Summoning Britannia
by Overseer Nooter
Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her? [A trilogy similar to GATE Fics where X country smashes Saderans, more lore tho]
1. Prologue: Contact

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

Prologue: Contact

XXXXX

The planet, known by local inhabitants, or rather named by the Holy Miristrial Empire, the leading superpower, was named 'Mithril'. It was named after special metal within this world which has magic, and is used for the various magics this world uses for its technology basis.

Change for this planet was coming soon, as the date came closer for the prophecy that the 'Ancient Sorcerous Empire' would revive, and bring hell upon this world. In another story, another world, the chosen 'red sun' to counter the rise of the empire would be Japan…

However, in this… A much stronger more _aggressive_ from our world has joined. None other than the United Kingdom… The British Empire has now disappeared off the globe of Earth, with all it's orbital, naval and aerial assets now mysteriously transported to another world.

Truly, the adventure of not a person in another world… But a country, a lion in another world begins. This is the tale… Of the British path to dominance and respect within the world of Mithril, a planet ten times larger than Earth.

And in this moment, there was only one thing any Englishman, Irish, Welsh or Scottish could say about this tale.

**God save the Queen, Britannia rules the waves. The British Empire, shall rise again.**

XXXXX

_"A series of horrific one sided wars." - Mu Historian 200 years after the defeat of the Ancient Sorcerous Empire describing the wars leading up to the Ancient Sorcerous Empire's resurrection._

XXXXX

_3 days after Transport_

Whilst the local British authorities had managed to control the BBC to _not _release the fact that the British had been completely transported to another world, or least the British isles, with the exclusion of Ireland and not Northern Ireland.

This was not to last however. The British Economy would soon be broken with the extreme amounts of raw resources, food, imports and exports required for it to function.

It simply couldn't exist anymore, due to the lack of both supply and demand for various items. The newly promoted prime minister, Boris Johnson was in confusion. Originally elected to politely tell the European Union that they should kindly and with sincerity, _fuck off_.

He was now in-charge of moving Britain away from the almost certain to come shitstorm. How soon would it arrive? Very.

However not all things were unfortunate. For one, the American bases which had been immediately notified about the transport to another world had accepted the offer of integration into the British military, albeit under an entirely new wing, for now.

Two, any tourists which had been in Britain just _disappeared, _and any British Citizen which wasn't in the country at the time of the transport of the country was now, there.

The British government now had, several large obstacles.

Find out what kind of planet they had been transported to Increase Military budget, no more NATO Find a country which would be willing to trade with the British for raw materials Find a country to supply the British with food Establish relations with any new nations found

These were but the first steps of Boris Johnson's, **Make Her Majesty Proud Again**'s plan. With Great Britain's arrival now established, there was nothing he could change.

But perhaps, just perhaps… Boris Johnson could a famous prime minister, one which led Great Britain to a path of fame and glory.

XXXXX

Central Calendar, Year 1639, Jan 24th, 8am.

Principality of Kua Toine

The skies were clear. Riding on a flying dragon known as a wyvern, the dragon rider Marl Patima was on a patrol mission in the northeast region of the principality. There was nothing in this part of the country. To the east, there was only the ocean, and while adventurers had left to explore for new lands, none ever returned.

Because of recent tensions with the Rowlian Kingdom, patrols were necessary to detect and counter warships going off-course for possible surprise attacks, thus explaining why he and his partner were in this empty region.

"―!?"

He spotted something.

"What _is_ that?"

He should have been alone in the skies, but something else was there. In normal situations, anything other than a friendly wyvern was unthinkable. Even by wyvern, the flight distance from Rowlia to here was nothing to sneeze at. The major civilizations apparently had a flying dragon carrier called the Dragon Mother, but something like that should have nothing to do with this remote area.

The flying object, starting at the size of a grain, steadily approached. As it came closer, he confirmed it was not a friendly wyvern.

"Nothing appears to be flapping…"

He immediately contacted headquarters with a magical communication tool.

"Unidentified object in the sky. Preparing flyby to identify. Current location…"

They were at the same altitude. Intending to pass it by, he closed in.

He flew past the unidentified object. It was very large. Nothing was flapping, but what appeared to be the wings had 4 objects spinning around loudly. A light shined at the tip of the body and the wings, blinking on and off brightly. The flying object was white, with a red circle drawn on the body and wings.

He turned around, his partner flapping its wings fiercely. The wind pressure pushed hard against him, threatening to throw him off.

He kept at a distance… or at least, he intended to, but he couldn't even catch up to it. Wyverns could fly at 235 km/h. Among animals, it could claim almost the top speed, being faster than horses – the cavalry that ruled the skies. (Apparently, the major civilizations were breeding an even faster species of dragon.)

But really, he just couldn't catch up at all. He couldn't even determine if it was a living thing or not.

"Kuh! What the heck is that thing!"

XXXXX

**Stupefaction**

"HQ! HQ! I'm trying to confirm the object, but it's way too fast! I can't catch it at all! The object is heading towards Myhak. I repeat, it's heading for Myhak!"

Headquarters, after receiving the report, buzzed furiously like an angry beehive. Something that could even outrace a wyvern was headed for the economic center of Kua Toine, Myhak. If it was attacked, that would stain the prestige of the military. Judging from its speed, it probably already entered the mainland's airspace. Orders were relayed via communication magic.

"6th dragon squadron, all wyverns fly! An unidentified object appears to be entering Myhak's airspace! Shoot on sight! Repeat, shoot on sight!"

Wyverns crowded the runway. There were 12 total, all geared up for a sortie. They launched into the clear blue skies and soared up high.

The 6th dragon squadron was luckily right in front of the unidentified object and could confront it directly. From the reports, this opponent was capable of extreme flight speeds. If it was really that fast, they only had a small window of opportunity. The 12 riders in the dragon squadron lined up horizontally, wyverns' mouths gaping open. A simultaneous fire blast – if it hit, no dragon could survive such an attack.

In the wyverns' mouths, balls of fire began to take shape. But just then, the unidentified object began to ascend. Because the riders were already at the wyverns' maximum altitude of 4000 meters, this was a completely unexpected situation. It climbed at an alarming rate.

The 6th dragon squadron, lamely outranged by the unidentified object, was left behind.

"Unidentified object found. Attempted to engage, but the object ascended out of range and is proceeding to Myhak at a ridiculous altitude. I repeat―"

The leader of Myhak's defensive order, Captain Inne, received the report from the 6th dragon squadron and looked up at the sky.

Generally speaking, dragons spit fireballs for air-to-ground attacks. In the past, shooting arrows and dropping rocks were also considered, but flying creatures can't carry heavy things. Against only a single attacker, they would not suffer much damage. In all likelihood, the enemy's objective was reconnaissance and caution.

But, what exactly was it?

Something that's far faster than a dragon. A frightening object that can surpass the altitude limits of a dragon would soon appear over the commercial city Myhak.

Captain Inne continued to stare at the sky.

From far away, a sound could be heard. It was an unfamiliar VNNNNN, and, after a short while, it arrived in Myhak's skies. The object descended and turned in the sky. It was a large, white, otherworldly object that emitted strange noises with wings that didn't move and red circles on its wings and body.

It was clearly impinging on Myhak's airspace, but their dragons were in the midst of transit from far away, and, while there were some viable defensive measures, this threat arrived too quickly and none of them were ready to be deployed. In other words, the city was effectively defenseless.

The object circled the air over Myhak a number of times, then sped off to the northeast.

XXXXX

**Rodenius Ocean, Qua-Toine First Fleet**

The Qua-Toine First fleet, consisting of 200 Wooden sail ships, some which you'd consider seeing in movies like _Lord of the Rings_ which depicted the Middle Ages. With two hundred ships, their numbers would surely be able to rebuke any assault from her neighbour, the Kingdom of Rowlia.

Despite this huge number, the British escort fleet consisting of 2 Daring-class Air Defence Destroyers and 3 Duke-class Guided Missile Frigates, which escorted the pride of the British Navy, the Aircraft Carrier HMS Queen Elizabeth with her full F-35B deployments on deck, was fully prepared to combat it.

The HMS Prince of Wale's captain, Captain Steve Moorhouse was onboard, carrying a British diplomat to negotiate first contact with the nation which a patrol aircraft stationed aboard the HMS Queen Elizabeth had found.

Moorhouse called his officers onboard as radar detected the wooden ships. "Prep launch, have the standard patrol F-35B's on the air, Anti Ship Warfare equipment. Load up the speakers on them as well."

The officers on the bridge gave a curt nod and began radioing Moorhouse's orders to the rest of the crew of the HMS Queen Elizabeth.

Soon, the sounds of a jet engine were heard, as on the deck, two F-35B's prepared to launch. With the roar of their jet engines, as the two aircraft ran across the deck of the carrier, and then flew off the ski jump of the HMS Queen Elizabeth, towards the Qua-Toine First Fleet.

XXXXX

**First Fleet Flagship, The Indomitable**

On the flagship of the first fleet of Qua-Toine, Vice Admiral Sasuke sat on his chair, as a sailor hurriedly ran a report to him.

"Report!"

The Admiral responded with a calm, commanding tone. "What is it sailor?"

The sailor reported with a mix of fear, confusion and horror. "It's an iron wyvern… Two of them sir! They're flying up the sky, closing in on our ships."

The Admiral composed himself, restraining his laughter by smoking on his pipe as he replied to the sailor. "Hold on, I'll be outside soon."

_There's no way an iron wyvern exists. Legends say that only the Holy Miristrial Empire has them, and even that's debatable._

The admiral walks out of his quarters, as he looked up in the sky, as the two F-35B's broadcasted their message: "Attention, we are Her Majesty's Royal Navy. We want no violence. Our ships are 20km away, and we're ready to negotiate first contact."

The admiral simply stared up at the sky, as he dropped his pipe. "No… No way… What is this monstrosity?"

With the common sense to understand that this wasn't an enemy to trifle with, the admiral ordered his flagship to steam fully ahead, whilst the fleet waited incase of an attack.

Command was handed over to second in command RADM Onabara, as his flagship raised it's sails and headed 20km Northeast.

First contact between the British and the new world was about to be made.

XXXXX

Author notes:

I put this under GATE Fanfics because I think you guys might enjoy this, no one reads random XOvers, there isn't exactly a genre for this series. Also, please note that as in this story, as Naval Supremacy seems to be fairly important, there will be several details which the Royal Navy might be advanced.

Carriers. The HMS Prince of Wales will be commissioned along with a full Air-wing of F-35B's for both UK's carriers. (138 Total) It is assumed that the USA has sold the F-35B's prior to the transport and pilots are trained. We assume UK should be capable of manufacturing spare parts for this shit, and honestly, most if not all of its shit. 


	2. Chapter 1: Qua-Toine

Summoning Britain doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Britain), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Britain, the novel, the pacifist Britain was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Qua-Toine

XXXXX

As the small sail driven ship sailed towards the British fleet, its crew were amazed by the sheer size of the ships, especially the one in the front of the fleet, the flagship of the Royal Navy, the HMS Queen Elizabeth.

The large Aircraft Carrier, at 65,000 Tonnes was the largest ship in the fleet, carrying 24 F-35B's on it, along with several Naval Helicopters. Beside it were it's escorts, the Daring-Class Air Defence Destroyer and Duke-Class Guided Missile Frigates.

Despite the small number of this fleet, Vice Admiral (VADM) Sasuke and his crew stared at the ships. Iron Dragons, Iron Wyverns were located on top of the huge iron island fortress at the front of the fleet. It's potential for warfare was huge. That ship could carry _tens of thousands of _troops at once! Just one of it would be enough for a naval invasion. However, there wasn't only one, there was more. More iron ships, which couldn't even be sunk by Ballista's and arrows, would be again, valuable assets.

And for it to be iron just added on its unending list of questions made to the VADM. With more than one iron ship surrounding it, all of massive sizes, Sasuke wondered. _Could they truly defeat our enemy, the Kingdom of Rowlia? This nation's national power seems like more than it seems… I must seek answers for the good of Qua-Toine. They may prove a valuable asset against Rowlia. _

As his ship docked with the flagship island of the unknown peoples, a ladder came down to allow him to climb up. As Sasuke, followed by his personal guard went up, what he saw was an unimaginable sight.

Truly this nation had undoubtable national power, perhaps it would even surpass the feared Palpadia Empire of the nearby Third Civilisation. Though that was a guess and hope at best, it was still something VADM Sasuke hoped for.

What he saw were lines of iron dragons and Wyverns ready for flight, lined up, ready to take off from the run way he was standing on. This runway was long enough for a person to use a horse to race on.

As he and the guards stared, they then saw a man in a strange black and white clothing, with fine tailoring to fit his body size, which was that of a slim, tall man, along with a red tie going down his neck.

Behind him was 4 guards, all off which were wearing dark green coloured shirts in multiple textures, and in their arms were some sort of strange weapon. It had a barrel, a…

As VADM Sasuke analysed the weapon, he saw: _Are these more advanced versions of Palpadia's… Guns? If so… If we obtain them, we could… We could beat Rowlia silly, and secure our country's territory. I, as a high ranking officer in the military of Qua-Toine must secure their favour._

The golden haired man spoke, as he introduced himself. "Hello there, I am the diplomat representing the United Kingdom, Lord Alexander Lambert."

Sasuke replied to the diplomat with his utmost respect, with a bow. "I'm Vice Admiral Sasuke Onabora of the 1st Fleet of the Qua-Toine Navy."

Lambert spoke clearly as he handed a sheet of paper to Sasuke, with a smile. "This is the current terms the parliament wishes to sign before further negotiations, may you sign it for peace?"

Sasuke took the paper, and read it's basic contents to ensure there was no sort of political trap for Qua-Toine before he signed it.

The paper detailed:

\- Reasons of our act of transgression

Non-Aggression treaty between the United Kingdom and Qua-Toine. Diplomatic Talks between UK and Qua-toine Our most sincerest apologies for violating your Air Space

Sasuke looked at the terms, primarily the second one as relief washed over his face. Perhaps there really was going to be some kind of deal made with the United Kingdom.

At least, war was now out of the question. Asking for a brush from his guards, he received one as he then signed the agreement and shook hands with Lambert. "Thank you."

XXXXX

And so, the Qua-Toine-British relationship began, an important one for Qua-Toine's history and for British history as well, as both countries were now essential to one another.

XXXXX

**Principality of Kua Toine, governmental meeting**

At this meeting of various heads of state, Prime Minister Kanata was worried. In yesterday's incident, with regards to the defense of Kua Toine, the military reported that an unknown object invaded Myhak's airspace, circled the city numerous times, and then left.

It was so fast a dragon couldn't give chase, and it invaded from a superior altitude.

Its origin was completely unknown. There were red circles drawn on the craft, but no country in the world had such a national flag.

"Well, what do you all think of this report? How should we interpret it?" he asked the room.

The intelligence representative raised his hand.

"According to our intelligence, Mu, the second largest country in the west and part of a major civilization, has developed a flying device that resembles this unknown object. However, we believe that their latest model only reaches a top speed of 350 km/h, whereas the object from the incident was said to have breached 600 km/h. But…"

"But what?"

"Yes. There are reports of an emerging power to the far west of Mu, outside the major civilizations' regions, subjugating neighboring countries and rampaging about. They've named themselves the Eighth Empire and have declared war on an alliance of countries belonging to the Second Civilization, on the same continent, according to the intelligence in the report we received yesterday. Their weapons are completely unknown to us."

Light laughter rippled across the meeting room. In declaring war with a continent overseen by the Second Civilization, this fledgling new country made enemies of 2 of the 5 great powers within the three major civilizations. The idea was far beyond reckless.

"However, the Eighth Empire is far to the west of Mu. Even just considering the distance from Mu to us, that's already more than twenty thousand kilometers. It's difficult to believe that the object from this incident could have come from there."

The meeting circled back to the fact that they simply knew nothing. In any case, tensions with the Rowlian Kingdom continued, forcing their nation into a constant semi-emergency state. This new incident was just an added headache for the leadership. If the object were an ally, simply making contact would be sufficient, so to deliberately perform a hostile act like invading their airspace meant that the chances of this being an enemy were quite high.

At that moment, a young official from foreign affairs burst into the meeting, completely out of breath. Normally, such an action would be unthinkable, so clearly something urgent happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Reporting in!" the official exclaimed loudly.

The official gave his report, which was as follows:

_This morning, off the north coast of Qua-Toine, a giant sea craft of approximately 65,000 tonnes appeared. According to the navy, they met an envoy from a country calling itself "United Kingdom," who communicated that they had no hostile intentions. After thorough investigation, the following was recorded. These are statements from the envoy._

_ • The country known as United Kingdom was suddenly transferred to this world._

_ • Having lost all contact with their original world, they sent out a patrol aircraft to scout. On this occasion, this patrol discovered a nearby land mass._

_ • In the course of the patrol, they unlawfully entered your country and invaded our airspace. They offer their most profound apologies._

_ • They would like to propose diplomatic talks with Qua-Toine._

After hearing this outrageous story, everyone in the meeting room appeared incredulous. However, it was undeniable that yesterday there was an invader in the city's airspace, and they also could not ignore the independently verified report of the unbelievably enormous 65,000 Tonnes ship off the north coast, with it's escort fleet of a further 30,000 tonnes.

An entire country transferring worlds sounded like something in the realm of mythology; it shouldn't be possible in reality. Regardless, the power held by the country of United Kingdom was already confirmed, so, for starters, we must meet their envoy.

XXXXX

**Qua-Toyne Principality Foreign Affairs Ministry**

This place was a building where foreign affairs related to foreign affairs officials or ambassadors to other nation was handled, but currently, this place was running a tight schedule for groundwork preparations in opening a diplomatic relationship with Britain. Documents and manacoms exchanges were fluttering around in frantic paces, dealing with securing personnel for the delegation party, adjusting the authority to be granted for the ambassador extraordinary, or other related matters.

「Yagou! I heard that you will go as one of the mission delegation members to the newly emerging nation called Britain! So envious, I also want to go there too.」

Yagou was called out by one of his coworkers.

It wasn't uncommon to dispatch a diplomatic mission to another country. In this world where many countries exist, ruler replacement and country's rise and fall were an everyday occurrence for mid-sized countries. It was also often for a large sized country to splintered into many small and medium countries, in other words, this was the evidence that the world situation wasn't stable and indeterminate.

There were many lands where the public order worsened when the national policy was restructured and there were places where the standard of living even worse than Qua-Toyne Principality. It's often the case that if an area had many deaths, then the sanitation will become really bad, that there might take a toll on the member of the delegation. So to be a member of a diplomatic mission was a work that was detested by everyone.

The standard of living and public order in Qua-Toyne Principality were notably higher amongst the remote countries.

As seen from the major power Papardia Empire, the closest Three Great Civilized Lands nation from the Rodenius Continent, together with the Topa Kingdom on the north, Fuen Kingdom, and Gahara Thearchy, Qua-Toyne Kingdom was at the easternmost remote region. They might look down on this country as「Barbarian Lands」, but it had abundant food resources that gave birth to a culinary culture that won't lose even to the Civilized Lands. So, it was understandable why they didn't eager to be included as a member on a diplomatic mission.

However, the target country where the mission is dispatched into this time was really extraordinary.

Yagou had scanned the documents that had been distributed beforehand to the delegation members and it offhandedly described unbelievable information. A high-speed flying object that could fly at an altitude that is impossible to reach by a wyvern or a large 250-meter long ship, each utilized a tremendous level of technological prowess.

There even a remainder, 「Don't underestimate the unidentified country, by all means, don't be discourteous」, that prudence was demanded in the current task.

「How unbelievable…」

Yagou racked his brain.

A wyvern was an expensive weapon. Dragon Knight is an elite amongst elite; a supreme ruler of the sky, whom any soldiers dream to be one even for a moment. Just like a Cavalry Knight is superior to an infantry, Dragon Knight is overwhelmingly superior to a Cavalry Knight. A single wyvern could play with the whole battalion (1.000 men) of Cavalry Knights like toys.

It can fly in a high speed of 230 km/hour at an altitude that couldn't be reached by bow, Wyvern could use its own mana to create a concentrated flame ball, that couldn't be mimicked by a human and has a power that surpassed any weapon that man has created. Furthermore, its hard scales could even resist steel arrow and tough enough that antipersonnel blade couldn't pierce it through.

If he had to name a creature that even stronger than Wyvern, then only think Wyvern Lord that succeeded to be raised in a small amount in the Three Civilisations came to his mind.

Although, if he included ones that couldn't be controlled by humans, then there were creatures that couldn't be matched by wyverns like the elemental dragons, elder dragons, or divine dragons. It was unthinkable for a man to control those natural calamity-like creatures.

For an 「object」 to rival those natural calamities, furthermore to be flying with such large body size, it was impossible even for Mu from the Second Civilized Land.

Due to that repetitive unbelievable information, Yagou begin to have a strong interest in the country called Britain.

(The delegation dispatched this time… Perhaps my name will be chiseled into the history of Qua-Toyne Principality.)

「Then let's begin the meeting. Participants assemble.」

His thought was interrupted by the sudden order.

At the small conference room, the Chief of Diplomatic Missions began to give an explanation.

The number of member for the diplomatic mission this time was five people. Everyone was people who held position as a foreign affairs official, excluding general Hanki who was temporarily transferred to Foreign Affairs Ministry from Military Affairs Ministry.

The Chief began to talk: "Our first objective this time, is to judge whether or not Britain is a threat to our country. As you gentlemen already know, Britain's metal dragon easily penetrated our country's air defense network. At the present time, our country doesn't have any means to counter that metal dragon. They had told that their intention is to establish a diplomatic relationship with our country, but they might conceal the fact that their country is a hegemony-seeking country, or perhaps they have an extreme discrimination against demi-humans just like Rowlia Kingdom, also for what reason they want to establish a diplomatic relationship with our country? It is necessary that we investigate their real intention."

Everyone nodded.

"How high is British's development degree is unknown, but there is no doubt that they have high technological strength, and correspondingly, high military strength. I think you understand, not only you need to interact with them with firm attitude, but pay thorough consideration in your speech and conduct to not provoke the other side. Also another point, I want you to investigate what is the strength and weakness of the United Kingdom, and search for a field where we are more advantageous than them. Then, I want everyone to take a look at the distributed guideline."

The mission members looked down at the newly distributed documents and their expression changed into one of puzzlement.

"…The entire country was transferred?"

After he confirmed that everyone uniformly took notice, the chef then began to explain.

"According to their words, one day the whole nation suddenly get transferred to this world. The veracity of this claim is not ascertained yet, but just like what I have mentioned earlier, please bear in mind to refrain from any doubting manner to not provoke the other side."

Yagou nodded, while thinking at the corner of his mind.

(An entire country get transferred… It's the same as Mu's myth.)

The major power country of the Second Civilized Land, Mu. There was a myth passed down in that nation, '12,000 years ago there was a huge transfer of the continent.' Since the official government record from that time still remained, the people of Mu believed in it, but the other Civilized Lands people treated it as just a fairytale.

"Just like in the guideline, this time the British will provide the ship for the travel. The departure time will be at noon one week from now, so please properly finish your preparation. The evening of the second day after the departure, you will land at Britain's Southern port city 'Brighton', where you will stay for 2 nights. During that time you will be taught English etiquette in addition to common knowledge. I was told that if you walk around outside as you please then there is a possibility that you could die from being run-over by a transport vehicle called an 'automobile'. On the noon three days after the landing, you will depart Fukuoka City and by using a transport system called 'a Railway', at the evening you will arrive at Britain's capital city 'London', then the next day you will have a conference with the people from British government."

"…?"

Strange. The time table was too strange.

The distance between Britain and Qua-Toyne Principality was more than 1,000 km. This was not a distance that could be covered in just 2 days by a ship. Furthermore, the distance from Brighton to London was stated to a bit more than 76 km. To depart at noon and arrive in the evening, just how could they possibly do this?

It might be understandable if it was the metal dragon that appeared in their country before, but there was an explanation that this 'Railway' was a land vehicle. Perhaps it was a vehicle that consumes considerable amount of mana?

(It seems that it's a country that our common sense couldn't apply to.)

At the questions that appeared one after another in their head, starting from Yagou, the members abandoned trying to think about it.

And thus the conference ended

XXXXX

Two of the assigned diplomats of Qua-Toine, General Hanki and Yagou from the Qua-Toine's Ministry of Foreign affairs walked on the docks of the coastal military port of Qua-Toine, known as 'Port Maihark', to board the British ship docked there. The British Navy had sent a single Duke-Class Guided Missile Frigate to guard the British cruise ship, known as the _Wellington_. She was an enormous cruise liner, with a mix of blue and red on her hull, similar to the colours of the flag of the United Kingdom.

Under the high clouds in the beautiful blue sky, the two men greeted another man who was sharply dressed in a black suit, with a red tie.

"Gentlemen who are gathered in this place, it is my utmost pleasure to receive the mission delegation to Britain today. I am sent to go with your visit this time in order to make it comfortable even for a bit. I am Tom Dominik from the British Ministry of Foreign Affairs. If there is anything that inconveniencing you, please inform me without any reservation."

Due to the normal situations which people had to go through when visiting other countries for diplomatic cases, it was most often that Diplomats were depressed for the upcoming trip. However, everyone in the delegation from Qua-Toine was taken aback from the fact that Dominik wasn't a slight bit concerned or upset about the coming journey.

"A Boat trip…"

"General Hanki, your expression isn't good. Did something happen"

"Ah, Sir Yagou… I'm temporarily transferred to the Foreign Affairs Ministry. Please stop adding general to my name."

"I understand. Then, does something weighing your mind?"

"No, it's just that when I thought that we will travel by boat, it makes me depressed… A boat trip is not something nice. We don't know when it will capsize, it's dark since light doesn't reach inside the ship, it's damp and smelly, then there will be many people sick from long ship journey, the food is salty since there only preserved food. Above all else, it's difficult to secure water. Even if you are thirsty, you need to save it no matter what…"

With his face matching Former General Hanki's facial expression, he too sighed as he hung his head gloomily. As an official responsible for foreign relations, it was often required that he went into the seas. It was a terrible experience every time, and this time, he had resolved that it would be the same as well.

Hanki spoke to Yagou, giving out a huge, fat sigh: "Well, they did say that this travel will arrive in Britain in 2 days. If it's just for 2 days, then if I endured, it will be over quickly… Honestly for it to be only 2 days, I think there is some kind of miscommunication between the Foreign Affairs Ministry and Britain. To travel in that ocean in just that amount of days is impossible."

Yagou replied to the former general: "I also think that the timetable is strange. But, if Britain can launch that steel dragon, perhaps they can travel at a speed that's beyond our common sense."

XXXXX

As they approached the port, they saw something they thought would never be possible to be even built or conceived. They moved from the rendezvous point to the port, and from a silhouette of an island, a large white ship as large as an island appeared.

Yagou stuttered as his face whitened: "Wh-…What is that?!"

Hanki fell to the ground, as he just stared at the ship. "Huge! Furthermore, there are no sails‼"

This large ship was currently offshore, as Dominik looked at the two men from the delegation, he saw that they were dumbfounded, confused. Sighing, he began explaining: "This time we will board that ship to head to the British Isles. Actually we want to dock at the harbor of this port, but unfortunately, the water depth is too shallow, so we will move to that ship by boarding a smaller ship."

From the shadow of the offshore ship, there were 3 small ships appeared, this also was heading towards the port with an unbelievable speed, as they skied across the blue surface, forming white splashes from behind. It was notable to mention that these ships, had no sails. At such an incomprehensible scene, as a military general, Hanki couldn't help but throw in questions.

"Sir Dominik, Sir Dominik. Those… That ship, there is no sail can be seen, but how can it move? Where does the small ships appear from…? It doesn't have any oar, but how could they travel at that speed? C-can it be, they are something like the magic ship of the First Civilisation?!"

Dominik looked at him in awe of his lack of knowledge. Perhaps these people never saw an engine before? Nevertheless, he decided to answer: "I'm uninformed about what kind of ship is the magic ship of the First Civilisation, but that ship is moved by a diesel engine."

"Disel enjin?"

"Yes…"

"How does it work?"

Despite not receiving orders to restrict what he should share, Dominik knew this was something the British must hold over: Technology. And that, he couldn't give any insights at all about technology, or risk them reverse engineering the principles of an engine. Hence, unlike what a British diplomat would've said in another world, he responded logically.

"I apologise, but I'm forbidden from explaining anything. Perhaps you may ask the Parliament when you see them."

Hanki sighed. He was hoping to get insight to such great technology. Their fleets would be legendary if they didn't need to rely on the wind for movement.

_Then again… Why would they tell us?_

XXXXX

A/N: First change has already been made: The British aren't as retarded as the Japanese in terms of technology sharing. Shit like books will have proper protocols which you'll see later on in the book. (It's kinda racist to the New World civilisations, but it is what it is).

More changes are planned, however shit like technological might flexing will only increase from the Japanese, simply because I hope and believe the British Government is smarter, and won't let something like the 11 Countries Conference incident happen. (Read further in the WN).

As for hegemonic decisions, I believe the British for one will only fight when their allies or them are warred upon. What will happen to Rowlia? Well, Britain does need population, a new Crown Colony and resources… This is the difference between Britain and Japan. The British are willing to go to war and take more for far less than what the Japanese are willing to.

Note that I'll update this fanfic after updating one chapter for the SAO-Bleach one. Be sure to check it out too!

Reviews:

Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon: I have the Americans (Military Personnel) in the UK. And yes, one thing does make up for the other, but the population issue may be solved soon. The deployment of troops in stuff like 'demon hunting', is a no no. I don't see why the British Government would ever agree to such nonsense. Mercenaries however… Are another thing… Especially when cash is involved.

Classic Yuu: God Save the Queen

Guest: Freedom. A-lot of freedom. As the daddy of America, the UK must do better than its spawn… Which means a-lot of freedom.

S31Tora: Yes I know, it's on Ch9.

God90Zilla: Ikr. I've been waiting for one too. Took too long, so I took matters to my own hands. And yeah, definitely firepower.

Kirov of the USSR: No raw version link, lost it, sorry. MobOnDeer might have it (Search Summoning Japan WN translations)

Nguyn Kin Dinh, itsFAX: Thanks! :)

Perseus12: Britannia rules the waves.

GXS: Why have a Commonwealth of allies when you can have a New Commonwealth of Colonies?


	3. Chapter 2: Negotiations

Summoning Britain doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Britain), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Britain, the novel, the pacifist Britain was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Negotiations

XXXXX

**Yago's Diary, historical reference to his first thoughts on the British.**

For better or worse, everything stunned me today. I'd never seen, heard, nor read of anything like this giant ship before. More than that, it was very comfortable inside; it was brightly lit, and the

temperature somehow didn't fluctuate at all. And even for a ship of this size, we sped through the ocean like an arrow. I wonder how the country of Britain was, seeing that they're capable of making an amazing ship like this?

Within the foreign affairs bureau, everyone though they were barbarians from a developing country. Now though, while I won't say it and would never admit it, maybe, to them, _we're_ the

barbarians…

I wonder if Britain has the power to rival even a superpower from the major civilizations…

XXXXX

After two days, the British Cruise ship indeed arrived on the shores of Brighton.

"Everyone, Brighton has now come into view. You can see Brighton Marina over there. We will take a shuttle from Brighton Marina to the Brighton Hotel, where you will learn basic knowledge about the United Kingdom."

Brighton Marina could now be seen from the deck. The streets were lined with high-rise buildings, and the city bustled with activity. The shuttle bus came after a short wait to take them to the The Charm Brighton Boutique Hotel and Spa.

On the ship, we heard from Dominik that the thing called a "car" used a special device called an "internal combustion engine" to move, but we didn't think there would be many of them in use.

However, from what he said, nearly every household in the nation had a car. While there were some differences in the qualities of different cars, the average, working, twenty-something adult could afford to purchase a car. How luxurious!

We learned all about contemporary Britain at the The Charm Brighton Boutique Hotel. There was the traffic light system; vending machines; the ticket turnstile system; the railway system; and, most importantly, common laws such as the one stating that picking something up does not mean it now belongs to you and you will be punished by the law if you are caught. [1] They assured us that, while many things we encounter might seem miraculous, they were just based on scientific concepts so they would be easy to replicate once you knew the underlying mechanisms.

How interesting… so when these "traffic lights" are green, the "cars" are allowed to move however they want, otherwise they have to be stopped.

Wanting to ask more questions about the cities yet again, Hanki asked: "Sir Dominik, Sir Dominik!"

"How can I assist you, Sir Hanki?"

"This city appears to be quite well-developed. Is the capital also as developed as Brighton?"

"Indeed. The population in the capital is incomparable to here, so the high-rise buildings will be taller there. The subway system also has more than just a few lines; they're spread throughout the city in a giant network. The city center is also very large.

However, while it is shameful to admit, Brighton overall is more scenic and picturesque than London is. Compared to Brighton, London is much more… haphazard, and also not as clean."

"Hm, I see… Sir Dominik, another question, I would like the chance to observe the British military, but I imagine that would be impossible?"

"Hmm, may I ask you to wait for a moment? I need to ask my superiors about that." Dominik took out a small, blinking plank, put it next to his ear, and began speaking to himself. It appeared to be

some kind of magical communication tool, but, if so, it was extremely small compared to our own…

"Sir Hanki, as luck would have it, there will be an air show tomorrow at the RAF Northolt Station. It's something like a demonstration for regular citizens to learn more about the British Military. I can arrange for your attendance as a VIP under her majesty Queen Elizabeth, if that is amenable.

"Ooh, if I'm allowed to attend, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you!"

Hanki seemed very pleased at the opportunity to observe the British military.

"Is anyone else interested in attending the air festival? I can reserve additional seats if so."

"I would also like to go," Yago said, raising his hand. In the end, only Hanki and Yago would be attending the air show.

Dominik gave a polite smile and bowed, like a traditional English gentlemen. "Very well then, I shall have it arranged by tonight.

XXXXX

Hanki and Yago sat in the bleachers at the RAF Northolt Station air show, watching it open to the public.

_To be honest, my eyes were already spinning after experiencing the "highway," but now we can finally see the iron dragons in action during this demonstration… Perhaps this will be the key for us to understand whether or not the British will be truly capable of defending us… Or even topple the major powers of the world._

For someone from Kua Toine, it was unthinkable for normal citizens to interact with the military or enter a military base. However, after seeing the crowds of British citizens flocking to the air field for the air show, Hanki realized how much the British Citizens loved the Royal Air Force.

**The announcer spoke out loudly, as the speakers roared out to the crowd: "Now, we will demonstrate the capabilities of the Eurofigter Typhoon multirole strike craft… This is dedicated to the end of the Battle of Britain, a fight which happened between our RAF and the Luftwaffe, a fight which determined the fate of Earth itself. And in that very moment, our RAF successfully repelled the Luftwaffe, and later on won the air war against the Luftwaffe. To celebrate victory, for the 400 Nazi Aircraft downed and to mourn the fallen, 200 RAF Aircraft downed… Please watch the sky over here to the right. The Eurofighter will be arriving at a speed of eight hundred and fifty kilometers per hour, as we remember what former Prime Minister, Winston Churchill said." [2]**

**"Never in human conflict has so few decided the destiny of many, we owe our lives to these few courageous men and woman which fought for the skies of Great Britain." [3]**

!

"Sir Dominik! Did I just hear 'eight hundred and fifty kilometers,' or was that a mistake?" Hanki called out excitedly.

"Yes indeed, the speed announced was eight hundred and fifty kilometers per hour."

Everyone turned to the right. An object was approaching silently. They only began to hear the sound of flight once it got close enough to the bleachers.

"It's almost flying at the speed of sound!" Hanki yelled.

The Eurofighter Typhoon pulled up until it was almost perpendicular to the ground and quickly rose. Its wings cut apart the air, forming clouds that trailed behind the wing tips. With a boom of thunder, the plane ignited its afterburners, creating two flames behind its engines. It quickly faded from view into the blue sky.

"…"

Hanki was speechless.

**The announcer cheerfully announced: "Please look again to the right. The Eurofighter Typhoon from before is now returning."**

"Wha-? Already?!"

**"The Eurofighter Typhoon will approach at a speed of six hundred kilometers per hour, then turn in front of the audience. When performing this maneuver, the pilot is subjected to extreme G-forces."**

As they announced, the Eurofighter Typhoon curved on a dime right in front of the bleachers and once again climbed up high into the sky.

"So even these kinds of maneuvers are possible… I wonder if those nations can also do anything like this… And they're even at the size of Wyverns…"

[RAFAT], the Royal Air Force's aerobatic demonstration team, launched a number of planes and performed various acrobatic acts before the air show ended.

"Say, Sir Dominik, those iron wyverns, I know they're extremely fast, but what exactly is their maximum speed?"

"Our country's Eurofighter Typhoons that are maintained for actual combat can reach Mach 2+. In other words, above two times the speed of sound. Because breaking the sound barrier creates shockwaves, it seems the demonstration today was limited to eight hundred and fifty kilometers per hour."

"…"

"And in that announcement, they said you lost 200 of these aircraft and still won the enemy… the Nahzis and looftwaffee. How much do you have now, of Air units in similar capabilities?"

Dominik chuckled at that statement, as he replied to Hanki: "That was over 70 years ago… But now I believe we still have around three hundred or more with our recent purchases from our old world."

Hanki stumbled at that, not knowing what to say. _To have 300 of these monsters… Britain may truly surpass the superpowers of the world…!_

XXXXX

**Hanki's Diary, historical reference to his first thoughts on the British.**

For the United Kingdom and other rich nations like it, military power perfectly reflects technological progress. Their combat iron dragons fly at more than 2x the speed of sound, and their speed of ascent is similarly incredible. They are monstrous tools that have a combat range of over 1,000 km. From their perspective, the only things we have that could threaten them are our wyverns.

According to our guide Dominik, iron dragons can be used for both land and naval battles. I thought I felt threatened when that iron dragon invaded Myhak's airspace, but now I realize that was not the correct reaction. Compared to the combat iron dragons, the one that flew over Myhak wouldn't last even a second. In other words, I can confidently declare that the iron dragon in the Myhak incident was actually just a patrol.

We _must_ establish friendly relations with them. Making an enemy of them would have far worse consequences than even making an enemy of one of the great civilizations.

They must never be hostile to us.

XXXXX

**The Charm Brighton Boutique Hotel**

"Hey. Yago."

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Britain?"

"Hmm, if I could only use one word, I would say 'affluent.' To a ridiculous degree. In this hotel, the temperature stays the same at all times. How much energy does it take to achieve that, for a building of this size? Furthermore, it's not like they're doing it just to impress our delegation, almost _every_ building has its temperature controlled like this.

"You can cover yourself in hot water just by turning a knob, without worrying about lighting a fire. Toilets are kept very clean. If you go out, there are unmanned vending machines where you can get cold juice or alcohol, depending on the place.

"There are shops open at all hours of the night where you can find all manner of high-quality items. The grocery shops always have fresh food. The nights here are brightly lit, and, even if some areas aren't, I would still feel safe walking around because of how orderly their cities are. [4]

"Compared to our country, their quality of life, from every angle, is higher. It's frustrating to admit, but it makes me truly feel the difference in our nations' strengths.

"Finally, that air show was truly mind-blowing. It felt like a slap in the face, actually seeing the stark difference in our military capabilities. It completely convinced me that we cannot possibly fight Britain as an enemy."

"I'm glad we both came to the same conclusion… In the face of a combat-ready iron dragon, our wyverns would be completely powerless. Britain is really bad for my heart, haha."

"I, on the other hand, am beyond excited. This kind of advanced, sophisticated country appeared near us, but they don't look down on others like the three great civilisations do. For our country to be their first point of contact, and for them to not have an interest in conquering us, I think that in itself was a great stroke of fortune."

Yago and Hanki continued chatting late into the night.

XXXXX

**The next day**

It was another cool morning, with clouds high in the clear sky and great visibility. Without pollution floating over from the old world made by older British generations, every day was clear now. A man in a suit, Dominik again, appeared before the gathered delegates and spoke to them.

"Good morning, everyone. Did you all sleep well last night?

"Here is our schedule today. After breakfast, at ten hundred hours, I will detail you on our activities in Railway. At eleven thirty, we will leave the hotel to catch the high speed train from Brighton to London at twelve hundred. We will arrive at Paddington station at Twelve-thirty-four, after which…"

The itinerary explanation continued. After coming to the United Kingdom, the concept of a single, universal time became crystal clear to everyone. A precise device called a "wristwatch" was given to each delegate. Time was tracked in units called "seconds." This device was extremely convenient to carry on one's person. For the military, coordinated time made executing simultaneous attacks child's play. The most shocking revelation was that they were given "solar charging watches," meaning that as long as there was light, it could work indefinitely. They also said that the watch's accuracy would only degrade by at most 1 second over the course of 10,000 years. Upon hearing this, we were simply speechless. [5]

"Sir Dominik, I believe that the distance from Brighton to London is over Seventy Six kilometers," Yago called out.

"Yes, that is correct."

"The 'High speed Train' that we are riding today is a land-based vehicle, if I remember correctly from the explanation. Our arrival time is precisely 'Twelve-thirty-four;' does that mean the length of the trip has been predicted down to the minute?"

"Indeed; if there are no accidents or natural disasters, that will in fact be the exact time that we arrive."

…It really was pointless to try to apply the conventions of Kua Toine to the United Kingdom.

"I understand. Thank you for explaining."

"Not at all, you are most welcome."

Dominik smiled brightly and laughed.

_SKEEEEEEEEE_**BOOMMM!**

It sounded like two large objects just collided with each other. What happened?

Yago looked outside.

There was a woman on the ground with blood pouring from her head, and there was a strange yellow-colored car beside her.

"Another taxi accident, huh…" Dominik grimaced in resignation.

Recently, since the transfer to the other world, an increase of Taxi accidents have happened. The injured woman began to lose focus as she weakened.

"She's in bad shape! We have to treat her!" yelled Yago as he stood up to rush outside.

"Please wait, Sir Yago. An ambulance will be here soon, it will be fine."

Yago shook off Dominik's hold, ran out of the hotel, and hurried to the woman's side. Dominik wasn't supposed to let delegates in the middle of a delegation interact with wounded people. The woman was now drooling and bleeding violently from the wound on her head every time her heart beat.

"This is bad… _,.vmtaiba,eo.,b,a;wsoe4igamoiseo_…"

Yago began to chant something, and both of his hands glowed with light.

"! The… the wound is…!"

The wound on the woman's head was visibly healing. A crowd had gathered from the surrounding area, curious about the accident.

"That was… amazing! Did you see that just now?!"

"I saw it! That guy started saying something, then the wound just started closing up!"

People were shouting back and forth.

"Huh? It's just magic, what's interesting about that?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by an explosion of noise. At the innocent use of that word, the crowd boiled with fervor. Yago looked around blankly. The street had become completely filled with chatter.

XXXXX

**On the High Speed Rail**

"My goodness, that was very surprising. Although it was included in our documentation, seeing magic with my own eyes… all I can say is, that was wonderful."

Dominik was breathlessly spewing words of praise, as he lifted his cup of english breakfast tea and sipping it.

"Is healing magic really that unusual in the United Kingdom?"

Yago happily basked in all the praise. Since he had spent all his time being stunned by things in Britain, being able to surprise a British person back made him feel quite good inside.

"No, let alone healing magic, magic itself does not exist in Britain."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Tagami's nonchalant response made all the delegates' mouths drop open in shock.

"B-But… you can speak to your flying airplanes in the sky! If that isn't communication magic, how are you talking to them?" Hanki asked.

"That technology uses radio waves to transfer sound… We explained this to you before in detail, but all of the technological development in Britain is based on science."

"Everything is science?"

"Yes, Britain has pursued physics… that is, the study of the laws governing how the world behaves… to exhaustive lengths. That knowledge is what powers our country."

The delegates all believed they had just learned an important national secret. If there was no magic in Britain, then Kua Toine had a very good position from which to export their national magical skills and tools. For example, they could open a simple ritual center to cure minor ailments such as scratches and muscle stiffness, and there would also be demand for more serious emergencies like with the incident earlier. Temporary triage healing was also a very effective tactic. They could even establish a magic academy to charge tuition.

Learning that The United Kingdom was completely reliant on science was also an important discovery that could drastically affect Kua Toine's development. It was hard to use mages for combat since there just weren't enough of them; it was a problem involving both the quality of magic ability and simple human resources. However, Britain's practical use of science was something that could be replicated, since the only problem to overcome was one of understanding. In other words, this was a way for Kua Toine to raise its strength as a country at its very foundations.

"Sir Dominik, the behavior of the world, this 'physics,' is that something that you can export?"

"Our country recently passed the 'New World Technology and Science Outflow Prevention Act.' It forbids the exportation of many of our existing sciences and technologies. However, perhaps Parliament may grant you a pardon… Because even up to now, I am forbidden to explain to you some fundamentals of our sciences. Not only that, but I myself believe that due to some differences within the fundamental development of our languages, sciences might not be so easily passed out, let alone technology." [6]

There are many mysteries in the world, and languages are one of them. It is possible to communicate using individual words, even across different languages, but other pieces of a language, such as grammar, are monumentally more difficult. Since Britain only recently joined this new world, they've so far been sending out diplomats to multiple foreign nations to establish relations. In order to facilitate the establishment of diplomatic ties, translation into other languages was being furiously researched within many fields of industry, but it was obviously not a simple task.

The High speed train continued on its way smoothly.

"At any rate, this High speed train is incredibly fast, isn't it, Mr. Hanki?" Yago commented.

"Indeed it is. Even at this speed, there's no shaking for us inside at all, truly a comfortable ride. On the other hand, _because _we're going so fast, the mere thought of an accident occurring is quite frightening."

"Since its adoption, there have been no passenger deaths due to train accidents. The high speed train is undoubtedly the safest vehicle in the United Kingdom." [7]

"Oh? How incredible. Unfortunately, hearing that actually makes me more nervous."

With its passengers engaged in these kinds of conversations, the train ran on.

XXXXX

**Yago's Diary during the Great Conference.**

We rode the High speed train, passing several large cities before finally arriving in Britain's capital city London. Even those cities we passed were larger than the capitals of the 3 great civilizations, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see that London itself completely eclipsed them all. Everything in the city moved precisely and purposely, there was a mind-boggling amount of people, and it was packed full of buildings that pierced the skies.

Actually, one of our mountains, Eyjey, at 539 m above sea level, was still taller than those buildings.

I would love to work in a country like this, one with the power and resources to build an entire district of high-rise buildings, but not just a delegate; I'll find a way to make it happen at the diplomatic meeting tomorrow. I would put all my effort into advancing our national interests, and allow Britain to start freeing up their technologies to Kua-Toine, one by one, and show them that Kua-Toine will be a worthy ally to them. I'm incredibly fortunate to be a participant in this moment of history.

XXXXX

**The next day – Britain-Kua Toine diplomatic meeting**

The meeting had begun. A thin man with glasses addressed the entire Kua Toine delegation.

"My name is Howard, from the Ministry of Agriculture. Please forgive my frankness, but right now, we simply need food. To be specific…"

There were countless categories of required food items listed in the document, but what was truly astonishing was the amount.

"The total amount needed per year is fifty-five million tons?!"

"Yes. I was told that your country produces an astounding amount of food. While that amount does overwhelmingly exceed a food self-sufficiency rate of 100%, we naturally aren't optimistic that you can meet our needs, so we first want to know how much you _can_ export. Of course, we're not asking for an immediate answer, but we do want to convey that our country is running out of time and we would like to have a response as soon as possible."

Yago, who had been scrutinizing the list, spoke up.

"Seafood items will be difficult to procure, and I'm not sure what 'coffee beans' are, but, for everything else, I believe our country has the capacity to meet at least the amount requested here. Of course, this is all dependent on our government's approval, but…"

"But what?!"

"We don't have the means to transport this amount of food. Excess food is stored in a granary region, but we lack the infrastructure to transport the food to the port. Even if we somehow could move the food, we further lack the manpower to handle that amount of goods. Finally, we don't have a ship capable of reaching Britain, let alone a fleet that can handle that much food."

"If those problems were solved, then you would export food to us, for low prices?" [8]

"Again, we need to confirm with our government first, but it would at least be logistically possible to do so, yes."

The The United Kingdomese side of the meeting became restless, excitedly conducting hushed discussions. They had been facing an impossible food crisis, and now the seeds of a resolution were at last taking root. A dapper old man with white hair and glasses motioned to speak.

"I'm Charleston with Foreign Affairs. If Kua Toine agrees, The United Kingdom is willing to assist with the development of infrastructure from your port facilities to the granary region, and the construction of a railway system. We can also discuss a governmental development fund in order to maintain this railway. What do you think?"

!

This time, it was the Kua Toine delegation's turn to chatter excitedly. To Kua Toinans, food and water had almost no value, but now they were given an opportunity to enrichen their country by exporting them. despite it being cheaply. Even more, Britain went ahead and offered to help with improvements to their infrastructure and build a railway system on their own, with the only requirement being cheap food exports to Britain… Sure, it might damage the economy slightly at the start, but with these new infrastructures and the market, Kua Toine was more than good with this deal. This could not have gone better for Kua Toine. The meeting ended with all parties more than satisfied.

XXXXX

**10 days later**

The cooperation agreement between the Principality of Kua Toine and the Nation of The United Kingdom consists of the following terms:

•Kua Toine shall export the required amount of food to The United Kingdom at a price of 40% off.

•The United Kingdom shall expand the port of Myhak and develop infrastructure between Myhak and the granary region. This shall be funded by The United Kingdom.

•The United Kingdom and Kua Toine shall continue relations in order to establish diplomatic ties.

•The currency exchange rate shall be established with urgency.

•In exchange for receiving food in bulk from Kua Toine, The United Kingdom will maintain the infrastructure (water, electricity, gas) in Kua Toine for one (1) year. After that period, food will be purchased using the established exchange rate.

•The United Kingdom and Kua Toine shall discuss the establishment of mutual defensive treaties.

The Kua Toinan delegation had obtained extremely favorable trade conditions while also establishing a harmonious relationship with The United Kingdom. After this, The United Kingdom and Kua Toine would forge an unbreakable bond and share a common destiny as they challenged the torrents of this world, such as the Palpadia, Gra Valkas and Ancient Sorcerer Empires.

XXXXX

Central Calendar year 1639, March 22nd, morning

Two months ago, the British Isles transferred worlds. They immediately got in contact with the Principality of Kua Toine and the Kingdom of Quira to establish diplomatic ties with those nations. Once those ties were established, the Kua Toine government changed the most drastically in its entire history in the time afterward.

Britain submitted requests for an absurd amount of food, but Kua Toine, who already could provide good food for even their livestock, was able to successfully fulfill those requests. Even the Kingdom of Quira, with its barren, unproductive lands, was a treasure trove of resources, according to British, and they began to export to the United Kingdom as well.

In return for these resources, the British began exporting infrastructure—for example, methods for connecting large cities with flat, seamless roads, a step beyond cobblestone; and large-scale distribution systems like railroads.

All kinds of modern technologies were requested as well, but the parliament of the United Kingdom had passed a new law called the "New World Technology and Sciences Outflow Prevention Act" to safeguard their advanced technologies. The export of weapons also came up, but that was already considered illegal, so nothing could be done.

The technologies that the United Kingdom did share were mainly conveniences that fundamentally raised the quality of life in the two countries. Abundant access to clean drinking water (clean water technologies did already exist, but it wasn't used for drinking purposes), the ability to light up the night as bright as noon and other applications of electrical power, hand-operated propane gas tanks that could produce fire and heated water on-demand… common life had improved by leaps and bounds.

It hadn't even been two months yet, so these technologies were not ubiquitous, but the head of commerce was said to have seen the samples and been stunned to the point of mania. He was giddy at the thought of these preposterous national improvements.

"The products from this country called Britain are so wonderful…! They're clearly above the three major civilizations! We might even surpass their living standards!"

However, speaking with his secretary, Prime Minister Kanata was more measured regarding the impact that this country would have on their future.

"Hah… It was truly a relief to find out that they weren't against us. However, they might just be using us, we'll see…"

"I agree. However, it's still a bit disappointing that they are unwilling to export weaponry to us. If we had those, we could better mitigate the threat posed by Rowlia."

With that regretful thought, Kanata looked out on the setting sun.

XXXXX

[1]: Ha! Like that's ever reinforced in London. Thieves everywhere.

[2]: Stereotypes, even if BoB was lost, Operation Sea Lion would be impossible.

[3]: May or may not have fucked up the quote.

[4]: Jokes on you, Britain ain't ever safe…

[5]: 90% sure there's something called breaking the watch, statements pretty inaccurate, but gotta stick to lore.

[6]: And this is where the world alters yet again. The British will be much more protective of their technology and sciences than The United Kingdom. Let's just say… Bookstores aren't exactly a good place to get stuff unless you're a British Citizen since birth.

[7]: I know this isn't true but, he could be lying to assure them about the safety of the train.

[8]: In the normal book, The United Kingdom asked for simply food exports. Britain has more sense and is more greedy and asks for cheaper food exports.

Reviews:

GXS: Thank you! I'll correct that one after the Rowlia arc.

Billy Reb: This chapter highlights it… But spoilers, **invasion of Rowlia**

S31Tora: Will change it after Rowlia arc, thanks for reminding about translator, he's been credited too now in this chapter.

Perseus12: Wat

itsFAX: Saved for future nations like Mu who actually have the right to do it. As for the big bad, this follows canon to a certain extent, y'know.

MSDeus: Done.

Guest: Here's some examples which they could've marketed/stopped:

Mu improving their biplanes via car engines/piston engines from books about WWII Fighters Compound bows

You don't exactly need modern tech to speed up a civilisation, giving muskets to a middle ages nation is already doing so. (Example, didn't happen in canon.).

miguelphenom: Agreed, I found Japan being constantly on the morale high ground unrealistic, hence Britain here, isn't always in the high ground. And yeah, Northern Ireland is here. **IRA intensifies**

A/N:

Completed 2 chapters in one day cause I had to only slightly edit the source material. Next chapter details the Rowlian offensives, and that's where it'll differ greatly. I'll post it tomorrow, my time. (24 hrs+ from now). Please review, follow and favourite!


	4. Chapter 3: The Rowlian Offensive Pt 1

Summoning Britain doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Britain), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Britain, the novel, the pacifist Britain was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 3: The Rowlian Offensive pt 1

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia, royal capital Jin Hark, Castle Hark, royal council**

It was a cool autumn evening with a beautifully shining moon. Torches lit up the dark room where the future of the nation was being discussed before the king.

"King Rowlia, preparations are complete."

A man in silver armor knelt in front of the king and gave his report. He was a black-bearded man in his thirties and muscled to the point that it was noticeable even through his armor. This was General Patajin.

"We will be facing two countries. Will we win?"

So asked the 34th king of the Rowlian Kingdom, 34-year-old Hark Rowlia.

"One of them just has some farmers, and the other has even worse off, peasants who can't even farm in that barren land. Either way, with so many demihumans mixed in, we could never be

defeated."

"Chancellor, what information do you have on the United Kingdom, that nation that contacted us about a month ago?"

Britain had also reached out to Rowlia, but, because they had already established relations with Kua Toine and Quira, they were considered hostile and turned away.

"Britain is located about one thousand kilometers to the northeast of the Principality of Kua Toine. However, because they are so far away, it is inconceivable for them to have any tangible influence. Furthermore, they were astonished to see our army's wyverns. They appear to be some barbarian nation with no dragon riders. We have no other relevant information on them."

An army with no wyverns lacks the air support they provide, which means they are weak. While aerial bombings won't single-handedly defeat a cavalry unit, being constantly subjected to the awesome power of dragonfire without viable countermeasures will damage enemy morale.

"I see… Behold, we are now so close to uniting all of Rodenius. The thought of finally eradicating the abominable demihumans truly raises my spirits."

"Your Excellence, the unification may be imminent, but please do not forget your promise. Hehehe…" a man robed in black reminded the king in a skin-crawling whisper.

"Of course not!" he replied angrily.

_Tch. They're just some barbarian idiots that aren't even part of the three civilizations. Once Rodenius is under our rule, Fillades is next._

"General, outline our strategy."

"As you command! Our army is five hundred thousand men strong. For this mission, we will send four hundred thousand to Kua Toine while the rest defend our mainland.

Just inside the Kua Toine border, there is a town, Gim, with a population of one hundred thousand. We shall conquer it first. There are fields and livestock everywhere in Kua Toine, so we will procure all our supplies locally.

After taking over Gim, we will march two hundred and fifty kilometers east to the capital of Kua Toine and suppress it with our numerical advantage. Unlike our country, they do not have anything surrounding their towns to use as ramparts. At best, they might have a castle within the town. If we just lay siege to it, their supplies will quickly dry up. Their air force can easily be countered with our own wyverns.

At the same time, we will mobilize our fleet of forty-four hundred ships, route them north, then land on the north bank outside Myhak to take over their commerce hub. Because Quira is completely dependent on food imports from Kua Toine, once we stop trade from Myhak, they should quickly capitulate.

Next, concerning Kua Toine's forces, they have at most fifty thousand soldiers, but they can only mobilize about ten thousand quickly. Any clever plans they think up would simply be crushed with

our overwhelming numbers.

Soon, our six long years of planning will bear fruit!"

"Is that so… heheh, hah hah hah, AAAHAHAHAH! This is the greatest day in my life! The world shall approve of our war with Kua Toine and Quira!"

Cheers rang out. The royal castle became filled with boisterous celebration.

XXXXX

**Principality of Kua Toine, British embassy**

"…so as you can imagine, if we go to war with Rowlia, we may be unable to export the previously-agreed amount of food to your nation."

A huge camp of Rowlian soldiers had been seen gathering at the Kua Toine-Rowlia border. Kua Toine, predicting that war would soon begin, had come to the British embassy to explain the situation. Foreign Affairs officer Johnathon was struck speechless upon hearing this.

After the entire country was suddenly sent to another world, having been completely cut-off from Earth, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs received an urgent mission: prevent the starvation of the country's people. Fortunately, the Principality of Kua Toine had plentiful granaries and rich, fertile land; establishing friendly relations with them had been absolutely vital for securing the huge amount of food needed to feed the population.

Furthermore, Britain's great luck was not over. The Kingdom of Quira was a gold mine, single-handedly able to supply almost all other materials The United Kingdom needed. In terms of resources, it appeared that Britain's transference miraculously sent it exactly where it could painlessly resolve any potential supply problems. While mining hadn't yet started, and they had to use resources that the country had been stockpiling, they had enough saved such that it wouldn't hinder anyone's daily lives.

But now, all of a sudden, Kua Toine was saying that these critical imports of food supplies could possibly cease. If that were to happen, within one year, there could be an estimated ten million or more civilian deaths from starvation.

"We understand. The United Kingdom will issue an ultimatum in the case of war… And if they don't accept, we will pacify the barbarians, and re-educate them ourselves. We only request that

Qua-Toine doesn't make any offensives into Rowlia's Territory."

The choice was simple for the United Kingdom… Asides from losing all the exports which was required to upkeep the nation itself, in Earth, it was country which had been degraded from the status of superpower ever since 1945. This was the opportunity they had been waiting for: To begin a new British Empire. One made from the ashes of aggressive barbarians who needed 're-education.' The British Empire, would rise again.

XXXXX

**Central Calendar year 1639, April 11th, morning, near the border of Rowlia and Kua Toine**

**Kingdom of Rowlia, eastern subjugation army command tent**

There were countless magic communication requests from the Kua Toine Ministry of Foreign Affairs to withdraw their soldiers from the border. All of these requests were ignored. War was coming, and there was no stopping it.

"Tomorrow, Gim will fall."

B-class General Pandour was leading the advance force of thirty thousand to take over Gim. 20,000 infantry, 5,000 heavy infantry, 2,000 cavalry, 1,500 specialty soldiers (soldiers specializing in siege weapons, projectile weapons, and other special operations), 1,000 guerilla soldiers, 250 beast tamers, 100 mages, and 150 dragon riders. While he had a lot of infantry, a squadron of ten dragon riders had the ability to deal with 10,000 enemy infantry.

Pandour smiled widely as he surveyed his troops. Wyverns were expensive weapons. Even if you gathered all the other continent's forces together, 200 wyverns would be their equal. But in this war with Kua Toine, there will be 500 wyverns participating. There was a rumor that they were receiving assistance from the Papaldia Empire, a country in Fillades and a member of the Third Civilization. This rumor was unsubstantiated, but… either way, Pandour was happy with the excessive firepower of 150 dragon riders he had for the initial invasion.

"What should we do with the spoils from Gim?"

Lieutenant General Adem called out to him. He was a ruthless knight. Rowlia had conquered numerous small countries in its zealous expansion, and the rumors of his exploits in occupied territories were unspeakable.

"I'll leave you in charge of that, Lieutenant General."

"Understood."

Adem bowed, then immediately turned to his men and barked out orders.

"Looting in Gim is allowed, do as you like. It's fine if you want to have fun with girls, but don't forget to dispose of them when you're done. Leave no survivors. Communicate this to the rest of the army."

""Yes sir!""

Adem's men made to leave the tent, but were stopped when Adem called out.

"Wait! Well, it's fine to have some fun, but let's leave about 100 people alive to spread fear and panic. And if you find any knight families in Gim, make their disposal especially gruesome."

Ordering them to spread fear… Adem truly was monstrous. With that thought, his men left the tent in order to spread the word.

XXXXX

**Principality of Kua Toine, western region, 20 kilometers from the border, Town of Gim**

**Central Calendar year 1639, April 11th, afternoon**

**Western knight order, 1st and 2nd dragon squadrons**

The captain of the western knight order, Moiji, felt uneasy.

The western forces consisted of 2,500 infantry, 200 archers, 500 heavy infantry, 200 cavalry, 100 light cavalry, 24 dragons, and 30 mages.

Kua Toine had many combat-ready soldiers since they were in a semi-state of emergency, but the enemy forces that they could see all along the border surpassed them. What's more, all of their communications continued to be pointedly ignored by Rowlia.

Some of the citizens had already started evacuating from Gim, at the government's urging.

"Still nothing from Rowlia, huh?" Moiji asked a communications mage.

"Our messages should be reaching them just fine, but we still haven't received any response back. I can only conclude that they're ignoring our communications."

With a small difference in numbers, a solid strategy could be used to avoid a route. However, with these conditions, it was going to be a slaughter. What should be done…?

"What did HQ say about our request for reinforcements?"

"We've repeatedly tried contacting HQ, but the only answer we get is 'we are currently in an emergency conference,' they won't tell us anything more specific."

"Fuck! This isn't a picnic! If we have to fight with only the soldiers we have here, without any hope of reinforcements, Gim is already lost! Damn it all…!"

With various thoughts swirling in their minds, time passed clouded in uncertainty.

XXXXX

**Central Calendar year 1639, April 12th, early morning**

**20 kilometers from the border, Town of Gim**

All of a sudden, red smoke began to rise up at the national border west of Gim. At the same time, a panicked message came in via communication magic.

"A huge number of Rowlian wyverns have invaded Gim! And… thousands of soldiers are pouring in over the border! The invasion has begun! I repeat…! Run for your lives—! Gahh…! …"

The call ended. Captain Moiji, after seeing the red beacon signifying Rowlia's invasion of Kua Toine, roared out orders.

"1st and 2nd dragon squadrons lift off, engage the enemy wyverns! Light cavalry, scramble to the right flank and disrupt them! 200 cavalry, prepare to raid, standby for orders! Infantry, form ranks with heavies in front! Archers, set yourselves up in the back lines and offer support at maximum range! Mages, if you don't join the offensive, just keep the winds favorable to our position."

The dragon squadrons took off, twenty-four fully-geared wyverns rising up into the sky. They split into two squadrons, with one staying near the ground while the other ascended to maximum altitude.

Soon after, the skies in Rowlia's direction became peppered with black dots. After seeing the huge number of growing enemies, Kua Toine's dragon riders felt their hearts freeze.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia eastern subjugation army, advance force**

**1st dragon attack wing, size: 75**

Kua Toine's dragon squadron bravely and boldly flew forward to meet Rowlia's dragons. Rowlia's seventy-five dragon riders had them in their sights.

"We'll take advantage of our air superiority. Prepare to fire."

The leader, Dragon Rider Captain Aldebaran, intended to wipe them out in one fell swoop. All seventy-five wyverns lined up and opened their mouths. Within, fireballs took shape.

"In five… four… three… two… one… fire!"

All seventy-five wyverns fired simultaneously. By adding rotation to their fireballs, firing from inside the mouth would drastically increase the range compared to when fired outside the mouth.

Using this trick, they were able to fire before Kua Toine's dragons could even get into range. The twelve Kua Toine dragons suffered direct hits and fell from the sky.

"They've split their forces in two… be on guard."

Shortly after Aldebaran made this order, twelve wyverns in a row came out of the sky from the sun at his back. They attacked as they passed, taking down three Rowlian dragons. The two groups engaged in a melee. Rowlia had five times as many wyverns, so Kua Toine's wyverns quickly fell one after another. It only took a few minutes to completely annihilate them.

"We will now assist the ground forces. All units, provide supporting fire."

The dragon riders descended upon Kua Toine's army.

"D-damn! They have more wyverns, and their riders are more skilled than ours!" Moiji cried, punching the wall. "Our dragon riders have already been wiped out…!"

The enemy wyverns focused on the ground army, raining fire down on them. The losses were devastating. They only had one way to counterattack: use wind magic to facilitate longbow attacks.

Unfortunately, magic power was fundamentally difficult to build up, so not that much was available. They could only manage ten shots, and they wouldn't be able to help guide those shots.

A longbow fired into the sky. Unfortunately, in this world, anti-air attacks basically never hit and were largely for appearances. (In the three major civilizations, there were apparently some more effective weapons…)

Kua Toine's knight order suffered heavy losses from the mob of wyverns harassing them. Their numbers were already reduced by a third. Right then, twenty-five thousand infantry in Rowlia's advance force joined the battle. Within thirty minutes, the Kua Toine knight order was completely annihilated.

Captain Moiji, hands tied behind his back, was now a prisoner of war, while the advance force was now encircling Gim.

"So weak! With these numbers, even Moiji couldn't possibly put up a fight. We didn't even get to use our beasts!" Lieutenant General Adem gloated over Moiji. "Oh, that's right… your wife and daughter live in Gim, don't they?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Hey," Adem called out to his men, "bring Moiji's wife and daughter here. After they've been shown a good time in front of him, we'll feed them to the beasts."

"You fucking monster!" Moiji screamed as he tried to jump at Adem, but he was easily subdued.

"Don't worry. After you've watched the show, you can join them as beast food."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Adem's terrible orders were carried out that day. The town of Gim was filled with murder, looting, rape, and destruction. The Modim family was not spared from its tragic end. One hundred townspeople were set loose to spread fear to the surrounding towns.

However, once Britain learned of this event, it would give them the moral pretext and political to deploy in order to protect the people of Kua Toine from genocide and 'teach' the people of Rowlia the meaning of civilisation. It was time… For the 3rd British Empire.

XXXXX

**Central Calendar year 1639, April 22nd, Principality of Kua Toine, governmental meeting**

The western town of Gim had fallen to Rowlian forces. Furthermore, it was a catastrophe where nearly all of its citizens were massacred. The meeting was infected with an oppressive mood.

"Please give us the latest report," Prime Minister Kanata ordered.

The military officer broke into a cold sweat.

"Sir! The western region surrounding Gim is now occupied by Rowlian forces. Their invasion force currently consists of over thirty thousand soldiers. Our spies report that Rowlia mobilized five hundred thousand soldiers in all. In addition, the Papaldia Empire of the Third Civilization, the superpower of Fillades, is rumored to be providing military support. While this rumor is unconfirmed,

Rowlia does have five hundred wyverns at their disposal. Finally, over four thousand Rowlian ships have left port, their whereabouts unknown."

Total silence.

The meeting attendees held their collective breath as the information from the report slowly sank in. The number "five hundred thousand" was ten times the size of their own total forces, _including_ their reserve forces. On top of that, they had five hundred wyverns. If that was not bad enough, there were over four thousand unaccounted ships. Rowlia was dead serious in their continental conquest, and there was absolutely nothing Kua Toine could do to stop them.

Utter hopelessness—that was the feeling pervading the room. Suddenly, the Minister of Foreign Affairs hesitantly raised his hand.

"Mr. Prime Minister, may I speak?"

"What is it?"

"Actually, when this meeting was about to begin, we received a message from the British embassy."

"What did they say?"

"Yes… let me read it out loud."

**The British Government cannot overlook the brutal conquest and inhumane massacre of the town of Gim in Kua Toine. We have officially given an ultimatum to Rowlia, which contains the following details…**

As the Minister of Foreign affairs read out the details, the prime minister's eyes widened. Such terms were preposterous to make, there was no way in hell Rowlia would accept it. To lose a monarchy, allow Briitsh Occupation of a third of their territory… And reparations to both us and the United Kingdom.

"And what was Rowlia's response?" Asked the prime minister.

The minister of foreign affairs stoically replied: "One word. Never."

**And as they have declined our ultimatum, for declaring war on an ally of Great Britain, we have officially declared war on Rowlia to pacify these barbarians, re-educate them and honour our mutual defence treaty with the Principality of Qua-Toine. However, as this is in relations to the defence of Qua-Toine, we request that Qua-Toine doesn't perform an offensive campaign into Rowlia.**

"…is the text of the message."

A man raised his hand, as he asked: "This means reinforcements, yes?"

The prime minister nodded, but with a sour face. "Though the message avoids saying it outright, I believe the underlying intent is that they'll help us retake what we have lost… But we cannot touch Rowlia, as it is now their territory. They're using this war, and by extension, us… To take the morale high-ground to annex the Kingdom of Rowlia… Despite this however, we must be grateful they were kind to us."

The room started buzzing with noise. It felt like the sun of hope was rising after a long, dark night of despair. Whilst Britain had shown it's darker side, it had shown that it's sword would never be pointed at Qua-toine. Even if Qua-Toine was to be used to allow them to obtain the morale high ground to annex Rowlia, the British were now in the war, and helping them… And Qua-Toine would emerge, whilst damaged, the victor and survivor. There was no victors between Qua-Toine and Rowlia, only the victim and the survivor.

"This is it! Send a request for Britain's assistance in eliminating the the Rowlian armed forces at once! Let them know that we will supply all their forces. Furthermore, authorise their transit through our land, sea, and air until all rogue forces have been totally eliminated. They are to have free rein. And last, Mr. Minister!"

"Yes sir!"

"Give orders to all remaining knight orders and dragon squadrons to cooperate fully with the British!"

"Understood!"

XXXXX

**Central Calendar year 1639, April 25th, Port of Myhak**

In response to the 4,000-ship fleet dispatched by the Kingdom of Rowlia, at the naval base in Myhak's port, Kua Toine's 2nd fleet was finally sending off its warships. Each ship folded its sails and gathered in the port. Sailors double-checked the ladders they would be using to board enemy ships. Unlit fire arrows were soaked in oil and stored away. Wooden shields to protect against the enemy's arrows were affixed at regular intervals. Ballistae were installed on each ship. In total, there were about fifty ships.

"Isn't this a magnificent sight…," Admiral Pancarre murmured to himself while watching the sea. "But they've got more than four thousand ships… I wonder how many men I can keep alive…"

He chided himself for voicing his true thoughts. There was no sense in giving up early, even in the face of impossible odds.

"Admiral, we've received a message from navy headquarters," reported executive officer Breweye.

"Read it."

"Yes sir!

_Tonight, 3 Daring-Class Destroyers, 4 Duke-Class Frigates and 1 Queen Elizabeth-Class Aircraft Carrier from the nation of Great Britain will arrive at Myhak as reinforcements. They request an observer to join them and witness the commencement of hostilities with the Kingdom of Rowlia._

End message."

"What?! Only eight ships?! Are you sure there isn't some mistake? Shouldn't it be eighty or eight hundred?"

"There were no mistakes, sir."

"I appreciate all offers of support, but… they want an observer? If they only have eight ships, I'm just sending that person to die with them! They're clearly off their rocker. I can't possibly send one of my subordinates over!"

There was an awkward silence.

"…then send me," Breweye stated.

"But…"

"I'm the best fighter you've got, so I've got the best chance of surviving out of all your officers. But you forget, that monster of a ship was from Britain. Maybe they're not as crazy as you think."

"I'm sorry… I'll leave it to you."

"Yes sir!"

XXXXX

**Same day, evening**

Breweye could not believe his eyes. The size of the ship was completely beyond his common sense. When they had first established contact with Britain, the First Fleet reported a 200+ meter ship, but he thought they were just exaggerating. But now, even though the ships were stopping offshore in the distance, he could tell that they were ridiculously huge. They didn't even have sails.

A short time later, a metal-looking object with something spinning on top lifted off from atop the humongous ship, whilst at the same time, a pair of iron wyverns launched onto the sky as they ran on the long highway of the ship, lifting off as they reached the end of it.

He received notice of it beforehand, so he knew it was some kind of vehicle. When it got close, it kicked up strong winds. He boarded the unfathomable vehicle and was taken offshore. The seat was soft and there was almost no shaking as they flew through the air. It was slower than a wyvern, but far more comfortable, and it could carry a large number of people. Soon, their destination, an Aircraft Carrier, came into view. Seeing its size up close, Breweye's jaw dropped.

_(This thing is gigantic! Strategically, larger ships house more crew. You can threaten more enemy ships simply because you have more crew to spare. Knowing that, this monstrosity's value in combat is enormous, and that's only considering its crew size.)_

Breweye considered the flagship based on his own combat sense.

The Aircraft Carrier, _HMS Queen Elizabeth_, was a ship with a length of over 280 meters and a displacement of 65,000 Tonnes.

With the ability to launch fixed wing aircraft and maritime helicopters as well, the HMS Queen Elizabeth, along with her sister, the HMS Prince of Wales, were easily the largest ships in the Royal Navy. They alighted onto the ship, which was spacious enough for two average cavalries to battle each other.

Was it… made out iron? How did it float in the sea? Breweye's questions were endless. He went below decks at the direction of the SDF. It was… very bright inside. Was something being burned? Or did they use light magic? Was the entire ship run with magic.

Breweye was brought to the ship's captain, who greeted him, as he sipped his tea under the fine whether of the calm ocean waves.

"I am Captain of the HMS Queen Elizabeth Steve Moorhouse of the Royal Navy, pleased to meet you."

"Observer from the Principality of Kua Toine, Second Navy, my name is Breweye. We are grateful for your assistance in this endeavor."

"To jump right in, we've determined the location of the enemy force's ships. They're about five hundred kilometers west of our position. They are currently moving slowly, at a speed of five knots.

We will depart tomorrow morning and engage them at their position. So, until tomorrow, please be at ease."

Breweye was astonished—they planned to take on the entire fleet of 4,400 ships alone, without cooperating with the Kua Toinan navy! Their ships were clearly enormous and could accommodate

countless raiders, but, with only 8 ships, it was still suicidal to go up against such a huge number. He was also wary of the fact that he saw no ballistae or ways to defend against fire arrows.

XXXXX

**Next day, early morning**

The Carrier group set off.

Breweye was stunned.

_How many times am I supposed to feel like this?! It's like I'm permanently in a state of shock!_

These ships were so fast! They were currently moving faster than a Kua Toinan ship's top speed. Aside from that… the other ships were pretty far away. Wouldn't it be better to stay in close

formation?

The flotilla traveled west at a speed of 20 knots. Eventually, the Rowlian fleet appeared on the horizon.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia, eastern subjugation fleet Vice-Admiral Schaukun**

"What a beautiful view."

Ships crawled forward over the vast ocean, their sails billowed with wind. Numbering 4,400, crewed by multiple times as many sailors who would later become the landing party, they were heading for the commercial city of Myhak.

'The only things in sight were ships.' Or… 'the sea had been completely covered in ships.' Perhaps that was a better way to express it.

After spending 6 years preparing, along with the assistance of the Papaldia Empire, their great fleet was finally complete. No force on Rodenius could stop it. In fact, they could even challenge Papaldia with this fleet!

His ambitions began to run wild. But then, cold logic reined in his delusions of grandeur. He remembered that Papaldia had a weapon called a "gunboat" that was rumored to specifically combat enemy ships… It was still too dangerous to challenge one of the Third Civilization's superpowers.

Schaukun gazed out at the ocean to the east… hm? Something was coming towards them. It was something akin to light. Was it some sort of weapon being tested by Palpadia?

_No… That's not it!_

An explosion was heard in one of the boats, as Schaukun stared at his fleet. One ship had exploded, as a 4.5in shell struck the ship.

XXXXX

_Bridge of the HMS Queen Elizabeth_

Captain Moorhouse called out to the entire fleet, as he sat down on the Captain's chair of the Queen Elizabeth, next to Breweye.

"All ships. At ten kilometres away of engagement range, open fire. Have 5 F-35B's launch for air cover and supremacy incase of Wyverns and all Helicopters engage enemy ships, incedinary munitions! Show them no mercy for their inhumane behaviour, leave not one alive!"

Breweye stared onto the deck of the Carrier, as five F-35B's and four AgustaWestland AW101 Merlin HM2's lifted off, flying towards the ships.

As men on the deck directed the planes, they slowly turned around, heading to the back of the runway, before they finally ran on it to the other end, and then lifted off.

One by one, as they reached 5km away from the enemy fleet of 4,400 ships, the escort ships of the Elizabeth fired.

In all the ships, their 4.5in rapid fire gun turned to point at the opposing fleet, ready to fire and put hell onto the enemy fleet. As the admiralty knew they were facing primitive civilisations, not

wanting to waste missiles, the stock of missiles from within the ships were taken away when they had departed from their home bases, and replaced with a ton of shells.

XXXXX

_Naval Battle of Rodenius_

"What happened? Did they blow themselves up?" Schaukun wondered to himself.

Right after that thought, the ship at the front of the fleet exploded. Pieces of wood, other ship parts, and human remains rained down on the surrounding closely-packed ships. The shell had hit the ship that was firing arrows. The remains sank under their own weight, taking with them anyone on board who happened to survive the blast.

"What?! What the hell happened?! Were we attacked from that distance?!"

Having never experienced this level of firepower before, everyone was flabbergasted.

"This isn't good! But… we're barely in wyvern range. Communications! Request wyvern assistance! We've engaged the enemy's flagship!"

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia, Wyvern Headquarters**

"Communications from the eastern subjugation navy, sir. They believe they have engaged with the enemy flagship, a giant metal ship, and are requesting air support."

"Oho, the enemy's flagship… Request granted. Send three hundred and fifty fully-equipped wyverns."

"B-But sir… the advance force already took a hundred and fifty wyverns, we won't have enough to send with the main force…"

"Were my orders unclear? Send them. If they're fighting the enemy's flagship, there will be a big battle. They'll have time between now and when our main force mobilizes."

"Understood, sir."

Wyverns, one after another, flew up into the sky.

XXXXX

_HMS Queen Elizabeth_

From the operations room, 350 aerial objects were detected, flying towards the Royal Navy's carrier group.

Captain Moorhouse roared throughout the radio, as he called for scrambles: "All F-35B's launch, I want all fighters on the air and engaging the Wyverns. Conserve AIMs unless absolutely

necessary."

Immediately, activity on the carrier increased, as pilots scrambled for their aircraft to lift off. One by one, the F-35B's took off from the HMS Queen Elizabeth, running out from the runways and heading towards the Wyverns from above visual altitudes.

XXXXX

All of a sudden, smoke floated up from the giant ship 7 kilometers away. Shortly after, a trail of light also flew out and passed through the Rowlian fleet. After that, from the back end of the giant ship, something popped out and flew in the same direction. And then, even after that, a bunch of somethings came out of the back of the ship and flew off at high speeds. With all these unknown things happening, Vice-Admiral Schaukun couldn't help the feeling of dread from making his blood run cold, but he concentrated on giving orders.

"The wyvern squadron should reach us soon. When they do, all ships attack with them."

Unfortunately, tragedy struck the wyvern squadron. Out of nowhere, 23 wyverns were shot down and fell to the sea, holes throughout their bodies. Seconds later, another 12, then a few seconds later, yet another 18. One after another, they lifelessly fell out of the air. No such thing had ever been witnessed in history, as F-35B's dived down from the skies shooting down one Wyvern after another.

After the brief storm had passed, their numbers were reduced from 350 to 200. The rest of the squadron began to panic, as they attempted evasive techniques, to re-group, and then chase down the F-35B's. Opening their mouths and forming fireballs, the remaining 200 Wyverns attempted to chase down a group of 5 F-35B's.

As they attempted to, the F-35B's easily out ran the fireballs which the Wyverns fired, and then did a 180 turn, as they ascended onto the sky, for another dive.

Realising that they couldn't win on the skies and were absolutely helpless against the F-35B's GAU-12 25mm Cannon, Knight Commander Ashen ordered a full scatter. "Scatter now!"

Scattering, the Wyvern Squadrons of the Rowlian Kingdom were easily picked off with several bursts each from the thirty six F-35B's deployed from the Royal Fleet Arm, as one by one they fell.

Seeing his comrades fall from the sky one by one, Knight Commander Ashen cursed. "I… I will avenge my comrades!"

He began chasing down a single F-35B, as his Wyvern opened it's mouth for a fireball attack.

"I've… got you!"

As he fired, the F-35B pilot merely outran his fireball by sheer speed. Only then did he realise how truly out-matched they were, as an F-35B from behind him fired a burst of 25mm shells at his wyvern and him. As one impaled his torso, forming a huge hole, his last thoughts were…

_To win against this… Impossible._

XXXXX

_Rowlian Flagship, The Glory_

A dreadful silence loomed over the seas, as no one could believe their ears. The British Air Force had completely decimated 350 Wyverns, according to the report of one survivor from the battle, which had been lucky enough to have a magic communicator, and was swimming in the ocean, he reported:

**The entire Wyvern Squadron has been wiped out, I repeat… The entire Wyvern squadron has been wiped out. The 36 enemy aircraft were too fast… They were faster than our fireballs… No, faster than sound! They simply dived us from above, and shot bursts of lights at us again and again! Those who tried to escape were pursued…**

Even still if they had the 'non-organic' air units… 36 Air Units combatting 350 Wyverns and receiving no losses. That was something impossible even for Mu! Even still, they just watched all of their elite forces get turned into bloody pulp.

Were they dreaming? …No; to their horror, they were most definitely awake.

"Are we… fighting demons?" whispered Schaukun pathetically. He had no idea what kind of expression he was making.

Unfortunately, they had not yet reached the limits of their despair.

Eight gray ships came into view. What followed would later be known in history as _The Great Naval Battle of Rodenius_.

Historically, the deciding factor in naval battles on Rodenius was whether sailors could board enemy ships or not. Outside of fringe cases of severe damage from lucky ballista or fire arrow attacks, ships themselves were thought to be indestructible. In the end, everything depended on sailors taking control of other ships or defend from hijackers themselves. There was no existing logic that could predict 4,400 fully-crewed ships losing a battle out here on the frontier. This fleet could have maybe even challenged one of the superpowers in the great civilizations.

The 7 Royal Navy warships were each sinking a ship with each attack. It was as though they were conducting training exercises. Even still, 4,400 was a huge number of ships. After 3,400 kills, they were running low on shells.

The order was then made to launch 4 AgustaWestland AW101 Merlin HM2s along with moving in the escort flotilla to use their on-board Machine guns and CIWS to sink ships. F-35B's however weren't launched, as the costs for fuel were determined to be too costly for something like this.

They were treating the battle like a hunting exhibition. The Rowlian navy was terrorized.

"They're monsters! We're all dead! Curse them! Aaahhhhh!"

Ship after ship, they were all being sunk with frightening speed.

"…so it's over."

Vice-Admiral Schaukun was completely hopeless. There was nothing he could do. At this rate, all of his men would be killed, almost for sport. However, even if he were to surrender and the entire navy were taken as prisoners of war, after the massacre at Gim, he could not see a future for any Rowlian.

The only possibility left was for them to withdraw, as they had been asked before the battle started. After leading the largest fleet in the history of Rodenius, losing two thirds of it, then crawling back to his home country in defeat, he would be forever remembered as incompetent and sentenced to death. However, he couldn't condemn his men to the same fate.

"All ships, retreat! I repeat, all ships retreat!"

The order was echoed magically in every ship.

But when the Vice-Admiral's flagship began to retreat, it took a direct hit and sank into the sea, as the old man took his last look at the world, before succumbing to darkness.

The Royal Navy wasn't contempt with allowing the Rowlian Navy to retreat. It would have it's prey, fully hunted down.

XXXXX

_HMS Queen Elizabeth_

Calmly and having received his orders from the admiralty, Captain Moorhouse executed the Admirality's orders.

'Show them our power.'

"Leave one ship alive, destroy the rest. Once that's done, begin rescue operations."

As the ships fired their machine guns, chasing the much slower ships and hunting them down like a pheasant shootout, one by one, the Rowlian Navy slowly began to disintegrate into nothing, until there was one ship left.

XXXXX

_Remaining ship from the Rowlian Navy_

The observer from the Papaldia Empire, Varhal, was shaking. As luck would have it, his ship made it out unharmed. His task was to observe and record the destruction of Kua Toine by way of the 4,400-ship fleet operated by Rowlia. He looked forward to this mission because of a personal interest in how the huge number of ships would interact with primitive weapons like ballistae and primitive tactics like hijacking ships.

However, the enemy ship that appeared was completely beyond his imagination. Even though he couldn't tell whether they were using Tears of the Wind God to bolster its sails, it was extremely fast. Or rather, it didn't even appear to _have_ sails.

Although it appeared to be a 100-gun warship, even though it was such a large ship, he could only see a single cannon. Was this some kind of joke? While he was surprised to see that kind of cannon in the barbaric region, which wasn't advanced enough for them yet, this one wasn't like the ones he knew. Cannons had low accuracy, so the 100-gun warship was invented to offset that.

However, even though their ship was 5 kilometers away, every shot was a bullseye. Furthermore, they were sinking an entire ship with each shot.

What was even more surprising was how they fought against wyverns. If it were Papaldia, they would use the Dragon Mother to match wyverns one-to-one. However this nation… They used inorganic air units similar to the Second Civilisation superpower, Mu. These aircraft easily outmanoeuvred the weak Wyverns of Rowlia, something thought to be impossible outside the superpowers.

This was not something humans outside the civilised areas could accomplish. This foreign enemy was advancing technologically without their knowledge, and could become a threat to the Papaldia Empire.

Varhal continued observing developments with magic as he completed his report to his country.

XXXXX

Breweye, the observer from Kua Toine riding in the _Izumo_, felt numb. Even though he had been listening to the entire thing from the bridge, he didn't have a sense for what was really going on.

Only after seeing the rescue operations taking place in the ocean where the battle took place did he come to realize what had happened. The ocean was covered in the floating remains of war.

While he didn't watch the battle itself, he was able to tell that an overwhelming attack force had completely laid waste to the enemy.

He would later learn that all but one Rowlian ship was destroyed and that 350 Wyverns were killed.

XXXXX

A/N:

Naval Battles been done. As you can see, some parts of it were different to the Japanese Rodenius Naval Battle, where Japan gave a warning and let them leave. Instead here, Britain gave no mercy, and was fully intending to destroy all Rowlian assets, as they're planning for an

Annexation war, as stated by the Prime Minister of Qua-Toine.

Reviews:

Perseus12: I believe it should be Rowlians who should be afraid. A principle like the white man's burden will be used and reinforced by the government so that they could maintain the 3rd British Empire.

BillyReb: Tell that to the author of Summoning Japan. And nukes will definitely be used, but of course, against the right opponent. If you've read summoning Japan, you'll know who I'm talking about… The brits right now have a weaker Navy than Post WWII immediately America. As for Fenn, spoilers much, can't say that much now can I… But what I can ask you is, **Will Fenn have a Navy by the end of the war?**

S31Tora: Mostly comparisons between what the Japanese in Summoning Japan did wrong. They were about as stupid as the British and French in the Interwar period, appeasement doesn't work, not in this era.

MSDeus: I still put it as surprised, as one, Britain doesn't quite re-understand the barbaric political climates of Middle Ages level countries, and two, thanks to their arrogance, they didn't quite think what would they do if Rowlia did. They didn't understand the stupidity of these nations. As for your correction, thanks, I'll keep that in mind. In relations to Gim, I've put that the British have allowed it. Mobilisation of the British forces requires time, and that time isn't enough to save Gim unless military was put nearby it. Added on, the political stance to not save Gim is huge. With the inhumane acts in Gim, Britain can use it as a propaganda campaign to say that 'They're barbarians, we need to annex them for re-education'. The reasoning for accepting the call to arms from Qua-Toine was actually to annex Rowlia. Tl;dr they were waiting for an excuse to eat up that 100,000,000 population sitting there, of youthful age. Think of the labour increase they'd get. Absolutely beneficial, it's India electric boogaloo 2.


	5. Chapter 4 The Rowlian Offensive Pt 2

Summoning Britain doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Britain), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Britain, the novel, the pacifist Britain was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 4: The Rowlian Offensive Pt 2

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia, Wyvern Headquarters**

350 dragon riders were mobilized to engage with the enemy's main fleet. 3 hours have passed since the last communication with them, which had ended in screaming. There was a heavy silence in the headquarters. Why hadn't they reestablished communications? Furthermore, why hadn't any of the dragon riders come back yet? Everyone was consumed with impatience and nervousness.

"So where are they?"

No one had an answer.

It was unthinkable, but… could they have been wiped out?

Throughout Rodenius's history, the wyvern was always the strongest creature. However, they were also a rare, valuable species, and it was hard to gather a large number of them. Rowlia's rookery of 500 came from a combination of building up forces for 6 years and receiving assistance from the Papaldia Empire, with the stipulation that they be used to conquer Rodenius. With their overwhelming strength, it should have been a matter of course for them to take over the continent. Upon sending the 350 dragon riders to deal with the enemy's main forces, this elite squadron should have put on a historically meritorious performance before returning to base.

In reality, so far not a single one had returned. It was extremely painful to consider, but there was a high chance that they had been completely annihilated. Under normal conditions, even against an abnormally large fleet, it should be impossible to take out all 350 dragon riders.

Was it possible that their enemies were serving the legendary holy dragon Bahamut? No one knew how to report this to King Rowlia.

"…tell the advance force that, by emergency order, the dragon rider order requests that half of their dragon riders return to headquarters."

XXXXX

**Central Calendar year 1639, April 30th, Principality of Kua Toine, governmental meeting**

"This concludes the report on the large naval battle in Rodenius's waters."

Officer Breweye, who had observed the battle, was invited to the meeting to give the report and serve as reference. All other attendees had in their hands printed copies of the battle report. The room was completely silent.

"So, what kind of report is this exactly? Britain sent out only eight ships, challenged Rowlia's fleet of forty-four hundred, then actually sunk all but one? On top of that, they faced over three hundred dragon riders with _ten times less_ inorganic air units, and turned them all into mincemeat? And on top of _that_, their eight ships suffered _no casualties_? It's written here 'personnel loss: zero.' No one died?! And let me just add that our fleet sat around doing nothing.

If you told me that this was a fairy tale, I'd have said 'no, this is far too outlandish for a fairy tale!' I don't want to accuse a navy officer of coming to a state meeting and _deliberately_ lying his ass off, but you need to at least keep your story grounded in reality and not give us this pile of fantasy horse shit."

Everyone thought pretty much the same; the observer's report was that unbelievable.

"Didn't you guys in Foreign Affairs say they would only send the bare minimum in reinforcements?"

People started lobbing insults around. By all rights, repelling Rowlia's invasion and alleviating some of the national crisis should be cause for celebration, but this battle report was just so absurd that it actually raised people's fears instead.

Prime Minister Kanata motioned for silence and made to speak. "In any case, the naval invasion was stopped this time. While there are still around three thousand enemy ships at large, even if the eight reinforcement ships were to be lost, we have earned some time before we need to worry about another seaborne attack. Does the Ministry of Military Affairs have any news on the ground war?"

"Currently, Rowlia has begun construction in the area around Gim. After the failure of the naval invasion, we believe they are strengthening Gim's defenses in order to resume their ground invasion. That being the case, we have determined that any strategies to break through their defense lines are no longer viable," the minister reported. "With regards to the British, they have requested approval to use a nine square kilometer area in the Dytle Plains, thirty kilometers west of the capital of Kua Toine."

"Right in between Gim and the capital… do they want to build a military camp there?"

"They did say it would be pivotal for an offensive campaign into the soon to be defunct Kingdom of Rowlia."

"There's nothing else in those plains, and the land there isn't very fertile… all right. Foreign Affairs, approve The United Kingdom's request. They can use that land for whatever they wish."

While there was some opposition, everyone there understood that they couldn't fight Rowlia without Britain's assistance. They also knew that in the worst case the British could betray them later, but they had no choice at this point.

Having been granted permission, the British began to build an airfield at that location.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia, royal capital Jin Hark, Castle Hark**

The 34th king of the Rowlian Kingdom, 34-year-old Hark Rowlia, shivered in bed.

In the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius some days ago, the emerging nation calling itself Britain joined the battle and decimated Rowlia's forces, completely annihilating 350 dragon riders and sinking the entire Rowlian Navy but one ship. Furthermore, there were no confirmed reports of Rowlia's own attacks causing any casualties or even battle damage whatsoever.

There were a lot of preposterous things in the report. Supposedly, there was an "metallic wyvern" which broke the sound barrier, and flew by, and shot beams of light which killed the Wyverns. The wyverns were mostly killed by that. They postulated that this was some kind of new magic aircraft. What the hell was this new 'magic aircraft?!' There was no nation capable of this, not even Mu, the mechanical nation. Even the Holy Miristrial Empire isn't capable of that!

Furthermore, that sorcery to sink ships in one blast could be fired consecutively without any delay. He couldn't even imagine the amount of magic power needed to achieve that. Did they discover some kind of ancient magic from a mythical empire or something? He was unable to fathom what exactly was opposing his country.

Rowlia always had a large population, but the quality of its people was subpar. Over the last 6 years of preparation, they were able gloss over the poor quality with overwhelming numbers. But now, they discovered that their quality was still not enough. Aerial and naval battles depend on quality of ships and wyverns and equipment, but ground battles depend more on quantity. Perhaps the ground invasion could still work out…

The king passed a restless night without sleep.

XXXXX

**Third Civilization, Papaldia Empire**

In a dim room, a light spirit in a glass sphere glowed orange, casting shadows inside the room. There were two men discussing the country's future.

"…Britain? That's not a name familiar to us…"

"They're an island nation to the northeast of Rodenius."

"We have read the reports, we am aware, but was there always a country there? What we mean to say is, they're supposedly a thousand kilometers away from Rodenius, but we cannot imagine that no one in our history has ever realized that a country was there."

"That part of the ocean has dangerous currents and erratic winds, so it's hard to navigate by ship. Without being able to investigate the area closely, isn't it possible that it was missed?"

"Perhaps, but these are uncivilized lands. While Rowlia has especially primitive naval warfare, for only eight enemy ships to be capable of sinking fourteen hundred, isn't that just preposterous? Moreover, their cannons supposedly scored a hundred direct hits out of a hundred firings. Maybe the observer's long barbarian life has compromised his mental faculties. We should consider installing a new observer."

"Please consider, Your Excellency. Our 100-gun warship, the _Fissennuss_, could face that Rowlian fleet and emerge unscathed. It is capable of sinking Rowlia's ships from a distance of two kilometers with its main cannon without needing to pause, so those results aren't completely unbelievable. In any case, I don't know how many hundreds of ships Britain actually deployed, but we should at least take away from this that they are advanced enough to be building cannons."

"The savage barbarians are making cannons now… in light of the fact that they have yet to invade Rodenius, perhaps it is appropriate to consider that their technology has just become capable of producing cannons."

"By the way, Rowlia can't possibly fail, could they? If they do, that would hinder our national resource acquisition stratagem."

"Unlike naval warfare, ground warfare relies on numbers. If nothing else, Rowlia has a large population, so they won't lose against an enemy with primitive cannons."

"Indeed, this battle report was truly outlandish. For the next report, I will not bring it to Your Excellency until I have thoroughly vetted the information. Please entrust me with this task."

"Your foresight is exemplary."

XXXXX

Information about the major defeat at the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius was withheld from the front lines for fear of affecting morale. However, some of the higher officials were not given this courtesy…

The Hawk Knights, part of Rowlia's eastern vassal army advance force, were currently in shock. They had just received news that the hundred knights of the 15th cavalry regiment, who were scouting in force about 25 kilometers east of Gim, had been eradicated. According to the officer, they didn't detect any large-scale magic power, such as from wyverns, but, nevertheless, not a single knight had returned. If an unforeseen situation had arisen, at least one person should have been able to escape. It was possible that they were completely encircled and wiped out by a large army, but, considering how mobile cavalry were, it was a pretty far-fetched idea.

"Don't you think something strange is going on? The only enemies should be Kua Toinan demihumans… Officer Washuna, what is your opinion?" asked Duke Junfilla, who had originally organized the eastern vassal army.

"Regarding the magic power detection, there was no reaction at all, at least nothing that anyone noticed as unusual. That means there weren't any magic beasts on the level of wyverns, nor were there any magical attacks such as the wyverns' fire blast."

"So then, what _do_ you think happened?"

"It couldn't… possibly…"

"What is it!"

"This was circulating among the officers recently… something mentioned in a communication, something completely fantastical. It was so absurd that we paid no attention to it, but…"

"Right…"

"During the Myhak invasion, our entire Navy was destroyed, and the three hundred and fifty wyverns sent to engage the enemy flagship were completely annihilated. The operation ended in failure…"

!

Everyone there froze in shock.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. The fleet and wyverns that we dispatched should have been capable of conquering Qua-Toine all on their own. Even if they were to attack the Papaldia Empire with their renowned naval encirclement, they had the numbers and firepower to break out of even that and make it to land. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to call it the largest single fighting force in history. But you're saying they were defeated? And by fucking Q_ua-Toine_ at that?!"

"Actually… after Gim, a country called Britain apparently joined the war. This report was sent to us by a fellow officer, but… it said that, in the naval battle, they had a giant warship controlled by mages who continuously fired magic that sank an entire ship in a loud explosion with a single shot. They also had iron wyverns that chased after wyverns, going faster than sound and fire balls itself, shooting beams of light.

They all began to wonder… was this some kind of mythological battle? Or maybe just a crazy story? It couldn't possibly have happened. However, they _had_ been wondering why seventy-five of the advance force's wyverns had been recalled… If this story turned out to be true, then…

"Speaking of the Hawk Knights, the captain of the squad that was eliminated was quite strong himself. The horses they used were faster than other knights' horses too. It should be difficult to _completely_ wipe them out…"

There was a separate matter that worried the eastern vassal army's officials. They had received an order from the main force that came from the infamous Lieutenant General Adem. _Mobilize your troops and set up camp 3 km west of Ejey. Standby there, join up with the main army._

After reading that order, Junfilla had suffered a stomachache. Unlike Gim and the other surrounding towns, Ejey was constructed by Qua-Toine specifically to defend against attacks from Rowlia. It was a fortified castle town and also a military base. Gim's defenses couldn't even begin to compare to Ejey's.

Ejey was located about 50 kilometers east of Gim. The advance force was currently camped 5 kilometers east of Gim. The complication came from the fact that the Hawk Knights had been scouting about 20 kilometers east when they were eliminated. In other words, about halfway to Ejey, they might have to deal with whatever was capable of completely annihilating a highly-mobile force without even a single person escaping. Yet, if he were to defy Adem's orders, not only would he be killed for insubordination, Adem would likely gruesomely murder his family as well. That alone he had to avoid.

Therefore, the 20,000 soldiers of the Kingdom of Rowlia eastern vassal army advance force headed east.

XXXXX

**Castle Town Ejey**

Kua Toine's main military force was stationed in Ejey: 30,000 soldiers belonging to the western army. They consisted of 50 wyverns, 3,000 cavalry, 7,000 archers, and 20,000 infantry. General Nho was confident that the Rowlian invasion could be repelled from this fort. It had a 25-meter-tall bulwark for repelling enemy attacks and 50 elite, trained wyverns. How steadfast! How perfect! No matter how great the army, there was no possible way Ejey could fall!

"General Nho, sir, the British Expeditionary Force, 7th Division is here."

They were cooperating because that was the order from the government, but, in truth, he didn't like this British army that had come marching into his country. Only after belittling their air force and showing off all their power did Britain reach out to Kua Toine. He didn't believe it, but he also heard they decimated Rowlia's giant fleet of 4,400 ships with only 8 ships of their own.

However, when all was said and done, ground combat was all about numbers. This time, Britain only sent the 7th division of the British Army, just 6,000 weak-looking men. They had set up a star-shaped encampment about 5 kilometers east of Ejey. Apparently the government approved it, but it certainly irked him to have another country's army set up inside his country. He had heard their population was 70 million, so only sending 6,000 felt like they were saying they wouldn't actually help. In any case, as long as the forces of Ejey drove off Rowlia's army by themselves, Britain wouldn't have the chance to do anything.

_Knock, knock_.

"Enter."

General Nho stood up to greet them.

"Excuse us."

Three men entered the room and bowed.

"I am Lieutenant General Arthur Wellington from the British Army's 7th division."

Unlike Kua Toine's elegant clothes, they all wore something much simpler. This was the commander of Britain's forces? Nho was incredulous.

"Well, well, thank you for coming all this way. I am General Nho, commander of the Kua Toine western army. We appreciate your country sending us reinforcements. Thank you very much."

He had to make sure he watched both his words and expressions. He continued speaking.

"Lieutenant General Arthur Wellington, the Rowlian army sacked Gim, and I'm sure they will come for Ejey next. As I believe you can see, Ejey is both a formidable fortress and a large town; they cannot simply ignore us, no matter how large their army. With my country having been invaded, in order to pay them back in full and prevent our destruction, we must oppose them here.

"Your British forces are positioned five kilometers to the east. You need not to leave your base at all; please provide rear support. Together, we shall drive away Rowlia's army."

Nho had basically told them "you'll be in the way, just withdraw." He knew they were following their government's orders, but his pride outweighed his consideration.

"I understand. We shall act as rear support from our base. However, we do have two small requests…"

"What is it?"

"In order for us to monitor the battlefield and the enemy's position, can you allow us to set up fifty observation stations with our equipment around Ejey and provide aerial support, as your Wyverns are mainly for combating aircraft?"

"That can be arranged."

The British commander left the room with his men. Nho pondered. Being told to provide rear support from 5 kilometers away, or on the skies with Wyverns which had terrible accuracy when attacking ground forces was a contemptuous order; that far away from the battle, there was nothing they could do! In other words, he been asked to sit on his hands. Yet he said nothing! Didn't he have any pride?

XXXXX

_Meanwhile_

Rowlia's eastern vassal army advance force of 20,000 men had marched to a point 5 kilometers west of the castle town of Ejey without any interference. They were 3 kilometers away from the target position in the orders, but Junfilla wanted to make camp here instead. He had a terrible premonition, but they decided to stay at this spot for a week anyway.

XXXXX

Nho was panicking. 20,000 Rowlian soldiers just showed up west of Ejey. Based on those numbers, they were clearly the advance force; if they attacked now, they would sap Ejey's strength before the main Rowlian army arrived. The western army could hole up inside the castle, but since the enemy had 300 cavalry, they could monitor movement in the fort to keep their army apprised and ready to intercept if anyone tried to leave the castle. Whether or not the enemy went on the offensive, the soldiers in the fort would have to be on guard at all times, which would wear down their nerves.

He considered sending his wyverns out to raid them, but they couldn't fly at night, and they would be immediately targeted if they landed, rendering them largely useless. If they fell into a standoff, the enemy's main force would eventually arrive, and by then his men would already be at their limits.

XXXXX

_British Camp, Morning of the Attack_

Lieutenant General Wellington was informed of the incoming 20,000 troops from Rowlia by an officer.

"Sir, should I inform the Qua-Toinians?"

Wellington shook his head as he sipped his tea slowly and elegantly, before putting it back down, as he slowly ate his sandwich.

"There isn't any need. High Command has informed me of the operation plan. We mustn't intentionally hit any Qua-Toinian troops, but if we do, it is of none of our concerns. Our main concern is conserving ammo for future wars. It seems operations to increase the size of the Navy, Air Force and Army has already begun with our countries' re-militarisation. We have been, however still been instructed to attempt to conserve ammunition, as they're production is jump-starting… We'll show them the might of the British Army."

Wellington had a smug smile, as he looked out the window. _If only you knew who's troops were truly going to miss out on the battle._

The officers voice had knocked Wellington's thoughts out, as he asked: "Uhh… Sir? What should our men do then?"

Wellington replied promptly, as he prepared to give his orders. These orders, were the beginning of the new world change. "Launch a pair of Typhoons for Air Supremacy and have our five AgustaWestland AW159 Wildcat pilots launch and kill. Machine guns only, have them clear out the field, make sure to inform them to make the best use of their bullets.

XXXXX

It was clear day, with comfortable weather and no clouds in the sky. The morning was a bit chilly, and the air was dry. There were no particles like dust in the air, so visibility was very good. Junfilla looked down on the camp of 20,000 troops from a somewhat tall hill, then breathed in deeply. The air was very refreshing. The army was in high spirits. They had sent about 300 cavalry in rotation to harass Ejey throughout the night while the rest of the troops else slept soundly. The food pillaged from Gim was delicious.

It appeared that the enemy was going to withdraw into Ejey to focus on defend. According to their spies, there were around 50 enemy wyverns. They would be a threat, but they weren't being sent on offensive yet. If the situation did not change, the main army would soon arrive and they would have their own wyverns for air support. Then, their overwhelming army would run right over Ejey. That was what they were thinking.

As they thought that, a soldier reported into the tent of Junfilla, kneeling down.

"Sire, two enemy Wyverns have been spotted flying across!"

!

Junfilla heard this, as he panicked. Was the enemy attacking them now? Were they going to be cavalry charged? Was Qua-Toine sick and tired off sitting in that fortress? Whilst that didn't suit their style, nor did it make sense, if that was happening and the men were still in the tents, the results would be disastrous.

He quickly came with an response to the soldier. "Summon all the men, everyone into formation now!"

The soldier stood up as he bowed and left the tent, running to wake everyone up.

XXXXX

Junfilla looked over the formation of 20,000 soldiers, feeling satisfied.

They were a magnificent sight, his polished and fearless army. This Qua-Toine's forces here might be quite strong, but his men wouldn't go down easily.

?!… All of a sudden, his idle thoughts vanished and his mind became crystal clear. It was a strange occurrence, considering there weren't any enemies… He wondered why he had this feeling of imminent doom. What was going on?

**BOOOOOM!** BARABARABARABARABAM!

"Wha-What the hell?!"

XXXXX

In the eastern skies, a point of white appeared. It made a sound like something was hitting the air…

BATABATABATA—

"?! What _is_ that thing?"

"Some kind of new dragon?"

It was like a weirdly-shaped box with something spinning very fast on top of it.

And on it, the barrels of its cannons began rotating. The commander of the mission, British Army Captain Charles Bright ordered his five Gunships mercilessly: "Kill them all, god save the queen."

As the gunships positioned themselves in a straight line to allow the most efficient firing, beams of light began erupting out.

People began exploding one after another, dying in droves, as thousands of rounds shot out towards the soldiers, killing each one within seconds as it penetrated the shields of the troops.

"Th-this…is…im…impossible…!"

XXXXX

General Nho of the Qua-Toine army could not believe what he was seeing.

"What is… going on…? Did a god send his messengers…?"

The enemy soldiers were shot from the air, as the helicopters rotated majestically above them, circled by Typhoons for air support. The gun didn't seem to stop firing, as their troops dropped like flies. Blood was splattered all over, as bodies fell one by one. Their army had been well-trained and well-organized. That trim and tidy image was quickly disappearing. They were quite literally being annihilated, like ants being held up to a magic flame.

The soldiers had formed into ranks across a huge, wide area. His fearsome enemies… they were given no chance to leave behind anything of their lives, their time, their training, as they were simply snuffed out like insects. There was no glorious battle or chivalry to be found, there were simply pitiful men being culled in the most efficient way possible.

"Wha… wha… what powerful offensive Dragon fireballs! Such a long range for their spells! Is every Dragon in the British Air Force like this?! Wait, even if all 300 of them were… They couldn't generate this much power! Is Britain allied with the holy dragon, then?!"

Inside the castle of Ejey, the citizens of Kua Toine were watching the slaughter dumbfoundedly.

XXXXX

Junfilla was going mad with despair as he watched his men being eliminated systematically. Comrades-in-arms, stalwart veterans, talented generals, an upper-class knight who was courting a member of his house, friends with whom he trained, sweated, spilled blood, all of them… the more he thought that they had died in vain, the more he cried, and the more he died a little inside.

However, the god of death wasn't about to let him alone escape. The way his body was penetrated by the massive gunship's cannon round, how it looked as his body was penetrated completely with an enormous spear, forcing a large hole in his chest.. This became his final memory. Their mighty sorcery tore apart the once invincible Rowlian Army. After the dust settled, not a single person, not even a single horse, had survived.

Nho couldn't describe the attack happening before his eyes. In the short time that he had been lamenting the departure from his ideal of honorable combat, the furious assault had thoroughly destroyed their powerful enemy, the Rowlian army.

"So this… is the strength… of the British Army…"

His own men were stripped of the chance to face the Rowlian army, but at the same time they suffered no casualties. Normally, he would have been incredibly happy at this outcome, but instead, he felt the sting of defeat.

XXXXX

**Principality of Kua Toine, governmental meeting**

"…that concludes the report on the battle west of Ejey between the British army and the Rowlian army."

"…"

"Well then, does anyone know how Britain is able to use that high-powered explosion magic, or did no one see it?"

"Yes sir. As written in the report, the British conducted their attack from the skies, wiping out all resistance from the Rowlian Army."

"That's impossible! The meeting erupted into noise. With his hand raised, Prime Minister Kanata quieted the venue down.

"Everyone, please look at these materials."

Handouts on high-quality paper, imported cheaply from Britain, were passed out to all the legislators.

This was… the detailed plan to invade Rowlia?!

"According to this proposal, Britain will launch their armies from within our country towards the Rowlian capital for a swift capitulation. Their objective is to annex the Kingdom Rowlia on the charges of genocide and re-education. At the same time, regarding Rowlia's eastern vassal army deployed between Ejey and Gim and their main army currently marching from the border to the west of Gim, we shall deploy our ground troops and attack them together with Britain's iron dragons. If the attack is a success, we will likely draw out the enemy's main forces from Gim, allowing us to send another army to recapture Gim."

Once again, all the attendees began talking at once.

"Isn't this an acceptable request? We have nothing to lose."

"No, but other countries' ground forces could invade…"

"However, at this rate, our country will be destroyed… don't we have no choice but to rely on Britain for this?"

"Rowlia's capital… I don't think it'll go well, but…"

"But if it does go well, this war will end… with minimal losses, at that."

The legislators unanimously approved Britain for transport through land, sea, and air within Qua Toine, as well as their request for joint cooperation to expel Rowlia from Qua-Toine.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia, Kua Toine subjugation corps, eastern vassal army**

20 kilometers east of Gim…

"We can't contact the advance force?!" Lieutenant General Adem yelled at the communications squad.

"According to my superior, we've been sending out communications, but receiving no responses."

There had been no news from the advance force since yesterday. Despite just being an advance force, they were an army of 20,000 soldiers, which was unusually large. There was no way he could imagined them being completely wiped out without being able to send out a single message.

"What about the reconnaissance team?"

Adem had ordered 12 wyverns to scout Ejey.

"They should be passing over the advance force's last-known location soon and sending us a status report."

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia, Qua-Toine subjugation corps, eastern vassal army, wyvern scouting squadron, Dragon Rider Muura**

"It should be around here…"

The 12 wyverns scouting the area around Ejey were split up, each searching a different zone. Muura was assigned to the zone containing the last coordinates of the advance force. It was a bit cooler today, sunny but also very cloudy. That made flying a bit trickier, but it was very comfortable.

The advance force was missing. His mission was to verify their status.

"Hm?!"

He thought he saw a glint of armor… he flew up higher.

"What… what is this…?!"

He saw what looked like a blood bath all over the place. He could see remains everywhere. Human and horse parts, all mixed together, being picked at by jet-black birds, which were the sign of demons in Rowlia.

He landed. There wasn't a single other moving person.

"They were… annihilated…?"

This was impossible… and terrifying…

"GRAH! GRAH!"

His wyvern partner roared a warning. It was facing east.

…batabatabata…

Faintly, he could hear the sound of something beating the air. He strained his eyes. Dragon riders all had extremely good vision.

"What kind of dragon is that?!"

In the distance… he made out tiny black dots, like grains. They seemed… soulless, more like objects than dragons.

"!"

All of a sudden, smoke began to rise from one of those dragons, and a small flame traveling faster than the speed of sound came straight at him.

"A guided fire blast!"

It was so, so far away! Its effective range was apparently much further than his own wyvern's flame blast. From that distance, its range probably even surpassed a wyvern lord's! However… Muura simply flew up into the air. No matter the range or speed of the attack, if he saw it coming, he could avoid it. This level of attack needed to be a surprise for it to hit. He supposed that they had poor vision.

"! It's following me!"

The fire blast had curved in midair and continued chasing him.

"Uwaaaaaaah!"

He put everything he had into flying, every trick and tactic he ever learned while glued to his wyvern's back, zig-zagging, looping, banking, anything he could think of. The fire blast simply changed its orientation, every time. He had never seen this kind of attack before.

"A guided fire blast is chasing me!" Muura yelled into his magical communication tool. "D-Dammit…!"

As the wind blew in his face and the fear of death came over him, various memories surfaced, unbidden, in his head.

_"Good luck," his wife said, smiling as she sent him off to war. "Here now, don't you want to say bye to daddy?" "Ah, ahh." His daughter, who had just turned 1 year old, grinned as he hugged her. "Here… a charm, to protect you. Take it." She gave him some kind of light, gold object. He had always attached it to his belt, at his hip._

"I'm not… gonna die here!"

At his sudden ascent, the guided fire blast, again, corrected itself to follow him. He then dove sharply—

The charm on his belt came loose. The fire blast closed in.

**BOOOOOM!**

Behind Muura, the fire blast exploded for some reason. He and his wyvern headed back into the western sky.

The AgustaWestland Apache AH1 had fired a short-range air-to-air self-guided missile which, while tracking the enemy, miraculously collided with a metal object, setting off its contact fuze, causing it to fail to hit the dragon rider.

Muura flew off to the west. He didn't understand how he avoided being hit. The charm his wife had given him fell off at some point without him knowing. His magical communication tool was broken too.

"Was it… my wife who saved me?" he muttered.

!?

He had an ominous feeling and looked up into the sky. A huge number of _somethings_ were flying far above his head, leaving white trails behind them as they raced west at unbelievable speeds.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Rowlia, eastern vassal army**

"What happened!" Lieutenant General Adem asked angrily.

His subordinates broke out in a cold sweat. Their communications with all 12 of the scouting wyverns were cut off by screams. The last one to get through said something about being chased by a fire blast.

"We're looking into it now…"

"And how, _exactly_, are you looking into it?! Idiots!"

They all meekly stayed quiet.

"Well, there's no helping it, right? Just let them do what they can. What about the main army's escort?" General Pandour interjected.

"They always have fifty wyverns on guard. The rest are standing by at the wyvern roost in Gim, but if they're needed, they're ready to deploy at any time."

"Fifty? Isn't that too many?"

"Not at all, sir. Since we don't know how the advance force disappeared, we think the enemy army might have acquired some kind of supernatural power. After all, if our main army is defeated, our mission to conquer Qua Toine will end in failure."

"I see…"

Overheard, a great number of wyverns had formed into groups and were flitting about haphazardly. The sight was so imposing that they could surely pulverize anything that challenged them. Except… what exactly _was_ the enemy…?

Pandour forced himself to stop thinking about it.

Just then, 16 of the wyverns flying above him were spontaneously enveloped in smoke and shredded into pieces. Then 8 more! An invisible something just extinguished 24 wyverns.

"Wh-what?! What's going on?!"

Before long, six black dots appeared in the eastern sky, but they made no sound as they approached. They were faster than sound! Each of them fired 2 bullets of light. The bullets were also supersonic, and they decimated the wyverns who were trying to avoid them. Another 12 wyverns were dismembered and fell from the sky.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

"This isn't happening… This can't be happening!"

There was shouting all over. The "things" flew over the army at an absurd speed. They were shaped like arrowheads, giant devices painted gray and breathing out fire as they passed by.

**KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

They were hit by an enormous shockwave. What they just experienced was a flyby from an Eurofighter Typhoon going Mach 2 with it's afterburners

"Th-that… thing is ungodly fast!"

"What was that!"

There was widespread panic…

Unfortunately, the disaster hadn't ended. The iron wyverns that had flown away now returned, and they each fired 2 more bullets of light. The squadron of elite dragon riders was being one-sidedly slaughtered…

It was generally believed that an army's strength directly correlated with how many wyverns it had. The number of wyverns in the Rowlian army would probably even be enough to defeat the flame dragon god.

But this almost felt like a game, with their wyverns being killed off like pieces being flicked off a board.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

The elite wyvern squadron was now completely wiped out. In that instant, a swarm of iron dragons came from the east, dropping countless large objects. The disappearance of the advance force suddenly flashed across General Pandour's mind.

"What are those?! What are they dropping?!"

Someone shouted.

Slowly…  
His own…  
Life…  
Ended…  
The other world approached.  
Light—  
The blistering heat of hellfire washed over the army.  
It was instantaneous.  
General Pandour departed this world along with that light.

XXXXX

Dragon rider Muura flew west. He thought Qua Toine was a country of barbarians and had underestimated them. However, from his scouting, he now knew that the advance force was actually defeated to the west of Ejey. Did Qua Toine ally themselves with a demon lord? Or maybe even… that legendary, ancient sorcerous empire… According to folklore passed down through history, the time of resurrection had not yet come. As far as Muura knew, there was no one in the entire world who wouldn't know this story.

Once, there was a great empire that ruled the world. The ancient sorcerous empire that subjugated all other living beings with its tremendous power. Each individual had far more magic power than humans did; their knowledge was extremely advanced; they had a superdeveloped civilization, feared by all life; they were beings that stood above humans. Their civilization was so advanced that they even pointed their sword at the gods.

The angered gods sent stars to fall on the continent of Latistor, where the empire resided. They were incapable of protecting themselves from the falling stars, so they erected a gigantic barrier and cast a spell to send the entire continent into the future. "When the time of resurrection comes, the world shall once again grovel at our feet," or so they had written on an indestructible stone carving that was left behind.

The few survivors of the sorcerous empire living outside Latistor, now overwhelmingly outnumbered by humans, were absorbed into the Holy Mirishial Empire of the Central World, the most powerful country in the world. Any who refused were exterminated, so their race was now effectively extinct. Because of this, it was rumored that the Mirishial Empire feared the resurrection of the ancient sorcerous empire.

Muura began to wonder if, perhaps, this enemy might possibly be the ancient sorcerous empire. A strong army of 20,000 troops annihilated, a guided fire blast that relentlessly pursued its target… everything they tried got pushed off the weathered road and into the wild brush.

BOOM… BOOBOOBOOOOM…

He heard the dull sound of impacts echoing. Before him, a fierce blaze danced, as though from a volcano erupting.

"It… it can't be… that's where…!"

With his heart freezing, he hurried back to camp… When he arrived in the skies above it, his worst nightmares were realized. All he could see were human remains, burned black, with charred black tents

The East subjugation army, led by General Pandour, with a force of 25% of the entire Rowlian Military, with over 110,000 troops present after the destruction of the first wave in the attempted siege…

Was completely gone.

As he landed down onto the camp, he heard a sound. "Hands up in the air!"

Muura looked around, as he saw several men with a greyish camouflage, wearing some vests and holding up some strange weapon. Muura laughed. "Who do you think you are?! You think you can beat me?! A dragon knight…"

As he said it, a shot fired past his cheek, scarring him as crimson droplets came down from his cheek. His wyvern flapped violently, as he said to it. "Calm down boy."

He looked back at the fireteam of four soldiers. "I surrender." He raised his hands up in the air, as he dropped his sword onto the ground.

And thus, the infamous 2nd Battle of Gim had ended with an overwhelming British victory, halting the Rowlian offensive.

A/N:

Whew, that sums up the Rowlian offensives. Next battle will be completely originally. The battle of Rowlia will be spread into two parts.

Destruction of the main Rowlian Army Urban Warfare in the Capital, capture of King Hark

For everyone complaining about past chapters: I'll fix the Japan issue soon. As for originality. What the hell do you want? I can't deviate too much or it'll mess up the flow of the story. I can't just have Britain war Palpadia or something.

Review Section:

Billy Reb:

Lolno. The UK doesn't want them to get information. Sure, they'd see the mainland of UK, but they aren't going to be able to get a fuck-ton of intel because for one, and two, I can't just break off from lore on how everyone seems to be retarded. As for foreign relations, it kind of is like UK and Belgium in the 19th - 20th century. And towards their allies, they're already honestly exploiting the shit out of resources with the rights to oil and mines throughout the other nation in Rodenius. For countries rich in gems like Altarus? Strip mining after using cheap prices and political pressure to force them to sell the mine. Not as bad as Palpadia, but still pretty bad. Kinda like modern USA.

Miguelphantom: Will do

itsFAX: fax

KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: Calm yo ass down, I got a crate of English Breakfast here.

Xboxgorgo18: Judging from the story, it seems like this specific kingdom doesn't have resources, pointing to why Palpadia hasn't invaded it yet. UK can't and won't just conquer another country like that… But who said the British East India Company won't?

GXS: pls no

MSDeus:

Even if you don't they will, but for the sake of plot, Britain will mostly only attack when threatened.

Perseus12:

I wouldn't go as far as calling Qua-Toine a British Ally, puppet would be better.

Note last second from me: I know format's a bit screwed up because has been fucking up for my format recently, I'll try fix it later on.


	6. Chapter 5: Blitzkrieg can't compare

Summoning Britain doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Britain), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Britain, the novel, the pacifist Britain was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

Chapter 5: Blitzkrieg can't compare

XXXXX

British High Command, after studying the culture and military strategies of Rowlia for a week, had already determined its flaws in battle. And during a meeting between the High Command and the Parliament, it was detailed how Great Britain would deal with the Rowlian troops the most efficient way possible

Due to their pursuit in honour, they would often come out and fight if provoked, as long as the terrain proved advantageous to them. Flat fields, they would often think would have an advantage. Exposing the British military statistics of 90,000 regulars through their ally Qua-Toine would allow Rowlia to believe they had an advantage.

With an open field, to conserve ammunition and attempt to lose as little lives as possible, two options would be given out. To provide terror for soon to be British colonial citizens, of the Rodenius Territories, Britain will use not an overwhelming force in the skies, but on the ground.

Armoured vehicles with open machine guns are to be used to preserve British lives. Attempts will be made allow at least 1,000 enemy troops to return for spread of terror and morale drop, only if the commander believes that there's too much troops for the Armoured Vehicles will artillery be allowed to be used.

Apache's and Typhoons will be used against enemy aircraft and possible Anti-Armour weapons from the Rowlians, mainly the 'Wyverns'. One was already captured alive, there is no need for further capturing.

The attack will take place on the flat fields nearby the heavily fortified city of 'Gaia'. Upon satellite imagery and recent High-Altitude UAV reconnaissance flights, estimates have been given that around 35% of the remaining military has been stationed in Gaia, as it's the only chokepoint.

Our allies, Qua-Toine has agreed to allow us to use 5,000 troops as bait to bait out the Rowlian forces, currently, they're listed as official Qua-Toinian Assistance in the public.

No mercy is to be given, Operation: _Lightspeed _will be commenced upon the completion. Details are the following;

An simultaneous attack on the cities of Rowlia between the capital of Rowlia, _Jin Hark_ and Gaia, with a total of seven cities, appropriate forces will be used to seize it within a week. [1]

To prevent a Monarchy stipulated rebellion, and a failure like the 2nd British Empire, the 'British colonies' will be given certain rights, of course, not to the level of British citizens. A long-term process similar to China's way of absorbing cultures will be used and British culture will be imposed onto them through education systems, language and nationality. The Monarch is to be permanently disposed of to strip away their national identity.

The British Parliament officially gave the approval of the Proposal and allowed the move forward of the British Armed Forces. A total of 1,500 Armoured Vehicles would be used in this operation, requiring Britain to mobilise it's forces. The time would be made up by allowing Rowlia mobilise as well. With the morale shock to Rowlia, it would allow Britain to ensure that there wouldn't be any riots, at least temporarily. And thus, the choice was made.

XXXXX

_Jin Hark, Rowlian Capital_

Using Satellite imagery, the Rowlian Capital was easily found. Jin Hark had a massive castle at the centre of the city, surrounded by loads of houses. Flying far above visual range and Wyvern interception was a British Airbus A400M Atlas C1, a propellor Transport plane. As for what it dropped, it dropped fliers, of which informed the Rowlian Forces in Gaia to retreat, or suffer the consequences.

Upon hearing this, King Hark Rowlia was enraged, as in front of his generals, he shouted at them: "Assemble our forces in Gaia right now! Do not let the damned 'British' go through! If Qua-Toine thinks this is over, let them see our true might! Summon all 150 of our remaining Wyverns and raise an army of conscripts if need be!"

A general stood up in objection, as everyone stared. "My liege… If our all Wyverns were wiped out that easily from before, then 150 won't do much… We won't have air superiority."

Hark Rowlia stood up, as he walked beside the general. He applauded him sarcastically. "Very well thought out, General. Indeed we won't have a chance so do you have any other plan?"

The general grinned, either to perform in front of the king, as everyone else stared at him. _It's over. His life's ended._

He began replying to the King, with a hint of pride in his voice. "My plan is…"

He was cut off instantly by Hark Rowlia, who unsheathed his longsword and slashed off the neck of the general. "Any other questions?"

"Good. We will repel the 'so called advanced' barbarians of Britain in Gaia and then begin our counter-offensive towards Gim with these men! Remember, Rowlia is known for our population! We won't lose out in manpower to anyone!"

"Yes sire!"

And so it was decided by the Rowlian Imperial War Council that they would counter the British movements in Gaia and counterattack Gim with a push towards the Qua-Toinian Capital, and capitulate Rodenius once and for all.

XXXXX

_Fortress City of Gaia_

The largest army within the history of Rodenius had been gathered here. A total of 1,000,000 men, 90% of the remaining Cavalry Rowlia had and the 150 Wyverns. Commanding it, was the head of the military himself. Supreme Warlord Hernando, the self proclaimed 'Battlefield Magician', with the self-proclaimed feat of 'defeating an army of 100,000 with 300 men'.

He stared outside towards the nearby fields outside of the Fortress city. Nothing would breakthrough this, absolutely nothing. Even with Aerial Supremacy, Palpadia couldn't break through this. With the sheer amount of troops here, it was impossible to breakthrough. Whilst logistical supply chains were at their limits by just moving these troops, Hernando assured himself that once the British and Qua-Toinians failed their attack, he would simply move in through the forest and sack Qua-Toinian's cities again, feeding his troops.

Beyond the field was a forest, however the field was so wide and long that there wasn't anyway men from the forest could ambush them. Then again, with the immense advantage of Rowlia, there wasn't really anyway they could retreat.

If they attempted to use the forest as cover for retreat whilst Rowlian cavalry pursued them, Rowlian forces would just burn the forest.

It was plain simple to Hernando: There was no way for Qua-Toine to win. It was physically impossible for them to win.

Within his room, he heard a knock. "Come in."

A messenger kneeled as he presented his report. "Scouts have spotted the Qua-Toinian Army, reporting that it's the first wave, my lord, 5,000 troops."

Hernando grinned. 5,000 troops wasn't anything. It seems that it was only the stupid Pandour's fault that he lost, Qua-Toine didn't really have any troops. They honestly thought that Rowlia had sent all it's forces to try and conquer it! What idiots!

"Mobilise all forces, have Wyverns lift off. All troops pursue the Qua-Toinian forces to the forest."

XXXXX

_British Base from the other side_

From within the Archimedes forest, British forces awaited, camouflaged from within. Qua-Toinians forces were used to bait them out. And following UAV footage, it worked. The plan was to have Qua-Toinian troops scatter as they ran away, whilst allowing British Armoured divisions to break off and practically destroy the Rowlian forces. With Self-Propelled L131 AS-90s and GMLRS's with Cluster Munitions incase of Rowlia having too much troops to handle.

This was true right now. The British Forces simply lacked the pure bullets to destroy the Rowlian forces. Hence, General Mastiff gave the order of changing the original tactics.

Whilst the original aim was to conserve munitions especially due to the scarcity of Cluster munitions which had recently re-entered production. The safety of the British Army was also thought about. And this situation, was one where there wasn't any choice.

He gave his orders through the radio, to both the Qua-Toinian Army's leading officer, the Air Force commander of the operation and the British troops awaiting to Ambush the enemy forces.

First order was given to the Qua-Toinian Army: "Retreat once they've reached the three quarters point from the castle to you, scatter all troops backwards, act unorganised."

Second was to the army. "Use the Artillery whilst armoured units close the gap. Aim for the back of their formation."

And finally, to the air force. "All boogey's on the sky are to be shot down. Gunships, lay on the heat without rocket pods."

And so, from the base, 15 Typhoons launched to shoot down the Wyverns whilst 30 AH-1 Apache's followed on later. The battle known as the massacre of Gaia was about to begin.

XXXXX

_Skies of Gaia's Open Field_

Above the giant army gathered was the blue sky. 150 Wyverns were gathered as they flew towards the enemy army. Any army would be afraid of this, or so thought Knight Commander Mdama. The Wyverns had formed into fifteen groups, ready to assault the enemy. However, they were still on guard for attacks from above._ With this Air Force, no one can beat us. This is the truly elite group of Wyverns in Rowlia, we are the Vanguard, we are the elite!_

_Fwoosh_

A flyby. From the clouds, beams of light shot out, mercilessly sniping down the Wyverns. The 15 Typhoons had began their assault. Each 27mm shell broke the sound barrier, as it penetrated the sky towards the Wyvern. At that moment, 50 Wyverns were spontaneously enveloped in smoke and shredded into pieces.

Staring at the formation above him, Mdama was surprised… No, in fear. "How… How could this happen?! Is this…"

Before he could finish his sentence, him and his Wyvern were shot down, as he closed his eyes and faded from the world.

38 more Wyverns had been shot down, as they too fell from the sky. Fifteen grey dots were revealed as the culprits, as they shot again, as if shooting fish in a barrel. Twelve more.

The Rowlian Wyvern order was in chaos, as they attempted to scatter due to the loss of their commander.

However, the Typhoons wouldn't have it and using the standard cruising speed, easily pursued and downed the remaining Wyverns.

The Air battle of Gaia was over within minutes, thanks to the dense formations of the Rowlian Wyvern Order and British Aerial Technologies.

XXXXX

_Open field, nearby Gaia_

Hearing the commands from the commanding officer, Qua-Toinian troops began their systematic retreat, scattering all across as if they were scared.

Seeing this, the Rowlian Army pursued them towards the forest, giving them no escape path but inside.

Supreme Commander Hernando had a smile on his face. _Truly according to my plan. Now…_

Widespread panic had been hard throughout the troop formations, as Rowlian Troops gave sounds of surprise. Hernando looked up, as he saw Wyvern after Wyvern dropping.

"What the hell is going on?!"

A soldier reported to him, it was a mage. The mage with the magic communicator. "My liege, it seems that the enemy were able to wipe out our Air Force."

Hernando stared up in the sky as he saw Wyvern after Wyvern drop. "Hmm."

His men's morale was dropping by the second, seeing the Rowlian Wyvern Order being dispatched so easily. He had to speak. And hence… He yelled out.

"Men of Rowlia."

The soldiers looked at him, stopping their pursuit temporarily.

"Rowlia's strength, has never been in the skies or the seas, where only hundreds if not thousands of men battle for victory. No. Victory belongs to all which is why battles up there and in the ocean will never decide fate! It is battles which cost hundreds of thousands which determine the fate of all! And as the strongest army in Rodenius… We will prove that we are the ones which will gain victory! For Rowlia!"

He raised his sword, following his troops. The morale was heavily increased as everyone was spirited, chasing towards the Qua-Toinian army. Whilst he didn't mention the unknown about Britain, he had this army. What could truly oppose him?

They were a magnificent sight, his polished and fearless army. This 'United Kingdom' might be quite strong, but his men wouldn't go down easily.

?!… All of a sudden, his idle thoughts vanished and his mind became crystal clear. It was a strange occurrence, considering there weren't any enemies… He wondered why he had this feeling of imminent doom. What was going on?

**BOOOOOM!** BARABARABARABARABAM!

"Wha-What the hell?!"

People began exploding one after another, dying in droves in the back of the formation. Then, a smaller explosion was blowing people off their feet. Something bounced around, and, again, soldiers fell over one by one.

"Th-this…is…im…impossible…! Did a volcano erupt from underground?!"

Hernando was going mad with despair as he watched his men being eliminated systematically. Comrades-in-arms, stalwart veterans, talented generals, an upper-class knight who was courting a member of his house, friends with whom he trained, sweated, spilled blood, all of them… the more he thought that they had died in vain, the more he cried, and the more he died a little inside.

However the true fears had yet to come, as the Cavalry up front experienced true fear. As they were in a tight formation, the British spearhead, with Challenger II's upfront and followed by CVR(T)'s [2], Ajax's and Warrior's. Horse after horse dropped, man after man dropped as beams of light shot out.

Each shot killed a person, as these monstrous vehicles seemed to have the potential to kill many, their magical weapons truly disastrous.

However, Hernando was unwilling to give up. He yelled to his men for order and formation. Slowly but surely, his men organised into a proper shield formation to combat the tanks.

True helplessness struck at this moment as the armoured brigades of Britain began to approach. The entire Rowlian Cavalry forces were already decimated, now these monsters had turned their sights onto the main army.

"Nothing can stop these iron behemoth demons!" yelled a man from the front as he was crushed easily.

As arrows fired and just deflected off these behemoths, spears broke when they attempted to attack it, the men had lost hope.

Surely, but slowly, the British Armoured Brigades after using up to 80% of their stocked ammunition decided to leave 20% for defensive purposes and continued simply to ram through, as if mowing through a field of grass.

Yes, that was how terrifying this was. Hernando stared blankly, as he saw it. The apocalypse has arrived. And it cannot be stopped. Droves of troops were simply rammed through, unable to even pierce the thick armour of even the British AFV's.

In a last attempt of hope, Hernando ordered his men at the back. "Prepare the Catapults, prepare the heavy crossbows and prepare the Ballistae! Fire at those beasts and victory shall be ours!"

However, his hopes were for naught. British AH-1 Apache's descended from the skies, firing their Autocannons at his artillery, his last hopes for victory.

All around Hernando was chaos as there was screaming, bodies squashed, and men running for their dear lives.

At the front, there was despair itself, the iron demons.

At the back, there were volcanic eruptions. At the sides? It was only a matter of time before you were caught, as AH-1 Apache's picked off any stragglers from the side.

It was almost as if… Hernando's forces were completely encircled, attacked from all sides, when truly the enemy attacked them from one.

He yelled out in desperation, in chaos, in fear. "Why… Why has god done this?! Are you the…!"

As he yelled in desperation, the ground below erupted in a blast from an 155mm shell from the Self-Propelled Artillery from the British Army.

And so… The results from the Battle of Gaia was a complete British Victory, albeit it came for a great price in terms of munitions.

Over 700,000 wounded were taken into temporary British Custody and were told they would be let go.

594 Troops had managed to escape from the battle, returning towards the capital in a straight line, determined not to stop at any cities.

Around three hundred thousand Rowlian troops were killed in action, including their CO, Supreme Warlord Bercouli Hernando. The next commanding officer, General Eldrich Hanwood surrendered to the British forces with his 20,000 men in the garrison within the forces.

XXXXX

_Narration_

As the British Army swept through what little remained of the Rowlian Military, after the decisive victory at Gaia, heading in a straight line towards the Capital of Rowlia, Jin Hark, King Rowlia received the news and was broken mentally.

Victory after victory, without even a casualty, the British Army swept through the country. Everywhere they went, despite their track record of slaughter in Gaia, they were greeted with kindness.

Yes. To raise the army to conquer Rodenius, King Rowlia cared not about his citizens. And so famine spread across. British troops for the first time felt like what it was like in the Soviet Union as German troops as they advanced across the Union in the initial stages of Barbarossa.

No sense of nationalism made the British Parliament smile, truly. They could be treated purely, even like India, and they'd still believe the British Government was a great government. As systems were prepared to annex Rowlia into what will be known as 'Neo England', with a governor being chosen, laws and systems prepared to sap the land of its resources, and plans to industrialise it.

Within a week, as planned, British forces had encircled the Rowlian Capital. There was no escape for King Hark Rowlia.

From each battle onward when Britain fought, there was no such thing as a 'casualty' in the British Army's terminology.

Some of the more smaller medias, instead of BBC had began criticising the British government. In reply, the British had sent their captured General and gave numerous officers within the Gaia Massacre to talk about the situation and give a scripted reply which they wouldn't have retreated.

Even so, no one was foolish enough to believe that. However, whilst the criticism did exist, it was mostly little, and slight dissatisfaction. Compared to the pride the British people had that a new empire will be forged, a surge of nationalism swept throughout Great Britain.

**Rule Britannia, Britannia Rules the World.**

XXXXX

**Jin Hark**

The siege of Jin Hark had began, as troops surrendered more or less instantly as elite SAS troops dropped from the skies from C-130J's, securing the entrances to the city.

Armoured Vehicles followed by PMV's and PPV's rolled through the city as the poor cheered whilst the rich were silent.

SAS troops headed towards the last standing Rowlian structure within the Capital, Castle Hark. Wanting the secure the castle in-tact for future tourist attractions, the British government had exclusively given the order to secure the castle with as little damage as possible.

Hence, storming it and shelling it with armoured vehicles wasn't exactly possible anymore. However, elite SAS troops were, and as they cleared the Royal Guards through the castle walls and lowered the draw bridges for already landed British SAS soldiers to enter, the Battle of Hark Castle had begun.

XXXXX

Royal Capital Jin Hark, Castle Hark

Captain of the Royal Guard, Deusolbert was a loyal man. No matter what the King wanted, he would follow. He was extremely loyal and proficient with the sword. As the intruders entered the castle, he ordered his men to ambush them in the main hallway.

As he saw a strange squad of men wearing green clothing with a speckled pattern. He and his hundred fellow Royal Guards prepared to charge as these strange men lifted their magic staves, pointing outwards.

As the men approached close enough, he gave the order. "Charge!"

Upon seeing this, with Deusolbert and his men less than 10 meters away, the Lieutenant leading the squad, 1st Lt. Graham Percy threw a smoke grenade, causing Deusolbert and his men to stop, as they coughed.

Meanwhile, the SAS Squad didn't hesitate and opened fire, whilst retreating away to form a firing line.

Once the smoke had cleared, they were already twenty meters away, in a firing line. As they fired continuous beams of light, hails of bullets hit Deusolbert and his men. The L110A3 LMG fired continuously, producing a hail of bullets from the Machine Gunner, whilst the rest of them open fired with their rifles.

The Royal Guards continued swarming in, as the squad mowed them down without casualties. With over hundreds of bodies in the ground, the waves finally stopped, as they continued moving on.

Captain Deusolbert however crawled foolishly and stubbornly, refusing to let his King die. As he raised his hand and attempted to speak, he was cut off.

One of the SAS soldiers requested permission from Graham. "Lt, may I?"

Graham nodded, giving his sign of approval. There wasn't any reason apart from mercy which he should stop his trooper from executing that Royal Guard. According to intel, they were fanatics. The less the better.

And so, the trooper walked towards Deusolbert, as he took out his combat knife and cleanly cut off Captain Deusolbert's head.

XXXXX

Royal Capital Jin Hark, Castle Hark

He had spent over 6 years building up support and accepting humiliating demands in order to feign obedience, but he was finally able to assemble and train a polished, unyielding army capable of uniting the entire continent of Rodenius. He invested nearly all of Rowlia's possessions and national power, putting his country in debt for decades, to create this legion. To deal with any possible outliers, he raised the power of his military to unthinkable heights; it was like crossing a stone bridge then destroying it, the level of their military strength was supposed to be insurmountable. They should have trampled over everything.

But then, this Japan country with its nonsensical combat power joined the war and came out nearly untouched. At first, they had sent messengers, offering to make diplomatic ties. He should have treated them more politely and researched their country more. "They were some barbarian country because they didn't have wyverns"? Rubbish. They were a country that _didn't need_ wyverns because they were so advanced.

He had most if not all of his army. His naval fleet too, completely decimated in exception of one ship. His country suffered catastrophic losses, but he couldn't even confirm a single death on the British side. What a staggering kill/death ratio; if he had fought with one of the major civilizations' superpowers, it wouldn't have turned out this lopsided.

He should have been more careful from the start. But, regardless of how devastated he felt, he had no time for regrets. The enemy had already come here. They were in the skies of the capital, their devices buzzing around like gnats in his face. His wyverns were already all dead. There was nothing else he could do…

_Ratatata… ratatatata…_

That peppering noise was constantly going off inside the castle. He heard screams from the royal guards.

WHAM!

A strange squad of men wearing green clothing with a speckled pattern poured into the royal audience chamber. They had what looked like magic staves in their hands. No one was armed with swords, so they must all be mages. The king all of a sudden thought of the story of the ancient sorcerous empire.

"It-it's not possible… are you the army of the sorcerous empire?!" asked Hark, shaking in terror.

The men approached the king, without speaking, as the King drew his sword.

"Who are you?!"

_Pu, pu, pu, pu_

A shot in his arms and legs was all it took to capacitate Hark Rowlia. The SAS showed no mercy and obeyed their mission to the fullest extent, and applied the tranquilliser given onto Hark Rowlia as he pleaded for mercy.

Hark Rowlia was silenced, and led away for trial and negotiations within Britain.

XXXXX

_Narration_

And so, the invasion of Rowlia ended, ending with the full capitulation of Rowlia and unconditional surrender. Complete annexation of Rowlia was made, boosting public morale and confidence with the re-armament project of the British Navy, Air Force and Army. New ships, vehicles and aircraft were being built and new volunteers trained.

With a new British Governor now installed into Rowlia, new changes were made as well. The rich had their property entirely stripped from them. Media of course had taken the chance to declare this 'A new Maoist China'. However, the British simply had taken the land, and made it government owned, or sold it to British businesses. The government's official response, summarised was: The nobles had heavy influence, shouldn't they be punished as well?"

Rowlians had their currency effectively removed. Any currency was worthless and instead, peasant farmers would pay the British government in food until they gained enough pounds, and these came at a cheap cost, allowing large inputs of supply into the British food industry, lowering costs for commodities.

With the effective ending of the Kingdom of Rowlia, and resources gained, the British economy began an even quicker recovery, with a larger consumer base of products. Modernisation of Rowlia had begun and the 'Neo Britannia Plan' had been put into initiative, starting with electricity, railways and infrastructure throughout the country.

Within the first month with a poll, the British government was at an all-time high for popularity. Any criticism for the warmongering annexation was easily rebutted by the British government: We improved their life standards by miles, polls indeed show high satisfaction.

Added onto this, with the establishment of the 'Neo Britannia' command of the British army, which allowed the British armed forces to recruit from Neo Britannia, gave a massive boost in strength for the British armed forces by the day. In the end, it was easy money, after Britain had demolished Neo Britannia's economical system. Whilst people with Neo Britannia passports couldn't be any rank above Captain, many were still enthusiastic to join.

Companies began, of course under the urge of the British government to establish factories within Neo Britannia.

Complementary education was scheduled to start in the future, with teachers being a genuinely needed job with higher pay and increased wages due to the increased demand.

And with this, former 'Rowlians' were now 'Britannians'. Not British, but inferior British, named Britannians, as the education department planned to call them. Integration and Brainwashing campaigns were to begin soon as well.

With their close to non-existent culture and mashed up together kingdom made fifty years ago, the British government gave an estimate that Britannians would be integrated into the British population within ten years. They just needed something like India… Not to happen.

A Gandhi like figure would surely be assassinated in the first sight of him.

Overall, the situation was quite well for Britain. Sure, Rowlia's treasury was completely stolen by Palpadia, but they still had the abundance of much needed youthful manpower, resources, and even magic. Britain no longer needed to turn to Qua-Toine for magic research purposes. Neo Britannia had plenty of leftover magicians from the war.

With all the benefits, disadvantages was sure to come. With the defeat of Rowlia however, they gained the information of another enemy…

Palpadia.

XXXXX

A/N:

And this sums up the Rowlian arc. It's about time to move onto Palpadia, and what will Britain do? We'll see next chapter, won't we? Don't forget to review, favourite and follow.

[1]: A week isn't unrealistic, especially if Rowlia isn't mountainous. From what I see from the map, Rowlia's smaller than France. It's total length is shorter than Japan, from what I gather, their capital is probably near the centre of the country? It's entirely possible, especially if Japan blitz'd it that fast, and that's a _Self-Defence Force_. (Not sure if it was paradrop.) Don't forget the Soviet plan… Sure it might be realistic but if they thought they could do it… I assume if they did it against something like Rowlia, they'd succeed right? (Cold war Europe Rowlia)

[2]: Reactivated old vehicles, what I'll say right now is that you should expect a-lot of older vehicles to be re-activated. Especially against the GVE, for various reasons.

Reviews:

GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:

There's literally nothing to say. Have you forgotten the 'White man's burden'? White Supremacy still exists, especially with Boris Johnson. (Have you seen how he defines other races/nationalities of people?) Demi-humans, aren't even humans. How can you be sure that they won't be treated worse than Indians were irl? Their only saving grace is all the god damn oil/food they've got, which Britain gets in a cheap price. They're basically using them like India. The entire Rodenius continent is basically the new British Empire if you think about it. Oil, check. Food, check. Raw minerals and resources, check. Cheap imports, check. Expensive as shit exports? Check. Random nation to seize and use as India 2.0? Check, Rowlia.

S31 Tora:

How the fuck is Britain going to use gunboat diplomacy against Rowlia? They _as I expressed before_ want to go to war. Literally this is a match made in heaven. Honestly, I'm more surprised at myself for not making the British set up the war themselves, but that'd make them lose public opinion. Gunboat diplomacy isn't needed against nations you want to _annex_, especially when one is as stubborn to think that they could use 19th century technology to overthrow 1930s tech countries. When would Britain use gunboat diplomacy? Palpadia? Fuck no lol, they're a magic rich country. See, in Summoning Japan, Japan allowed Palpadia to live and released their client states. Do you think that'll happen here? As for the Navy in the Wyvern festival, oh hell no lol. The fanfic will investigate more into the motivations of Britain allowing Palpadia to land a hit on a ship, which won't actually damage the ship. But they'll exaggerate it for the public, and won't even attempt peace negotiations. Britain's true enemy, isn't stuff like Palpadia, pfft. It's the public really, as such, a _Casus Belli_ is required to prove to them, that Britain isn't a warmonger, but self-defence, giving the justification of annexation, those 72-73 countries within Palpadia? Do you honestly think they'll be released by Britain? No lol, the princess won't even get a chance to motivate them, Britain will annex them under the clause of assisting Palpadia. Altarus will probably be a puppet state, depends what I write.

darkwolf54326:

o' shoot.

StringofRandomNumbers:

I agree. I mean irl USA doesn't even allow Chinese students anymore, for technological theft, so there's that...

BigBadAud666:

I see that freedom.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 6: Intermission

Summoning Britain doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Britain), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Britain, the novel, the pacifist Britain was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 6: Intermission

XXXXX

**Gra Valkas Empire (a.k.a. the Eighth Empire) Information Bureau**

The row of electronic receivers beeped relentlessly. One could easily mistake them for emitting Morse code, but the pattern was actually different.

"Your Excellency, we have just received an update from a local informant to append to our information on Rodenius," reported a man in a sharp, glittering black suit.

"In brief?"

"Yes sir! Due to the intervention of Britain, Rowlia's invasion of Kua Toine and Quira failed. The Rowlian royal family was deposed and the country has been annexed by Britain."

"What?!"

The man being addressed as "Your Excellency" raised his eyebrows. He had always been satisfied with the report summaries, so he left all the work to his retainers and simply took responsibility himself if anything went wrong.

"Based on our predictions, the Kingdom of Rowlia should have overwhelmed and gained control over the entire continent of Rodenius, but… I've never heard of this 'Britain' country… what do we know about them?"

"After the United Kingdom joined in, the state of war changed completely. Rowlia's grand fleet of forty-four hundred ships was unilaterally defeated by the british escort fleet. On the ground, Rowlia's forces were routed without even scratching Britain's.

"Furthermore, after analyzing eyewitness reports from Rowlia's capital Jin Hark, Japan's military includes an around 10,000-ton heavy cruiser and a 5,000-ton light cruiser. There were also reports of an aircraft carrier. The cruisers were equipped with a 80 to 130 millimeter cannon, but only a single one could be confirmed on each ship. The carrier was transporting rotary-wing aircraft."

"Were any fixed-wing aircraft spotted?"

"Yes sir, it appears like a weird aircraft, it doesn't have propellors."

"Peashooters, huh? Their naval technology seems to have developed somewhat strangely. I guess it's been sufficient for the enemies they've faced so far. We ourselves are still developing rotary-wing aircraft, so they've got us beat in that corner, and for the fixed-wing aircraft… Perhaps it's Jet technology, they've got us beat too. But we will be close in a few years to a breakthrough. But, based on their ships' armaments, and considering the way their military operates, it seems like they came from a rather peaceful world.

"Compared to the technology in this world, they appear to have developed in isolation. Rather than that, I'm guessing they were also sent to this world, like we were… However, with only single-gun warships, and using peashooters at that, we need not fear them. They might get in our way a bit, but they won't be much of a hindrance to our larger goals."

The man lost interest in the topic.

"That reminds me, what's going on with the Leifor fleet?"

"The national oversight army has already finished resupplying. They should be fit for combat soon, but the admiral is being whimsical and doesn't want to use an aircraft carrier against barbarians, so he's only sending a single dreadnought."

"In this world, one dreadnought is enough to become a legend."

XXXXX

**Mu continent, western sea**

**Second Civilization superpower, Leifor**

The 43 ships in the Leiforian fleet sailed west. The Eighth Empire, an emerging country that appeared out of nowhere, conquered and assimilated the surrounding primitive countries, then declared war on the entire Second Civilization. They were written off as just some country of barbarians, but they then invaded the Kingdom of Paganda, a small island country under Leifor's protection, which provoked the ire of the Leiforian emperor.

The emperor deployed a fleet including a dragon carrier and a 100-gun ship-of-the-line and ordered them to destroy the enemy fleet docked in Paganda. The Leiforian fleet raised their sails and used the magic tool Tears of the Wind God to accelerate to an unbelievable speed of 12 knots ("unbelievable" in this world) towards the south.

"General! Our dragon rider scouts report that they have spotted the enemy fleet!"

The wyvern lords, sent from the dragon carrier to scout, used magic to report back.

"There's only one enemy ship, but… it's over three hundred meters long, and it's fitted with gigantic cannons!"

General Bal wrinkled his brow. "Leave three escorts with us; send the rest of the dragon riders to attack! All ships, set course for the enemy ship!"

"Yes sir!"

Pushing aside the waves, the fleet changed course for the enemy's ship. The fleet's movements were very coordinated, a testament to its discipline. Wyvern lords were launched from the dragon carrier into the blue sky. They flew beautifully, in formation, heading west.

XXXXX

The Gra Valkas national oversight army's super-dreadnought, the _Grade Atlastar_, was slowly moving east. Its enormous body carved through the water, nearly splitting the ocean, as it trudged along. 46cm cannons were installed coaxially in three places, and the 9 guns shined proudly, as if aiming at the horizon. It was a solemn ship, with the bridge rising like a castle from the center of the ship. There were 3 high-angle guns pointed at the sky like hedgehog spines. They fired shells with proximity fuzes, recently developed by Gra Valkas. These shells emitted radar waves and would explode automatically when anything reflected those waves back, dealing damage with shrapnel.

Until a few years ago, the empire also used timed fuzes, but, with the introduction of the proximity fuze, the accuracy of their shells jumped up by a factor of 20. The 46cm main guns also began using targeting radars, which further improved their accuracy on top of their world-class firepower.

The _Grade Atlastar_'s captain, Rockstar, gazed out at the sea.

"Captain, we've detected something on radar. There are numerous flying objects approaching, from the Leiforian fleet."

The report came from one of the radio operators: they were a type of dragon known as "wyverns." When they had destroyed the royal guard's dragon rider squadron, it was their first time fighting against wyverns, but their own fighter squadron suffered no losses and shot down every enemy. The wyverns couldn't even scratch the empire's Antares fighters.

The Antares-type fighter plane had adopted an advanced low wing from the biplane and used a reliable 1,000 horsepower engine. Like sharpening a sword, they obsessively iterated on a lightweight design and, as a result, created an aircraft that could achieve speeds of 550 km/h while boasting the best manoeuvring capabilities in the world (at least, in their previous world). Equipped with a high-power 20mm machine gun in addition to a reliable 7.7mm machine gun, its offensive capabilities were nearly perfect.

In comparison, Paganda's wyverns could only fly at about 230 km/h. They could shoot fireballs from their mouths, but only one at a time. It was such a slow attack that could be avoided by simply changing directions a bit. To the highly-refined empire, the fireballs felt like they were barely moving. In conclusion, there was no way a wyvern could ever defeat an imperial fighter plane.

"Their current speed is three hundred and fifty kilometers per hour."

The radio operator reported in again. Compared to Paganda's wyverns, these were much faster. Well, in this world of barbarians and their so-called "superpower" countries, the only way to improve was to breed a better species.

"They'll be visible in about eight minutes."

The enemy's ships weren't shooting or bombing them at all. But they also didn't have any air support, either. They had anti-aircraft guns and proximity fuze weapons, but they still felt somewhat worried.

"We'll be able to see them soon."

From the sky to the east, they saw numerous black dots. Because they were too slow, they didn't really get much bigger over time.

"Prepare for anti-air combat!"

The dreadnought's operations shifted into full battle mode.

"Captain, should we use the standard anti-aircraft shells first?"

The standard anti-aircraft shells had timed fuzes and were fired from the 46cm gun, but they now also had new proximity fuze shells that were distributed for testing purposes. These shells couldn't be used in short-range combat, so they had to be used at the start of combat, when their targets were still at long range. The enemies were about 30 km away, and, considering their relative speed, they would want to use them soon if at all.

"All right then… prepare to fire main guns. Number one and two guns, load standard anti-air shells, coordinated fire. Evacuate all crew currently above deck."

After the crew evacuated, the main guns began to move. The front 2 guns (of 6 total) slowly angled upwards, to point into the sky. The process felt very solemn…

"Firing preparations are complete."

The target's relative distance was roughly calculated using laser sights.

"Fire!"

All six guns fired at the same time.

BOOM—-

The air shook.

XXXXX

**Leifor army, dragon carrier, mobile troops, attack squadron, size: 40**

They were heading to attack the enemy's giant ship. They flew in a tight formation minimizing dead space in order to mitigate potential enemy attacks. There were two groups of twenty; one group flew at standard altitude, the other group flew above the rear of the first group.

"…?!"

Someone noticed something strange. There were a bunch of black dots in the sky.

_(What are those?)_

An explosion, a loud noise—

In a flash, twenty densely-packed riders received direct hits from the six fuze shells shot by the 46cm guns. Unbelievably large flowers of fire blossomed in the air. The forward squadron had just been instantly annihilated. The rear squadron milled about in confusion.

"EVERYONE, SPREAD OUT!"

Against an opponent capable of explosion magic of this potency, it was suicidal to remain grouped up. Before them, the giant ship was now in visible range. It was gigantic! And it had no sails!

"CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

True to their reputation as elites of the powerful Leifor army, the wyvern lord squadron quickly shook off their fear and dove right at the _Grade Atlastar_.

"There's… too much!"

It was like rain; a rain of light. Within the rain of light, they tried to keep pushing forward towards the enemy ship. One rider was shot down, then another. Whoever the rain of light hit died, but apparently even if they just got too close, they would also be killed… These conditions were way too harsh!

10 minutes later, there was no longer anything flying in the sky.

"Co… communications have been interrupted. The dragon rider squadron… has been wiped out."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" bellowed General Bal at the operator's words. "To those damn uncivilized barbarians…? They brazenly brought only a single ship to face the illustrious Leiforian fleet, yet our riders were defeated?! This cannot stand! Our ship-of-the-line will eat them alive!"

XXXXX

"The entire Leiforian fleet will soon be within firing range," reported the radio operator.

"Hmm… they may be within acceptable firing range, but our accuracy will still be quite poor… The range for shelling was… about two kilometers for non-flying targets according to the documentation, I believe. Does that sound right?"

"Yes, that's right. However, while the shells are indeed powerful, they must properly explode to reach the ideal power level. Also, they aren't like cannonballs, I guess they explode differently from gunpowder, but I'm not really clear how it works. The explosions are on par with black gunpowder, though."

"…They're all a hundred years behind our civilization, yet they're the ones calling us 'barbarians' instead… What pathetic leadership. When they're almost within firing range, say about five kilometers away, show them our broadside. Command will coordinate targeting to avoid overlapping. Main and secondary guns, use radar targeting."

The orders went out.

XXXXX

The 43 ships in the Leiforian fleet under General Bal's command had their sails filled with wind generated by Tears of the Wind God. They were quickly closing in on Gra Valkas's dreadnought, the _Grade Atlastar_. Based on the wyvern lord squadron's last-known position, they were able to infer the location of the ship and headed in that direction.

"We should be able to see the enemy ship soon."

Bal opened his eyes wide and scoured the horizon.

"! I see it!"

?! It was much closer than they had calculated based on the location information they had. The ship was also so big that his sense of perspective began warping. However, the Leiforian fleet had been undefeated for over 300 years, with a 100-gun ship-of-the-line in command of 43 other ships; no matter how big the enemy's ship was, they were helpless with only one ship.

The entire fleet continued forward, side by side, forming a line as they charged the giant ship.

"What hit our elite riders were probably cannon shells enchanted with explosive magic. Let's get a taste of that for ourselves!"

The fleet, sails billowing, surged forward. They were about six kilometers from the _Grade Atlastar_. The enemy ship began to turn, showing its belly to the fleet, as it were. They could see three giant turrets on the ship; the aft and midship ones both turned to point at the fleet.

"It… it can't be… Are we in range all the way out here?"

Smoke began to rise from the enemy ship.

"Enemy fire!"

"We're too far away, it's a trick!"

Five giant, ridiculously tall columns of water sprouted in front of and behind the Leiforian fleet.

"W-What power… They're so accurate at this distance!"

Again, they saw smoke rise, this time from the secondary cannons. They loaded so quickly! Another two pillars of water jumped up right next to the ship-of-the-line.

"! Ship-of-the-line _Gaofors_ was hit!"

The 80-gun ship-of-the-line _Gaofors _was hit by one of the three secondary cannon shots. The 15cm shell easily pierced the _Gaofors_'s antimagic steel plating and, unluckily, burst within the ship's magazine.

**BOOOOOOM**.

The remains of the ship sent up trails of black smoke.

"The _Gaofors_ has been sunk!"

"What?! …Those bastards! All ships, continue forward!"

Yet again, the enemy's main cannons fired. This time, three ships were hit. After the pillars of water had fallen back into the sea, two of the ships were simply gone.

"Ship-of-the-line _Toronto_ has been sunk! …Sh-ship-of-the-line _Leifor_ has also been sunk…"

!

Everyone was stunned. The ship-of-the-line _Leifor_, which inherited the name of the country, was the symbol of Leifor's invincibility. It was a 100-gun ship-of-the-line, it had the latest antimagic steel plating, and, at least within the country, it was boasted as the world's most powerful ship… And that ship easily sank to a single volley from the giant cannon on the barbarians' giant ship, when they weren't even within firing distance.

Sadly, reality did not allow them any time to despair. The cannons kept on firing. Stalwart sailors, strong ships with strong crews, without letting off even a single shot, were one-sidedly destroyed by the bombardment. Even though the Leiforian fleet used Tears of the Wind God, the enemy's giant ship was still much faster. It kept itself outside of their firing range! And ship by ship, the fleet was sinking beneath the waves.

"Dammit! Dammit all!"

Aboard the 100-gun ship-of-the-line flagship _Holly_, General Bal shook with fear. All other ships in the fleet had now been sunk. The enemy ship slowly turned in the water, and all its cannons spun around to aim at the _Holly_.

"…Raise the flag of surrender," he ordered.

They raised that flag on the _Holly_'s mast, which symbolized the declaration to surrender in this world.

"Enemy ship approaching."

"Those bastards… Those bastards! When those barbarians get close enough, all cannons fire, sink that monstrosity to the bottom of the ocean!"

"B-But, to attack after declaring surrender… that would stain the honor of Leifor!" one of the ship's officers objected.

BANG—

"He was lost to the enemy's cannon fire… You understand, don't you?" asked General Bal as he approached the ship's captain. He had just shot the officer to death.

"What's wrong? There isn't a ship in the world that could withstand a full barrage from our cannons and remain afloat… And there's only one enemy ship. If no one rats, no one will know what we've done."

Bal looked at the approaching ship.

"Ready the cannons."

The idiots kept on coming closer. They stopped about 300 meters away. There was basically no way they could miss now.

"Fools… The price for destroying my fleet is high! FIIIIIRRRRRRE!"

From one side of the ship, 50 cannons fired at the same time. A navy's weapons were its men, and their methods of attack in this world were usually ballistae to draw enemies closer, fire arrows, and directly invading enemy ships. However, the prosperous superpower Leifor secretly built ships equipped to wholly destroy enemy ships. They would now use their hidden power on this monstrous enemy.

The giant ship took the cannonballs directly, and there was a huge explosion. With smoke pouring out of the cannons and plumes of smoke coming from the enemy ship where the cannonballs hit, all anyone could see was smoke.

"All cannons scored direct hits!"

"GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that, you bastards! That will teach you barbarians to mess with Leifor, hahahaha… hah?"

The smoke cleared up.

The enemy's… rotating turrets… leisurely… turned… and took aim at the _Holly_…

"Enemy ship is still active!" the radio operator screamed.

"There was… absolutely… no effect? …Cursed monstrosity…"

The _Grade Atlastar_ fired all nine of its 46cm guns simultaneously at close range, and the Leiforian fleet's last ship-of-the-line, the _Holly_, was erased from existence.

"…They fired at us after surrendering… So this is all a 'superpower' amounts to… I think a little punishment is in order. What is our remaining ammunition?"

"Each gun has about seventy shots, sir."

"I see… the enemy's capital sits on the ocean, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it should be about three hundred and fifty kilometers straight ahead…"

"They shall be punished by bombardment, then."

"Understood, sir."

XXXXX

The next evening, the capital of Leifor, Leiforia, was burned to ash after being bombarded by the dreadnought _Grade Atlastar_. The emperor perished, the remaining armies surrendered, and the Gra Valkas Empire annexed Leifor and began settling in their land. The _Grade Atlastar_, which sank the entire Leiforian fleet by itself and then burned the Leiforian capital to the ground, driving the entire country to capitulate, became feared as the world's largest, strongest ship, and turned into a legend.

It was an event that shook the world.

A/N:

Short chapter, yeah I know. This is mostly chapter 11 of the OG novel, and I do plan to have this event written here, because as I said before, I hope this fanfic can promote the actual novel too. This is a pretty large event, and can count as an individual chapter (despite 3,000 words), so here it is. I'm still working on Palpadia, but expect something nice. And incase you don't know, Grade Atlastar is literally an Yamato-Class Battleship and the Antares is the Kamika- I mean A6M Zero. Also the cover art's girl is p'cute. Also I just noticed I fucked up the synopsis for the last chapter : ^).

Next chapter comes out tomorrow, 24 hrs.

Reviews:

Lord of Demise: Spoilers there, hush child. Also satellite infrastructure exists, it was summoned too. As for artillery platforms, have a map. Japan's surrounded by allies.

The Armed Forces: Will do :) Btw, it's not actually my story but a fan fiction of Summoning Japan, check the author out. Whilst I do have criticism about Japan acting far more _humanitarian_ than they should, it's the authors choice. Britain as shown here is far less humanitarian than Japan. 300,000 isn't a small number of losses.

Tomrichman: Keyword, their own people. Also, Japan's respect came _after _Palpadia. The situation was that you needed to roflstomp a superpower to gain respect, UK needs to do so too.

KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: **Putin intensifies**

BigBadAug666: Texas would've done it in a day, and no US isn't joining. It's called **Summoning Britannia**. Why would **America** join? It's not like it's called **Summoning America**.

xDominous: All the Brexit memes would destroy Earth.

S31Tora: Relationships are a pain in the ass, might do it, but I'll leave it up to the reader's interpretation. As for the economy, boy that's way too much, not gonna write a full chapter of Macroeconomics. Fenn and Altarus happens at around the same time, there's simply no way for the British to intervene, even if they invaded Palpadia at that time, it's too late due to the slow information transfer in this world.


	8. Chapter 7: How to provoke Palpadia

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japa, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 7: How to Provoke a 19th Century Superpower

XXXXX

"I apologize for the trouble; if the department head is indisposed, any official will do. Please allow us to meet with someone who has authority."

A group of officials from the United Kingdom's Ministry of Foreign Affairs had been stuck in this routine for three months.

"Please wait for the moment. Things must be processed in the correct order… However, I did see the contents of your proposal, and it's quite a difficult… our documents state that, how do you say, the 'hurdle is very high,' I believe…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"…If a citizen of Papaldia were in… 'Britain,' was it? and committed a crime, you are saying you refuse to recognize extraterritoriality…"

"What's wrong with that? That should be the normal understanding between countries."

"…But we are a superpower."

"And what does that have to do with it?"

"Your country was only recently established, wasn't it? Though you cannot help being outside the civilized area, it appears that you even lack common sense," the clerk said venomously.

The British official's eyes widened, and gritted his teeth. _Why does our country wish to enter diplomatic ties with such an arrogant, no good nation? _

"Listen, right now, in the entire world, there are only four nations that we allow to refuse extraterritoriality. They are the superpowers. Your country is _not_ a superpower, you aren't even in the civilized area, yet you are unaware of common diplomatic knowledge, you are refusing to recognize extraterritoriality, and you are simply deluded thinking that your country is equal to a superpower and making demands far above your station. The department manager will be available in two weeks, so please make an appointment and return then. However, as far as I am concerned, 'the hurdle is too high for your request,' as it were."

Simply because Britain was located outside the civilized area, it was being treated as though its national power were a thousand times smaller. Now that efforts at communicating had failed, there was nothing else they could do. The Ministry officials angrily returned home. Those two weeks would turn out to be two extremely important weeks to Papaldia, but, at the time, no one knew what the future held.

XXXXX

The Parliament had once again convened in a much more, secret meeting, unopened to the public. Information about Palpadia had been retrieved through records and treaties. Through intermediaries and other nations which had been increasingly arriving at 'Neo Britannia' for diplomatic ties, Britain learned that Palpadia not only didn't respect them, but also didn't have a good taste of them. Palpadia loved control, Britain was outside of that 'control'. And the final straw, was the attempt to establish proper ties, in which the most basic form of respect was denied to Great Britain.

It was yet again, another chance. British naval ships were more daring by the day, with recording devices strapped onto them, as they approached the oceans Palpadia had claimed. Yet there wasn't any response, it seemed like so far, the British weren't lucky enough to bait out the Palpadian Navy, for a confrontation, which would allow the Parliament to justify a war to the public.

Without diplomatic ties to Palpadia, they couldn't provoke a response, so they had to try it more brutishly.

And so the Parliament had came up with 'Contingency Palpadia'.

British Military ships are to escort diplomatic ships only, no coast guard ships, in the countries which neighbour Palpadia. In an attempt to bait out Palpadia, Britain will establish relations with countries not puppetted or not having good relations with Palpadia nearby the Palpadian border. There isn't any warning needed to be given, all naval officers and ships aren't allowed to attack Palpadian ships or Wyverns until they're hit first, unless they're sure to penetrate the armour of the ship. Tests show that Wyverns and 19th century cannons are unable to do this. Provocative actions are to be undertaken by Royal Navy CO's to bait the Palpadians to war. Once they have fired, permission to fire is granted, whether it is by mistake or not.

Contingency Palpadia, one of the first imperialist and expansionist directives given out by the British government in years. With the British understanding of Palpadia through interactions with other countries, they understood Palpadia was an absolutely imperialist and prideful country. These actions would definitely provoke it to war. And once war was made… There would be no god to save their king.

Under the directive of provoking Palpadia, Altarus and Fenn were both on the chosen list of establishing relations with.

XXXXX

"What's happening with the plan?!" came an angry shout.

"Yes… The imperial oversight army's twenty-two ship fleet will depart shortly to administer punishment to Fenn," the aide replied nervously.

The Papaldia Empire's 3rd foreign affairs department was located in a facility outside the palace. Just like Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs, these departments were in charge of diplomacy, but in Papaldia the responsibilities were split between three separate departments.

The 1st department was found in the palace and dealt solely with the five superpowers in the civilized area. These relationships required the most delicate care, the most scrupulous political decision-making, so only the elite of the elite were assigned there.

Next, the 2nd department was situated outside the palace and handled foreign relations with other countries in the civilized area other than the superpowers. Using their national power as leverage, they pushed forward Papaldia's national interests while pulling back against unreasonable conditions. Because these countries were all backed by other superpowers, they couldn't just recklessly exploit them, so a level of prudence was necessary. This was where the rest of the elites worked.

Finally, the 3rd department was in charge of all countries outside the civilized area, also known as the "barbarian countries." They were given leave to apply as much pressure as necessary to squeeze whatever they wanted from these countries. With permission from the imperial oversight army, they were allowed to take punitive action on them whenever necessary. Because there were so many barbarian countries, 60% of the entire foreign affairs department worked here.

The national resource acquisition stratagem being executed behind the scenes in the Kingdom of Rowlia had failed because the strategy team had moved independently. Because they had invested so many resources into it, it wasn't possible for them to hide their failure, but all the information was currently still limited to the 3rd foreign affairs department, so no one else knew about the country called the United Kingdom.

Returning to previous matter at hand…

About 210 km east of the Third Civilization superpower Papaldia, there was an island shaped like a backwards comma that was 150 km in length and 60 km in width. This was the Kingdom of Fenn. East of Fenn, across the bay like a mirror, was the comma-shaped Holy Land of Gahara. Another 500 km east of Gahara laid the isles of Britain.

As part of the emperor's national expansion initiative, the 3rd foreign affairs department demanded that a 400 square kilometer area in Fenn be gifted to Papaldia. That area only contained forests—the 3rd department could gain credit for obtaining land for the initiative; it wasn't being used by Fenn anyway, so it was no loss for them; it would be an act of loyalty towards Papaldia, so they could turn into a semi-civilized state once Papaldia shared some of their technologies; and finally, they would become allied with Papaldia, which, given the power behind their name, would be a large deterrent for any surrounding countries that were thinking of invading them. Papaldia would expand, and Fenn would get rich.

Fenn for some reason rejected this amazing proposal, so the department prepared a second proposal to lease the same site from them for 498 years. Fenn's Sword King Shihan politely declined the second proposal as well.

"They're throwing mud on our name as a superpower," fumed Kyeos, the department head. He decided to dispatch the oversight army's fleet.

XXXXX

The Kingdom of Fenn had no magic. All the citizens learned to wield the sword as part of their basic education. Live by the sword; die by the sword. No matter how lowly your birth, a talented swordsman deserved respect; no matter how handsome and beautiful your appearance, a weak swordsman is derided and ridiculed.

Today, Tenth Private Ain, a member of the palace knights, trained with his sword again. Originally, he didn't want to join the palace knights. He liked swordplay, of course, but he also liked building design, and he had thought about pursuing that instead. The reason he had changed his mind was due to his mother.

On that day, it was cold. Ain, who was still a student at the time, thought his hair had grown too long and decided to take a horse and ride to the barber's to get it cut. Outside, there was a woman carrying a baby and holding the hand of a small child. She had looked away for only a moment, but, in that moment, the child fell into the river and began to sink.

Because the woman was still holding her other child, she couldn't jump into the river herself, so she pleaded for one of her neighbors to help. In the house, Ain's mother was preparing dinner, but, when she heard what happened, she immediately rushed out into the cold and jumped into the river. His mother, after saving the child, pulled herself onto the riverbank, but, because of the sudden change in temperature, her heart stopped and she collapsed.

By the time Ain got home, his mother had already passed away. He was a good swimmer. He couldn't help feeling regret… if he had been there, could he have changed anything? He wallowed in despair. One day in class, he read a certain sentence that made him decide to join the palace knights.

_Principles of the Palace Knights, Second Article, First Paragraph_

_Palace knights are the guardians of people's lives, bodies, and possessions; they prevent and suppress crime, capture criminals, and maintain public safety and order._

As soon as he saw this text, he was instantly reminded of how his mother had sacrificed her life to save someone else, and his future became set in stone.

"Ain, please come with me," Ain's superior, Knight-Captain Magreb, called out to him.

"Yes, what is it, sir?"

"Sword King Shihan requests your presence."

The Sword King, Shihan, was the ruler of the Kingdom of Fenn.

"Huh? He's asking for _me_?"

The Sword King asking for a Tenth Private was… frankly, inconceivable.

"Oh, I'm also being summoned. Everyone in the order who's a Tenth Private or higher is being summoned to the royal palace; it appears to be a serious matter. Go on ahead."

So, he headed to the royal palace.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Fenn**, **capital city Amanoki, royal castle**

"We may soon go to war with the Papaldia Empire."

!

Everyone paled at this sudden declaration.

The problem with there being no magic in Fenn wasn't that they couldn't shoot fireballs, but rather that they were unable to communicate via magic. If they were to fight an opponent with the same sized army, the difference in their speeds of communication would create an insurmountable gap in their tactical capabilities.

Another problem was the Papaldia Empire's enormous national power.

Kingdom of Fenn vs. Papaldia Empire

Population: 5,000,000 vs. 70,000,000

Navy: 21 ships with ballista, equipped for seizing ships vs. 422 gunboats

Wyverns: None vs. 500

Wyvern Lords: None vs. 350

While the difference in military strength was depressing enough, they were also a superpower. Their soldiers were far better equipped, so there was an even bigger disadvantage beyond a simple numerical disparity. The mere fact that they were from the civilized area made them a country they shouldn't fight.

The room went silent.

The reason Fenn had no wyverns was because, east of Fenn, wind dragons had settled in the Holy Land of Gahara. Wind dragons were very intelligent and far above wyverns in the food chain, so wyverns wouldn't dare come anywhere close to Gahara. Using some kind of magic-like technique called "divine power," Gahara allied itself with twelve wind dragons. They were few in number, but each one was equal to thousands of soldiers, so even superpowers were wary of them.

"Currently, I have requested aid from Gahara. We also have various other countermeasures under consideration."

The Sword King had sent an official letter to the Divine King Minakanushi, who lived in the imperial shrine in Gahara's capital city, Takamagahara.

"In any case, all warriors should prepare for war."

Everyone remained tense.

XXXXX

"My king, how did the matter go with the country that wanted to open negotiations regarding diplomatic relations? 'United Kingdom,' I think it was?"

After the assembly ended, one of the king's aides, Swordmaster Motam, asked him a question in his office. In Fenn, there were only ten people who held the title of Swordmaster.

"'Japan'? Aah, we received some information about them from the Gaharan embassy, they're an emerging country east of Gahara. Over in that area, there's a small chain of islands, and some dangerous ocean currents… did the villages on those islands group up and form their own country, I wonder?"

The Sword King imagined the birth of a small country.

"That's not… quite… According to the British, their population is seventy million, they say…"

"Seventy… million people?! Wahahahaha, I guess they really are a big deal if they've sprouted that many already!" the Sword King laughed, not believing Motam's words in the least.

"Well… this came from Gahara, but they gave us the same numbers. They have already established diplomatic ties with Britain. That area of the ocean isn't just a small chain of islands, but now four large ones. They also have a highly advanced civilization that surpasses that of the superpowers…"

"Hoh… Saying they're above the superpowers stretches credulity, but, if Gahara is going this far to praise them, I am curious what kind of country they are…"

The Sword King and all his aides decided to meet with the British representatives from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.

XXXXX

"You don't have to be so nervous."

This country was very stern, it felt like the atmosphere was always solemn. "A country ruled by samurai"… that was the impression of one of the officials. The quality of life seemed low and the citizens appeared impoverished, but spirits were high and all the people acted properly and politely. It was a living example of true bushido, a philosophy that had been long forgotten in another country in Earth, which had it's culture erased by Britain and the western world, known as Japan.

"Presenting the Sword King," a voice announced. The representatives from British Ministry of Foreign Affairs all stood up and bowed.

"So, you must be the messengers from Britain."

"Yes… we have come because we would like to establish diplomatic relations with your country. Please accept these gifts along with our greetings. They are goods made in Britain."

Arranged in front of the Sword King were various British items. Tea leaves, Irish Potatos, a Longsword, British suits, athletic shoes… The Sword King grabbed the longsword and pulled it from its sheath.

"Oh… this is a good sword," said the Sword King, impressed. He had already asked in advance about the terms presented by the British and verified that the details in the document were all correct.

"It is rude, but I do not know very much about your country, Great Britain. From your proposal, if everything you say is true, a country with tremendous national power wants to build an equal relationship with us, and we would also gain access to technology that we could previously only see in our dreams. Our country has no reason to object."

"In that case, you'll—"

The representative's face brightened. As if waiting for that, the Sword King interrupted.

"However, your whole country being transported here, iron ships that float in the ocean… your stories are very hard to believe."

"In… in that case, if you would like to send messengers to our country, then…"

"No, I would like to see it with my own eyes."

"How… would you like to do so?"

"In your country, your naval forces, what you call the 'Royal Navy,' have two Carrier Groups, or so I've heard."

"The Royal Navy? Yes, that's correct…"

"As an act of friendship, can I request that you deploy one of those Carrier Groups here? This year, we were planning on scrapping four of our navy's ships. Instead, we can just set them afloat. Treat them as enemy vessels and attack them. In simple terms, I want to see your navy's power."

The representative was taken aback. Normally, without any diplomatic relations, countries felt threatened by and were cautious of any other country's armed forces coming near them. It was normal to be extremely opposed to the idea, but this monarch was instead saying "show us your power!" Not only that, but they wanted to see it right off the shore of Amanoki, their capital city! "Is it because this is another world? Is it because they're a country of warriors? Is this kind of thing common here?" These befuddled reflections were included in the report back to Britain.

A few days later, the 2nd Carrier Group with the Carrier HMS Prince of Wales was dispatched to Fenn as both a show of force and to conduct a training exercise.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Fenn**, **airspace above the capital city Amanoki**

Captain Susanoo of the Gahara wind dragon riders was flying over the capital city of the neighboring country, the Kingdom of Fenn. Today was the Military Festival that Fenn held once every five years, and Gahara sent three dragon riders to fly in the sky as a sign of goodwill.

At the Military Festival, numerous officers from other countries outside the civilized area gathered to compete in tournaments and show off their country's equipment. It was a way for each country to show off their military power and keep other countries in check. They also invited countries in the civilized area, but none of them ever came, replying with "we are uninterested in barbarian festivals" or "we have no need to show off our overwhelming strength."

Susanoo looked down on the festival from the sky. He saw eight gigantic gray ships and one small but beautiful ship painted white. One of the grey ships even looked large enough for him to land his dragon on it. They appeared to be from the emerging country to the east, the United Kingdom.

"How dazzling," said his wind dragon partner.

"It certainly is clear today."

The sun was blinding. It was a day without many clouds.

"No, that is not what I meant. Not the sun. That grey boat below us, it radiates lines of light in many directions."

"Light, from the ship? I don't see anything…"

"Feh… humans cannot see it. Our kind converse with our faraway brethren using light that, for humans, is invisible light. To know if there is something flying, it is possible to check. This light is similar to that."

"You can tell if there are dragons in the sky? From how far away?"

"It varies by individual. This one can tell as far away as one hundred and twenty kilometers. The light from that boat is many times stronger than what this one makes. Its light is also focused."

It couldn't be…

"It can't be! That boat is somehow communicating with another faraway boat without using magic, and they can also use that method to detect flying dragons outside of visual range?!"

"Those eight boats down there are all the same…"

"Britain… what an amazing country…"

This was the conversation they were having up in the air.

XXXXX

**Royal Navy, Daring-Class Guided Missile Cruiser **_HMS Daring_

"This is unbelievable…"

"But, there's no doubt about it."

Flying in the air far above them, that creature known as a wind dragon was sending out electromagnetic waves that closely resembled radio waves. If they considered it a type of aircraft, its output was very high. They had just found flying objects capable of radar in a country outside the civilized area. In other words, the major civilizations might have already mass produced military-grade radar.

This new knowledge would kickstart a frenzy to resume development of stealth technology which had its research and development temporarily frozen after the transfer.

XXXXX

"So, those are Japan's warships… they almost look like castles." Sword King Shihan uttered to himself, unintentionally voicing his inner thoughts. "How ludicrous, even considering the information we received before from Gahara, for a metal ship this big to float…"

Knight-Captain Magreb agreed, "I've been to the Papaldia Empire numerous times, and I've never seen any ships as large as these ones."

Floating before them were the seven ships from the Royal Navy's second Carrier escort flotilla, the HMS Prince of Wales had been unable to arrive due to a routine upkeep maintenance.

"My king, Britain's ships should begin attacking our decommissioned ships any minute now."

At the Sword King's personal request, "Show us your strength." This was the Royal Navy's answer. In addition to the escort flotilla, Fenn's four decommissioned ships were also there, set adrift to be targets. They were about 2 km away from the escort flotilla. Sword King Shihan was watching the exercise through a telescope. The attack would be executed by a kind of boat called a "Daring-Class guided missile destroyer," it seemed.

He saw smoke rise from the British ship, then he heard the booms a moment later. BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… Four shots. Immediately afterwards, the target ships were rocked by fierce explosions, and spray and debris shot up into the air. All four targets had been blown up and sunk.

"… This… I'm speechless… How puissant…"

The Sword King's staff who formed the backbone of the Kingdom of Fenn could only stare in amazement at the power that completely upended their previously-held concepts of war. One ship easily sank four other ships. Furthermore, it fired that many shots in a row, with no lag. Even in the superpower Papaldia, it was likely that no one could determine how this was possible.

"As soon as possible, resume negotiations regarding diplomatic relations with Britain. A non-aggression treaty goes without saying, but, if possible, a security treaty as well," declared the Sword King, smiling.

XXXXX

The guided missile destroyer _Daring_ noticed something on its radar: numerous flying objects coming from the west. Their speed was about 350 km/h, and there were twenty of them in close formation. They informed command.

"There's a country west of here, right? The Papaldia Empire?"

"Yes, sir."

"Were they invited to Fenn's Military Festival?"

"I think they were, but… let me check, just in case."

The flying objects arrived in the air above the Kingdom of Fenn, but the _Daring_ had still not received a reply.

"It appears that it might be time to prepare for war, inform NAVCom."

And so the escort flotilla began to enter into an offensive formation, and had all guns ready to fire.

XXXXX

The twenty wyvern lords belonging to the Papaldia Empire's imperial oversight army had come to Amanoki, the capital city of the Kingdom of Fenn, to conduct a punitive strike. There were military officers from many different countries outside the civilized area at the Military Festival. In order to demonstrate what happens to a country that dares to defy the empire, they purposely chose to attack during the festival in front of all these officers. This would engrave the power of the empire in the minds of all those countries. It would also serve as an example of the damage that could result from provoking the empire, or even just associating with a country that had done so.

There were also three of Gahara's wind dragons flying over the capital. When the wind dragons looked over, the wyvern lords, like mild-mannered teenagers being glared at by gangsters, meekly looked away.

"Ignore Gahara's people. Fenn's palace and, let's see… that white ship down there, attack those targets!"

The wyvern lords scattered.

"! The other ten wyverns are diving at Somerset!" someone screamed on the bridge of the _Daring_.

"Get ready for counter-attack measures, Contingency Palpadia!"

The ten wyvern lords from Papaldia's oversight army, heading straight for the motionless Royal Navy Guided Missile Frigate _Somerset_ 500 meters below them, spit out ten more fire blasts.

XXXXX

**Guided Missile Frigate **_Somerset_

The Guided Missile Frigate _Somerset_ turned on its engines and watched the skies. The flagship of the operation, the HMS Daring had given full instructions to wait until fired upon.

"The bogeys have fired on us!"

"Engines full speed ahead, chase them down, follow the HMS Daring"

With its engines roaring, the _Somerset_ quickly accelerated, as it's guns began moving, turrets rotating.

BOOM…

"Tch! We've been hit! No damage recorded though. Keep watch on the skies! Prepare Anti Air AEGIS System!"

XXXXX

"What?! The ship didn't take damage?!"

The ten wyvern lords had pulled up from their dive and were flying horizontally now. Even though they were so close their attacks should have been devastating, the riders were all stunned that the attacks did no damage to the Frigate. It's armour was merely given a re-scheme of painting.

XXXXX

"Prepare for counterattack!"

The _Somerset_'s 20mm PHALANX CIWS's aimed up at the sky, as their barrels rotated and opened fire with a beam of light coming out from each of them. The FCS calculated the relative speed of the target, automatically moving the gun barrel to aim at the target's future position.

"This is legitimate self-defense! Fire at will! Contingency Palpadia indicates KOS policy with Palpadia!"

TRRTRRTRRTRR… pipipipipipi…

TRRTRRTRRTRR… pipipipipipi…

Using the image on the screen, they aimed at the flying wyverns in the sky, then fired. In the end, the _Somerset_ had hit ten of the ten wyvern lords coming at it; the injured wyvern lords writhed in pain as blood sprayed from their wounds. Their riders was shaken off and fell into the sea, as they too slowly fell into the sea.

The HMS Daring and the other ships in the flotilla, despite being late, had now also identified the Wyvern Lords as enemies following Contingency Palpadia, and the remaining twenty Wyvern lords now heading towards the Flotilla was fired upon.

A few of the _Daring's_ main guns aimed up into the open sky and each turned to point at a different wyvern lord. The other escort ships' main guns did so as well; they had split up their targets to avoid overlapping fire.

In succession, each ship's main guns fired, and all the wyvern lords in the sky were eliminated. Great Britain, was now hostile to Palpadia.

XXXXX

"…"

Sword King Shihan and his aides' mouths all hung open. There was no mistake—the wyvern lords were sent by Papaldia. For Fenn, driving off wyvern lords was an extremely difficult task. A entire squad of warriors wouldn't be enough, and their scales were too tough for arrows to pierce. They would have to hit them by surprise with ballistae, or use something like the legendary longbow Berserk Arrow. However, the Berserk Arrow required too much strength, there were probably only three people in the entire kingdom who could draw it.

It was practically impossible to shoot down a battle-ready wyvern lord. If any country outside the civilized area could defeat even one wyvern lord, they could be proud of their place in the world. It was unclear if Fenn was powerful enough to do so…

And now, there were these British, who crushed a superpower's squadron of twenty elite wyvern lords as easily as stepping on an injured fly that couldn't even move, and they took no damage themselves.

At the Military Festival, all the visiting officers from other countries saw with their own eyes the might of Japan and how they defeated the fearsome Papaldia Empire's elite wyvern lords like twisting a child's arm. They felt the sensation of history moving, of the world changing.

In all likelihood, those wyvern lords were sent to the Kingdom of Fenn on a punitive strike. Britain getting pulled into the conflict must have been the will of Heaven… Sword King Shihan laughed aloud as he watched his palace burn

XXXXX

"What amazing things… those boats…" the wind dragon admired. "The boat showered its invisible lights on the lizards then turned its guns based on the reflection of the lights. It then attacked the lizards' future places. That boat is a treasure of technology."

"Is… is that what happened? They did something that amazing?!"

"It resembles the air defense magical boat in the tradition of the ancient sorcerous empire."

"Ugh… It really _was_ that amazing… When I get back, I'm going to have one hell of a report…"

In the skies above, Captain Susanoo of the Gahara wind dragon riders and his dragon partner had this discussion.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial oversight army eastern fleet, dragon rider Reckmeyer**

'Launch a punitive strike on the Kingdom of Fenn.' He thought it was a simple order. Against a primitive country like Fenn, even if a bunch of them banded together, the wyvern lord squadron from the exalted superpower, the Papaldia Empire, would still have leeway to take on additional challengers. Attacking them during the Military Festival would also serve to remind all the other barbarians of Papaldia's might. They wanted to terrorize everyone who dared to participate in a festival hosted by a country that slighted Papaldia, so they aimed for that striking grey ship.

However, from a range where their fire blasts should have been 100% accurate, the ship moved at an astonishing speed to dodge those blasts then returned fire with a wave of bullets of light. Those bullets tore through the wyvern lords' scales, which were hard enough to stymie arrows, and heavily injured his partner. He lost his grip and fell into the ocean, then he had to watch from there as his comrades were slaughtered. The other giant ships fired their cannons and blew them apart.

Watching cannons actually hit objects flying in the air was surreal; he questioned whether he was even sane. He thought Papaldia's only possible enemies in the entire world were the other superpowers, but they had just been smashed to pieces by an opponent Papaldia didn't even consider worth their time. He was at his wits' end.

While floating in the ocean, the very same grey ship he had just attacked came and threw him a life buoy.

XXXXX

"Communications with the dragon rider squadron have ended."

!

The fleet was stunned.

"What the hell happened there…?"

Admiral Poquetoire felt miserable. He was sure that something bad was happening… but he had direct orders from Kyeos, the head of the 3rd foreign affairs department. This was the life he had chosen, protecting the dignity of the state. He couldn't disobey orders.

The 22 ships in the imperial oversight army's eastern fleet would punish Fenn and annihilate the rebels who dared to take up arms against the empire's wyvern lords, all in plain view of those other barbarian countries. Using Tears of the Wind God, the fleet filled their sails with wind and headed to the Kingdom of Fenn.

XXXXX

"What luck… To think this would happen."

Foreign Affairs official Covington was somewhat at a loss after observing the Royal Navy annihilate the squadron of unknown origin that showed up to attack the Kingdom of Fenn. They had somehow got involved in an international dispute… it seemed that Britain was incredibly lucky, Palpadia had essentially given them a Casus Belli. It had been too easy.

Since unknown forces clearly attacked the Royal Navy's Frigate first, hitting the armour and causing a recolouring of the armour. No matter how you looked at it, they had retaliated in self-defense, so the Navy's actions couldn't have been criticised by the public media.

There were also many enemy units; if the rest of the escort flotilla hadn't intervened, it would have been difficult to drive them all off without letting one or two escape, without the use of Surface to Air Missiles, and Covington himself, who had been near the palace, would have been in serious danger. The rest of the Carrier group clearly also wouldn't take any blame. Having this occur when they just happened to be in Fenn was simply bad fortune for him, and good fortune for the country. Covington cursed his own luck for being in the palace, but also felt happy for Britain's luck.

Before things settled down, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs canvassed the area and determined the following:

• According to the Kingdom of Fenn and the military officers from other countries, the attacking force was most likely from the Papaldia Empire, a country located 500 km to the west from Fillades. They belonged to the Third Civilization and were considered one of the world's five superpowers.

• The squadron belonged to Papaldia's so-called "imperial oversight army," and they were probably dispatched by the 3rd foreign affairs department, which deals with countries outside of the civilized area.

• They must have been executing a punitive strike on the Kingdom of Fenn and chose the Military Festival in order to assert their authority over all the countries in attendance. In other words, this was gunboat diplomacy.

• As reported by the Royal Navy, there was a fleet of 22 ships about 200 km west of Fenn that was currently sailing east at about 15 knots.

A confrontation was imminent. That evening, although there had already been an existing conference scheduled with Fenn, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs contacted Fenn's department of diplomacy with some urgency to set up an emergency meeting.

XXXXX

A group of officials from the United Kingdom's Ministry of Foreign Affairs waited in a guest room. While the Kingdom of Fenn wasn't very rich, the guest room for diplomats was elegant without being gaudy; it was overall a very pleasant room. After a short time, Knight-Captain Magreb came to greet them.

"Honored guests from Britain. Please allow me to express appreciation on behalf of the Kingdom of Fenn. During the ambush earlier, your forces were incredibly adroit at exterminating the enemy forces," the knight-captain lauded solemnly with his head bowed low.

"Not at all, our intention was not to repel the attacks on your country, we simply retaliated against an attack on our forces."

The delegation from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs tried to play off their involvement, for publicity reasons. The Kingdom of Fenn was chomping at the bit to become an ally of Britain, but with the recent incident…

"Before we open diplomatic talks… we'd like to discuss more pressing matters… Your country is currently in a state of war, is it not? This unfortunately changes the situation; we request a mutual defence treaty with the Kingdom of Fenn."

The officials all wanted to leave the room as soon as possible; each second they stayed brought the enemy fleet from the west closer, further from safety. The sooner they were on the Navy's ships, the better.

Knight Captain Maghreb was confused. Sword King Shihan had informed him that they may have been a pacifist culture, but it seems all that was a facade. It was a facade to let the Kingdom of Fenn's guard down, to allow Britain to manoeuvre them as a puppet of sorts against Palpadia, to give Britain a _Casus Belli _to war Palpadia.

"What?"

Covington gave a smile, as he extended the original terms Britain had wished to give to Fenn. "You'll understand after you read the document."

Maghreb opened it, as he saw the previous terms the King had told him about, but one was different. It clearly said: **In the event of war against Palpadia and it's allies, the United Kingdom is hereby given the full permission to enter the war under the Kingdom of Fenn's name and subjugate Palpadia.**

Maghreb looked at the official, who was smiling like a child who had just received candy. _Was Britain's goal this all along…? Perhaps it's like those countries which had a more free civil populace. Its government couldn't act without an incident, and yet it still has large ambitions… And we're being used for it. But still… Do they truly have the courage to do this?_

Maghreb decided to test them. "In the past, there was another country like ours that Papaldia punished with their military. Papaldia ambushed their dragon riders and massacred them. They then invaded and conquered that country. Anyone who defied Papaldia was executed; everyone else was enslaved and sold off to other countries. The entire royal family, including anyone who had royal blood, was skewered and left to rot in front of the royal castle.

"The Papaldia Empire is not only strong, but also arrogant and proud. I hope you keep this in mind."

Covington's expression didn't change, as he continued smiling gleefully. "That won't be of the matter. Britain is sure to win, we just wish to not be the ones to start the war, I hope that isn't too much to ask, yes?"

Maghreb's face brightened. He had heard about Rodenius, where the Qua-Toinian ambassador's had expressed disdain of Britain's facade in it's politics… Yes, it would be protecting you… But not without a price. The price was something you couldn't ever erase, the price of your name. Fenn would forever be labelled as a stepping stone as Great Britain's rise. Perhaps one day they might rid themselves of that name and shame… But today, today was survival.

And so Maghreb signed the treaty, confirming the relationship between the United Kingdom and the Kingdom of Fenn, and shook Covington's hand.

As Covington turned around and prepared to leave, he waved and gave some advice. "The British Escort Flotilla will be staying here, awaiting the arrival of the HMS Prince of Wales… So I advise you to withdraw all your ships from the proximity… And leave Palpadia to us."

After being sent off with the treaty, the delegation made their way out of the palace and headed for the harbour, where their helicopter awaited, and sent the delegation towards the Escort Flotilla.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Fenn, palace navy**

The thirteen ships in the Fennese navy, under direct control of the palace, were patrolling the waters about 150 km west of the kingdom because of the imminent war with the Papaldia Empire. The crew was comprised of elites from the Kingdom of Fenn. Less-experienced members of the navy were left out of this patrol mission and allowed to attend the Military Festival.

The navy consisted of wooden ships relying on the inefficiency of sails in order to move. If it was necessary to move while fighting, they had oars they could use to row. These ships were equipped with wooden shields, set up at regular intervals for protection against fire arrows, and three ballistae for attacking enemy ship hulls. They also had a pot of oil for their own fire arrows. The navy's flagship was bigger than all the other ships, and it had a cannon installed on the bow.

Commander Kushira, who led the fleet, was staring at the western horizon.

"Commander, I wonder if Papaldia is really coming…"

"They already sent their wyvern lords ahead to our country… they will come!"

"…Can we win?"

"Hm… even against a superpower, we just have to fight. Don't forget, we're all elites here. Furthermore…"

The commander pointed at the flagship's cannon. "Look at that beauty! It's a magical weapon used in the civilized area! It can fire a cannon shell up to a kilometer, and it rips through ships like paper. That's what we have on our side!" he said to the captain.

He couldn't be anxious in front of his subordinates. However, the commander was aware that the superpowers had 'gunboats' that were capable of destroying ships wholesale. This was classified information. In all likelihood, gunboats were just like this one, Fenn's strongest ship, the _Sword God_, equipped with these magical cannons in the civilized areas. And the superpowers had fleets of them.

The gears in Commander Kushira's head were turning.

He received an order in the magic communicator: Return home, avoid the Palpadian Fleet.

Commander Kushira obeyed this order, thinking that his higher ups were crazy, but nevertheless obeyed. And this action would save him and his flotilla.

**In another world, Kushira's fleet would've been destroyed as the events of the Battle of Amanoki led to the defeat of the Palpadian Empire, with losses for Fenn. In this world… Survival was eminent. **

**Rule Britannia.**

XXXXX

A/N: Holy shit that's a-lot of reviews. I've done quite much work today on the story and it's already on 80,000 words lol. For the future chapters, I didn't deviate from the negotiations, because one, am lazy. Two, I figured that Britain's ship getting hit isn't enough of a motivation for a full-on war. They could be hostile, but an invasion couldn't be provoked like that. We'll see as we go, next chapter same thing tomorrow morning as a treat!

Reviews:

Billy Reb: **Spoiler Warning, gonna have to **_mute_ **you for that.**

Xboxgorgo: It's based off it, doesn't mean it is. Plus the targeting on the Grade Atlaster is way too accurate to be a Yamato, plus it woulda pussied out if it was really the Yamato. The only real thing in common is the 18in guns and the design of it. **Taffy-3 intensifies**

KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: Nazi Germany would actually be stomped by GVE, HME and ALE.

Ukonkirves: wat

Perseus12: God save the Queen

Alberto: **How do I read this**

AtypicalRyu: It depends really, Japan still hasn't beaten GVE. UK would probably use Tact Nukes and Submarines to ass-rape the GVE Fleet. All it really boils down to is will GVE make UK run out of ammo, and that's no, UK's subs GVE Fleet. But, the question is, how far GVE will get. And that, I'm still calculating.

Papo777: Thanks! And sadly no, I have no plans for an AC-130 Gunship in this story, because Britain simply doesn't have the schematics.

Miguelphenom: Well, in this story the Brits do send their own civilians there… But there's a twist about that… Spoilers… As for ruling over those kingdoms, ruling over another kingdom via erasing national identity is what China did before. It takes time, but with the dissatisfaction of the old King, integration might go smoothly. As for Palpadia… I'd say the old countries they annexed would be perfectly happy to be subjugated by Britain instead, at least their conditions improved.

IronMace7790: Way too far, haven't decided on that. ALE will appear in this fic, but expect slower updates by the time GVE is done, because this is based off the Author's material too. GVE's capital might be nuked, am considering. ALE and HME's tech doesn't need to be stolen when you have that juicy sorcerous tech.

Jhon Ruiz: In the future, in the future.

God90Zilla: Thanks! And yeah, they're essentially colonising. I see the flaws in the writing but /shrug.

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 8: Palpadia Empire

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 8: The Palpadia Empire

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Oversight Army, Eastern Fleet**

Admiral Poquetoire observed the eastern sea. The skies were clear, but the breeze over the ocean was dry and pleasant. Currently, they were about 100 km from the Kingdom of Fenn.

"?!"

There was something on the horizon.

"Something that looks like a ship has been spotted! It's approaching us!"

"?! It's huge… and I don't think it's with Fenn…"

A small mountain was moving through the water. Was it a ship? He wasn't sure what to think, but it was much larger than anything he had ever seen moving on the ocean.

"All hands, prepare for battle!"

The huge, castle-like gray ship rapidly closed the distance. It was so fast!

"! Could it be… even faster than our ships?!"

The unknown ship came close and began sailing parallel to our fleet. It was all alone.

"Admiral… what do we do?"

The 3rd foreign affairs department head Kyeos had ordered them to punish Fenn in front of all the visiting officers and thoroughly intimidate their countries. If there were any interference, get rid of it. He was absolutely certain that the giant gray ship neither belonged to an allied country of Papaldia nor to a private citizen. Considering it as an enemy, it was only a single ship, no matter how big it was, so it couldn't possibly be superior to the 22 ships in a superpower's fleet. He also only saw a single, humongous cannon equipped, whereas his fleet consisted mainly of 50-gun ships-of-the-line, with no ships having fewer than 30 guns, and there were even some 80-gun ships.

Failure did not seem possible.

Furthermore, the enemy's single cannon reminded him of the Fenn navy's flagship, which had a piece of shared technology from the civilized areas. This was the thing: the superpowers all used cannons with a range of 2 km, while all the other non-superpower countries in the civilized areas only had access to cannons with a range of up to 1 km, and explosive shells weren't available on the market, so both the power and range on Papaldian cannons were superior. If this was a technology share cannon, then it was completely inferior to the originals.

…At least, that should have been the case, but… Poquetoire couldn't think of a country that could manufacture a cannon as abnormally large as that one. Regardless, the ship had clearly come from Fenn, so Admiral Poquetoire was determined to enact Papaldia's will and attack it. The enemy ship had come within 10 km of the fleet, and its main cannon was still pointed straight ahead.

"Fuck! They're about to fire! Brace for impact! Watch out, they may be from the uncivilised zone but they might have technology from places like Mu!"

They couldn't catch up to it, but it still stuck to them like an obnoxious fly, so he decided to just ignore it. The lights on its deck blinked furiously… he ignored those too.

"?!"

The giant cannon on the giant ship started to move.

BOOM!

"Enemy ship has fired!"

The shell hit right in front of the fleet, erupting into a giant pillar of water.

"What ridiculous power! And they can reach us from all the way out there?!"

The admiral, captains, ship's officers, and all the crew were stunned at this display. That ship was faster, and it had a longer attack range; at this rate, they'd simply eat outranged attacks and slowly crumble. However, department head Kyeos's orders were absolute. To abandon the operation without fighting would hurt the dignity of the empire and be equivalent to rebellion. The entire fleet would be punished if they ran in front of the enemy. Poquetoire wouldn't abandon his duty to his country. He still had 22 ships. The fleet continued it's course for the _Daring_.

An instant later—

BOOM!

The enemy's cannon sounded.

KRAKOOOW!

The ship-of-the-line _Paos_, sailing at the front of the fleet, had part of the base of its primary mast blown away. That mast creaked loudly as it tipped over and toppled the ship's other masts.

"Ship-of-the-line _Paos_ has been sunk, it's crew are going on lifeboats!"

"What?! It sunk the Pass in one shot?! What power is that! That's… That's impossible! To sink our mighty Empire's ship-of-the-line in one shot!"

Leaving the sinking _Paos_ behind, other ships continued to head towards the enemy ship.

BOOM!

That terrifying sound once again swept over the ocean. This time, the ship-of-the-line _Galius_ had its hull penetrated, and then engulfed in an explosion.

"This… this is preposterous!"

Cannons were very inaccurate weapons. To counteract that, 100-gun ships-of-the-line were invented. However, the enemy ship was targeting the swaying masts and actually hitting them! And their reloading speed was incredible!

There were waves on the open sea that caused both ally ships and enemy ships to shake. Shooting from an unstable platform all but guaranteed that long distances attacks were fruitless. A single degree of variance would cause enormous deviations in the actual landing points. But this enemy was spitting in the face of such an obvious fact.

BOOM!

The _Mahmese_ was sunk, all hands lost.

BOOM!

The _Kummashroe_ was sunk, all hands lost.

The attacks continued, a chain of impossible feats right right before their eyes. The Papaldian oversight army could do nothing but watch. They were hopelessly outmatched, and by only a single enemy ship. They wondered if they might be dreaming. Would they suddenly wake up in their beds? That was how nightmarish this situation was. The enemy's unparalleled accuracy had already decimated all but one ship within the fleet, and it continued to keep its distance.

"…They want to annihilate us… Whilst we don't have air support…" murmured Admiral Poquetoire, after which he came to a decision. "…Retreat! Any seaworthy ships, withdraw immediately! This operation has failed…!"

They couldn't abandon their fallen allies, and it was clear that, if this situation continued, his ship too, would sink. Hoping the enemy wouldn't give pursuit, he ordered a retreat. Damn it… if only we had a dragon carrier…

If they had air support from wyvern lords, that could have changed the entire situation. Admiral Poquetoire considered such things as they withdrew. His report for this battle… even if he submitted it accurately, no one would believe it.

XXXXX

_HMS Daring_

The _Daring_ along with her other sister ships in the flotilla had been assigned to individually patrol the waters to search for the Palpadian fleet. The _Daring_ had hit the jackpot. Her orders were simple: Sink all but one ship. The flagship was to be allowed to escape to relay the news.

As each shot fired again and again, crew members cheered on the rookies as if they were playing a shooting simulator.

It was almost as if this was a turkey shoot for the crew of the _Daring_.

The first naval battle between the United Kingdom and Papaldia ended with Britain's complete victory. Papaldia suffered heavy losses, whilst the British suffered no losses. It was, yet again another world changing event.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Fenn**, **capital city Amanoki**

Let's rewind time a bit.

After witnessing the Royal Navy's casual thrashing of the Papaldian wyvern lord squadron, all the military officers visiting from countries outside the civilized areas were in a state of awe.

"What… what an amazing magic ship!"

"They're so powerful! What happened completely surpassed my expectations!"

"Those peerless wyvern lords were swatted like gnats! …What exactly are those ships?!"

"Apparently they belong to an emerging country named Japan…"

"Could it be…? Are they descended from the ancient sorcerous empire?!"

Those officers were watching the sea from the coast. While they were terrified of the gray ships that were powerful beyond imagination, at the same time they also wondered if they could ally themselves with them. Perhaps… the country that owned those ships had power that even surpassed the Papaldia Empire's. Since they attended Fenn's Military Festival, maybe they were on friendly terms with the Kingdom of Fenn. If their own countries became friendly with Fenn, and by extension the country that owned that monstrous flotilla, maybe they could get out from under Papaldia's thumb. Freed from having to condemn their own citizens to slavery and gifting their own land away. If only…

When the Sword King Shihan rejected Papaldia's demand to cede land to them, they were all sure that Fenn would be razed to the ground. However, now that they learned of Fenn's new ally, they could understand why he had done that.

After what would later be known as the Naval Battle of Fenn, Britain would quickly establish favourable diplomatic relations with numerous countries.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd foreign affairs department**

Department head Kyeos was so furious after reading the report that it seemed probable for blood to start spurting from his head any moment. This was all because Fenn refused the empire's generous offer to receive their land as tribute. They even rejected the offer to lease the land for 498 years, an arrangement with significant benefits to both sides.

"You'll regret insulting the empire, Fenn…"

This became the mantra of the 3rd foreign affairs department. The Papaldia Empire held dominance over five countries within the civilized areas and 67 outside of them, countries both large and small. For such a grand empire to be mocked by some barbarian country was not something they could forgive. It would be a problem if the manacles of fear were to come undone. That being the case, the 3rd foreign affairs department had deployed the 22 ships of the imperial oversight army's fleet, along with two squadrons of wyvern lords.

The wyvern lords were to terrorise the Military Festival and plant fear into the military officials attending from other countries. The fleet was to mercilessly attack the capital city of Fenn, Amanoki, and burn it to cinders, thus demonstrating to all the other barbarian countries the cost of defying Papaldia. However, the actual result was pathetic.

The wyvern lords, sent to attack by air, went missing, their communications abruptly cut. No one knew what happened to them, but they were probably all dead. They initially conjectured that Gahara's wind dragon riders came to Fenn's aid. However, while wind dragons were powerful, their numbers were also few, so it was improbable for them to be able to overwhelm a squadron of wyvern lords to the point that they couldn't communicate anything back to command.

Shortly after that, information came in that they had encountered the Fenn palace navy and unilaterally annihilated them! Their fleet suffered no damage. As expected, this was the obvious result of clashing with barbarians. The real problem came with the next report.

"Imperial oversight army, eastern fleet – defeated."

This news caused the department to erupt into chaos. Furthermore, the admiral must have gone insane, since his report stated that they only faced a single enemy ship. This was the admiral's report:

• Encountered a colossal gray enemy ship

• Fired on enemy with magic cannons, enemy retreated outside our range very quickly

• From 10 km, enemy ship fired warning shots at formation, enemy's range and firepower far surpasses fleet's range

• Enemy's speed eclipsed fleet's speed, could not get within firing range, fleet decimated

Up until this point, he could already hardly believe the report.

First, the part about how this ship was both larger than the empire's ships, but also faster. Obviously, the bigger the ship, the more water resistance they had to overcome. The Tears of the Wind God used in the empire were, to be honest, the best in the world; aside from possibly the Holy Mirishial Empire, no one else was capable of crafting Tears as potent as Papaldia's. Not only did Papaldia have access to mines of magic gems of the highest purity, they also had the best refineries. In other words, it was unimaginable for a giant ship to be faster.

Second, firing warning shots from 10 km. Among the superpowers, the maximum range they could achieve for cannon shells was 2 km. To nearly double that range, coming from a country outside the civilized areas at that, was simply not possible.

Even if such a hostile ship were to exist, some fantastical super-advanced warship like in the admiral's report, there was no point in firing warning shots. If they had decimated the fleet and left a few alive to tell the story, they could easily start widespread panic in another country. If the enemy got scared off by the warning shots, then they'd lose their opportunity to demonstrate their power.

Last, the final straw that led him to believe the admiral had lost his mind was this part:

• The unknown enemy ship fired 21 times. All shots hit a different ship's hull, sinking that ship.

• The enemy did not attempt to sink the flagship. Our flagship withdrew completely intact.

…How dare he submit this farce of a report. The ocean was unstable. There were waves. Any slight shaking would cause a magic cannon shell to miss its intended target. Achieving 100% accuracy was impossible outside of the ancient sorcerous empire. Furthermore, to precisely hit only masts, he was almost impressed with how wild the admiral's imagination was.

Beyond that… no, let's stop. This kind of report was simply a list of ludicrous excuses. Some barbarian country couldn't possess such an advanced weapon. He was highly skeptical of anything the admiral or his men claimed. And because the admiral might interfere, he would have to wait until later to conduct a detailed investigation on the enemy and their ships.

The one thing he _could_ take away from this report was that there was an enemy out there flinging mud at the empire, and those enemies had to be crushed. But, because he didn't know who those enemies were, there was nothing to attack. They had lost this round. This news would certainly reach the emperor. Next time, the homeland would send its elite fleet. It was very likely that another superpower was backing this mystery enemy.

In order to research this new "enemy," the 3rd foreign affairs department began to collect information.

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd foreign affairs department, reception window**

"My sincere apologies, but you cannot meet the department head today."

The officials from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs had returned as scheduled to meet with the department head, to inform Palpadia about the state of the war only to once again be obstructed by the clerk.

"Why is that?! We had an appointment!"

"A rather complicated situation has recently arisen… I am very sorry, but we are currently not meeting with emerging countries outside the civilized areas. Our schedule is not open. Please contact us again in another month, or later."

Unknown to them, Britain itself had caused this sudden increase in workload, leading to a lack of personnel to meet with them, so the officials once again despondently returned home.

After Fenn's Military Festival, Japan established diplomatic relations one after another with countries outside the civilized areas. Up until now, they had to leave Japan to explore and apply to negotiate for diplomatic ties, but now, after the Naval Battle of Fenn, countries came to them one after another on old-fashioned boats. Although the Japan Coast Guard was now inundated with work, the number of countries that established diplomatic relations with Japan increased to 22, and they had begun trading in earnest, exports were increasing by the day in unprecedented levels.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd foreign affairs department**

"What did you say?! You aren't sending us any slaves this year?!" the foreign affairs official shouted at the ambassador of the Topa Kingdom (outside the civilized area).

"We have decided to stop enslaving our citizens to send to you," the ambassador returned while breaking into a cold sweat.

"Hmph! In that case, your country alone will be suspended from the technology share arrangement!"

The empire was very slowly sharing its obsolete technology with countries under its care outside the civilized areas. This allowed those countries to slowly increase their national power… but since all the other countries in the area also grew at the same rate, this didn't upset the balance in power. If one country was excluded, there would be a difference in the speed of development between countries, which would lead to that country slowly declining in national power instead.

The technology share was only one of the empire's diplomatic cards. If they wouldn't listen, he would next threaten to stop the export of tools and nails and other essential items until they gave in… or, that was how it should have gone.

The Topan ambassador let out a disgusted chuckle. "'Technology,' is it… Even still, we refuse to send any slaves to the empire. Please end our participation in the technology share. Will this be satisfactory? We have… already established ties with the United Kingdom."

It would have been previously unthinkable for Topa to act this way. The ambassador snorted with a smirk, ending the conversation.

XXXXX

**Foreign affairs department, dining area**

It was now break time, so the officials chatted while they ate.

"Lately, the barbarian countries have been rather defiant, haven't they?"

"It's true, over the past month or so, they've undergone a remarkable change in attitude."

"Aah, before, they were always so scared, getting overwhelmed by our requirements. But yesterday, one was all 'we have now allied with the United Kingdom,' acting all haughty! Even though they're just the stupid Scios Kingdom!"

"! I just heard something like that from the ambassador of Topa. Topa, of all places, telling us they don't need our technology! Their reason was also that they have ties with that 'United Kingdom.' Have you ever heard of 'United Kingdom?'"

"Dunno."

"Me neither."

"I don't this so."

"Ahhh!"

The clerk who managed the reception window, Raita, yelled out in surprise. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. After that, he had to prepare a bunch of reports for all the officials.

XXXXX

**Holy Mirishial Empire, port town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

Everyone in the Central World considered the Holy Mirishial Empire the strongest country in the entire world. The port town Cartalpas, the center of trade here, was where merchants from many different countries gathered and spoke candidly about the goings-on in their countries. It was also an extremely important information hub, given how each country also mixed spies in with their merchants.

Within the civilized areas, the Holy Mirishial Empire was known for its excellence in the development of magic technology. Just by walking in the streets, a visitor could see magic streetlamps and other examples of sophisticated magical tools in use.

At a certain bar, drunk merchants were exchanging information. A man who looked like a beer barrel with a white beard started gossiping excitedly.

"The craziest story in recent times has gotta be the how the Eighth Empire, that emerging country, destroyed the Second Civilization superpower Leifor. Who here knows anything about the Eighth Empire?"

A man in a robe with his face hidden responded.

"'The Eighth Empire' is just what they were called in the rumors, their actual name is the Gra Valkas Empire or something like that. I was in Leifor's capital Leiforia selling spices when it happened, but I'll never forget it. They had suddenly ramped up security in the capital; before, they just had the one magic cannon battery, but one day a huge number of technicians came to install a second one in just a few hours. Not only that, wyvern lords from all over the country were recalled to the capital. There were a lot of rumors being thrown around among the merchants about what was going on. Even if you asked a soldier about it, they'd just say 'we can't talk about that now,' so naturally a lot of people assumed the Eighth Empire was gonna come knocking. But, even though people may have thought that, at the same time they also believed Leifor would never lose, so no one was actually worried.

"Everything changed one night. Earlier that day around noon, all the wyvern lords formed up into squadrons and flew off towards the sea… and they didn't come back. Thinking back on it now, this was when we should have realized something weird was going on.

"A huge warship came. It was like a small mountain, and it had gigantic cannons that were so big we could see them from the city. I'd never seen a boat as big as that one in my entire life. This ship was off the coast about six kilometers, completely out of range of the cannon batteries. Then, the cannon fire started.

"There was only one ship, so we didn't think much of it, but the firepower of that thing, it was so destructive we thought that even a god of fire couldn't make something as strong as this. The cannon batteries were demolished in a single volley. Then they just randomly bombed the entire city, it was terrifying. We ran and ran and ran. Those guys were just way too strong. They laid waste to the capital of a superpower with just one ship! I bet even Mu would lose them. The world belongs to Gra Valkas now, if you ask me."

"Wait a minute. Obviously, if they beat Leifor, that means they're strong, but they've got nothing on Mirishial's super-advanced magic. They're just on completely different levels."

"Mu, the land of machines, also isn't too far behind Mirishial. I don't think they'd stand a chance against Mu either. No matter what you say, Mu wouldn't lose to some barbarian country outside the civilized areas."

"Leifor just lost to one of those barbarian countries, you know."

"As one of the superpowers, Leifor was, you know… I feel bad saying it, but they were the weakest one, weren't they? Sure, they were really strong compared to other countries, but if you only look at the other superpowers, they don't really measure up…"

"You all don't know how scary the Gra Valkas Empire is, so you shouldn't make assumptions."

The drunks kept on chatting.

"By the way, there was a Kingdom of Rowlia, wasn't there?"

"That eastern barbarian country? The one with at least a population on par with the superpowers?"

"Ah, when I was there for a trade deal, they started a war with their neighbor Kua Toine because they wanted to eradicate all the demihumans."

"Eradicate demihumans?! What a waste of time. Just like barbarians to do something so pointless!"

"Then, this country called Britain joined the war, and they lost. I guess Britain was way stronger than them. Rowlia didn't even manage to kill a single man of theirs, their fleet of forty-four hundred ships got decimated by just eight of Britain's ships and their army of over a million was defeated by a mere six thousand soldiers. Britain's another country that'll be making waves in the future!"

"They couldn't even kill a single person, their forty-four hundred ships were taken out by just eight ships? Also, their million man army was taken out by just six thousand? No matter how you slice it, that's just propaganda. Way too unrealistic."

"Rowlia lost? If it were a superpower or one of the civilized countries, I could understand it, but to a barbarian country?! Unbelievable."

"Well, no matter how strong Gra Valkas or the British are, compared to Mirishial, they're not even worth spit. They couldn't possibly beat them. In the end, the Central World will always be stable! At least until the ancient sorcerous empire returns.

The drunkards' fun night wore on.

XXXXX

"Second Civilization's strongest country, superpower Mu, supervising army, communications – information analysis division

The information analysis division was the country's intelligence agency, it analyzed information gathered on various countries. The general impression of soldiers in the army about this branch was:

• I don't really get what they do.

• Their work probably has no value.

Because of this discrimination, their understanding of information technology was very poor. Technical Officer Myrus broke out into a cold sweat while analyzing the magic photographs of the attack on Leiforia conducted by the Gra Valkas Empire's super-dreadnought _Grade Atlastar_.

"This is bad…"

The Empire of Mu was only average in the world in terms of magic technology; they had come to discover the wonders of science, so they focused more on machinery and scientific advancement. That was why his position existed, but… Shockingly, he felt that the Gra Valkas Empire might be more scientifically advanced than Mu was. He wasn't sure if the military or the politicians would believe him since they were so hard-headed, and he heard they also tended to be cowardly as well. Frankly, his analysis of the reports made his stomach churn.

Mu's latest battleship, the _La Kasami_, was equipped with a state-of-the-art rotating turret that allowed them to overcome the size limits for mounted guns on ships-of-the-line. It now had a giant 30.5cm cannon, capable of bombardments far more destructive than their previous ships-of-the-line. Because the cannon barrel was long, its accuracy also improved dramatically. It also operated on burning heavy oil to move, abandoning the convention of using Tears of the Wind God to power sails.

• Displacement: 15,140 tonnes

• Length: 131.7 meters

• Width: 23.2 meters

• Installed power: 15,000 horsepower

• Speed: 18 knots

• Armaments:

• Main guns: 2x twin 30.5 cm

• Secondary guns: 14x 15.2 cm

These specifications even gave it the potential to compete with the Holy Mirishial Empire's magic-powered boats. It went without saying that it was far superior to the sail-powered ships used in Leifor and the Papaldia Empire. The mechanically-advanced Mu was special; it was the only country that could come close to Mirishial's level. But…

Myrus scratched his head. Gra Valkas's super-dreadnought _Grade Atlastar_, according to their reports, could reach a speed of around 30 knots. Looking at its size, it probably had a displacement of around 70,000 tonnes, and it was equipped with 38cm cannons, or were they even 40cm? For something that big to move at 30 knots, what kind of power did it need…? Wouldn't it be around 70,000 horsepower?

It was also loaded with many more cannons. Firepower increases proportionally to the cube of the caliber. In simple terms, if Mu's new battleship _La Kasami _fought this dreadnought, it would almost certainly lose. Unless there was a miracle, it would be annihilated. Considering this ship's level of sophistication, it was probably also more accurate.

"Just by looking at these pictures, I can tell we'd lose… This is… technology we'd need another fifty years to develop!"

Technical Officer Myrus groaned, lamenting Mu's uncertain future.

Then, there was this other picture of another country's warship, though they were very far from Mu and shouldn't have any direct impact on them. East of the civilized areas, there was a war between the Kingdom of Rowlia and the Principality of Kua Toine. Anyone would have guessed that Rowlia would win by a huge margin, but this ship belonged to the country that completely turned that prediction on its head. According to the informant who provided this photograph, this was the ship _Daring_ from the country of Britain…

"Yeeaahh… I just don't get it at all."

While this ship was also enormous, it only had a single cannon. Maybe it was capable of rapid-fire, or maybe it was incredibly precise… Either way, even giving it just another cannon should be better than only one; the cannons would both have the same firepower, and they probably wouldn't lose much accuracy. He just couldn't comprehend the design philosophy at all. Was the cannon so expensive that they could only afford one? There were other design peculiarities he couldn't understand as well. Simply, he just didn't get how this ship had any actual utility.

"And this completely incomprehensible country also suddenly appeared…"

There was no end to Myrus's anguish.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias**

In western Fillades, a bit separate from the civilized area, there was a kingdom, Altarus. With a population of 15 million, it was considered large in terms of both national power and population for a country outside the civilized areas. It had a warm climate. The architecture in the royal capital was based on circles, with all of its buildings built to be round. The country was rich from exports since it had magic gem mines, and the 500,000 people living in the capital Le Brias were all very lively. In contrast to those spirited people, there was one person in the royal castle who was holding his head in his hands.

King Taara the 14th was very distressed.

"Are they… insane?"

The documents he looked over were full of nonsense. It was a formal request from the Papaldia Empire, one that came every year, although it was a "request" in name only. In practical terms, it was an order. He read it over and over again.

"This just can't be…"

After the previous emperor passed away, the current emperor, Ludius, came into power. He had heard that Emperor Ludius wanted to expand his territory to increase their national power, so he was pressuring countries to gift the empire some of their land. There were many cases where the land requested was completely unused, so it turned into a profitable arrangement for both parties. However! In the case of his country, there were no benefits for them at all!

_ • The Kingdom of Altarus will present the Siltras magic gem mine to the Papaldia Empire._

_ • Altarus's Princess Lumiess will be sent to the Papaldia Empire as a slave._

_Please complete these 2 requests within 2 weeks. We would like to avoid using armed force if possible._

The Siltras mine was Altarus's largest mine; its production formed the core of their economy, and it was one of the five largest mines in the world. Without it, the country would lose a huge amount of national power. Furthermore, obtaining the princess as a slave did not benefit Papaldia in any way, it was simply to insult Altarus.

He could only see this as a provocation to war. But why! They had already suffered endless humiliation when completing Papaldia's requests until now, so why did they suddenly overstep so far? It was utterly incomprehensible.

The king decided to go down to the 3rd foreign affairs department's branch in Le Brias to see if there was a mistake.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd foreign affairs department, Altarus branch office**

"I've been waitin' for you, Altarus King!" called the Papaldian ambassador, his legs crossed as he sat lazily on a chair. The king had to just stand there since there wasn't another chair.

_(How rude…)_

"I've come to confirm your country's intentions regarding the formal request," King Taara the 14th announced.

"Huh? Just like it says."

"The Siltras mine is my country's most important asset."

"So what? You've got other mines. Or… Huuuh? Are you going against Emperor Ludius?!"

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of opposing him… but, can we not negotiate a change in the request?"

"No waaay!"

"… Uh, well, about my daughter, the princess's enslavement, what is the purpose behind that?"

"Oh, that. Princess Lumiess is quite the looker, ain't she? I wanted to give her a go."

"…What?"

"I wanted to screw her. Once I get tired of her, I'll sell her to some brothel."

"…Is that… also the will of Emperor Ludius?"

"Yeah! What's with you and gettin' all smart with me?! As the empire's ambassador, my will is the emperor's will! You fucking barbarians! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!"

King Taara the 14th silently turned around.

"Hey! We're not done here!"

He ignored him and left the room.

"Don't you ignore me, fucking barbarian king!"

The king left the branch office.

XXXXX

**Altarus royal castle—**

"That fucking ambassador can go fuck himself back to Papaldia! I refuse their request, I'll send them a letter severing our diplomatic ties, and at the same time I'll freeze all of Papaldia's assets in Altarus!" the king bellowed. "Assemble the army, tighten up defenses in the capital! Call up all our reserve troops! The oversight army is coming! We'll show the Papaldia Empire that we still have our pride!"

If he rolled over and acquiesced to their demands, he might as well just surrender the entire kingdom to them. They had to attack the oversight army first and try to end things quickly, otherwise there was no way the kingdom could survive. Because of how wealthy they were, their military's strength was in line with countries in the civilized areas. Even against the Papaldia Empire, they should be able to put up a fight against the slightly old-fashioned oversight army.

The king hardened his resolve to fight the empire as he watched the setting sun.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

The Papaldia Empire was the only superpower from the Third Civilization. Emperor Ludius's imperial palace had rows of pillars with such detailed, extravagant carvings on them that they awed visitors. There was a breathtaking garden that evoked the image of this world's idea of heaven. The interior of the palace was gorgeous and dazzling, with treasures from all over the world on display.

This was what every ambassador and king thought when they visited: "They brought craftsmen from far-off lands to make those pillars. They can maintain this heavenly garden in pursuit of true beauty. They have the ability to decorate the palace with all these riches from around the world… Their national power must be tremendous."

Esthirant was undoubtedly the most prosperous city in the eastern civilized area, area of the Third Civilization. Merchants and commonfolk visiting the city definitely thought "What an enormous city. How rich are the people here? It's so beautiful."

Inside the palace, there was a man kneeling.

"Raise your head."

3rd foreign affairs department head Kyeos, with beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his head, looked up. Before him was Emperor Ludius, who carried himself with such dignity that it was almost unimaginable for him to be only 27 years old.

"The oversight army was sent to punish the Kingdom of Fenn… where is the preliminary report?"

"Y-Yes! Please accept my deepest apologies for failing to receive approval to dispatch the oversight army—"

"Imbecile!"

"…!"

"We do not care that you failed to seek approval. We recognize the authority of the 3rd foreign affairs department. If we had to authorize invasions for each and every barbarian country, we would be forced spend all day, from morning to night, doing so. That is of no consequence, but what _is_ concerning… is the matter of their defeat."

Kyeos felt like there was a waterfall of sweating pouring from his face.

"How were they defeated? It could not possibly have been by the hand of the Kingdom of Fenn, could it?"

"Y-Yes! We are currently using all our resources to determine which country is responsible for this heinous action. From our investigations so far, we believe they are from outside the civilized area, since we have not obtained any more definitive information. We do not know enough to submit a formal report just yet…"

"You still do not know…" the emperor growled, his face screwed up in anger. "While that fleet consists of only old warships, for an uncivilized country to dare oppose us… That country must be held responsible for its impropriety. Be sure to thoroughly instruct them on the consequences of opposing our empire."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Kyeos bowed very deeply.

"We will give all those other countries the privilege of watching the empire extinguish the Kingdom of Fenn. Once you discover which country defied the empire, we shall send the imperial army to destroy them along with Fenn."

"I-I understand!" Kyeos licked his lips, then nervously opened his mouth again. "Your Grace, I have one other report to make."

"What now?!"

"Regarding the request sent to the Kingdom of Altarus, they have refused to hand over the Siltras mine, as planned."

"Oh, did they?" replied Emperor Ludius, a smile playing at his lips.

"Furthermore, they have frozen all our assets in their country and cut all ties with us."

"How bold… to rebel so openly against us… This matter has indeed gone as planned, but for them to go this far, it appears we have underestimated them. Do not send the oversight army, send the imperial army to crush them. How soon can they be ready?"

The emperor posed this question to the man in military dress standing beside him.

"We are always ready to execute the emperor's will. At your word, we will depart immediately, decimate the Kingdom of Altarus, and seize all of their mines in your name."

"Is that so… then this matter shall be left in your care. You may do as you wish with the citizens of Altarus."

"Understood!"

That day, the superpower Papaldia Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Altarus.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias, royal castle**

King Taara the 14th was speaking with his daughter, Princess Lumiess.

"Lumiess, all the arrangements are in place. Escape from the kingdom immediately," the king pleaded impatiently.

"Why must I?"

"The Papaldia Empire has declared war on us… You understand what this means, yes? They aren't sending the oversight army, but instead the imperial army."

"For me alone to abandon the people and escape… I cannot allow it!"

"Given the differences in our national powers, our kingdom will likely lose a drawn-out war. The entire royal family will be executed. Lumiess, my daughter. The only thing left for you here is tragedy and pain. Please, just run."

"But…"

"I am a failure of a king, allowing only my own family to leave… But, as a parent, I simply want my daughter to be safe. Lumiess. I beg you, do as I say."

"I… I understand…"

"Your vessel, disguised as a merchant ship, will leave the capital before the war starts. Of course, attendants will be going with you. You will ride the southern currents and go to Rodenius. If the opportunity arises, seek protection from the country that defeated Rowlia, Britain. From what I've heard, the government of Britain is strongly anti-Palpadia."

"…Yes, father."

That night, Princess Lumiess boarded what looked like a merchant ship and left the capital.

XXXXX

**A coast about 130 km northeast of the Kingdom of Altarus, offshore**

It was a sunny, warm day with no wind and great, billowy clouds like those commonly seen in southern countries. The ocean was calm, with seabirds nonchalantly floating on the surface of the water. A huge number of ships left streaks of white in their wakes as they headed southwest. In total, there were 324 ships. This was the Papaldia Empire's imperial army. There were 211 100-gun ships-of-the-line and other gunboats, 12 dragon carriers, and 101 attack transports carrying land dragons, horses, and ground troops. East of the Central World, as far as the Third Civilization was concerned, they were so dominant a force that their opponents would never have any choice but to surrender.

The imperial army was heading southwest to eradicate the Kingdom of Altarus. General Cius was watching the peaceful ocean. He was a strategist, and known by his men for being cold-blooded and merciless.

"We will soon be within range of the Altarus army's wyverns," came the report.

"So they haven't come yet… As soon as there's anything on the anti-air magic detector, send a hundred dragon riders out on alert. Other than that, all other matters are under your command."

The anti-air magic detector was developed to find sources of magic from wyverns outside of visible range. Cius had a squadron of wyvern lords on standby to support the fleet from the air. Each dragon carrier carried 20 wyvern lords.

The Altarus navy was already 50 km from the imperial army; they could see them approaching from the horizon. However, since there was still so much distance between them, it wasn't yet time to begin battle. (Because this planet is bigger than Earth, the distance to the horizon due to the curvature of the planet while on a ship is farther than 19 km.) The enemy didn't have any dragon carriers, so all their wyverns came from land.

His mantra was to inflict minimal damage to apply the maximal effect. General Cius sized up his enemy as he glared at the sea.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal navy**

"They're coming to take over our country… those damn locusts!" yelled Navy Commander Bordo angrily.

On the extremely wide horizon, an endless array of Papaldian ships could be seen crawling forward. In most cases, people could only tremble in fear at this. However… because of the wealth they accumulated with their magic gem mines, even though they were outside the civilized zone, Altarus was able to build up an army on the scale and quality of a strong country in the civilized areas.

This was no easy task. They did not manufacture weapons in Altarus, so they had to deal with weapons exporters from the civilized areas and risk being outsmarted or deceived. They had to export their magic gems to be purified in the civilized areas and import Tears of the Wind God to power their ships. Because of their wealth, they were even able to obtain weapons customized for their country. If they faced any other country from the civilized areas, they would probably be able to defeat them.

"All right, as soon as the enemy fleet enters range of our wyverns, send them in and we'll go on the attack at the same time!" Bordo directed into the magical communication device in his hand. "We will enter combat soon! 1st unit, prepare for battle! Got it?! Drum up your courage! Our country's survival depends on us! Everyone needs to be sharp!"

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, dragon rider squadron, Knight-Captain Zaram**

The enemy had subjected them to many humiliating requests, which they had to just grin and bear before, but apparently they demanded the Siltras mine and the princess as a slave this time. The princess was beautiful and good-natured and was very popular with the citizens. Everyone also knew that after losing the Siltras mine, the kingdom would no longer be able to sustain itself. After seeing the formal request sent by Papaldia, they were outraged. "Even should our country be destroyed, we need to strike back against those tyrants!" became the overriding public opinion.

The dragon rider squadron, numbering 120, flew in formation to the northeast to strike at the Papaldian imperial army. Zaram gave orders via his magical communication device. Shortly thereafter…

"I see them!"

The Papaldian fleet came into view; its size was unprecedented.

"As planned, spread out! After that, follow the twelve squadron leaders' orders!"

The Altarus dragon riders began to scatter and head for the Papaldian imperial army. Then, Zaram realized.

"! Diagonally behind us! They're attacking with the sun at their backs! Watch out!"

The enemy wyverns came in a line from the direction of the sun. Naturally, the Altarus riders could barely see them at all. Their communications were interrupted, and their formation was broken. The enemies dove rapidly, fired off fire blasts, then continued descending. There were an astounding number of direct hits simply due to how many fire blasts were shot. Over half of the Altarus squadron were killed from this ambush.

"God dammit!"

The Altarus squadron tried to strike back at the wyvern lords, but the difference in speed left them unable to catch up. After escaping out of fire blast range, the enemy squadron once again ascended to an advantageous position high in the sky and fired another volley of fire blasts. There was no escape!

The Altarus dragon rider squadron couldn't even get off a single attack as they were annihilated. Their opponents suffered no injury or loss.

"How fast… they were already taken out…" Navy Commander Bordo wouldn't show his men how anxious he was, but in his mind he was thoroughly shaken.

"Two kilometers from the enemy fleet."

"Maintain course!"

The Papaldian fleet appeared hungry to engage with the Altarus fleet.

"Wait… are we already in their magic cannons' range?!"

Puffs of smoke wrapped around some of the enemy ships. Papapapapapa… a second later, the sound of cannon fire came.

"Oh no!"

Because there were so many enemy ships, only a portion of them could perform a broadside. As time passed, more and more ships would become capable of attacking. The Altarus navy still needed to travel another 1 km to be in magic cannon range, but the Papaldian fleet could position faster than they could travel.

_(We'll be wiped out before we can even get in firing range!)_

"Hard to starboard! Change our angle of approach to 45 degrees, keep our cannons trained on them! Here comes their cannon fire! Prepare our Bolts of the Wind God!"

The fleet slowly turned. The enemy's cannon shells seemed to fly at them in slow motion. KRESHAWWW KRESHAWWW KRESHAWWW—pillars of water rose up high in the air. The first volley had arrived.

…BOOM.

"Ship-of-the-line _Sittee_ has been hit!"

The _Sittee_ exploded violently. These were the rumored explosive shells… their range, power, and numbers were better. The vast majority of shells from the first volley hit the waves. The next volley would surely be both more numerous and more accurate.

"Preparations for Bolts of the Wind God complete!"

"Fire Bolts of the Wind God!"

The Bolt of the Wind God was a ballista bolt tipped with an explosive magic gem and fixed with a small sail and a Tear of the Wind God in the middle. The wind from the Tear would blow on the sail, vastly improving the range of the bolt. A weapons merchant would have been appalled at the number of Bolts that were fired one after another. However, because they had 2 km to travel, they were able to build up speed, giving them much more power than normal. If they were fighting any other opponent from the civilized areas, Altarus's ability to outrange their opponent with this tactic would have been a trump card. This was a weapon that could only be developed by a country rich with magic gem mines.

_Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww…_

Wind blew over the tops of the ships.

_Pheewwpheewwpheewwpheeww—_

The Bolts of the Wind God were fired one after another at the invaders.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial army**

"One enemy ship was hit, it has gone up in flames!"

"Our accuracy was so poor… I suppose that's the best we can do with our first volley."

Because the fleet was so large, the number of ships in position to attack would increase over time. The enemy's firing range was so short and their own ships were fast enough to get in range that this would be like shooting fish in a barrel. The officers were beginning to feel enthusiastic about this battle.

"The enemy fleet's angle of approach is changing."

"I wonder what they're doing?"

"! The enemy ships are firing their ballistae at us!"

"Ballistae?! Those have such short range, what's the point of firing them?!"

The officers were all confused.

"! The bolts are… flying!"

"What?!"

A bolt flew over the 100-gun ship-of-the-line flagship _Thirant_ and landed in the water 50 meters away. The tip of the bolt exploded, causing the water to burst dramatically.

"Based on our analysis, these bolts are probably enchanted with explosion magic and Tears of the Wind God."

"How terrifying… Such a waste of good materials… However, they are nonetheless a threat."

The bolts rained down near the flagship, causing explosions of water all around it. About ten of the Bolts of the Wind God scored direct hits on it.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal navy**

"All one hundred Bolts of the Wind God have been launched, sir!"

"Good, now set a direct course for the enemy fleet! Get within cannon range as soon as possible! …How pathetic… for only ten of our bolts to hit, the royal navy has seen better days…"

They would focus-fire on the flagship, sink it, disrupt the command structure, then attack the rest of the fleet from a distance… or at least, that was the plan. The smoke around the enemy flagship finally cleared. Navy Commander Bordo froze in shock.

"Attack failed! Enemy ship is still afloat!" screamed the communications operator.

In testing, the Bolts inflicted immense damage on their own ships. Ten direct hits should have thoroughly destroyed the enemy flagship. But… while a portion of the deck was destroyed, the ship body was completely undamaged. Unfazed, the ship continued advancing and began to attack them as well. Thanks to the antimagic steel plating, the brunt of the attack was easily mitigated and no one suffered any serious injuries. Compared to the first volley, the empire's second one was many times more destructive.

"Ship-of-the-line _Beschial _has been sunk! Ships-of-the-line _Budehi_ and _Pachera_ have also been sunk!"

"Ship-of-the-line _Osia_ has been hit by a wyvern lord's fire blast, a fire has broken out!"

Horrifying news kept pouring in.

"Damn… Damn it all!"

Bordo trembled as he watched the Altarus army's main fleet burn. He squeezed his fists so hard his hands dripped blood. The number of attacking enemy ships kept increasing, which increased the number of shells that scored hits on the fleet, until eventually they were constantly, continuously devastated by explosions.

"Ah—!"

BOOM!

Navy Commander Bordo's consciousness cut out when the cannon shell hit his ship.

"Enemy fleet has been eliminated."

"Damage report?"

"Flagship _Thirant_ was directly hit by ten of the enemy's explosive bolts, but the antimagic steel reduced the effects drastically, so it only suffered minor damage."

"What about the dragon rider squadron?"

"No losses reported."

The strongest country in the Third Civilization, the Papaldia Empire, crushed the Kingdom of Altarus's royal navy.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, about 40 km north of Le Brias**

On this vast, empty coast in the wilderness, there was no place for people to hide. No fresh water, no resources, just land abandoned by people. However, the coastline was wide, so it was a convenient place for the army to land. After scouting the area carefully with their wyvern lords, the Papaldian army secured the bridgehead and set up an encampment. Their objective: Altarus's capital city, Le Brias.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias**

King Taara the 14th finished the preparations for his departure. The Altarus royal navy was defeated and the empire had already landed. From careful analysis of the magical communications before the connection was lost, they were completely destroyed without causing much damage. He prayed for the soldiers who died for the kingdom's sake. They must have had families; some may have had parents to nurse, others may have been betrothed. However, they still went to die for their country.

The king contemplated idly: if they were able to push back the enemy this time, he would do something for the families of those soldiers, to honor them… Unfortunately, the empire was heading south for the capital, and they were both powerful and still in nearly perfect condition. Because they were being attacked by a superpower, none of their allies had come to help them.

The king could do nothing else but blindly hope for victory.

XXXXX

**Altarus royal army, about 20,000 troops**

The royal army was in position about 10 km north of the royal capital, Le Brias. Their objective was to secure the bridgehead north of the capital and wipe out Papaldia's 3,000 soldiers. Their giant army of 20,000 was assembled to steamroll the landing army's 3,000. Normally, one would consider this arrangement overkill. No strategy could make up for the overwhelming difference in manpower. Furthermore, the enemy troops were simply in formation without any screens or shields.

Against a normal enemy, simply having these numbers meant they had already won. However, they were facing one of the world's five superpowers.

"This should be our victory, but don't let your guard down…"

King Taara the 14th gathered his resolve and determination.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire army, ground force**

The imperial army invaded along the southern coast. There were 3,000 elite troops and 32 land dragons.

Land dragons were large lizards said to only live in the Papaldia Empire. Long ago, when the empire was still expanding, they found a way to control these land dragons. Their hard scales repelled both arrows and ballista bolts, so the imperial army easily dominated ground battles. Now, the empire's overwhelming national power placed it in the top three countries in the Third Civilization alongside the high elves. The reason it gained superpower status was due to these land dragons.

Land dragons weren't as mobile as wyverns, but their scales were much harder, and their fire blasts had a short but wide range. Wyverns can't stay in one spot for long periods of time, so land dragons were ideal for defending positions. They were about twice as large as humans, and had fairly round bodies with a triangular head that could extend and retract like a turtle's.

In addition, the Papaldia army had human portable cannons and explosive shells, larger cannons pulled by horse, and flintlock muskets with lead shots. In the sky, there were wyvern lords scouting and sending information to the ground forces.

"The enemy's main force has about twenty thousand men."

"Twenty thousand, huh… They really did some work."

"Yeah… However, if we can overcome that, Altarus is ours."

"Hehehe… That's a lot of responsibility."

Army Captain Bafram smiled nastily.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, Rubyle Plains**

No grass grew in the Rubyle plains. It was an open field in the wilderness with great visibility. Here, the Altarus royal army and the Papaldian ground force faced off about 2 km from each other.

King Taara the 14th, only thinking of victory, shouted, "All troops, charge! We'll cut off the empire's greedy hand here!"

_"RAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Dust was kicked up all over as the Altarus cavalry, armed with spears and bows, led the charge.

That was when…

_Pheeeeeeeeeww…_

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!

Explosions went off all over their battle formation.

"Wha—! What's going on?!"

"Are those… magic cannons?! They've made cannons small and light enough for soldiers to carry?!"

The explosions took out thousands of soldiers. However, the Altarus soldiers continued weaving towards the imperial army through the explosions like threading a needle. These were human-wave tactics! They were obstructed by a storm of fire blasts from the wyvern lords up in the air. However, even with continuous cannon fire, against Altarus's wave of people, it was like trying to stop a flood by throwing rocks at it. Even the fire blasts could only take out one soldier at a time.

_"AAAAAHHHHH!"_

Within huge clouds of dust, the Altarus army closed in on the Papaldia army. The Altarus soldiers saw a line of land dragons guarding the front lines. They were so big… However, there were only 32 of them, and there were 50 meters between each dragon. They didn't think there would be any problem piercing through.

"We have the numbers! Trample them!"

The cavalry took out their bows and aimed at the land dragons.

"Those sure are huge targets…! Take this!"

_fwipfwipfwip_

The arrows cut through the air and flew at the land dragons.

_Click! Clank! Clink!_

All the arrows that flew true simply bounced off the land dragons' scales.

"Tch! Leave the dragons, run past them! Chaaaarge!"

There were 50 meters between each dragon, so the defensive line was basically full of holes. After they got past the dragons, there were only 300 meters to get to the enemy soldiers. Ignore those pointless dragons and take down the troops! The army surged towards the dragons.

_"AAAAAHHHHH!"_

That was when the dragons opened their mouths, light coming from within.

"Watch out! Fire blasts!"

The line of dragons let out their short range, but high-powered, flames. They burned both the ground and their enemies black. The land dragons extended their necks to pan side to side, extending the range of destruction. The Altarus army jumped right into the hellfire.

_"GUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Soldiers and horses on fire rolled around on the ground, screaming in pain. Because the fires were too strong and wide, the Altarus army had to stop its advance. The dragons slowly advanced, extending the area of the flames. The vanguard troops, unable to back up because of all the soldiers behind them, were burned to a crisp. However, there were about 300 cavalry who were able to get past the dragons. Those cavalry went straight for the Papaldia soldiers.

_POP! POPOP! POPOP! POP!_

White smoke rose up from the enemy infantry formation, and the Altarus cavalry fell jumbled to the ground.

"Wh-What's going on?!"

_POP! POPOP! POP!_

The attacks continued, and soon all the cavalry who had broken through were dead. The Altarus army was completely stopped. Then, fierce explosions went off all over the kingdom's army.

"No!"

The king looked over at the sea. Nearly 100 gunboats had been beached and were providing supporting fire. Including some 100-gun ships-of-the-line, they rained shells down on the Altarus army. Under so much simultaneous, controlled fire, the Altarus army collapsed.

The king was killed in battle and the Kingdom of Altarus fell into the hands of the Papaldia Empire.

Most of the citizens were allowed to live to continue mining magic gems, but the entire royal family, their retainers, and all their relatives, were impaled on spikes and left on display in front of the royal castle.

Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus prayed for the safety of her country as the merchant ship swayed on the sea. It rode the southern currents and ended up near the Principality of Kua Toine on Rodenius. The merchant ship was luckily inspected by a white ship with the red cross shaped white flag, and with it's upper hand corner, a flag inside the flag, which had a red and white, cross and X inside the blue flag. The merchant ship, having long since run out of food, was taken in by the British Coast Guard, allowing Princess Lumiess to seek the protection of Britain.

XXXXX

A/N:

Decided to post early today cause I ain't online tonight, not sure what to write here, but this chapter's extra long. For those who wanted Altarus to live, sorry, I need it for a plot point. But yes, Altarus will be freed.

Reviews:

itsFAX: ye

FreeWar: Miss pastes

S31Tora: There's the A-150-Class Battleship actually, might make the new GVE Battleship, that. As for filler chapters, that's what I'll do when waiting for the ALE arc to be written.

Perseus12: No shit

Papon777: lol

StringofRandomNumbers: Will work on it soon


	10. Chapter 9: Road To War

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 9: Road to War

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

The 1st foreign affairs department was in complete disarray over the recent events in western Central World. This was because the Second Civilization's western superpower, Leifor, had lost to the unknown country known as the Gra Valkas Empire. While the Papaldia Empire was much stronger than Leifor, their navies were very close in power (Papaldia's Tears of the Wind God were capable of better acceleration than Leifor's).

Even more unbelievable, Gra Valkas's super-dreadnought, the _Grade Atlastar_, single-handedly wiped out Leifor's entire navy, repelled their waves of wyvern lords, and decimated Leifor's capital city Leiforia, all that by itself. A ludicrously powerful country just appeared out of nowhere from the western ends of the world. The 1st department's head, Elto, did not like these findings. The 3rd department also recently sent the oversight army east on a failed punitive strike against the Kingdom of Fenn. If… Gra Valkas also had a hand in that, this would become a huge deal…

"In any case, gather more information!" Elto had ordered his men. Amidst that, a certain report reached him. "What is this…?"

As he read the report, Elto's wide-open eyes somehow strained open even wider. It was a letter from an observer, Varhal, who was sent to the Kingdom of Rowlia by the strategy team. His letter postulated that the oversight army's defeat was at the hands of a country called "Britain" that had participated in the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius. He wrote desperately that he only told them what he observed, yet the strategy team did not believe his battle report at all.

"Find out everything you can about this country called 'Britain'!"

The Papaldia Empire had finally begun to take Britain seriously.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

A lot of information was gathered on Britain after Department Head Elto's gave the orders.

First, they concluded that the Gra Valkas Empire was uninvolved. The country that drove away the oversight army flew a red cross shaped white flag, and with it's upper hand corner, a flag inside the flag, which had a red and white, cross and X inside the blue flag. Which more or less confirmed that Britain was the culprit. It was still unclear why the oversight army's wyvern lord squadron didn't return, though.

They knew that the enemy ship only had one cannon, but they didn't know _why_; maybe it was because it had such high accuracy? Still, they didn't think it could overcome the pure brute force of a 100-gun ship-of-the-line. It seemed clear that single ship was very advanced, but was that enough to cause such a devastating rout? They just couldn't believe it was possible.

There was the extreme case of the Gra Valkas magic ship, the _Grade Atlastar_, taking down Leiforia all by itself, but they were certain that there was some mistake in the intelligence; that information had to have been exaggerated to some degree. However, it was still true that Gra Valkas had the power to defeat Leifor, so they would have to be careful with them in the future.

In Admiral Poquetoire's report, he described a cannon that fired 100 times and hit 100 times. They asked a military research group about this and were told "Even if we had another hundred years, it would be impossible for us to achieve that." So, they concluded that it was unrealistic for a country outside the civilized areas to be more than 100 years more advanced than the empire. There was also Varhal's fantastical report about the war between Rowlia and Britain, but when he returned he was diagnosed with a mental illness, so everyone agreed that his report was not trustworthy.

They gathered some interesting information about Britain from countries in the Third Civilization's sphere of influence. Apparently, Britain only spends about X% of its wealth on armaments. Knowing that, even if they had some equipment that was superior, they would quickly fall behind another strong country in the long term.

The 1st foreign affairs department thus came to two conclusions: first, while Britain should not be underestimated, at the same time they should not be feared; and second, they should attack them soon, before they have time to accrue more armaments.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, imperial palace**

The empire's statesmen lay prostrated on the floor, the air in the room strained. The most important meeting in the country, with Emperor Ludius in attendance, was about to begin.

"The Emperor's Assembly shall now commence," declared the chairman.

"Are we in control of Altarus?" the emperor suddenly asked the army's Supreme Commander Arde.

"Yes, the Kingdom of Altarus has been completely subdued. The main army is currently preparing to withdraw."

"What should we have them do now… 2nd foreign affairs department head Rius, do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes sir! They could head north to eradicate some barbarians and acquire new resources—"

"Rejected," the emperor interrupted to dismiss the idea.

"Y… I understand, sir!

"We… are upset," the emperor articulated slowly.

No one else dared to speak.

"Our oversight army was repulsed by a conceited barbarian country to the east…"

Silence…

"We believe it was… Britain? Hmph… send them to destroy the Kingdom of Fenn, who has good relations with Britain. They have always been quite brazen. Show the other countries what happens to someone who takes Britain as an ally. Geographically, Fenn is closer to us, so it would not be profitable to attack Britain first… Are there any objections?"

There were none. Emperor Ludius turned to face the Supreme Commander.

"Is this acceptable, Arde?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

"This Britain who pushed back our oversight army may make an appearance as well."

"We'll simply destroy them as well. Though they are a weak army with old equipment, they still belong to the glorious empire, so to lose to a country outside the civilized areas… the 3rd foreign affairs department and the oversight army both bring shame on the empire."

Rrrgh! The face of 3rd department head Kyeos distorted into a grimace. Arde resumed speaking.

"Your Grace, what should we do with the Holy Land of Gahara, situated just next to Fenn?"

"We do not mind Gahara's people. There are still many unknowns concerning that country, but if they somehow become involved, then there is nothing to be done; your opponents will simply increase, but your victory is still assured. If possible, though, that situation should be avoided. We do not want to have exceptions during our generation… it is simply that… the first emperor took care of them."

"Will Your Grace allow me to take care of the strategy and finer details of the mission?"

"Indeed, do as you wish. Let us think… after the war, you may also do as you wish with the people and land in Fenn."

"Your Grace is too kind!"

The emperor had just granted an entire country and its people to a single organization. Being able to divide all of that up among the army would cause morale to skyrocket. Arde prostrated himself before the emperor.

"We… we… we are eternally grateful for Your Grace's magnanimity!"

The Kingdom of Fenn had a population of five million and vast lands. There was enough to make every soldier a noble even if they distributed it evenly. Arde's loyalty towards the emperor only grew stronger.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Fenn**

The Kingdom of Fenn was 210 km east of the Papaldia Empire, a country in Fillades. East of Fenn was the Holy Land of Gahara, and 500 km east of Gahara was the island of Britain. Because they were situated between Britain and the continent, it was very important to Britain to be friendly with Fenn.

The entire kingdom was so safe that it resembled Britain in times past. After the two countries formed a diplomatic relationship, there were now regular high-speed ferry services that traveled to the capital city Amanoki as well as to a town on the west end of Fenn called Nishinomiyako that brought in droves of British tourists for sightseeing. Compared to tourists from other countries, British tourists were plentiful, well-behaved, and loose with their wallets, so the citizens of Fenn gladly welcomed them.

In addition, it was common knowledge that the British army drove off Papaldia's oversight army, so the people of Fenn were extremely hospitable to the British tourists. For example, it was very common for tourists trying to pay for local baskets (basically like taxis in Britain) to be told "I cannot take money from our benefactors" and have their payment refused.

Tenth Private Ain was assigned to guard Nishinomiyako. However, because of Fenn's outstanding public safety, Ain's job basically boiled down to staying on top of current affairs and guiding lost tourists (usually British).

"So peaceful… it would be great if this went on forever…"

The empire had a lot of pride. He didn't think chasing off the oversight army would be enough to make them give up. If, by chance, the empire decided to seriously invade them, this town of Nishinomiyako would most likely be the first place they'd attack. He began considering evacuation procedures and what measures should specifically be taken to protect the residents.

Suddenly, something came to mind. Did the British people coming to sightsee understand Fenn's current situation? They played around and explored as though peace were eternal. At present, there were almost 1,000 British tourists staying in Nishinomiyako, while there were nearly 3,000 in the capital city, Amanoki. The people who came to visit Fenn did not seem to be particularly rich, so Britain as a country had to be unimaginably wealthy if it was so easy to go overseas. It would be best if the empire didn't come, but…

Ain shivered at the thought of the empire's long shadow.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 3rd foreign affairs department**

The clerk Raita was manning the reception window as usual. It was really tiring to have to deal with so many barbarian countries. He had lost a lot of weight from all the stress. He thought that Britain was just one of those barbarian countries, so even though it was bad that the department manager hadn't come back yet, Raita still stopped the British envoys at the door. Normally it wouldn't matter since Papaldia was always right, but in this case they had been defeated, of all things. The emperor was extremely furious about it.

"Aah… shit! Why was I the only person to draw the short stick?!"

There was a huge storm over his report. He had been aiming for a promotion, but all chances of that were now gone with the wind.

"Ah man… dammit…"

He had gone and made himself depressed again. Just then…

"Hello, we are with the British Ministry of Foreign Affairs. We apologize for bothering you so often, but has the department manager's schedule been finalized yet?" someone called out blithely. Raita looked up to see the British diplomat responsible for torpedoing his career.

_(Ah, this isn't fair… why did you come to my window?! Isn't the window next to mine open too?! With this timing too… are you trying to make me write more reports? Do you want me to die from overwork or something?)_

Raita wanted to cry, but he swallowed his tears. They were just another customer. This time, he would simply escalate them to his bosses immediately.

"Please wait for a moment… I will go check now."

These were the crooks who caused the emperor's trust in the 3rd foreign affairs department in drop to rock bottom, so his report quickly made it up the chain of the command to the department head. An hour later…

"I apologize for the wait. The 3rd foreign affairs department head Kyeos can see you now. Please come this way."

The British diplomats exchanged glances. To suddenly be taken to the department head was unexpected. The diplomats from other countries all looked up at the British diplomats in shock. This would normally never happen. The British diplomats were brought to a separate building with a window. The building was primarily white, with numerous columns covered in delicate carved art. The ceiling was ornamented with sculptures made of pure gold, showing off their national power. This display was certainly meant to intimidate representatives from other countries, but the representatives from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs just made idle chat in a waiting room.

"This waiting room reminds me of this castle in Venice I can't remember the name of, when I went to Italy on vacation once."

"Ooh, I think I know what you're talking about… umm, what was the name of it…"

While they were chatting, there came a knock on the door, then the clerk Raita entered.

"Your meeting is scheduled tomorrow, please follow me."

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

3rd department head Kyeos had been called over to the 1st department. While the departments did sometimes exchange personnel since they were publicly part of the same governmental organ, it was normally out of the question for a department head to be summoned to another department. However, because the 1st department carried an order from the emperor this time, Kyeos was obligated to show up.

The meeting would take place in the department head's office. Kyeos was currently standing in front of the door. No matter how many times he saw that gaudily-ornamented, heavy door, he always hated it. _This should have been my room…_ as he stood there, those kinds of thoughts crossed his mind.

_Clack._

An employee of the 1st department opened the door and led him in. Inside the room, he saw 1st Department Head Elto, Deputy Head Hans, Chief of Sub-Superpower Countries Shiran, and there was also a beautiful woman in her late-twenties sitting by herself.

Kyeos bowed to each person in turn. "By His Grace the Emperor Ludius's command, I am here at the 1st department to respond to your summons… How may I be of service?"

"You do not know? It appears you have yet to learn to think for yourself," spat the beautiful woman venomously.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask who you are?" Kyeos asked politely.

"Remille, from the Foreign Affairs Auditing Office."

The Foreign Affairs Auditing Office was established to deal with internal iniquities and cases of deteriorating relations with other countries. When departments were audited in the past, sometimes it resulted in the person leading the department being removed, and sometimes some diplomatic duties were taken over by another department. To avoid questions of status, since the foreign affairs departments were comprised of elites, the auditing office was staffed by members of the imperial family. In other words, the woman before him was royalty. Kyeos lowered his head before Remille.

"If I may ask again, how may I be of service?" Kyeos asked even-temperedly.

"We are here to talk about Britain. If I remember correctly, the 3rd foreign affairs department is responsible for countries outside the civilized area, and the head of that department is Kyeos, in other words: you. However, His Grace's exact words were to 'meticulously educate Britain.' I saw the notes for the first meeting with Britain. Why would they be treated like state guests? Since Britain only has one assigned diplomat, I do not need anyone else's necks, thus I tell you directly that you were going to be diplomatically weak—no, even worse, it was a diplomatic capitulation. You are lucky that I have stepped in, and that I have managed to receive information about this. For someone representing the empire to be so… if you were unable to fathom His Grace's will… I can only say that it was pathetic, Kyeos."

Kyeos felt sweat beading on his brow. Remille continued speaking.

"Kyeos, for any future dealings with Britain, including tomorrow's, the 3rd department will no longer be necessary; the 1st department shall take over. I will temporarily leave the Foreign Affairs Auditing Office and join the 1st Foreign Affairs Department, and take over as the diplomat in charge of all issues concerning the country of Britain. Kyeos… fools who are unable to discern His Grace's intentions are not needed in the empire. You shall not be dismissed due to this incident, as nothing has happened yet; I hope you are grateful for that. Watch your conduct carefully in the future."

_(This bitch… how conceited!)_

Kyeos drove his fingernails into his palms with incredible force.

"Yes… I will comply with your decision."

Having to endure this humiliating treatment in front of the entire 1st department was akin to a public execution. 1st department head Elto and the other officials allowed their lips to curve up slightly.

And so, the 1st foreign affairs department took over for the 3rd department concerning the Papaldia Empire's dealings with Britain with Remille of the imperial family as the new mediator.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

As the person completely in charge of dealings with Britain as well as the diplomat plenipotentiary, Remille of the imperial family, who came from the Foreign Affairs Auditing Office to the 1st Foreign Affairs Department, summoned the British diplomats via letter, "Come quickly." This letter was sent directly to the hotel where the diplomats were staying, without going through the 3rd Foreign Affairs Department. Upon receiving the cryptic message, the handsome Dominik and the rotund assistant Groban immediately prepared to leave.

"What is 'Come quickly' supposed to mean exactly?!"

"As explained in the accompanying document, it appears that the department who deals with us has changed… However, this summons interests me. If we're going to talk about international relations, then…"

Overcome with uncertainty, Dominik and Groban left the hotel. There was an imperial carriage waiting for them; after they boarded, it departed silently. They traveled along a cobblestone road reminiscent of ancient Rome. The carriage didn't have a suspension system like motorized vehicles did, so the shaking did a number on their rears.

_(I bet we can export suspension technology to them, once we annex them.)_

As they mulled over these kinds of ideas, the carriage approached the entrance to the imperial palace. When they were working with the 3rd department, that office was outside the palace, but it appeared their new contact had an office in the palace. They passed through the gate and entered the palace grounds. There were beautiful white buildings all lined up in rows and a flawlessly arranged garden as well. Just seeing the palace gave off an impression of the empire's décor and overflowing pride, as well as its monumental national power.

Eventually, the carriage stopped at a building in the corner of the palace grounds. At the behest of an imperial messenger, the British diplomats departed the carriage and entered the building. They passed through an elegant garden, then a corridor, and were led to a heavy black door. The imperial messenger opened the door and checked inside the room.

"Please enter."

The diplomats walked into the room following the messenger's invitation. Before them, there was a beautiful, silver-haired woman in her twenties sitting in an extravagant chair. She was fairly thin and wore a golden circlet on her head. Dominik and Groban stiffened for a second as she examined them sharply. The imperial messenger gestured for the two diplomats to sit down, then the woman spoke.

"I am Remille with the Papaldia Empire's 1st Foreign Affairs Department. You may consider me the person responsible for all foreign affairs regarding Britain."

"I am Dominik with the British Ministry of Foreign Affairs. This is my assistant, Groban. I understand that you have an urgent matter to discuss, may we ask what that matter may be?"

Silence.

"Oh, it was nothing, I just wanted to show you something interesting today, before we start our first meeting about our two nations relationship… This is of course by the will of the emperor," Remille intoned oppressively.

"I see; well, what do you have to show us?"

Remille flicked her eyes over to the messenger. He opened a door, behind which sat a one-meter crystal cube.

"This tool will revolutionize magical communication. It allows the projection of images during magical communications, and it is currently being implemented in both the Holy Mirishial Empire as well as our empire."

"Right…"

Dominik blurted out a kind of dumb response. This was basically a giant television. He wondered what exactly was going on. Did they just want to show off their technology?

"Before we commence, I will give you a chance."

They were given handouts on shoddy paper (at least from Britain's perspective). On it, in the Fillades common language, was listed the following:

• The empire shall dispatch an imperial representative to become the King of Britain.

• Britain's laws shall be audited by the empire and revised as necessary.

• The British army shall comply with the empire and be stationed wherever ordered.

• Britain shall send a requested number of slaves to the empire every year.

• Britain shall not establish diplomatic ties with any other country without the express approval of the empire.

• Britain shall disclose a list of all their resources to the empire. Should the empire request any resources, Britain shall send those resources to the empire.

• Britain shall disclose all of their magical technologies to the empire.

• In the name of the emperor, any Papaldian citizen has the right to kill any British citizen.

• British citizens will…

"What the hell is this?!" Dominik cried, his hands firmly clenched into fists, hoping that his acting would suffice for the trickery. These conditions weren't even those belonging to a vassal state, they were for the worst possible colonial state. He couldn't even pretend to find them acceptable.

"You object only because you are a fool who does not understand the power of the empire. Despite your proximity to us, you are just some pretentious barbarians who know nothing of the empire. Normally, just coming to the imperial capital would teach you your place, and our conditions would soften with your deference. But, of all things, Britain refused to recognize our extraterritoriality, something even a country in the civilized areas would not dare to do… yes, something only a superpower would request. You do not recognize our national power. Or perhaps your home country does not put much stock in the opinions of its diplomats. Or if they do, then they simply lack the incentive to recognize our strength."

"Your country supposedly defeated our oversight army. While this was an internal matter, the admiral of the oversight army at the time was suffering from a mental illness. In fact, 21 ships are but a mere grain of sand in the sea of ships we operate. In other words, you did not defeat our forces, it was simply a problem with our personnel."

She paused for a moment.

"Now, allow me to ask. Diplomats from Britain. Will you obey our commands, or will you doom your country to destruction?"

Dominik gave no expression, as he recited the words he had been ordered to give. The British government, being a former arrogant colonial Empire itself, knew how business worked. Every move had been predicted.

"We are simply diplomats who came here in order to open diplomatic relations. While we do not believe the British government will agree to your conditions, we will report this offer back to our country and await their response."

The silver-haired woman, Remille, curled her lips into a devilish smile.

"Hohoho, I thought you would say that… it seems barbarians do simply need to be educated meticulously. It was just as the emperor said. Pitiful British savages, your eyes have finally been opened to the magnificence of the emperor. However, His Grace is generous. You appear to have the potential to be rehabilitated… you shall allow the empire to educate you."

The woman in front of them seemed to want to say more, but they were unable to discern what it was she wanted to communicate.

"Hohoho… feast your eyes on this!"

_Flash!_

Remille snapped her fingers and the crystal cube began to project a low-quality image in front of them.

As it did, there was the showing of a random ancient town, akin to those in middle ages England.

"In here, we have subjugated Maria, a western town in the Kingdom of Altarus. These people here were possibly plotting acts of rebellion against our country… They have been detained under suspicion of being spies."

There were about 200 people roped together by the neck. Young and old, male and female; there was no discrimination in who was captured.

"If your country doesn't bow to the emperor, this shall happen to you as well.

As it was rehearsed before, it was expected that some kind of show of force would be made. However, this wasn't expected. Dominik was quick to act, hoping to pretend to the Empire that Britain was allies to Altarus and Ffenn. Whilst they did have the Princess in exile, they couldn't officially ally with an exiled government.

"Those… those are Fennese people! …They only traveled to the Kingdom of Altarus for leisure, they have committed no crimes! Binding them by the neck with rope… Release them at once!"

Silence…

"A demand? You barbarians are making a demand of the empire?! You simpletons don't know your place!"

Remille took out a magical communication device.

"Execute them."

"Wha—!"

_Slice!_

A sword was drawn across the neck of the leftmost man, causing blood to spill out violently.

_(DEAR NOOOOO!)_

They could hear the woman's screams.

_Slash!_

The sword sunk into the neck of the screaming woman.

_(MOOOM…! WAAAAH! NO, STOP IT!)_

_Slice!_

The small child was also executed. The executioner made his way down the line of people, killing all those ordinary people. No matter the age or sex, he was always ruthless. Shrieks… screams… it was a picture of Hell.

"S… Stop! Stop this instant!" Dominik yelled. "Do you understand what you're doing?!"

_(Don't kill me… please, don't kill me… *Slash*!)_

"You fucking barbarians, acting like our equals, _you_ are the ones who do not understand your place! No, you refuse it! You blindly close your eyes… you fucking trash!"

XXXXX

Even as she yelled, the execution of Fennese citizens continued on.

"…I do not understand why the emperor wants to give brainless imbeciles like you the mercy of education… Well, whatever. How long will you stand there with your mouth hanging open like a retarded fish? There were about 200 Fennese in the town of Maria. How many British in the capital of Amanoki will we find suspected of being spies? I hope you are finally beginning to realize that you are absolutely powerless to save them. In addition, I hope your home country and it's allies quickly learns how close it is to utter annihilation.

"You should decide quickly whether or not you will acquiesce to our demands. Ideally, before Amanoki falls. You hold the fates of all your people in your hands, as well as the fate of both your country and Fenn."

The last person was executed, and now there were no longer any moving Fennese citizens in the video.

"I am not the plenipotentiary for Britain, but let me just say this," Dominik growled as he shook in fury. "With the actions you have taken today, you have just given us incentive to fully mobilise our forces. To slaughter innocent tourists, people who just wanted to live in peace, perhaps you can't understand, but to us, _you_ are the barbarians, and we British would like nothing more than for a country of savages like yours to disappear. What happened today, the country of Britain will not turn a blind eye. We will seek justice from the people who perpetrated this act of cruelty. I can only imagine the face you'll make when you learn of _our_ true strength… If these were British tourists, I could only imagine what would happen in your country. However… For attacking our allies, you have truly allowed our government to awaken the sleeping tiger within British Society."

Dominik smiled, as within his hands, the recording device was stopped. His acting had been on point, the largest enemy to Great Britain, was itself.

The meeting ended.

XXXXX

"The prime minister's press conference will begin momentarily."

All citizens of Britain knew about the horrendous massacre that took place in the Kingdom of Fenn. The Papaldia Empire's brutality was not limited to Britain, they also terrorized countries known to be friendly with Britain. Normally, this behavior would result in war, but the aggressor was _the _Papaldia Empire. No matter how many countries outside the civilized areas they provoked, a superpower's national power was insurmountable. If it was only around 200 citizens, these weaker countries simply had to close their eyes to it.

But, this time the victim was Britain. Because the empire was so cocksure of their power, they may have miscalculated. Diplomats from various countries were all gathered in Britain with their eyes glued on a television.

_Clap clap clap clap…_

The prime minister appeared, dressed in a suit, to the sound of camera shutters snapping. His expression was severe with no trace of humor. When the prime minister indicated that he was about to begin his address, the restless atmosphere gave way to complete silence. He waited a moment before speaking.

"People of Britain, as I am sure you have heard, the town of Maria in the country of Altarus has been attacked and destroyed by the Papaldia Empire. Many innocent Fennese citizens in the town were unable to evacuate and were captured by the empire.

"For the sake of our allies, our diplomat, Lord Dominik immediately appealed to the Papaldia Empire for their release, reasoning that they were just simple tourists, but they… unbelievably, chose to cruelly execute those citizens instead.

"…We cannot condone this extreme act of brutality.

"The perpetrators of this act of inhumanity will be made to pay for their sins!

"If the Papaldia Empire is left alone and they defeat Fenn's army, there are about four thousand more British citizens at risk in the capital city of Amanoki and the city of Nishinomiyako. The British government has the responsibility of protecting both Britain and its citizens. In addition, our ally, the Kingdom of Fenn, has been declared war on, and we cannot turn a blind eye simply because their country is not our own country. We will always believe, within our glorious nation, that peaceful negotiations are the ideal way to resolve problems.

"However, for invaders who are unwilling to listen to reason, we have no choice but to be firm and drive them out!

"Our country of Britain and our ally Fenn stand together, united, and both share the desire to protect all of our citizens from those who have invaded Altarus, and right now wish to invade Fenn!"

"By my authority as prime minister, I hereby command all branches of the British Military to mobilise, defend Fenn and invade Palpadia and it's vassal states so that there shall no longer be oppression from others!"

Whilst technically war had should have been declared on due to contingency Palpadia, it wasn't done, as the British government hoped for more stable reasons to declare war and annex Palpadia and it's vassals. Palpadia's diplomats were truly special, akin to a gold mine. The prime minister's speech was met with thunderous applause and the furious sound of shutters. After answering a number of questions from the media, the press conference ended.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias, underground resistance**

After being decimated by the Papaldia Empire, the Kingdom of Altarus became a vassal state of Papaldia. However, the empire was unable to exert complete control over all parts of the country, so a few resistance cells popped up. One of those cells was able to receive magical communications from a third country.

"Commander, we've received some intriguing news."

The commander quickly skimmed the report.

"Two countries outside the civilized areas appear to be waging war with the empire. Which side do you think will win, commander?"

"Hmm… if they're both just typical countries from outside the civilized areas, the empire would crush them, wouldn't they? Even though our country was also outside the civilized areas, our equipment at least was on the same level as countries within them. Even still, we were completely helpless before the empire. Well, it would be nice if they could at least inflict some damage, but the reality is the empire is constantly expanding its territory, so their national power only continues to rise…"

"You haven't heard of the country Britain?"

"No, I haven't."

"I think this fight will be rather interesting. Britain helped the Principality of Qua-Toine defeat the invading Kingdom of Rowlia, and then counter invading them, after all."

"Indeed, invading Rowlia is an amazing feat, but the empire is on a different level, aren't they? I think it's impossible for them."

Among the resistance cells in Altarus, this news did not bring much hope to anyone.

XXXXX

**Second Civilization, superpower Mu**

Because Mu had ties to both the Papaldia Empire and Britain, they were currently holding a meeting to decide which country they should request to send an observer. If the side they chose ended up losing, there was a very high chance the observer would become wrapped up in the conflict and killed, so it was very important to thoroughly consider which side to choose.

If Mu were to request to dispatch an observer, they were certain either country would gladly accept.

"Considering the previous reports, it is believed that Britain also has an advanced machine-based society, and that they may even have advanced past Mu's technology in some areas. That being the case, we would like to send the observer to Britain."

Someone from Mu's military raised his hand.

"We've all read the reports countless times. However, I'm more interested in how true they are. Is it really possible? Has anyone actually seen proof that their technology is above ours? Furthermore, even if it is, is it enough to overcome the Papaldia Empire's strength of force and numbers?"

"In terms of national power, there is no doubt. We have heard many things from our diplomats working in Britain, as well as the members of parliament who have gone to visit their country, both the stories they told and the information they included in their reports. Didn't the army dispatch a number of people as well?"

"There have been some amazing things included in our internal military reports. But still… it's really hard to believe…"

The meeting concluded with the superpower Mu deciding to send an observer to Britain's side.

XXXXX

**Holy Mirishial Empire, port town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

Everyone in the Central World considered the Holy Mirishial Empire the strongest country in the entire world. All trade there revolved around the port town of Cartalpas. At a certain bar, drunken patrons were trading stories.

"I hear the Papaldia Empire is fighting against some alliance of two countries outside the civilized areas."

"Not again! Now those two countries will get smashed to pieces and Papaldia will pick up even more territory… But, recently, Papaldia has been pretty reckless. It's just war, war, war. Are they trying to take over the entire Third Civilization or something?"

"Papaldia is a middle-ranking superpower; compared to the Holy Mirishial Empire and the mechanical country Mu, their national power certainly falls off. Maybe they're aiming to become one of the world leaders?"

"But you know, those two countries sure are brave. They know most of their citizens will suffer if they get taken over."

"The alliance is between the land of swords, Fenn, and the emerging country Britain."

"Britain? _That_ Britain? Well now, the empire might actually have their nose bloodied a bit this time."

Inside the bar, everyone was largely convinced of the empire's total victory.

XXXXX  
Kingdom of Fenn, capital city Amanoki

The Sword King Shihan was in a great mood. The live broadcast had been heard. Whilst he originally believed Maghreb's news to be just false and diplomats yapping about, he would've never believed that he would've been happy about the slaughter of his own citizens. It was the bravery of those 200 Fennese which allowed Britain, today to officially enter the war in full capacity, instead of saying it in a backdoor way.

"Yes! This is good!"

His face was all smiles. Britain had decided to oppose the superpower that had invaded his country. Fenn by itself would have likely been strangled by the difference in national power.

The Britain who shot down the imperial oversight army's wyvern lord squadron like someone swatting a fly would be sending its magic ships to fight the empire's main army this time.

The Kingdom of Fenn would be saved.

The Sword King ordered his men to cooperate fully with Britain.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, Emperor Ludius's private room**

All the wealth in the Third Civilization was concentrated in the capital of Papaldia, and the person who embodied all that national power, Emperor Ludius, lived in the imperial palace. He was chatting in his private room with a silver-haired woman.

"Remille, what do you think of the world, and what do you think of the Papaldia Empire?"

"Yes, Your Grace. While everyone else scrambles around in the dirt, the empire stands at the top of the Third Civilization. We exploit fear in order to control other countries, a method I find extremely efficient."

"Correct. Ruling by fear is necessary in order to expand our national power. The Holy Mirishial Empire and Mu have chosen to live in harmony with their neighbors. It is torturous for our great empire to be ranked below such weak countries. Once we have total control of the Third Civilization, we shall reign supreme as the Great Empire—no, the Eternal Empire of Papaldia. Eventually, we shall bring the First and Second Civilizations under our heel, uniting the entire world under our rule, which will forever eliminate war and bring about true peace. This is what we envision for the people of the world… Do you understand, Remille?"

Remille trembled with emotion. His Grace was truly a magnanimous person.

"Your… Your Grace, you have thought so deeply about all the people of the world… I am truly moved," Remille choked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"To accomplish this task, there is much blood that must be spilled. It is an unavoidable sacrifice—a small price to achieve great results. Those standing in the empire's way must be removed."

"You are absolutely correct!"

"By the way, Remille, what became of the incident with the Kingdom of Fenn and Britain? We would like to hear the results directly from your mouth."

"Yes. As Your Grace commanded, the town of Nishinomiyako in Fenn was captured. At that time, our forces captured two hundred citizens of Britain, who proved to be useful in our meeting with Britain. We gave their diplomats our conditions and they refused to come to an immediate decision, so I used the magic image relay crystal to show them their citizens being executed."

The emperor smiled faintly.

"Aah… they are surely in a panic right now. As we suggested, simply give them the opportunity to be educated. So, how did they respond?"

"As barbarians do, they became upset and raised their voices. Your Grace, I believe it would be better to simply exterminate trash like that. Why should we waste time attempting to educate them?"

"…We believe that all barbarians should be given an equal chance to avoid oblivion. If they are fools who choose not to take such a chance, then they deserve to be eradicated."

"I understand. Your Grace, after Amanoki falls and we capture all of the British there, I will open talks with them again. And then, if they continue to refuse our demands, we will execute the prisoners again and likely start a war of genocide. At that time, I will leave everything to Your Grace's judgment."

"Is that so… it shall be done."

_Pipipi~ pipipi~…_

A bracelet on Remille's left arm began blinking. Her face twisted in irritation.

"That is for official business, is it not? …We are not discussing any matters of import here, simply having a private conversation. You may answer your magical communications."

Remille bowed to the emperor then tapped the communicator.

"What is it?"

_"Britain's diplomats have requested an urgent meeting, are you able to receive them?"_

"That will be fine. Have them wait," Remille ordered, then cut off the communication.

"Your Grace, Britain has come again asking to meet. This may be the result of their education, their answer to Your Grace's mercy. I shall take my leave here."

"They may be barbarians, but their very existence is being threatened, so they must be desperate now. We hope you will forgive us for taking up your time with idle chatter."

Remille turned back as she was about to leave the room with a refreshing look on her face.

"Your Grace, do you have any other matters to attend today?"

"None."

"In that case, once I am done with my duties, may I return here?"

"We shall allow it."

Remille was smiling brightly as she left.

XXXXX

**Second Civilization, superpower Mu**

Technical Officer Myrus had been summoned by the upper echelons of the military.

"…so, that means, Technical Officer Myrus, Tactical Officer Lassan, the two of you are being sent to Britain as observers."

After that declaration, they went over the logistics in more detail.

• Mu was 21,000 km from Britain. This was too far for any single aircraft to fly.

• That being the case, they would first fly on the passenger plane with the longest range, the reciprocating engine aircraft _La Kaosu_ (cruising speed 280 km/h, cruising distance 7000 km), to the international allied airport, then stop at 3 relay points along the way until they arrived in Britain.

• They would refuel as quickly as possible at each relay point, but it would still take 5 days in total.

• After having contacted Britain about it, as soon as they enter Japan's airspace, they will be escorted by combat aircraft and land at an airport in the western city of Fukuoka.

• Britain warned that it was possible that they might carry out their rescue operation before the observers even arrived. Mu acknowledged this and decided to send the observers anyway. They determined that there was still a high possibility of being able to observe live combat.

As soon as the meeting concluded, Myrus and Lassan made preparations to leave immediately. Three hours later, they boarded the state-of-the-art aircraft _La Kaosu_ with food and supplies and began the long journey to Britain.

XXXXX

A/N: Nothing much to talk about here, but next chapter is where Palpadia and Britain battle it out, and I might make some changes to the OG story, and we might just get some Wyvern Lord v F-35B Lightning II/Eurofighter Typhoon action, it really depends if I have the time. Also, might do another Summoning Japan fic, named 'Ah shit, here we go again', dealing with **China** being summoned during the Gra Valkas war… being the Western neighbour of the Gra Valkas Empire.

Oh and find me on discord, my name's /u/Aidensman#5202, you can find me on the official gate reddit server. Invite link: JRMWbyJ

Reviews:

BigBadAud666: UK itself has to manufacture it's arms now .3. Gotta spend more of that big juicy $$$ GDP onto military spending.

Great Celestial Dragon: Why would the British do that? Actions mean more than words. Also, the Palpadian Royal Family and it's foreign affairs bureaus are essentially a treasure trove of propaganda. The British Government's war support is dangerously low, no one wants high military spending.

Ironmace7790: Rowlia has a higher population than Palpadia, Palpadia also seems to have more raw resources, so Palpadia's more likely to be a mining colony/territory. Also lol yes MI6 agents. As for newer technologies, we'll just have to wait n see.

Cooldude101011: They do have satellites, the prologue literally says all **orbital assets**.


	11. Chapter 10: Britannia Rules the Waves

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 10: Britannia rules the waves pt 1

XXXXX

**Britain, Ministry of Defense**

The prime minister, who had come personally to the Ministry of Defense, was being briefed by the ministers.

"At the moment, the Papaldia Empire is preparing for another offensive in the Fenn town of Nishinomiyako via the ocean."

They referred to a detailed map and continued the explanation.

"Regarding their aerial forces, they have twenty dragon carriers supporting twenty wyverns each, meaning they should have about four hundred dragons total for their air force. Since their wyvern lords are currently maintaining control throughout the airspace the ocean, we will have to contest."

"Their naval forces consist of two hundred and eleven gunboats, which are ships with large cannons on them; twelve dragon carriers, as previously mentioned; and a hundred and one attack transports that carried their ground forces there. So their fleet has three hundred and twenty-four ships total, and they are deployed in the waters near Nishinomiyako. Fortunately for us, their entire fleet, including all twelve dragon carriers with their 8 gunboat escorts, are currently positioned about three hundred kilometers west of Nishinomiyako, with the rest of the fleet 20km ahead of them. My guess is that they're trying to avoid any surprise attacks from enemy ships, and prepare an invasion of Fenn."

The prime minister raised a hand.

"So we know the enemy's positions, but how will we destroy their fleet?"

"This is just a rough strategy, but first we want to gain control of the airspace by sending waves of Typhoons and Lightnings with anti-ship missiles to sink the twenty dragon carriers and gunboats at the location thirty kilometers west of Nishinomiyako. Then, together with Eurofighter Typhoons, shoot down all the wyvern lords in the air escorting their fleet. This will neutralize their aerial combat ability."

"Regarding the rest of the enemy's naval forces, the Royal Navy can handle them. Because there are so many, anti-ship missiles would be inefficient, but we can take them out easily enough with just standard guns."

The words of the British Military's leaders held a lot of weight.

"We will avenge our allies' slaughtered countrymen during this operation. Unless they surrender, no Papaldian soldier will be let off easily."

"After we destroy their fleet, then we will prepare for a ground invasion."

The prime minister nodded in satisfaction.

XXXXX

It was a long flight. Definitely not a flight that could be made on wyvern.

On the fifth morning after leaving Mu, the reciprocating engine passenger aircraft _La Kaosu_ was finally nearing Britain. They would soon enter Britain's "air defense identification zone" at which point Britain's combat aircraft should arrive to escort them.

"I wonder what kind of combat aircraft will come?"

Technical Officer Myrus had heard last time that Britain had a propulsion method other than the reciprocating engine, so he couldn't wait to find out what it was. In contrast to Myrus, Tactical Officer Lassan was much more reserved.

"It won't be very impressive either way."

The moment he said that—

There were two booms of thunder that could be clearly heard even from inside their plane. They both involuntarily turned their necks to look out the window.

A combat aircraft shaped like an arrowhead with no propellers passed by them. The machine made a sharp turn, came up next to them, then slowed down to match their speed.

"It's… so fast!"

The two officers were stunned.

"It doesn't have any propellers!" Lassan shouted, shivering.

Mu's passenger aircraft was guided by the Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche-1 into Britain.

After some time, they finally entered Britain's airspace, near Heathrow Airport. They saw Britain for the first time from the skies. Before their eyes was an advanced city with a population of over a million people. Eventually, they landed on a pristine runway, the likes of which they had never seen before. The passenger aircraft they were riding was… the apex of the superpower Mu's technology, and it looked like a toy compared to the numerous, giant, beautiful machines parked in a line at the airport.

"We've come to an unbelievable country…"

Myrus shuddered when he thought of the importance of their assignment.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

Dominik and Groban from the British Ministry of Foreign affairs were once again at the Papaldia Empire's 1st foreign affairs department. They were meeting with Remille.

"You're back already. Well, the fate of your country does hang in the balance. I should not be too insensitive," Remille gloated with a twisted smile on her face. "Our empire is very generous. Even though you did not have an appointment, considering your situation, we will be forgiving this time. Now then… last time, the empire presented you with a list of conditions. Please tell me the result of your deliberations."

Dominik began to speak evenly, without sounding rushed.

"What I am about to tell you is the official response from the British government."

"Oho, so you finally recognize the empire's power."

_(So they're delaying their surrender by coming to negotiate… How sly.)_

"First, let me pass along this proposal to you, the Papaldia Empire."

Dominik handed an official document to Remille.

_• Immediately withdraw all armed forces currently in the Kingdom of Fenn._

_• Offer an official apology and reparations for the murder of Fennese citizens. The amount of reparations will be 100 million pasos (the empire's currency) per capita to the surviving families._

_• Britain demands the full submission of Palpadia under the British flag, Palpadia will be governed by a British governor. All perpetrators of the massacre will be turned in._

"! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Unless these conditions are fulfilled, Britain will expunge the imperial army from the Kingdom of Fenn by force and utterly decimate Palpadia. Of course, that will not be all. You yourself are naturally included in the list of criminal offenders, and the emperor of Papaldia is also under suspicion of enabling the massacre and is an important witness, so we request that you turn yourselves in for the signing of the treaty."

"…You really are just barbarians in the end. You simply don't comprehend His Grace's benevolence… So you want war, and for your entire population to be slaughtered?"

"Of course not. You are the barbarian. To be unable to determine our technological level when you're clearly inferior. To us, you are the barbarians. Inferior ants to be re-educated. I have acted irrationally during our last meeting for a reason… And that was to rouse up war support back home."

"…You barbarians… such impudence…!"

"Our meeting now to demand the delivery of those criminals and the handover of power in your country. It's for the sake of your empire's citizens. If things continue to escalate, we will soon have all-out war. We would like to avoid involving regular people in an attack on your country, as we would hate to ruin your infrastructure for our future purposes."

"…What a farce. Your country may have some standing among the countries outside the civilized areas, but you don't even understand the fundamental difference in strength between a superpower and an uncivilized country! For your level of arrogance… When Palpadia subjugates Britain, I will have you hanged along with the rest of your family!"

Dominik smiled, as he replied to her calmly. "Again, repeating your intentions doesn't make it real. Palpadia is like an ant to her majesty."

Remile stared at Dominik frustratingly, unable to comprehend what the British diplomat had said, or meant. "It matters not. It appears you still have need of education. When Amanoki falls, any British citizens found there will be captured. When that happens, you will only have your own powerlessness to blame for being unable to stop it. I look forward to meeting with you again after that. We'll have to arrange another special show via the magic image relay crystal as we once again execute your allies' and your people for suspicion of espionage."

"Do not forget that you are only allowed to keep your worthless lives due to His Grace's generosity. If His Grace so desires, might this become a genocidal war? I hope the possibility of that reality, where every single one of your citizens is massacred, sinks in."

"Well then, we also have a prediction for you. Your imperial navy will be eradicated from the Kingdom of Fenn using a portion of our strength. After that happens, let us meet again. The British government will not give up on the extradition of the criminals from your pitiful kingdom. We shall be the ones re-educating you. Please understand that the will of her majesty is unyielding."

"Oh, one more thing: if you decide to surrender, please use a simple white flag. As of now, I have received information from my government which states that we are in an official state of war. Whilst I am here to stay as a wartime diplomat, I shall too be leaving soon from Palpadia. The next time I visit, I'll see you off in Fenn, for your execution or torture there. I'll surely enjoy our conversation then, Barbarian."

The meeting ended with Britain clearly conveying its intention to annex Palpadia, as Dominik along with his assistant left the room, leaving Remille speechless.

Remille yelled as she threw the glass onto the floor, and screamed. "Britain… You have disrespected the future Empress of Palpadia… And you will pay!"

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department, inner office**

Remille was reading over a summary report that she dictated to one of the secretaries. Next to her was the Department Head Elto, reading over her shoulder.

"'The barbarians… wish for their own destruction…' Huh… 'Their leaders are so stupid it's almost unbelievable. For Britain to feel no sense of crisis over the extermination of their people is something that I cannot understand.'"

Elto felt a little sympathy for Remille. The empire had completely destroyed many other countries. This would just be yet another. The peaceful image of executed barbarians rose unbidden in his mind.

_Knock knock._

"Enter."

Deputy Head Hans ran in holding various documents. His face was pale and he looked extremely nervous.

"What is it?" Elto asked.

"Regarding our conflict with the Kingdom of Fenn, we have been closely monitoring any requests for observers from the other superpowers."

"If you're referring to the Holy Mirishial Empire, they have already informed us that they do not intend to send an observer."

"Yes, as always. So, when will Mu's observer be arriving?"

Hans's face scrunched up.

"That's, um… Mu has declared that they will not be sending an observer to the empire."

"Hoh, how sad, for them not to send an observer. Have they gotten over their obsession with collecting combat data?"

"…"

Hans appeared conflicted.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"We've discovered that… Mu has sent observers to Britain instead."

"…HUH?!"

XXXXX

They zoomed over the ocean, just above the water. There were ten of them, painted blue to blend in with the color of the sea; they were nearly invisible when looking down from the sky. The ten Eurofighter Typhoon multirole jet aircraft were flying about 20 meters above sea level at Mach 0.9, subsonic. Their main wings were equipped with four anti-ship missiles each. Their objective was to destroy the dragon carriers currently 300 km west of Nishinomiyako, 20km behind the rest of the enemy fleet. Since there were twenty ships in the area, ten fighters were dispatched in case they all needed to be sunk.

Between the ten planes, there were forty anti-ship missiles, which was clearly overkill, but they approved the redundancy to ensure they would sink the carriers without fail. An Boeing E-7 Wedgetail was flying in the sky above and behind them and had already identified about twelve enemy units in the sky above the fleet. Those twelve enemy units would be taken care of by the rest of the Eurofighter Typhoons, equipped for air to air combat.

The anti-ship Typhoons continued advancing at super cruise speed. Their distance to the enemy fleet quickly shrank, and they had already entered missile range. When they got within 100 km of the fleet, they received the order over the radio from command.

"Fire at will, annihilate the barbarians."

The squadron of ten planes fired a total of twenty air-launched anti-ship missiles, which blasted towards the Papaldia Empire's fleet of dragon carriers.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Fenn, in the ocean about 300 km west of Nishinomiyako**

The Papaldia Empire imperial army's dragon carriers were arranged in a perfect line. To facilitate the arrival and departure of wyvern lords, dragon carriers were twice as large as ships-of-the-line. The empire advanced their shipbuilding technology in secret, so it were the only country capable of building dragon carriers. Vice Admiral Armos nodded contentedly to himself when he surveyed the fleet of dragon carriers, their very presence giving off a sense of might.

"Dragon Knight Captain!" he said to the man standing next to him.

"Yes sir!"

"The imperial navy is strong!"

"Yes, I am aware."

"Why do you think we are strong?"

"Because of our comprehensive strength, sir."

"You're exactly right! However, the reason to have pride in our power, even more than our ships-of-the-line, the true core of our strength, is our dragon carriers. Dragon carriers allow us to outrange any opponent far beyond the capability of any cannon. Captain, total control of the air means total control of both sea and land. That is what I believe."

"Indeed, sir! That is a very enlightened perspective!"

"The Papaldia Empire is invincible on the sea because of our dragon carrier fleet! As long as we have them, the imperial army will carve a path for our empire to rule supreme! And look! Leading that fleet is our newest, most advanced flagship, the _Mille_! …How spectacular. It overflows with functional beauty, enough to match its size."

The _Mille_ was built with much more antimagic steel plating than normal, and thus it was the strongest, largest, and most beautiful ship in the fleet.

_Bwooooh—!_

Their chat was interrupted by the alarm sounding from the foremost escort ship. Vice Admiral Armos looked ahead cautiously.

"?! What's that?!"

It was very hard to see, but two large arrows painted blue were flying at the flagship _Mille_ at an astounding speed.

"What… what speed!"

Those "things" skated just above the ocean, sharply turned upwards right before they reached the front of the ship, and finally plunged right into the ship at a diagonal angle from above. The two Storm Shadows fired from an Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche-1, traveling at 1,000 km/h, scored direct hits on the dragon carrier fleet's flagship, the _Mille_.

_Ksha!_

There was a violent flash… and the _Mille_ was engulfed in light.

_Bom… BAAAAA-BAAAAAAM!_

The giant flagship become wrapped in an even larger explosion, accompanied by the roaring sound of destruction. Right before Armos's eyes, the anti-ship missiles, which individually had enough firepower to destroy a cruiser, erased the flagship _Mille_ from existence, along with its crew and wyvern lords. The leftover noise from the blast echoed across the water.

"Wha… wha… what the hell?! What just happened?!"

Distress ensued.

"Numerous flying objects are incoming!"

The fleet broke formation, each ship starting to move on its own without orders.

"Aaahh!"

Another flash… and another roar…

"The _Fissennuss_ has been lost!"

The Papaldia Empire's cutting-edge 100-gun ship-of-the-line _Fissennuss_, sporting the most advanced antimagic steel plating, was the pride of the empire, and it disintegrated into dust after a single attack. Flashes and roars erupted one after another.

"Dragon carrier _Ganam_, lost! Dragon carrier _Masale_, lost!"

Tragic reports kept coming in as the mysterious objects kept, without missing even once, blowing up dragon carriers.

"This… this is impossible! The empire's peerless dragon carrier fleet was, in such a… impossible!"

Vice Admiral Armos worked his brain at full capacity, trying desperately to identify anything in his life experience that could explain what was going on. Nothing from any of his battles was able to help him make sense of what he saw before his eyes.

"Could… could it be…? Are these the ancient sorcerers' magic bombs of light?!"

"One's coming for our ship!" the lookout shrieked.

The crew screamed. The vice admiral's flash of insight never went anywhere.

The Royal Air Force's Eurofighter Typhoons and their barrage of anti-ship missiles sank all twenty ships in the Papaldia Empire's dragon carrier fleet and its gunboat escorts.

XXXXX

The majority of Papaldia's great fleet was stationed offshore of the Kingdom of Fenn's town of Nishinomiyako. On the deck of the flagship, the Papaldia Empire's 120-gun super-F class ship-of-the-line _Pall_ ("super-F" meaning "super-Fissennuss," in the way that a battleship higher than a dreadnought is called a "super-dreadnought"), General Cius of the imperial army was looking out to the west. Because this planet was larger than Earth, the horizon was much further away.

Cius simply looked, unmoving. His forehead was drenched in sweat. The sound of numerous explosions had come from that direction. After the sounds stopped, the army could not contact any of the twenty ships in the dragon carrier fleet or its escort. None of their magical communicators were responsive and, unbelievably enough, even their magical signatures had completely disappeared. For twenty ships from their unrivaled fleet to be lost in such an insanely short period of time, without even being able to contact command, Cius couldn't even imagine what could have happened. The rest of the fleet was already on alert, and four gunboats were sent to their last known location to investigate.

_(What if the dragon carrier fleet was wiped out…)_

Cius immediately thought of the worst-case scenario. They had already established a base in Nishinomiyako, their ground forces had already departed for the capital Amanoki, and twenty gunboats were also dispatched to serve as support. Things were already in motion; nothing could be taken back now. The emperor was very interested in this invasion; even if they faced a strong enemy, he would forgive neither retreat nor defeat.

Cius suddenly remembered the oversight army's report and the laughter that came with it, and his imagination began to go wild.

XXXXX

_29th Squadron_

Led by Wing Commander Mackenzie, the several pilots of the 29th squadron locked onto their targets beyond visual range and prepared to fire.

As they approached, Wing Cmdr Mackenzie gave his men of somewhat a morale boosting short speech, hoping to increase morale for future operations like this.

"These barbarians have said that they wanted to Subjugate us, and have threatened to enslave us! We cannot let this happen, for Great Britain, for our nation, for our families back at home, we must fight… We must win, and we must annihilate these barbarians. For Queen and Country!"

The pilots on the comms, due to there not being radio silence, were able to respond to their squadron leader. "For Queen Elizabeth, for Great Britain!"

"Open fire! Give em' hell! Show em' what happens when they mess with Great Britain!"

And with that, the meteor missiles from the Eurofighter Typhoons flew out towards the enemy Wyvern Lords, with a speed of over Mach 4. In a hundred kilometers, let alone fifty, there was no escape zone… There was only death once locked on.

XXXXX

Dragon knight squadron leader Baross saw the disaster beneath him and was speechless. The dragon carriers all spontaneously exploded—that was the only possibility that came to mind. He decided to have his squad of twelve dragon knights land at the rally point for the invasion force, in Fenn.

"Unidentified objects at the front! They're coming right for us!" yelled his subordinate with the best eyes.

Baross squinted his eyes. "What is that?!"

Something that looked like an arrow was coming towards them. It looked like it would pass them by.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Behind him, big bursts of black smoke appeared.

"Huh?!"

Eight of the dragon riders in his elite squadron were shred into pieces, falling out of the sky.

Distress…

He saw two things in front of them.

"They're… quick!"

They passed by them high in the sky, so fast they didn't even have time to think, and only after they were already gone did the sound come. Two red flames came out the rear ends.

"They're too fast!"

The rest of the squadron chased after the objects, trying to identify what they were. They could not catch up at all.

"Erg! What the hell! Are those!"

The objects suddenly ascended at a speed they couldn't believe, vanishing into the sky. The destructive sky gods promptly turned and pointed back at them, rapidly returning to their position.

"! They fired something! Maybe a fire blast?!"

The squadron moved to evade it. One of the Typhoon's Meteor Missiles struck the wyvern lord that Baross was riding. He and his men had run out of time to act—they were all hit by air-to-air missiles, blowing them out of the sky.

XXXXX

_29th Squadron_

Wing Commander Mackenzie reported back down to base, as his men cheered within the radios as the 29th Squadron's Eurofighter, information, turned tail and called into command.

"Home one, this is Alpha One [1], all targets eliminated. Returning back to base now, ETA fifteen minutes."

"This is home one, we read you Alpha One, congratulations on mission success. Runway clear, you may land during arrival." [2]

As the Typhoons from the 29th squadron turned back towards their Airbase, along with the ones which had destroyed the Dragon Carriers, they wouldn't have any idea how much of an impact on Palpadia's morale did they have.

XXXXX

**United Kingdom, Manchester, prisoner-of-war camp**

When they decided to go to war with the Papaldia Empire, a prison was converted into a war camp, which was where imperial oversight army eastern fleet Special Class A Dragon Knight Reckmeyer was sent. He was currently sitting with a British newspaper in one hand and a British-Common Fillades dictionary in the other. He was reading the news one word at a time. The more he read, the more his fingers became wet with sweat. Eventually, his entire body was covered in cold sweat and his fingers were trembling.

This was the article he was reading:

_Papaldia Kills Fennese Tourists and declares war! British Gov't: "We Absolutely Cannot Forgive This!" Gov't Orders Entire British Military to destroy Palpadia!_

_by Arthur Maxson_

_After the Papaldia Empire's massacre of Fennese tourists in the Kingdom of Altarus, the British government has ordered the British Navy to eliminate all of the Palpadian Navy near Fenn. When our reporter asked about the possibility of battle, the strong response we received was "Palpadia has given us an unacceptable ultimatum… To request that all British citizens be essentially slaves or suffer genocide under Palpadian rule is unacceptable. For them, to be subjugating nations like Altarus, we must liberate Altarus, and invade Palpadia to re-educate these barbarians. There isn't a chance or not for battle. The war… As far as we have conveyed to Palpadia, has begun. We shall not stop until we have dismantled this scourge of humanity off the face of this world!" This is the first order for a large-scale invasion in 70 years, since the all-out war in against Nazi Germany, not even the Gulf War has seen this much attention. The government has vowed that there will be no more casualties among the British citizens still in Fenn._

_Continued on page 3_

"They… they've gone and done it now…"

His homeland had finally tried to push their usual intimidation diplomacy. Because the foreign affairs departments were too large, reports to superiors were often simplified or twisted to fit someone's agenda. They normally would have already been aware of the danger Britain posed, but their hubris and indolence as a superpower probably resulted in that information never being communicated properly. A war with Britain was simply unavoidable now; it had already been declared.

_…Can they win?_ Reckmeyer wondered.

He knew for himself how much national power Britain had, as their prisoner. However, they were still only a small island nation, the empire might have a chance in an all-out war. …No, if it were just after Britain was transported here, they could maybe have defeated them. But now, they were being supported by the resource-rich Quira and the farming nation of Kua Toine.

At the very least, he knew they were going to lose in the Fenn conflict. His homeland was going to have its foundations shaken. Reckmeyer silently grieved over the future of the empire.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, Second Civilization Superpower, Mu embassy**

Nisol, a staff member from the 1st foreign affairs department, was visiting the Mu embassy to speak with Mu's Ambassador, Mugei.

"And what exactly did you need to discuss so urgently today?" Mugei asked Nisol.

"The Papaldia Empire has entered into hostilities with both the Kingdom of Fenn and the United Kingdom, as I believe you are aware."

"Yes, I was aware of that. I have also heard that the empire massacred two hundred British citizens who were visiting Fenn for leisure. My country is watching this conflict closely and with great interest."

"Yes, that is correct. We would like to inquire about a rumor that Mu sent an observer to Britain."

"We did send an observer to Britain, this is the truth."

Even though he had heard the report beforehand, Nisol was still shocked to hear it come straight from the ambassador's mouth.

Nisol took a breath. "I would ask if you could share the reason, if possible."

"I am not a military expert, so I am unclear on the specifics, but this decision came from our military. I believe they made the appropriate considerations when coming to that decision."

"In all cases in the past, your country has only ever sent an observer to the victor's side. Is the fact that you chose to send an observer to Britain this time because your analysis has concluded that the empire will lose?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential information and I am not allowed to speak about it. However, I would like to stress that Mu does not see the Papaldia Empire as an enemy. We hope you understand that."

"I do."

"One more thing, and this is not as an ambassador, but just a personal comment; is that acceptable?"

"Please, go ahead."

"If I'm not mistaken, the Papaldia Empire has researched Britain and concluded that, after declaring that you wish to subjugate them, you would be able to shrug off Great Britain's wrath and emerge victorious; I believe that is how my country would have simulated your thought process. However, based on our own analysis, if Mu were in your shoes… we do not believe that to be the case for us. Mu has judged that it does not have sufficient national power to be hostile with Britain. I apologize for repeating myself so many times, but this is not a formal message from Mu, it is simply my personal opinion. I would simply like to pay tribute to the valor of your country."

"Wha—!"

Nisol felt his back break out into a cold sweat. After the impromptu meeting ended, he immediately returned to his office and began writing an emergency research report.

XXXXX

**Britain, capital city London**

Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus, who was currently being granted asylum in Britain, received a request to meet from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, so she made her way to their building in London. She opened the door to the visitor's conference room and went inside. Everyone already in the room stood up and bowed to her.

"Please have a seat."

Once everyone was seated, the meeting began.

"I believe you had some business with me, what would you like to discuss?" Lumiess asked.

"My name is Yanagida with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Are you aware of the incident where the Papaldia Empire executed a large number of Fennese tourists in Altarus?"

"Yes, I did hear of it. I pray that their people find peace in the world beyond."

Lumiess touched her left hand to the right side of her chest and closed her eyes. It was a beautiful gesture.

"So, the British government has a proposal for you. After we have driven the Papaldian army out of the Kingdom of Fenn, would you be willing to declare yourself, the royal princess, as the leader of the Kingdom of Altarus's legitimate government? Naturally, Britain would recognize your claim… For a price and mutually beneficial trade treaties, unlike those Palpadia had given you. And we will also help persuade other countries with diplomatic ties to us to recognize it as well."

Lumiess's expression went slack in surprise.

"Th… that's… I didn't dare to hope, and I would be grateful if you were to help me, but… um… if you were to do so, the Papaldia Empire might see it as a territorial rebellion with the potential to shake their national foundations and begin a war of extermination against Britain. It could subject your country to much sorrow. Would you still be willing to support my kingdom?"

While the Kingdom of Altarus was outside the civilized areas, they had a remarkably strong military. However, even though they had investigated the Papaldia Empire's capabilities, they still suffered a massive defeat. Even though Lumiess knew the power that Britain had, the fear of a superpower was still engraved in her heart.

"Yes, the British government is already in an annexation with the Papaldia Empire, if you haven't watched the news… We also do not mind if you wait to make your decision after seeing the result of our battle in the Kingdom of Fenn. In order to liberate the Kingdom of Altarus, Britain fully intends to lend our military support. We hope that Altarus can become a model case of freeing a colony from the Papaldia Empire, and that it will be the first step towards dismantling the empire completely, and absorbing it into British control."

"!"

Britain was so power-hungry over the lands and resources of Palpadia, that it wanted to topple the Palpadian Empire, Lumiess finally understood. Her country was being used as propaganda for British citizens. This was something that no sane person would ever even dream of happening. Was something so monumental, so historic really even possible? On one hand, her country would be liberated and given better conditions than before. On the other hand, they, like Fenn would be painted as the scapegoat of Britain.

Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus had to carefully consider this offer.

XXXXX

_Palpadia recon fleet, Ship of the Line Poseidon_

Rear Admiral Varus of the recon fleet of twenty ships sighed. He'd been assigned to do the most honourees job of all: Reconnaissance. Collecting information about the enemy shouldn't be needed, yet General Cius had wanted it.

As they approached Fenn, they saw one ship twelve kilometres away. Looking at the flag, Varus immediately identified it: It was a British Ship.

"All ships turn broadside!"

As the Palpadian fleet, confident of their range, turned broadside as the British ship approached, now 3km away, Varus ordered his men.

"Prepare the cannons!"

However, as he said this, the British ship stopped, as it fired it's cannons.

_Boom_

"Sir, emergency report!"

Varus growled at the sailor, as he asked aggressively: "What is it?!"

"Ship of the line _Astralus _has been sunk!"

More reports about ships sunk began flooding in on that one minute.

"Ship of the line _Atlas _has been sunk!"

"Ship of the line _Prometheus _has been lost with all hands!"

"Ship of the line _Neptune_ has been lost with all hands!"

"…"

As he saw his comrades' ships sink one by one, Varus could only scream out in agony against the British.

"Damn you barbarians, damn you all! In hell I shall look forward to your punishment… I shall look forward to killing you all in my next life! I shall not…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Ship of the Line _Poseidon_ had been lost with all hands, and his life along with it.

XXXXX

The observers from Mu, Technical Officer Myrus and Tactical Officer Lassan, were watching the events from on board a Daring-Class Destroyer. This ship had a highly-advanced design, and compared to Mu's acclaimed _La Kasami_, it was much longer but also much skinnier. It also really did only have a single cannon, which was simply negligent. Because this was a mechanically-powered ship, they didn't think Papaldia's sailing ships could get into firing range, but with such paltry offensive options, it was possible they would take some damage from the fleet of ships-of-the-line.

Or so they thought.

Britain's single warship challenged Papaldia's fleet of twenty ships and one-sidedly slaughtered them all. The single cannon had ridiculous range, and its rate of fire was completely beyond their common sense. The most surprising thing was that, despite their ship and the enemy's ships and the ocean all moving and constantly changing the angle of attack, its accuracy was 100%. They felt their own sense of combat logic crumbling to pieces. If a cannon could fire so accurately, they certainly did only need one of them. Myrus was mentally conducting this technical discourse.

The destroyer, having accomplished its mission, withdrew from the battle.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial army**

On board the super-F class ship-of-the-line _Pall_, General Cius was distraught. The imperial army, sent to conquer the Kingdom of Fenn, should have been able to achieve that with just the forces they initially dispatched. But, as soon as Remille, from the 1st foreign affairs department and the imperial house, ordered the execution of the British tourists, something began to change.

The four gunboats sent to check on the dragon carrier fleet reported devastation. Not just devastating damage, but pure, unfiltered devastation. A wyvern rider that had been flying high up in the sky also reported that twelve of their lauded wyvern lords with unmatched speed were shot down by even faster iron dragons and couldn't even put up a semblance of a fight. "Is it possible… they were annihilated as well?!"

'No, that couldn't possibly happen!' he wanted to deny with all his might, but their dragon carriers had all been destroyed, and their wyvern lords were killed by an iron dragon with a speed that completely surpassed their common sense. This was no time to be blinded by pride.

"Our scouts from within Fenn report that six ships have been spotted leaving port!" reported a lookout.

"So they've come!"

General Cius ordered all ships to get ready for battle.

_(Well, based on numbers, we clearly have the upper-hand!)_

Later, the naval battle that was about to begin, together with the battle within the Kingdom of Fenn, would be regarded as a major historical event.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Fenn, the waters off Nishinomiyako**

The Papaldia Empire's imperial navy had 183 ships-of-the-line in their grand fleet of 324 ships. They were getting into combat positions to engage the sixteen ships sent by the British navy. Their 100-gun ships-of-the-line came to the forefront; they were the pinnacle of Papaldia's technology and the apotheosis of their pride as a superpower. General Cius observed Britain's fleet from the deck of Papaldia's largest, strongest ship, the commander of this enormous fleet, the super-F class ship-of-the-line _Pall_. This flagship monitored the fleet from its center.

"Darda, do you think you'd win?" he asked the captain standing next to him.

"With this giant fleet and our latest ships-of-the-line, I don't think I could even lose against the Holy Mirishial Empire's famous Zeroth Magic Fleet. Strength in naval combat is based on both the quality and quantity of ships-of-the-line. We have a hundred and eighty-three of the best gunboats in the Third Civilization; there does not exist a fleet that can surpass ours. Even if the British navy's warships were stronger than ours, they have fewer cannons, and there's are only one of them. They're helpless before our fleet."

Captain Darda had absolute confidence.

The fleet of ships-of-the-line poured as much magic power as they could into their Tears of the Wind God, filling their sails with wind and tearing forward through the waves. The British ship advanced with full speed, heading straight for the Palpadian Fleet. General Cius kept constant watch on the British navy.

He had never seen any ships as big as Britain's. They only had a single cannon, installed in the front of the ship. From the size, the cannon was probably similar to the gun turret found on Mu's _La Kasami_. Britain's ships also, just like in the magic pictures he'd seen of the _La Kasami_ in the past, had no sails.

He had a bad feeling about them.

As far as aggregate firepower, their 100-gun ships-of-the-line had far more.

However…

"They're fast."

The enemy ships' speed was well beyond their own sense of how fast ships could travel. If they were that fast, it would be rather difficult to hit them with their magic cannons.

"Well, it's the same for them…"

XXXXX

_Bridge of the Dauntless_

Headed by Captain Jacob Halsey, the Guided Missile Destroyer Dauntless was one of the highest quality destroyers in the world back in Earth.

And here… It was a ship which could become a legend. As his ship approached the Palpadian fleet, despite being outnumbered one to 324, he spoke to his men.

"Men. The Admirality has given us the important task of showing what true fear is to these barbarians. We hope to inflict less suffering to their civilians… But also at the same time our goal is to defend our own civilians! Each ship that passes through us is a ship which may very well get a chance to kill our own brothers and sisters! So we must fight valiantly, and show no mercy! The admiralty has instructed to allow them to us to take prisoners so long as they raise the white flag, so remember! God save the queen!"

"God save the queen!"

Morale on the Dauntless was at an all time high, as the Destroyer surged forth to face her enemies, the Palpadian Subjugation fleet was approaching it.

XXXXX

The British ship was about ten kilometers away from them. He started to feel tense.

"Hm?!"

He saw a light, then smoke coming from the mouth of the cannon on the British ship.

"The enemy ship fired!"

"But they're still about ten kilometers way. Is this some kind of ritual or ceremony?"

"Are they trying to intimidate us, maybe?"

There was no way the cannon shell could reach this far, so General Cius and Captain Darda hypothesized about what the British were doing.

Suddenly, the foremost 100-gun ship-of-the-line in the imperial navy flashed.

The shell fired by the Guided Missile Destroyer _Dauntless_'s 4.5in single-mounted rapid-fire gun easily pierced the 100-gun ship-of-the-line's antimagic steel armor and sparked an explosion in the ship's magazine. The pressure from the explosion pushed outwards, pulverizing anything made of wood and escaping upwards through the deck. A magnificent pillar of flame blazed upwards, splitting the ship in half and sinking it.

"Ship-of-the-line _Ropuhle_ has been sunk!"

They were dumbfounded…

"Wha… ho… how did this happen?!"

General Cius and the _Pall_'s Captain Darda stuttered at what they just witnessed.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Enemy ship has fired consecutive shots!"

"How… how can they reload that fast?!"

Pillars of fire went up all around the front of the fleet.

"Ships-of-the-line _Mishra_, _Lessine_, _Kusion, Paus_ have been sunk!"

Ships were sinking so quickly that the reports were falling behind. The enemy ship was still way outside the range of the fleet's magic cannons.

"The enemy ship's course is changing!"

Still firing its cannon, the enemy ship was now moving towards the imperial fleet's center. It was about six kilometers away. The other ships behind it joined in, drastically increasing the number of shots fired. Every shot was a direct hit, and a friendly ship sank every time a cannon sounded.

"What kind of magic is this, for none of their attacks to miss?!"

"This can't be happening… This can't really be happening!"

General Cius saw a flash of light then stumbled when the _Pall _shook violently, slamming into a wall.

"We've been hit on the port side!"

A large hole had been blasted open on the port side of the 120-gun ship-of-the-line _Pall_. Seawater began to flood the ship, destroying its balance and gradually causing its large body to tip to the side, eventually capsizing entirely. The weight of its metal plating slowly caused it to sink into the ocean.

General Cius was floating in the water. He hung onto a piece of wood that drifted near him, and he looked at the the ongoing battle between the imperial navy and Royal Navy.

He cursed the British as he saw their ships fully annihilate his own fleet, as all two hundred and eleven ship of the lines had sunk into the ocean in only minutes, as bodies of burnt men flowed through the ocean, the ship gave no notice and continued firing.

_What sort of sorcerous ship is that?! Is it truly from the Ancient Sorcerous Empire? Have we truly… Underestimated our opponents, enough for them to only send a single ship to confront us? To be confident enough to only send one ship so our morale would plummet at maximum efficiency, whilst confident the one ship could win… We are truly outmatched. _

XXXXX

_Lead attack transport, Troubling Rain_

As the attack transports attempted to turn back whilst the ship of the lines held the wall of living flesh which exchanged precious lives for time which the attack transports could use to retreat, Rear Admiral Whisker ordered his men to turn the sails.

"Turn the sails, without the ship of the lines, we cannot defend ourselves, turn back to Palpadia… We cannot afford to waste lives here."

As the flagship of attack transports changed it's flag to that of retreat, other attack transports followed suit, as they sailed through the blood stained blue oceans.

With each fire of the cannon, the British ship came closer towards them as it sunk yet another Ship of the Line.

"Spread out now! Fully spread out and run! All ships!"

As all the attack transports attempted to spread out, the Dauntless gave no mercy to it's enemies. As it's turbines spun at higher speeds, it moved at it's maximum speed, as it's rotating turret fired upon the enemy.

"Those damned barbarians! Firing at close to unarmed ships…!

Whisker could feel tears in his eyes. Every man in those supply and transport ships and family. These ships clearly had no threat, yet the British were sinking them… Why?

Because war, war never changes.

As each cannon shot was made, Whisker saw a ship explode. The British ship was able to easily catch up to them and wiggle through the spread out fleet of attack transports and supply ships to prevent boarding, whilst still firing it's cannon.

_Boom_

"Attack Transport _Gahara_ has been sunk!"

"Attack Transport _Ryujin_ has been sunk!"

"Supply ship _Unity_ has been lost with all hands!"

"Attack Transport _Remembrance _is lost with all hands!"

"…"

As the devastating trend of messages continued, and as Rear Admiral Whisker fell onto the ground he shook his head.

"Order all ships to raise the surrender flag."

His second in command yelled at his hysterically: "But… we're the ones who killed all those Fennese people. Even if we surrender, we'll just be executed anyway!"

"We're cornered and there's less than twenty ships left! Every second we spend dilly dallying is a second we could use to save our own! That British ship can catch up to us easily and shoot us. Even if we went beyond it's visual range, it'd still somehow detect us!"

"But wouldn't we die anyways?! They'd just hand us over to Fenn for execution! We'd all be massacred!"

"H-However, we're already going to be massacred at this rate! Rather than forcing everyone to die, even if only a few survive, surrendering allows for that possibility!"

"Alright Admiral… I believe in your judgement…"

"Alright then …I understand. All ships raise the flag of surrender!"

XXXXX

_Guided Missile Destroyer, HMS Dauntless_

The Papaldia Empire's attack transport fleet's remaining ships began waving their unit flag to the left in big, sweeping circles, the Third Civilization's signal for surrender.

"Oh, isn't that the third civilisation's signal for surrender according to the Fennese?"

Captain Halsey stared at his second in command, Commander Johnson, who nodded, confirming it. "Yes sir, I believe that is the Third Civilisation's signal for surrender."

Halsey chuckled, as he sipped his tea. "Tell me Commander, were they briefed on our tradition with the white flag?"

Johnson nodded, as he saw a faint grin on Halsey's face. "Then we can treat it as if we didn't understand.I've been thinking. Up until now, they've been tormenting and trampling over people powerless to stop them, but as soon as they're in a tight spot, they surrender, like it's a game? Who decided on those rules? They told us we'd be slaves… And in return, our nice ministry told them, if they raise a white flag, then they'll be taken in as prisoners of war. However, what they're doing now has a possibility of being offensive magic. Whether it means surrender is just speculation. And we don't have time to check with headquarters. We are only one ship… And if they managed to board us, we might be in danger."

Johnson was silent. This was playing with the loophole. Whilst admiralty and the government might profit from this attitude, it was always best to play safe. However the logic in the Captain's explanation was clear as day.

"Papaldia, I'm glad you didn't use a white flag… Your stupidity sure helped me out. Now it's your turn to shake in your boots… to be killed at someone's whim! Continue destroying the ships and ignore their ritual!"

And so the British destroyer fired, at the expense of the Palpadian's lives.

XXXXX

_Palpadian Attack Trasnport Flagship, Troubling Rain_

"N-no! We surrendered! You barbarians… I'll see you in hell!"

As Rear Admiral yelled on the top of his lungs, he was soon silenced by the grim reaper which had been sent to retrieve him, as a 4.5 inch shell hit and sunk his flagship.

XXXXX

In an incredibly short amount of time, the superpower Papaldia Empire, the Third Civilization's strongest country, lost every single one of its ships, its entire fleet sunk beneath the waves.

The Papaldia Empire's imperial navy, 324 ships, engaged in combat with the Royal Navy's single ship, and lost 324 ships. They were all destroyed.

A short time later, having lost its main force, the remainder of the imperial navy's 4 gunboats surrendered to Great Britain. The battle between a superpower and the alliance of two countries ended in the alliance's complete victory.

In remembrance of this day, the town of Nishinomiyako in the Kingdom of Fenn now holds an annual festival where bundles of wood are shaped into boats then set on fire, creating great pillars of flames.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

Within the department head's office in the 1st foreign affairs department, the military's Supreme Commander Arde was holding a meeting regarding measures that should be taken with Britain in the future. Normally, for a single barbarian country outside the civilized areas, the Supreme Commander would deal with it himself and someone in the imperial family like Remille wouldn't interfere. However, because the emperor was interested in them, and because failure was unacceptable, all of the empire's executives had gathered to contribute.

"The imperial ground legion should be conquering Fenn's capital Amanoki right about now. Miss Remille, is it acceptable to execute the British tourists on site?" 1st department head Elto asked.

"Yes. This time we'll be able to catch British people. Barbarians need to be thoroughly educated or they'll never learn. …The Fennese people from Altarus were killed too quickly. Arde, this time, drag it out a bit."

"Yes, I understand."

"Then, regarding next steps…"

_Clack clack._

Someone used the door knocker, interrupting their discussion.

"Come in!"

Deputy Head Hans entered the room, sweating bullets. "This has to do with your meeting, so please forgive the interruption, but I have these documents here…"

His face was drained of color. Hans thrust the papers at Elto.

_-Emergency Research Report-_

That was the title of the simple, five-page document on Elto's desk. Deputy Head Hans summarized the report verbally.

"We were concerned about why the Second Civilization superpower Mu sent an observer to Britain for the conflict with Fenn. This is the result of an investigation based on some information we received when the Mu ambassador was questioned about his country's reasoning."

"I see."

The 1st foreign affairs department knew that Mu sent an observer to Britain, so they were trying to figure out exactly why they did so. There was a theory that they were keeping tabs on a new magic spell that Britain developed. If that were so, then they sent an observer to Britain who was fully prepared to not make it back alive… But even still, it would be strange not to send an observer to the empire as well, which was why they were puzzled.

"To just skip to the conclusion, Mu determined that Britain would be the victor of the Fenn conflict."

""What?!"" Elto, Remille, and Arde all exclaimed at the same time.

"Hans! What does that mean?!"

"Mu's analysis on information that they themselves collected concluded that Britain will defeat our forces."

Everyone was stunned silent.

"It couldn't possibly…" Supreme Commander Arde muttered. "What if we considered that, hypothetically, Britain was aiming for all-out war with the empire? If that were the case, their preparations would be considerably far along by now. Thus, they could predict that we'd send our forces to Fenn and counter with a few thousand warships and a hundred thousand ground troops. Based on the military's analysis, Britain has gunboats. We believe that their level of technology is low for an average country inside the civilized areas, but extraordinarily high for one outside the civilized areas.

"Even if they're inferior to our country, if faced with a few thousand gunboats, the fleet we committed to Fenn would have a hard time. The biggest problem would be a lack of ammunition for their magic cannons. Our ground legion as well only has three thousand men; if the enemy ground forces exceed fifty thousand, it would be problematic. At any rate, General Cius is leading them. If he needed more forces, he would simply ask for them. We could send the western fleet. But… what information did Mu have exactly…"

"If your scenario were true, could they defeat us?" Elto asked.

Arde replied with a smile. "Sir Elto, have no fear. While there is some concern that a drawn-out battle could result in a lack of cannon shells, it's impossible for thousands of ships to use blitzkrieg tactics. Our fleet wouldn't take any damage. Furthermore, our Tears of the Wind God are the best in the world. With our ships' speed, once again, we would avoid all damage. Even if this hypothesis were correct, our forces would simply need more time to destroy Fenn. I will check with General Cius later to see if we should send reinforcements. Fenn is close to the empire; even if the enemy attacked with all those forces at once, our reinforcements would arrive well before they ran out of ammunition."

The tension in the room finally relaxed.

"If it's true… then Britain… those damn barbarians!" Remille spat out angrily.

_Clack clack._

"Excuse me!"

A young 1st department official entered the room covered in sweat.

"What now?!"

"I have a report from the Kingdom of Fenn. Ships-of-the-line, attack transports, supply ship and dragon carriers have all been eliminated. Our remaining four Gun Boats have surrendered to the allied forces of Britain and Fenn."

!

"What… What did you just say?!" 1st department head Elto asked, distressed.

"Tha… That's impossible! Are you sure that information is trustworthy?!" Arde cried out, hoping it might have been misinformation.

_Crash!_ The sound of porcelain shattering. Everyone in the room turned to look at what made the noise. What they saw was a demon shaped like a woman.

"…What was that?! Those piece of shit barbarians, even if it was a local war, they defeated our empire! Arde! This is your fault! How did your military fail to assess our enemies?!"

The Papaldian military deployed more than enough fighting power to demolish the Kingdom of Fenn. If Britain weren't there, Fenn wouldn't have had the ability to repel them.

"My… My deepest apologies! I will immediately restructure the military. The empire shall never be defeated again! Let me excuse myself now to get it done!"

Supreme Commander Arde left the room in a hurry, as though escaping from the situation.

"G-Goddammit! Fucking barbarians!"

Remille's eyes were completely bloodshot. Word of the empire's defeat in the Kingdom of Fenn would quickly spread to other countries. Remille was well aware of the meaning and associated danger that this loss would have on the 73 countries the Papaldia Empire had under its thumb. Rule through fear would crumble if the suzerain states perceived their sovereign to be weak. This was the ultimate weakness of using fear as a collar.

"We'll exterminate them! The immaculate Papaldia Empire has never been played for a fool like this before! Britain must be annihilated! Elto!"

"Yes!"

"I will inform His Grace and seek his approval. Prepare for a genocide! Tell Arde too!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Remille stormed out of the office.

XXXXX

A/N: Edited the battle to make Britain not look like a saint. I'm 90% sure that Britain isn't a saint, even now. The nation is by no means a saint and as it takes on enemies, there won't be any mercy from Britain. It's national interests, with no one to stop it, are it's top priorities. Geneva conventions, etc won't be in the way of them. On the discord, please just tag me (/u/Aidensman#5202) 5 times and I should respond.

[1]: I don't know British Callsigns.

[2]: No idea what they say here to approve arrival.

Reviews

MiguelPhantom: Eh, in future edits. Ask Aiden.

IronMace7790: Like all Brits do… Also the British has anti satellite missile technology, like other countries with nukes irl.

ClassicYuu: Only because there's the material to work with lol.

KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: Japan doesn't exist here… But in another world…

ItsFAX: Editing errors, also if only I had the studio budget lol.

Great Celestial Dragon: She won't, but the 3rd department head will… But honestly, if your enemy really just wants you to die, no sense in letting you live, right?

MSDeus: Thank god this is a fanfiction… And I do know Japan has a higher pop than UK. UK's pop _maybe _67.5m, but you have to account for all those people not living in UK rn, all those duo passport wielders added in.

Guest: Eh, it's just two carriers. Two mega carriers, and considering in WWII the British were considering to make a carrier out of ice and had the tech to do so, nothing impressive. And I'll try stopping copy paste, thank you for the suggestion.

StringofRandomNumbers: They sure did.

Perseus12: Why would they remember the Fennese citizens? Those aren't even British?


	12. Chapter 11: Revenge Plays

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 11: Revenge Plays

XXXXX

WARNING: Dark themes up coming (Massacre). DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Synopsis of the massacre below.

pLEaSE nOtE Aiden is MI6 aGeNT.

XXXXX

"Sociopathic indiscriminate massacre made by British diplomat and MI6 agents against ethnic Palpadians, indiscriminate of age and gender… The dark side of British Espionage was shown during this campaign, perhaps described as worse than the Palpadian massacre of Fennese civilians." - A report describing Operation '_Containment_', after the war with the Ancient Sorcerous Empire, confirmed only years after the death of the participants of the massacre by old age by the British Government with their sorrow apologies given.

"My children… They was killed brutally by a hailstorm of bullets. My husband, my mother, my father, his parents…. They cared naught for their identities, and simply opened fire… And then when they faced the children, a man had simply played a game of life and death with them, killing them one by one slowly, as if they were game. Approaching them with a knife when they were unable to move, and then killing them by stabbing them multiple times. It was true fear that I felt at this moment, and it was perhaps god who saved me from the vassals of the devil." - Survivor of the _Containment_ Massacre, 'Annie Litem', former resident of Palpadia, author of _Britains's Dark Side_

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias, underground organization**

Resistance movements continued while the Kingdom of Altarus functioned under the Papaldia Empire's control. However, the strength of a superpower was immense; even if they somehow disposed of all the empire's people from the country, the empire would simply send another army to enforce their rule. The underground organizations felt like they were fighting a battle they could never win.

Regardless, they would never think of stopping.

As per usual, Captain Rial was monitoring the empire's movements. At the very least, if anyone from the royal family were still alive, by establishing them as the leader of the resistance, the citizens would endorse their activities. However, the king had died in battle and nearly everyone else in the royal family had either been executed by the empire or was currently missing.

"Damn!" Rial cursed, exploding from stress as he thought things over.

"Captain! Captain!"

All of a sudden, the door to the room slammed open. The operator in charge of intercepting magical communications from other countries rushed in.

_(He didn't even knock… what a rude guy.)_

"Captain! Come to the comms room, now!"

"What's going on?!"

"Just come on, hurry up! Hurry!"

The operator grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door. In the communications room, among the many magical communication devices, one receiver was faintly glowing green.

"I've tapped into the Mauze Kingdom's communications, a Third Civilization country! This is Mauze's news!"

They focused on the device.

_zzz…KSHSHzzzzz…_

It appeared to have a poor connection.

_"zzz… zzKSHzzz… -ryone, I am the princess of the Kingdom of Altarus, Lumiess."_

!

Rial's entire body convulsed, like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Princess… Princess Lumiess, you're alive…!"

"Shh! Quiet! You're not listening!"

_"…know, our kingdom is currently being unjustly occupied by the Papaldia Empire. Therefore, we have established a temporary government within the country of Britain with myself, Lumiess, as the head, which I hereby declare the legitimate government of the Kingdom of Altarus. The Kingdom of Altarus and the nation of Britain are in talks regarding a security treaty, and we are making progress._

_"To the Papaldia Empire: withdraw from the Kingdom of Altarus at once. If you do, there will be no needless loss of life. People of Altarus! If you can hear my voice, then prepare yourselves for 'that time'! Let all the people in our kingdom know that 'that time' has come! To those in our Kingdom currently suffering under Papaldia's rule, today, the forces of Papaldia were driven out of the Kingdom of Fenn by the allied forces of Britain and Fenn._

_"The Papaldia Empire, a superpower, is truly strong. However, they are not invincible! We will not lose! When the time comes, we will have need of all of your strength! But for now, wait and prepare!"_

_"As you've just heard, Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus has just formally announced the establishment of the legitimate government of Altarus. The British government has recognized the princess's claim, as well as her announcement that they are in talks regarding a security treaty. They are also urging other countries to recognize the government in exile._

_"…Uhh, we've just received breaking news. This concerns the comment Princess Lumiess made earlier about how the Papaldia Empire was defeated in the Kingdom of Fenn. Earlier today, Papaldia's military, which had invaded the Kingdom of Fenn, was defeated by the alliance of Great Britain and Fenn._

_"Huh?! …Hey you, are these numbers right?_

_"…I apologize for the interruption._

_"In the previously-mentioned battle, the Papaldia Empire lost over three hundred warships. This is… they were almost completely wiped out, the Papaldian navy suffered enough damage to almost completely incapacitate them._

_(whisper whisper whisper)_

_"Ehh, the Papaldian navy's dragon carriers, their main force, were also lost, all of their ships were also lost._

_"What do you… I'm just reading the script, I can't believe it either!_

_"And now, for our next story. The mage Candee has developed a new spell to to help make your skin healthier and more beautiful…!"_

The broadcast ended.

The room was totally silent.

Everyone was quietly trembling with smiles on their faces.

"The Papaldia Empire was completely routed in Fenn!"

"Princess Lumiess is still alive!"

"All right, until the time comes, we'll keep giving our all!"

Morale in the underground resistance soared.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

"What the hell was that magic broadcast just now?!"

The recording that Britain sent to various countries was intercepted by the empire. An angry roar echoed throughout the building. The empire's vassal countries were starting to declare their independence. Not only that, they were encouraging others to stand up to the empire as well.

This was an erosion of the very foundations of the empire.

"Um… Miss Remille, about your request to meet with His Grace regarding a war of genocide, I believe you missed his response. His Grace has approved it."

"Britain has done something very stupid. We'll soon engrave the true terror of a superpower on all of their bodies."

The executives continued talking in the office. Then, one of the window clerks burst into the room.

"What is it this time?!"

"Two envoys from Britain's Ministry of Foreign Affairs are here. They said they already sent word in advance that they would be coming for a meeting with the department leadership…"

…

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

Supreme Commander Arde was baffled. Knowing that Mu sent an observer to Britain and finding out that their analysis showed Britain would emerge victorious, he came up with feasible countermeasures for dealing with a larger military force. He thought, without actually seeing the results of Mu's analysis, that, if anything, what he would've misread was their method of attack. However, based on the report during the meeting, he was completely baffled over the amount of pure strength they had. Losing everything they sent to the Kingdom of Fenn wasn't a big deal where ground forces were concerned, but it was equivalent to a third of their naval power.

The implications of this information were causing confusion in Arde's mind. If instead it were some country inside the civilized areas that had brought a few thousand ships-of-the-line, he imagined that the forces they dispatched would have taken some damage and their overall strategy would have been delayed a bit, but there was no possible way they would ever get wiped out.

He had calculated Britain's war potential using the report on the naval battle with the Kingdom of Rowlia, but maybe some of the information in it was inaccurate.

"I need to look at all of our information on Britain again and check the sourcing! Mu… what kind of information did they stumble onto?! …Wait, could it be…?"

Arde imagined the worst possible situation. Could Mu have possibly… started exporting their machine science weapons? By moving their technology from the Second Civilization to the farthest reaches of the world, they wouldn't encounter much risk to themselves, and they could attack the empire by proxy. If by some miracle Britain was able to wipe out the Third Civilization, it would fall to the First Civilization, mainly the Holy Mirishial Empire, to keep them in check. The level of advancement outside the civilized areas was too low for them to reproduce the weapons, too. And for Mu, they would be able to measure how effective their weapons were against other superpowers, profit from the exports, and also keep the Papaldia Empire in check; it wasn't just two birds, but _three_ birds with one stone.

"If that's what's happening… this is bad! This is really bad!"

Supreme Commander Arde ordered his men to reinvestigate Britain in much more detail

XXXXX

**First Civilization, superpower Holy Mirishial Empire, port town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

At a certain bar, drunken patrons were watching a flat crystalline lens. In the top superpower, the Holy Mirishial Empire, news could be magically recorded then transmitted and displayed elsewhere, in color, using a flat crystalline lens receiver. The exact method differed, but this magic news program was available in both Mirishial and the Second Civilization superpower Mu, though only Mirishial, the world's strongest country, could watch it in color. Once a week, news from around the world was projected via these crystalline lenses. For traders, this news was invaluable.

"It's starting!"

Music began to play, signaling the start of the news broadcast.

"Greetings, it is now time for the world news. We have some truly unbelievable news for our viewers today. And now, for our first story.

"The nation that dominates its neighbors, the perennially aggressive Third Civilization superpower Papaldia Empire, failed in its invasion of the Kingdom of Fenn, and they even lost all of their forces in combat. Among the forces lost include one third of their total naval strength.

"The ones who defeated Papaldia were from a country in the far east outside the civilized areas, Britain, who allied themselves with Fenn. It's unclear what kind of weaponry they used to defeat the powerful empire, but there's no doubt that the aftereffects of this event will ripple across the entire Third Civilization.

"Next, the Gra Valkas Empire, also known as the Eighth Empire, has sent a request to the Holy Mirishial Empire to participate in the leadership conference held in our country that includes the top eleven countries every two years. Our government is carefully investigating this request and the motive behind it. It is widely believed that, because of their overwhelming victory in the war between the Gra Valkas Empire and the superpower Leifor, they should now be considered a superpower themselves."

The news ended.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear that?!"

There was only one hot topic among the drunks today.

"I heard! The Third Civilization's Papaldia Empire tried to bust into Fenn and got sent packing by a two-country alliance from outside the civilized areas!"

"A superpower getting done-in by some uncivilized countries, I don't believe it."

"Not that again! They got caught up with that emerging country Britain! The ones who saved Qua-Toine when they were invaded by Rowlia."

"Now that you mention it, I heard that legendary Demon Lord Nosgoorah from the Third Civilization's myths came back to life, but Britain took it out with just a small platoon of troops."

"'Demon lord,' that must've been an exaggeration if that's all it took to deal with it. But with Leifor's fall and now another superpower losing in a local war, there's sure been lots to gossip about recently."

"Well, but you know, no matter how great Britain is, the Central World will always be peaceful. Mirishial is just too far above everyone else."

"Hahaha, ain't that the truth!"

The drunks kept on chatting.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, imperial palace**

Remille was paying a visit to the emperor in order to request permission to destroy Britain.

"I believe you have already seen the reports, but…"

Remille summarized what happened.

"…as a result, the imperial military's invasion of the Kingdom of Fenn failed. Afterwards, Altarus's princess Lumiess announced the establishment of a temporary government within Britain. Other territories are starting to show unrest as well. If we allow Britain to do as it pleases, this cancer within the empire will only grow. Therefore, I have come to request that we officially declare war on Britain and authorize the extermination all of their people."

Emperor Ludius took his time responding.

"So the stain of this failure falls on Arde, huh… We must consider how to punish him later. However, they are just some uncivilized barbarians… They make light of our empire, a superpower… This displeases us. How excellent, Remille. Your original insight was correct. We were too soft. These barbarians must be exterminated, and the world must be shown what happens to those who defy the will of the empire. …Here and now, in the name of Emperor Ludius of Papaldia, we declare a war of genocide on the nation of Britain!"

The Third Civilization superpower Papaldia Empire was essentially declaring that they would ethnically cleanse all British people.

XXXXX

Remille of the imperial family headed to the meeting room in the 1stforeign affairs department. Normally, it would be unthinkable to meet with Britain, who had just been declared an "enemy," but Remille herself was the one who proposed another meeting after the battle in the Kingdom of Fenn was over, which the British Ministry of Foreign Affairs had also acknowledged.

Even if it was a local war, she still never imagined they could ever lose, so her steps were heavy as she walked to the meeting room. She imagined that this time they would act even more conceited than they were the last time.

"…How impertinent."

However, if she thought about it, their declaration of war on Britain was much easier, it helped cut through the bureaucracy. In addition, once the British citizens hear from their own diplomats that the superpower Papaldia Empire had declared a war of genocide on them, they would be utterly consumed by terror. That was a nice thought as well.

Remille opened the door to the meeting room. Greeting her were the familiar faces of the ambassador Dominik and his assistant Groban.

The meeting began.

"…I believe you know the results of the battle in the Kingdom of Fenn… For the sake of the citizens of the Papaldia Empire, have you considered the requests from Britain that we delivered last time?"

Britain's demands were for the complete capitulation of Palpadia, extradition of many important peoples, including Remille herself, along with the Emperor. It was absolutely unthinkable for a proud nation like Palpadia.

"Hmph… You should already know the answer. We refuse."

"Is that so… Well then, regarding Britain's next steps—"

"We have something we would like say as well," Remille declared, cutting off Dominik's words. "You have incited rebellion in the empire's vassal state of Altarus and offered protection to Altarus, a state which we have annexed, incurring the wrath of His Grace, the emperor. You barbarians fail to understand that what you're doing is wholly unnecessary. Your country has continued to underestimate the strength of a superpower. And the people in charge of making decisions for your country, are they under the impression that they alone are completely safe where they are now? How naïve. That foolish thinking will lead to your downfall. It has bought you the emperor's fury and will lead to your annihilation.

"Pitiful citizens, the Papaldia Empire has declared war on the country of Britain, and we will completely exterminate you, down to the last person."

Dominik looked astonished. _Was she really such a treasure?_ He held the recorder, and prepared to stop it. He could finally stop with his acting. This was enough. But just to be sure.

"Wh… I can understand a declaration of war, but what do you mean by 'exterminating down to the last person'?"

"It is exactly as I say."

"Are you saying you're going to conduct ethnic cleansing against all British people?"

"Precisely. After the two of you return to your country, you will be killed by our invasion force. Be grateful that I am merciful today; you will not be killed now."

"…You're a real piece of work."

As Dominik's smile went further, his face became more and more alike of a sociopath. He stopped the recorder, and stopped his acting.

"So in this world, a superpower can only put up this much of a front, huh… Personally, I hope I can only deal with you barbarians… You remind of the historical diplomats who were all talk but no show. Don't worry… I'm sure the Palpadian Royal Family will survive after being massacred by the Fennese… Because to us, you are the barbarians."

"Heh, such are the ramblings of a dead man."

Dominik, the primary negotiator for Britain's Ministry of Foreign Affairs regarding the establishment of diplomatic ties with the Papaldia Empire, left the room along with Groban.

XXXXX

After Dominik and Groban departed from the 1st foreign affairs department, they headed across the open fields of Palpadia to the port city to leave Palpadia. Along the way, their carriage suddenly stopped.

"! What's going on?!"

There was a man dressed in black standing in front of the carriage. As he approached the carriage, he spoke to them.

"I'd like to speak with you for a bit. My mansion is nearby. Would you be willing to have a chat there?"

Dominikk and Groban seemed to remember this man who was speaking to them… because standing there was the 3rd foreign affairs department head.

"Mr. Kyeos?! I apologize, but Britain and your country are now at war. We have nothing else to discuss. Please excuse us."

"Please wait a moment! Whatever happens in this war in the future, it would be a mistake for neither of our countries to have a point of contact. At the very least, I would like to establish a secure means of communication between just myself and your country. I was thinking of giving you a magical communication device, but, if you cannot trust me, then I would not mind putting a mechanical communication device prepared by your country in my mansion."

"Are you serious? This is your country. If your superiors were to learn of this, you're the one who will suffer for it."

"Indeed, I would not be let off with just a slap on the wrist. However, if there were just one point of contact somewhere here, then your country would be less likely to 'Nuke' it, right? There are a number of people in the imperial family and leadership who still lend me their ears. It's just a single communication device, I don't think it's such a bad trade for your country."

"Nuke?! …It seems you've done some digging into us. However… we have no intention of allowing Palpadia to escape this. You have dug your fangs into the lion. A mere cat cannot comprehend the lion."

As the diplomats were about to leave, Kyeos went onto the floor and begged for the first time, for the sake of Palpadia. "I beg you… Please. Allow me to take a leadership role within Palpadia, or whatever new state you allocate it to be. I promise there will be no trouble. It's mutually beneficial, even if you annex Palpadia, you'll still need to integrate it, you'll still need to explain to your civilians on why you were hell bent to annex Palpadia! I can help you with that, in-exchange, you spare our monarch… And the royal family."

Dominik stepped out of the carriage, as for the first time, Kyeos was afraid. Afraid of the cold smile the man had on his face, his cold, yet gentle words, which aroused cold fear within him. "I can promise that we won't nuke you… However, I congratulate you for being so brave, to go as far as begging us for mercy."

Kyeos was tempted to remove his hood, but refrained from doing so, to show the fear and tears on his face. He hoped Britain would be merciful.

Dominik made his own declaration to Kyeos, as he said to him. "You all wanted to ethnically cleanse Great Britain…?"

He chuckled as if it was a joke. "Here's my promise… When we conquer Palpadia, all of your culture, your language, your currency, your lifestyle, your nationality… Everything that makes a Palpadian a Palpadian… We'll take all of it, and grind it to dust."

Kyeos felt fear, cold fear in his heart. He had to convince this man to help him, to overthrow the Emperor. Perhaps if he was even a puppet leader he could pull strings to allow some of Palpadia's nationality to survive. As he thought of an answer, he then finally had one, deciding to pull the last card he could. A card he never thought would've been possible: British Politics.

"In your nation, your citizens denounce imperialist views like yours, I've read about your 'Nazi Genocide'… And that your country denounces such acts, even if they could annex us and enact these laws. As soon I shall retire from the 3rd foreign affairs department bureau, and that I have no hand in the killings of Fennese civilians, once I spread news of your acts, you'll surely…"

The hooded man and his protege pulling the carriage came out, as he asked Dominik: "Sir, it's almost time for departure, shall we move?"

Dominik nodded, as he gave his cold smile to Kyeos. "I'm afraid, you know too much. One who is silenced cannot speak out. Goodbye, Kyeos."

Kyeos stared at him blankly and lifted your hood. "You barbarian! Are you telling me you'll result to murder?! If this situation gets out! You'll certainly be punished, and your government denounced! That carriage men over there… And all the civilians here!"

The civilians on the road here, gathered around, as they saw Kyeos.

"Is that department head Kyeos?!"

"Then that must be the British Delegation! Boo! Barbarians!"

"Boo! Forcing Kyeos to see you himself, have you no shame?!"

Around forty people were nearby as they saw the British delegation, as Kyeos continued his verbal attack. "If word gets out that you murdered me for the sake of not allowing freedom of speech… You'll be tried, like any other war criminal! There is no way you'll be able to murder all the people here! By my estimates there must be at least a hundred here! And there's only two of you, your assistant and you! Even if those two carriage men were yours, you wouldn't have the numbers to overwhelm us, no musket, no, no rifle could do so!"

Dominik smiled, as he called out for his assistant. "Groban, fetch them over."

His assistant obeyed the order, and threw over a single flintlock, as Kyeos laughed and stared towards the hundreds of Palpadian citizens. One flintlock was nothing to be scared of.

"Citizens of Palpadia! You see here that the British wish to kill us, their diplomats don't respect the immunity status given to them! Shall we teach them a lesson?!"

"Yeah!"

"Kill them!"

As the farmers gripped their tools, be it a shovel, or another tool for farming, they approached towards the British Delegation.

The two carriage pullers went towards Groban as they both fetched weapons.

"So you've gone as far as killing Palpadian Civilians?! Such barbarians!"

Dominik gave a cold smile, as he opened his suit and drew out his L137A1, and shot.

_Bang_

One man died in front of Kyeos, as Kyeos's blood raged. How dare they kill Palpadian citizens on Palpadian soil?!

"A war of annihilation is what your government told us… So a war of annihilation it is… Open fire."

The two supposed carriage pullers lifted their hoods, revealing British faces, as both of them revealed to have suppressed L90A1's.

They pulled the trigger on the L90A1's on the open fields at night, as the civilians with the torches and farmers tools were slaughtered.

Inside the carriage came Groban, who introduced himself. "Since none of you will be making it alive… I introduce you… The MI6."

He placed the L110A3 on the Bipod which he had set up with the precious time given by the Palpadian citizens and clicked the trigger, as Dominik and the two MI6 Agents went out of the way. Dominik himself smiled as he pulled out his earmuffs to hopefully reduce the sound.

The LMG fired continously, as Kyeos saw Palpadian citizens slaughtered, blood flowing onto the ground as the hailstorm bullets overwhelmed them.

"Monsters!"

"Run!"

The men with torches threw them down, as them and their families nearby which had been watching the massacre attempted to run.

With night vision gear now equipped, after the men had scattered along with Kyeos, Groban left the L110A3 into the carriage and grabbed the suppressed L85A3, and ordered the two MI6 agents: "Search and kill. Leave no survivors."

XXXXX

As the men defending their wives and children died, falling down to the ground as a round hit them, the wives huddled together and hoped to hide within several bushes, hoping not to be seen, as they stayed quiet.

Children had silent tears as they saw their fathers be massacred by the British MI6 agents, firing their suppressed rounds as if it were target practice.

This was no different than the American shootings back on earth. And this was war, war never changes.

The MI6 agents began to walk towards the woman, elderly and children slowly, raising their guns. The leader, senior agent Alistar, ordered his men: "Open fire!"

As soon as the woman heard that, they told their children to run. Tears came down from that specific woman's eyes as she spoke to her children, knowing of her impending death. "Run… Run now! Don't, don't let our sacrifice be in vain, just run! Mommy will be alright!"

The agents opened fire as the elderly and remaining woman headed for a triumphant sacrificial charge to buy time. One of the woman was hit on the leg, as she stumbled down.

Another hailstorm of bullets came about, massacring the woman and elderly, as bullet holes appeared throughout their bodies, and their lives extinguished.

As the children ran, the older ones dragged the crying younglings. "Mom sacrificed herself for us, we have to run, Brian!"

"But… But! Mommy! I… I don't want to leave Mommy behind!"

The older brother dragged his little brother as they ran along with the other children, attempting to run into the forests for cover.

One of the MI6 agents, relatively sadistic, laughed out loud as he yelled out: "There isn't any use children! Come here, soon you'll meet your mommy again! In hell that is!"

"I'm scared… I'm scared Rita." The little brother spoke to his older sister as they ran.

_Run… Run away my children, please!_

The MI6 agents opened fire indiscriminately, as their gunshots flew through and shot through the children one by one.

One of the surviving mothers was in tears as her children, Rita and Brian, her only daughter and son, were shot in a burst of light.

These monsters laughed it over and counted over how much they killed, as if it was a competition. This woman swore retribution against the nation known as Great Britain.

"My children… They were killed, just like that… My very own flesh and blood…" Tears came down her eyes, as she saw her scared son and brave daughter run, running away.

The men walked slowly as cries of pain were cried out. Children who were only shot on the knee, or not dead were finished off with a several jabs of a knife, which these men had taken out from their clothing.

"Please… Please save me!"

"Nooo! Mister please, no! Ug-!"

A man even had the nerve to crack a joke to these children, coldly. "Don't worry sweethearts… Daddy's here to see you! Daddy's here…"

A twisted smile was on his face. "To take you home…"

As he said that, he stabbed yet another child several times, torturing them slowly until they died. As Groban and the other MI6 agent stared at him, dumbfounded. They sighed, it was known that some of them were sadistic… Whilst they were immoral enough to kill children and treat it as a game, torturing children like that… Was another story. But they were MI6… Morals and war crimes weren't in their dictionary.

She crawled towards the forest from the bushes, as she avoided detection from the British agents. Understanding that staying at Palpadia was suicide, she decided to head for the Holy Mirishial Empire.

XXXXX

As Kyeos stared at the massacre, leaving no man, no woman, no children behind or alive, killed indiscriminately, he heard Dominik laugh with a loudspeaker.

"Kyeos, how does it feel, as a Palpadian official? To have your own civilians slaughtered like this!"

Kyeos clenched his fist and took his sabre out as he ran towards Dominik from the bush he was hiding at, approximately 50 meters away.

An MI6 agent pointed one of his L90A1's at Kyeos, until he saw Dominik smile calmly. "There is no need."

Dominik pointed his pistol at Kyeos and shot twice as soon as Kyeos entered ten meters of his proximity. As the bullet sounded, Kyeos felt pain on both of his legs and fell down.

_Bang, Bang_

Another two shots. Kyeos' arm was now in pain, as he attempted to look up at Dominik, as the MI6 agents and his 'assistant', 'Groban' reported to him.

"All civilians hunted down, we're proceeding to burn them so no evidence is found, using the forest nearby."

Dominik nodded as he replied to 'Groban'. "Alistar, I'm glad I asked for MI6 agents to accompany me."

Alistar gave no expression, speechless as he saw Dominik calmly go towards Kyeos, with the pistol on his hand.

Kyeos wanted to move, but he couldn't. The pain was too much to bear, he could only curse his, no Palpadia's luck for this.

"How does it feel, to be powerless? I could only wish I could do this to the Emperor, but the Fennese and Altarans have a claim on the Royal Family. Nevertheless, I shall go visit them."

Kyeos spat on Dominik, disgusted at the British diplomat. "You sociopathic savage! You murdered hundreds of civilians! For what purpose?"

"For the purpose of quelling a possible future propaganda for a Palpadian insurrection of course. And also you… You would've been able to help Palpadia diplomatically. Revealing our strengths to them? That's a very bad boy, we might be seen in a bad light by others!"

Kyeos cursed. The very cards he wanted to play, the British, no this man had predicted it all.

Dominik came over, as Kyeos spoke his last words. "You savage… You claim we are the barbarians…! Yet you are worse! You even resort to such despicable acts!"

Alistar was expressionless, but replied to Kyeos: "These aren't despicable acts. This is war, and what we are doing is espionage."

"You…!"

Dominik opened Kyeos's mouth as he sheathed his pistol and took Kyeos's sword.

"Shouldn't use our weapons for this… A sabre would be fitting, especially if his body is still found."

With a clean swing, Dominik cut off Kyeos's head, officially beheading him and ending the one person.

Dominik headed back into the carriage, as Alistar gave the order to the MI6 agents, to drag the bodies into the forest and burn it.

That night, the 'Yatriant Forest' next to the capital of Palpadia burned brightly, as the bodies were charred to a crisp.

And with that, the British delegation left Palpadia, leaving behind the massacre of over two hundred people, be it elderly, men, woman or children alike. Any who were seen nearby the 'talk' between the British diplomat, Lord Dominik and Kyeos were killed.

It would only be uncovered with the woman known as Annie, in the years to come, the Britain had such a massacre with the Filiades Britannia territory.

XXXXX

That day, BBC's ratings were over 70%. British citizens all over tuned in to catch the news, which was playing on repeat. These people who had no knowledge of military affairs shook in fear.

"The Third Civilization's superpower, known as the Papaldia Empire, has declared war on Britain, and they have stated their intent to the British government to enact ethnic cleansing. I repeat. Ethnic cleansing, in other words, it is their country's intention to kill every citizen of Britain. The prime minister will be holding an emergency press conference in one hour concerning this announcement."

The newscaster kept repeating this announcement in confusion. The news stations only had information on the differences in numbers of ships and soldiers, so the British citizens became agitated upon learning those numbers.

"Since the end of World War Two, it has now been seventy years since we were last at an all out war! Now, after seventy years, we are at an annexation war once again! The enemy wants to conduct ethnic cleansing, to kill off all British citizens, including myself. What will happen to Britain then!"

XXXXX

**Great Britain, capital city London, a room in a certain hotel**

Technical Officer Myrus and Tactical Officer Lassan of Mu were chatting with each other. On board the _Daring_-class destroyer as observers, they experienced the greatest shock of their lives during the mission to measure Britain's strength. First of all, the cannon's firing rate and accuracy. Despite the ship's swaying, the waves in the ocean, and the enemy ships' movements, as far as they could tell with their own eyes, Britain's hit rate was 100%.

According to one of the books they were given by the British by good will, that they had been translating, the guns used a stabilizing technology known as "FCS" to instantly process the target's relative speed, the shell's speed and trajectory, and the enemy's future position when the gun was fired. Unbelievably, this system could also be used to hit airborne targets.

Furthermore, the book made mention of a number of other ridiculous weapons that they wouldn't be able to observe during this mission. A ship that could dive into the water called a "submarine," a weapon that had an effective range of over 100 km called a "guided missile," and a weapon that swam underneath the ocean called a "torpedo." All of these different weapons had been completely unimaginable to them. And even if Mu were to devote all of its technological resources, they couldn't possibly build any of them. And the overwhelming power that Mu saw this time wasn't even a fraction of the might that Britain had at its disposal. They now knew that Mu did not have any technical superiority whatsoever.

While the two officers were wary of Britain's hidden power, they were also relieved that Mu was on friendly terms with Britain. After seeing all this strength and technology, through imports and exports, Mu might be able to develop countermeasures for the Gra Valkas Empire.

"Myrus, how do you see Britain?"

"What do you mean 'how'? In terms of technology, they're way too far ahead of us. There are just too many things I just don't understand here. Especially this LSI integrated circuits thing and this high-performance computing device they called a 'computer,' I can't even begin to understand the theory behind them."

"I see. What surprises me the most is how different our very concepts of war and combat are. To put it simply, our navy could easily rout Papaldia's navy, but, against Britain, we would end up the same as Papaldia's navy ended up in that last battle. We simply have no way to outspend Britain on weaponry."

"Haah…"

They both sighed. The atmosphere felt heavy.

"Still, Lassan, we did get a good harvest."

"What do you mean?"

"We understand the concept behind their weapons, so we have a rough map to follow. For weapons we never thought of like guided missiles, even if they're laughably slow compared to Britain's, I think we do have the capability of making simple ones. If we continue our current relations with Britain, I can see our country surpassing the Holy Mirishial Empire in the long term."

"Interesting. By the way, what are your thoughts on the Gra Valkas Empire?"

"I don't know. We don't have enough information on them, except that we're both nations of science. Right now, I think they're about fifty years ahead of Mu, technologically speaking. They're probably continuing to advance, too… we don't know anything about their national power, so I have no idea how we measure up to them."

"Is that so…"

The two observers from Mu continued to investigate.

XXXXX

Covington from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs had asked to meet the ambassador from Mu.

"I'm Yuuhi, the Mu ambassador. What can I do for Britain today?" he asked somewhat nervously. He looked somewhat panicked.

"Actually, the British government has a request for your country."

Yuuhi's expression degraded into even further panic.

"And what might that be?"

"Well…"

Covington took an A3-sized photograph out of his briefcase.

"I hear that Mu built an airport for the purpose of maintaining diplomatic contact with their allies."

Covington pointed to a spot on the photo.

"We want to ask for permission to use this airport in the Kingdom of Altarus. We'd also like a few details on it, such as how much weight it can support."

"Wha! This… This is so intricate! Is this an aerial photograph?!"

"No, this was taken by an unmanned satellite my country launched into outer space."

"! …No no, I've read your country's books, but I'm still beholden to my old common sense. This photograph is so wide, but I already know about your country's technology."

Yuuhi took a deep breath. The tension that was showing on his face earlier was now already gone.

"You're correct, my country built that airport. I don't have the specifications on hand right now, but I will contact my superiors and let you know as soon as I hear from them. Because of the large-scale magic gem mining operations in the Kingdom of Altarus, we had been developing a large transport aircraft for future use, so it should be quite sturdy.

"However, whenever we construct an airfield, we build it with permission from the country, then the airfield belongs to that country. So if it's built in the Kingdom of Altarus, it becomes Altarus's property. Altarus is currently under the Papaldia Empire's rule, so it technically belongs to Papaldia. When the empire attacked Altarus, they gave advance notice to Mu, so none of our people are currently there.

"So, if you want permission to use an airfield, you must ask its current owner for permission, not Mu. If the country that owns the rights allows it, Mu has no reason to object. With regards to Altarus, under the empire's rule, it cannot be used in its current state, so if Britain wants to use it as a base, you're free to remodel it as you see fit, we don't mind."

Covington's face brightened up.

"Thank you very much. This is great! One other thing: while our some people in our government have their own views on it, I wanted to tell you that there have been discussions about relaxing a part of the Technology and Sciences Outflow Prevention Act with regards to the country of Mu."

"That's… That's wonderful news! I do hope that… it continues moving in a favorable direction."

Their meeting concluded.

XXXXX

"The press conference will be starting in just a moment!"

It had been 70 years since the last all-out war, and now they were thrust, unwilling, into another country's war where their enemies didn't hesitate to kill British civilians. Now, during this urgent situation, their prime minister decided to hold an emergency press conference.

_(As the current prime minister, I'm the one responsible for guiding Britain into another war. It was framed unavoidable, but I may be remembered historically as a great leader, as we use it to rise to the world stage here.)_

His feet felt like they were made out of lead as he headed out to begin the press conference.

All the reporters present had their eyes on him. Photographers' cameras flashed endlessly as he walked to the stage. He raised his hand, quieting the crowd. The Prime Minister of Britain chewed on his words for a moment before he began to speak.

"People of Britain, our diplomatic negotiations have failed… As you are all aware, the Papaldia Empire has declared war on us, on our Britain. We tried as hard as we could, again and again, to negotiate with them and prevent our relationship from deteriorating. However, for our efforts, we were rewarded in the worst possible outcome: war. Even now, the British government is continuing to look for any possible path to peace."

He held his tongue at that lie. It was a lie the British attempted peace, war was what the British government had wanted.

"Now, the Papaldia Empire has declared that it intends to kill every British citizen, that they want to perform an ethnic cleansing. I want to make myself very clear in front of you all. The British government assures that with every ounce of power we hold, every British citizen will be protected! No exceptions! We will safeguard every last person!

"In response to this imminent threat of violence from the Papaldia Empire, the British government is invoking the right of individual self-defense. This of course includes if our enemies attempt to invade the country of Britain or any of our cities and towns. The British government absolutely swears to protect everyone from the Papaldia Empire's heinous ethnic cleansing!"

After answering various questions, the press conference concluded.

XXXXX

**Britain, Ministry of Foreign Affairs**

Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus came to meet with the British Ministry of Foreign Affairs. After exchanging greetings, they began the meeting.

"I am Yanagida with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. In regards to our security treaty, let me be frank. It is useless if you yourself don't have a country, so we currently wish to discuss how to retake Altarus."

Princess Lumiess stiffened, looking petrified. Yanagida continued talking.

"We want to float the possibility of our forces invading the Kingdom of Altarus in order to destroy Papaldia's military bases and take care of most of the imperial army. Once Altarus regains its independence, we would like to request permission to use the airfield that Mu built in your kingdom. We would also like to do additional construction on it. This would allow us to put the imperial capital of the Papaldia Empire, Esthirant, within range of airstrikes."

Using the airport that was built in the Kingdom of Altarus, they could launch airstrikes from the airfields in both Britain and Kua Toine and hit not only Papaldia's industrial cities and their large-scale military institutions, but also the imperial capital itself. Britain was trying to move the conversation forward from a military point of view.

"If my country can claim its independence, I will gladly give Britain permission to use the airport in my kingdom. You may convert it to a base or use it however you wish."

The talks ended early, and the decision was made to attack the Papaldian forces stationed in the Kingdom of Altarus.

XXXXX

**Holy Mirishial Empire, imperial capital Runepolis**

The information office was experiencing an unprecedented overload of work. The Holy Mirishial Empire understood the importance of "information" and operated with the philosophy that whoever controlled information controlled the world, so they poured a lot of resources into information analysis. However, there were two matters they simply could not understand.

The first was the Gra Valkas Empire, who arrived out of nowhere from the western seas some years ago and suddenly barged into the spotlight of history.

There was a wall separating civilized countries and uncivilized countries that could not be scaled. While there were many cases of uncivilized countries becoming civilized, because all the civilized countries looked down on the uncivilized ones, it was basically impossible for an uncivilized country to surpass a civilized country's national power on its own. There were also many limits on the spread of technology outside the civilized areas. Because of this fundamental difference in national power, civilized countries siphoned off various resources from uncivilized ones. This was a right ordained by nature and granted to those who progressed faster and stood above others.

Throughout history, many uncivilized countries tried to band together to assault the civilized areas. However, not one ever succeeded.

The Gra Valkas Empire, an uncivilized country, subjugated the countries around it in the blink of an eye. They started to negotiate with the Second Civilization before trying to go through the Palse Kingdom as an intermediary to Leifor. Considering Leifor's temperament as a superpower, this was the correct approach. However, when negotiations were set to begin, they were turned away at the door and told to go through the Kingdom of Paganda.

So, they went to Paganda, which was under the protection of Leifor. They had to negotiate with the Pagandan royal family. Gra Valkas's goal was to eventually speak with Leifor directly, but the Kingdom of Paganda treated them like uncouth barbarians, insulting them and demanding bribes. They even knew that Gra Valkas's chief negotiator was a member of the imperial family, which completely set him off.

_(Even though we lowered ourselves to deal with your little shithole country, you're taking that attitude with us?!)_

To the Pagandan royalty who were negotiating, he was just some uncivilized barbarian diplomat, and Paganda was protected by Leifor, so they could act however they wanted. To Gra Valkas, these insults were considered lèse-majesté, so they declared war on the Second Civilization in anger, attacked and took over the Kingdom of Paganda, then completely routed Leifor in the subsequent war.

Information Director Arneus was getting reports from his subordinates.

"Have we gotten any new information on the Gra Valkas Empire?"

"Currently, we have let to learn where the Gra Valkas home country is located. Also, based on our analysis of their war with Leifor, we believe the Eighth Empire's warship, the _Grade Atlastar_, is comparable to our latest warships, or perhaps even more powerful. It's hard to believe, but those are the results from our analysis."

For a country this powerful to suddenly materialize from beyond the void made the director's head hurt.

The second thing they didn't understand involved the Topa Kingdom, a country in the northeast corner of the Third Civilization continent of Fillades, and one of the myths in the Third Civilization, the Demon Lord Nosgoorah, coming back to life. When that event occurred, an uncivilized country called "Britain" sent a small platoon of soldiers and defeated the Demon Lord Nosgoorah. The weapons Britain used to beat the demon lord called "tanks," after analysis, were determined to be completely beyond the capabilities of Mirishial's magic engines. Perhaps if they could shrink them…

Even more unbelievable, they also used what appeared to be man-portable anti-air magic missiles. The empire's magic missiles were currently being developed for use against ships; an anti-air version was still a distant dream. One small enough to be man-portable was even further away, a dream within a dream. If this report were true, then the country of Britain was far more advanced than the Holy Mirishial Empire.

Of course, this report was considered completely preposterous, and, within the information office, very few people believed it could be true. However, the other day, the Papaldia Empire, which had invaded the Kingdom of Fenn, lost enough of their forces to be considered obliterated by the allied forces of Fenn and Britain. It was much, much harder to dismiss the report on Britain's military technology as a fabrication now.

"We need to gather more information on Britain!" Information Director Arneus ordered.

XXXXX

**Britain, Ministry of Defense**

"This might actually be easier than we thought…"

They were analyzing the satellite images taken of the Kingdom of Altarus. It showed the Papaldian army within Altarus, a little distance away from the capital Le Brias, laying down a runway for wyvern lords to use and constructing a military base. That was the first point.

The second point was the port in Le Brias, where there were twenty ships-of-the-line anchored there. The third point was 40 km north of the capital, which looked like another military base. Papaldia's forces in Altarus were concentrated in those three places; luckily enough, there were no other military bases near large population centers.

If Britain targeted these three points with their naval forces and wiped out most of the empire's main forces with supporting fire, couldn't the people of Altarus take back their kingdom with their own hands?

"Hmm, I doubt things will go as smoothly as that."

The preparations for war proceeded at a steady pace.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias**

"Please stop! My daughter has nothing to do with this!"

"What are you trying to say?! Your daughter is suspected of being a rebel! Whether or not she's innocent will be made clear once the Altarus governing board has done a thorough investigation!"

"B-But, the governing board only ever takes pretty young girls back to the capital! And they were all executed as rebels! It's not possible for every one of them to be guilty!"

"You dare slander us?! The empire's intelligence gathering capabilities are simply flawless! Now, get out of the way!"

"Please, no!"

Today, once again, the Papaldia Empire's Altarus governing board personnel accused a young girl of being associated with an anti-government organization and came to take her into custody. The Kingdom of Altarus lost the war against the empire, so this was now a familiar sight in the country's towns. The father, desperate to save his daughter, clutched at the staff member. The staff member swung his baton down at the father's head. The man collapsed to the ground, his head bleeding from where he was clubbed.

"No! Father! NOOOOOO!"

The girl was taken away by the Altarus governing board. None of the girls taken away by the board ever returned. No one believed for a second that these girls had anything to do with any rebel groups, but they were still executed in the name of "justice."

In Altarus's royal capital of Le Brias, there were rumors that the head of the Altarus governing board, Schsok, was a perverted predator who targeted young girls, kidnapped them, did whatever he wanted to them, then silenced them by having them killed. These rumors were all true. The board's enforcers frequently traveled to villages and hit on women. If those women turned down their advances, they would say: "Maybe someone in your family is a rebel." That line would usually shut them up and make them give in. If they wanted money, they would go to a household that seemed rich and just take it by using the same line.

This humiliating governing board represented the current Kingdom of Altarus.

Captain Rial, a member of an anti-empire underground organization, was patrolling in plain clothes. He had faith in Princess Lumiess's plan to liberate the kingdom, so he was making preparations and scouting out the defenses at important areas. Today, yet again, he watched a parent being beaten nearly to death while a child was dragged away crying. Rial had held the position of captain of the First Cavalry Division in the former Kingdom of Altarus. He had a strong sense of justice, so seeing that scene and being unable to help was akin to torture. However, if he were caught, when the princess made the call to action, no one else could take command. He considered risking his life to save her, but his leadership ability was crucial for the future of the entire kingdom. He wept in his heart.

After doing one patrol lap, Rial returned to the underground hideout before he forgot the positions of the guards.

"Dammit! I had to watch that revolting farce today. That piece of shit empire! They won't get off easy for this!" Rial raged quietly, taking care not to be too loud.

"Did something happen?!" asked another member of the organization.

"I watched another girl get taken away by the governing board today. We need to take the kingdom back from those Papaldian shitters as soon as possible. I wonder if Her Highness's negotiations with Britain went well?"

"We did get some good news about that."

After he heard the report, Rial began to feel excited. The other day, a strong magical communication was sent out from the direction of Rodenius. If a typical country intercepted the message, they wouldn't have any idea what it meant. However, for someone from Altarus, it made perfect sense.

_"Morning will come after a long night._

_The sun shall once again rise from the east._

_The longer you have suffered, the brighter the sun will shine._

_Good fortunes on the day of Tas."_

At first glance, it seemed like a poem. But for Altarans, the first part was taken from a piece called 'The Miraculous Victory,' a historical battle in the Kingdom of Altarus where they had been rescued from an invading army by a hero from another country. Then the last line, 'Good fortunes on the day of Tas,' was code for 'in one week'!

"Inform all the squads, make sure they're prepared to fight a week from now!"

"Yes sir!"

The operator holed up in the comms room and began sending encrypted magical communications to all the anti-empire organizations scattered throughout Altarus.

XXXXX

**One week later,** **Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias, northeastern skies**

Dragon knight Abbis, one of the soldiers dispatched to the Kingdom of Altarus from the Papaldia Empire, was currently patrolling the northeast region. He rode his favorite wyvern lord through the clear, cloudless skies in the chilly wind. The island nation of Altarus had been quickly subjugated by the empire, and there were no longer any public disturbances. The empire was located about 500 km north, there were various barbarian countries across the sea to the south, and east-southeast was Rodenius, where there were no longer any hegemonic countries like the former-Kingdom of Rowlia.

In the ocean northeast of Altarus, there were five ships-of-the-line, 30-gun ships and 50-gun ships. The Papaldia Empire was always at war with other countries, so the military's actions didn't differ a lot between routine activities and emergencies. Currently, they were at war with the Kingdom of Fenn and the country of Britain, but that had nothing to do with Altarus, so today's patrol would just wrap up the way it always did.

At least, that was what Abbis believed.

Through a gap in the clouds, he noticed something he had never seen before. Diving down to get a closer look, his entire field of vision was filled with a single grey ship that was far larger than the empire's ships-of-the-line.

"It-It can't be!"

He took out his magical communicator, intending to report this in.

_CHKA!_

A light flashed on the front of one of the ships. An instant later, dragon knight Abbis's consciousness faded away, his report to the Papaldia Empire's Altarus forces left unsaid.

After confirming that the wyvern belonged to the Papaldia Empire, the Royal Navy's second escort flotilla's Guided Missile Frigate _Somerset_ fired its 4.5in single-mounted rapid-fire gun, shooting down the wyvern lord with a proximity fuse shell. The impact turned the wyvern and its rider into scattered lumps of meat that fell out of the sky. Dragon knight Abbis was the first casualty of what would later be known as the Battle of Altarus.

Papaldia's five ships-of-the-line were patrolling the nearby waters. Captain Daaz was looking at the communicator. The dragon knight on patrol had been about to say something before the connection got cut off. His signal on the magic detector had also disappeared. Because the knight's last-known position was very close to where they were now, Daaz became very nervous.

"Ship spotted! It's coming towards us!"

They watched a ship the size of a castle coming over the horizon. Captain Daaz was shocked at how fast the unknown ship moved.

"Men, to your battle stations!"

All the Papaldian warships prepared to engage in combat.

"That… that flag is, the enemy ship is British! The enemy ship is flying the British flag!"

"What?! They sailed all this way… We need to send an urgent mes—"

"Enemy ship has opened fire!"

They saw smoke rise from the front of the ship.

"Impossible, it's too far away!"

While they yelled, more puffs of smoke appeared; it had fired five times.

Captain Daaz felt his ship shake slightly. Immediately following that, the 50-gun ship-of-the-line was engulfed in a pillar of flame, then it disappeared from the surface of the ocean.

The Frigate _Somerset_'s five shells tore through the Papaldia Empire's antimagic steel-equipped ships-of-the-line, igniting their magazines and turning all five ships into shards of wood and erasing them from the sea.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, military deployment in the Kingdom of Altarus**

After invading and occupying the Kingdom of Altarus, the imperial military was now setting its sights east. Only a small part of the army needed to remain behind for the purposes of disarmament, putting down small rebellions, and governing the country. In the capital Le Brias, 20 crewed ships-of-the-line made up their naval forces, and a short distance from Le Brias they had set up a military base for the ground forces consisting of 2,000 soldiers and 20 wyvern lords. Finally, about 40 km north of the capital, there was a second military encampment with another 2,000 soldiers.

General Rejak, looking over Le Brias from the base, spoke to one of his officers.

"To the east, our comrades who were in the Kingdom of Fenn were almost completely wiped out, it seems. I wonder what happened?"

"We're unclear on that. I still can't quite believe that the imperial military was defeated. Wouldn't the enemy have needed to send thousands of ships to attack us?"

"No, even if a country from the civilized areas sent thousands of ships, our troops that were sent there may have taken some damage but they should have still completed the conquest with only a delay, they should never have gotten annihilated. Something strange must have happened. It couldn't be…" Rejak's expression turned grim. "It couldn't be Mu, could it?"

"No… No, that isn't possible!"

The officer shivered fearfully when he imagined the worst case scenario.

"Nah, it can't have been. At any rate, Altarus is much closer to the empire, whereas Fenn is quite far. The chances of that enemy coming here are fairly low."

The two of them looked at the port from atop one of the buildings constructed in the military base. They saw one of the empire's proud 100-gun ships-of-the-line anchored there; its mere presence felt overpowering, reassuring. There were twenty of them, and, to most other countries, they could not be matched.

"How beautiful…"

General Rejak expressed his heartfelt admiration while looking at the ship.

"Hm?!"

That beautiful, calm scene suddenly warped. While he watched, there was some kind of movement around the bottom of the 100-gun ship-of-the-line _Spaar_. Seconds later, the _Spaar_ exploded into flames, the parts of the ship and its crew consumed in the deafening blast that split the ship in half before sinking to the bottom of the port.

"What…? Was there an accident?!"

When the 80-gun ship-of-the-line moored next to the _Spaar_ went down in the same spectacular fashion, the realization dawned on him.

"E… Enemy attack! Enemy attack!"

The ships-of-the-line anchored at the ported all sunk one after another. News of the attack quickly spread to the ground army stationed in the outskirts of the capital, but by the time they finished preparing for battle all the ships had been destroyed.

"How… How did this happen!"

The entire army, every last person, was in shock. They could not comprehend what happened. Unfortunately for them, they had not been spared from this destruction. The center of the military base became wrapped in flames, and a slightly-delayed shockwave hit Rejak. He writhed on the ground awkwardly. From there, he looked up into the sky and saw some kind of machine flying at ridiculous speeds with blaring thunder in its wake. The machines had the British flag painted on them.

"Messenger! Send a message to the home country, we've been attacked by Britain!"

"Yes sir!"

The messenger ran for a communicator. As soon as he finished sending the magic message to the Papaldia Empire, the base and everyone in it departed this world along with a fierce light.

The Papaldia Empire's fleet of ships-of-the-line anchored at Le Brias, the capital of the Kingdom of Altarus, was sunk by cannon fire from the Royal Navy's single Duke-class Guided Missile Frigate, the Somerset. In addition, the Typhoon fighter jets launched from the airport in the Principality of Qua-Toine completely neutralized Papaldia's military bases in the outskirts of Le Brias as well as 40 km north of the capital. Within 20 minutes, Papaldia lost almost all of its forces stationed within the Kingdom of Altarus.

At the end of the operation, the frigate and RAF aircraft returned home with no losses.

XXXXX

A bell rang loudly. On board the ship, soldiers ran back and forth in a hurry.

"I wonder what's going on…," dragon knight Denis asked his companion Sheo. They were on board a new model of dragon carrier conducting an experimental voyage about 240 km west of the Kingdom of Altarus.

"Everyone gather on deck!" came the order.

The prototype dragon carrier _Palkimaera_ was constructed with a longer runway than previous dragon carriers. Prior to their attack on the Kingdom of Altarus, Britain had notified various countries that entry into predesignated warzones would be restricted. However, because many countries had large merchant vessels, and because wyvern lords didn't have the range to fly to Altarus from another country, it was decided that there would be no problem even if dragon carriers were to show up on the radar, which is how the _Palkimaera_ avoided being attacked.

Wyverns were considered the champions of the sky. Wyvern lords were raised through selective breeding, exchanging their reproductive capabilities for stronger aerial combat performance. They dominated the skies for a long time, until the Second Civilization superpower Mu created the machine called the "airplane," snatching away air superiority from the beasts. In recent years, with the development of the _Marin_, a state-of-the-art combat-specialized airplane, the wyvern lord's aerial combat abilities fell so low to be considered "inferior." To not fall behind, the Papaldia Empire used its superior magical technology to successfully breed a new type of wyvern.

The wyvern overlord had limited reproductive capabilities and lifespan, but, compared to the wyvern lord, its speed, agility, and overall combat readiness was much higher. A side effect of its improved abilities was that it needed a longer runway to take off, meaning that dragon carriers needed to be built to accommodate them. With a top speed of 430 km/h, it was believed that the wyvern overlord could reclaim aerial superiority from Mu's combat aircraft. However, they were actually _too_ fast, and the dragon knights were unable to stand the wind pressure, so new saddles had to be developed.

Outside, on the deck of the state-of-the-art dragon carrier _Palkimaera_, the ship's officers stood, ready to address all the soldiers who gathered. Their faces were grim.

"We just received communications from home base. Our defenses in the Kingdom of Altarus have been attacked."

!

Everyone tensed up at the news.

"The enemy used aircraft in their attacks… You know what that means, right? The only country capable of producing aircraft is the superpower Mu. We believe the enemy is using Mu's aircraft. And so, we were given orders. This will be the wyvern overlord dragon knight order's first campaign. Conduct an attack on the aircraft currently in the airspace above the capital of the Kingdom of Altarus, Le Brias. Our wyvern overlords are stronger than Mu's famous _Marin_ aircraft! We never thought their planes could come all the way from the Second Civilization, but if Mu is our enemy, fight with confidence but don't get cocky! Dismissed!"

The dragon knight squadron began preparing to launch. About ten minutes later, the experienced soldiers were ready to depart.

"Lift off!"

The wyvern overlords ran along the top of the dragon carrier. Some couldn't run very well, so they looked kind of awkward, but once the wind caught in their wings, they lightly, elegantly soared into the air. The elite wyvern overlords of the _Palkimaera_ flapped their wings and headed off into the dark blue, cloudy sky at the behest of their dragon knights.

Dragon knight Denis clenched his teeth while riding his dragon. He was used to riding wyverns and wyvern lords, so this wyvern overlord was way too fast for him. Its fierce climbing ability, the wind pressure it generated from its high speed, the centripetal force it created when it made sharp turns, all of these forces on the rider were much more intense than when riding a wyvern lord.

"This terrifying weapon was created by the empire. If these are ever mass-produced, there will be nothing to fear from Mu any longer."

XXXXX

The dragon knight order arrived in the skies above Altarus. However, there were no enemy aircraft there anymore.

"Where did they go?!" Denis shouted at Sheo.

"Not here… they already retreated… Hey, look at that!"

Sheo spotted smoke rising up from the military base on the ground.

"Wha—! It can't be!"

Denis dove down to check. He could see the smoke from afar, but as he got closer he realized that the amount of smoke was unusual. When he could finally see everything clearly, he saw that the imperial military base had been completely demolished.

"A-Already…? This is… way too fast. It's all already destroyed!"

Denis immediately used his magical communicator to report back to the empire about the current state of this base and, at the same time, received updates on the status of their other bases and the port. As he heard the news, he felt sick to his stomach. The Papaldia military, which was undeniably the strongest armed force in the entire Third Civilization, had been stationed here in the Kingdom of Altarus. It may have been only a small deployment, but, compared to the other countries in the area, they were by far the strongest force. And that deployment had been completely annihilated.

"In this… In such a short amount of time! This can't be happening!"

The dragon knight order was unable to find the enemy aircraft, so they returned to the dragon carrier. Denis's report made its way to the Papaldia imperial military back in the empire; when they heard, they were stunned.

XXXXX

Captain Rial, dressed as a civilian, was looking at the wreckage from a tower and couldn't decide what kind of expression he should be making. There had been twenty powerful ships-of-the-line anchored at the port, their strength unquestioned. Only twenty ships. However, the entire Altarus military could challenge one and they would probably still lose. That was how powerful a ship-of-the-line was. Their enemy was a superpower; even the leftover army was invincible.

These enemy ships, which they thought were strong, were assaulted by fearsome explosive magic and one by one went up in flames then sunk into the sea.

Captain Rial could only stand there in astonishment at the sight that he could barely acknowledge as reality. A second later, something unbelievably fast passed overhead, accompanied by a boom of thunder. As he watched that something, behind him there was another explosion loud enough for him to need to cover his ears. When he turned around, he saw that the Papaldia Empire's military base was being consumed by fire.

His senses finally returned to him.

"Oh… crap!"

He grabbed his communicator and yelled into it.

"It's time! We're taking back Altarus! All troops, begin the operation!"

Afterwards, the Papaldia Empire's governing board, having lost nearly all of their military power, surrendered to the rebel organizations that had caused simultaneous uprisings across the country. The Kingdom of Altarus had regained its sovereignty.

XXXXX

A/N:

I wrote the messed up massacre, in hopes that everyone would understand. Britain isn't some saint, we all know they can do some messed up shit. MI6 isn't moral, we all know that, it isn't up for debate. This story differs from Summoning Japan, there's only grey, no straight white or black. Britain is no angel, no perfect protagonist of a country. When it comes down to it, victors are the ones who write history… And Britain, might be as bad as Nazi Germany, you just don't see it because of who wrote history. Somethings we will never know… And that, was one thing no one was ever meant to know or see.

Note, the original chapter 11 is meant to be an _intermission_, however I have decided that the delegation to the central world, Kingdom of Elmor and Toga will, whilst taking place during the British-Palpadia war, will be written _after_ the British-Palpadian war as a series known as: Intermission.

For those which hope that the demon lord will be taken down by the British Army, I'm sorry to disappoint. The British Army won't be sent on a deployment to quell 'demon lords'. Merc's on the other hand… _Whistles_. Also, for Elmor… **Let's see who's more racist. The bois who believed they were the educators of all colours of the human race or… Dragon boios who think their related to god. **

Reviews:

Maroon567: Speaking of summoning a communist country, I'm doing Summoning Japan and China soon… So uh… ye

Perseus12: Fennese civilians were killed…?

Kirov of the USSR: National interests are what truly matters, Summoning Japan, has Japan act like they're above that, in reality, they aren't.

IronMace7790: Yes and no. As for space-battles, wtf, we're not even close to that irl. Maybe in the future I'll do a halo crossover and then there'll be space battles.

KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: Yes.

Great Celestial Dragon: No reason to.


	13. Chapter 12: The Lion Awakens

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 12: The Lion Awakens

**XXXXX**

**Holy Mirishial Empire, port town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

At a certain bar today, the drunken patrons were once again chatting.

"Hey hey, did you hear? I couldn't believe it!"

"Ah, yeah, I heard! The Papaldia Empire lost one of its territories!"

"That empire, the supreme conquerors of the Third Civilization, actually lost a territory…"

"Not only that, but it was at the hands of that country again."

"Britain… hm…"

While those drunks were talking, another drunk suddenly started yelling loudly.

"The Papaldia Empire is gonna lose to Britain! They picked a fight with the wrong people! I know—I've been to Britain!"

Startled, all the drunks looked over. With all eyes on him, the drunk kept on talking.

"After Britain annexed Rowlia, I figured, as an emerging country, they'd be expanding a lot, so I might as well try trading with them, and brought a bunch of easily-transportable stuff like Mu's mechanical wristwatches there. I'm from the Third Civilization's Duchy of Nates, and they only just established diplomatic ties with Britain, but I somehow got a trading license and got myself into Britain. These British, as soon as they saw the mechanical watches, they'd be completely surprised, the way every country outside the civilized areas became shocked when they first came into contact with the civilization of a superpower. At least, that's what I thought would happen…

"When I first stepped into Britain through Brighton, I realized my image of them as an emerging country was completely wrong. They had buildings that reached all the way up into the sky, and their roads were full of those four-wheeled carriages they have in Mirishial. These roads crisscrossed all over the place, even going up into the air, in three dimensions, and in the sky they had what looked like Mu's flying machines, but they were a lot bigger and faster.

"And this wasn't even their capital, it was just a coastal city. I couldn't believe it, but Britain's national power, as far as I could tell, it might even be above the Holy Mirishial Empire's!"

"…Hahaha! There's no way that's true!"

"Old man, you're way too drunk!"

The bar erupted in laughter.

"Then take a look at this!"

The drunk shouted down the laughter, silencing everyone.

"Do any of you know any country that can make this?!"

The merchant took out a wristwatch that was far more sophisticated than Mu's.

"Look at it! This wristwatch holds energy to create light, and as long as it isn't broken, it'll run forever! Compared to this thing, Mu's mechanical ones are like garbage! And that's not all, Britain has something called 'electromagnetic waves' that are like magical communications, and they automatically correct the second hand, it will never be off by more than one second in a hundred thousand years! What other country could make something like this?!"

His challenge was met with awkward silence.

"Y-Yeah, we get it, Britain is pretty amazing."

The drunkards' conversations continued on.

XXXXX

**Topa Kingdom, royal capital Berngen**

"Is… Is this true? What's in this report, you've verified it?" King Topa the 16th asked his men.

"It's true. Following Britain's attacks, the Papaldia Empire's forces occupying the Kingdom of Altarus have been annihilated, and their governing board has surrendered. Altarus has taken back its sovereignty."

"However, the Kingdom of Altarus should be rather close to the Papaldia Empire. What is the empire's navy doing?"

"Their navy appears to be at full strength."

"Then, won't Altarus simply fall once more?"

"About that, while Britain's base in Altarus is being built, the Royal Navy, their de facto navy, has been tasked with monitoring the seas around Altarus. Considering that this is Britain, that much should be sufficient to deal with the Papaldia Empire's forces."

"My… My word. So to Britain, even the superpower Papaldia Empire poses no threat."

"That appears to be the case. One more thing, Britain has made a request of our country."

"What is it?"

"To avoid unintentional damages, until the war is over, they'd like us to avoid entering the skies and seas around that area."

"I'm not sure why the skies are a problem, but, well, we have no wyverns anyway, so that should be fine. What is the problem with the seas? As long as we fly our country's flag, they should be able to tell who it is, right? Well, to avoid any misunderstandings, I suppose we just should do as they ask."

"Apparently, Britain has the ability to attack outside of visual range."

"That's outrageous! Hmmm… I am very glad that Britain is not our enemy. All right, order our forces not to enter the area specified by Britain. Alert all the private vessels and merchant vessels as well!"

"Yes sir!"

King Topa the 16th was truly relieved that the Topa Kingdom was friendly with Britain.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

Beautiful, elegant, surrounded by civilized countries, and fattened by wealth exploited from barbarian countries. This was an apt description of the imperial capital Esthirant, the most prosperous city in the Third Civilization. It truly lived up to the name of a superpower.

The imperial noble Remille walked through this beautiful city.

There was no filth from vagrants or beggars. The city had already taken up all the space it could horizontally, so now it was growing vertically.

Remille remembered the emperor's words and mumbled to herself. "Someday, this beautiful city will be the center of the world."

Given the empire's staggering national power, it should be a simple task.

"Work was so tiring today as well…"

Keeping her health in mind, Remille was going home on foot. Behind her, bodyguards followed. After making it back to her mansion, she drew a warm bath. Some countries with less advanced civilizations didn't have warm baths, or they didn't even bathe at all, they only wiped down their bodies. Remille despised squalid barbarians.

After the bath, she put on some loose clothing and lied down on her bed.

"Today was truly tiring. Well, it's fine, some days are just busier than others."

She was exhausted to the point where she nearly nodded off right there. However, right when she was about to fall asleep, someone knocked loudly on the door to her room.

"Mistress Remille! Mistress Remille! The emergency alarm at the first foreign affairs department is sounding!"

Remille was disgruntled at having her rest disturbed.

"This better be an actual emergency or I'm going to be extremely cross."

Remille called in to the 1st foreign affairs department.

"This is Remille! Get me the department head!"

The department head came on the line.

"The emergency alarm went off, what's happened?!"

"An emergency situation was flagged. I… cannot tell you any more over magic communications due to risk of interception. You need to come here as quickly as possible!"

"…I understand."

Remille cut the communication. She was already tired from work, but was immediately called on again as soon as she was about to take a rest.

"What the hell!"

Her irritation was about to reach its limits. She returned to the 1st foreign affairs department and was immediately led to the department head's office. Inside, Department Head Elto, the officials, and the other staff members were all ashen-faced. Remille sat down at the desk reserved for the imperial nobility. There were several sheets of paper on it.

"Mistress Remille, please look at this document first."

Remille looked over the brief report. Her hands began to shake in anger and shock. What was written there evinced in her a feeling of numbness she had never felt before.

**Report on the Capitulation of the Kingdom of Altarus (document 1)**

"What is… What exactly is this?!"

The Papaldia Empire, in all its history, had never surrendered, a country it governed had never attained independence or been rescued before.

"I will summarize the contents," Department Head Elto said. "Early this morning, our forces in the Kingdom of Altarus were attacked by the British and completely destroyed. As if in coordination, the citizens of Altarus revolted, forcing the empire's governing board to declare the kingdom's independence. Princess Lumiess is now calling for the independence of other vassal states belonging to the empire."

"How did this happen! How has the empire suffered consecutive defeats to some uncivilized land of barbarians?! I thought the imperial military was considered invincible within the Third Civilization!" Remille shrieked hysterically.

Department Head Elto wanted to cover his ears to block out her shrill voice, but he instead bore it and answered, "There is no doubt that they are the strongest military force in the Third Civilization. However…"

"However what?"

"They used flying machines to attack the imperial forces in Altarus."

"Flying machines…? Did you say flying machines?! That means…"

"Yes, the only country who makes flying machines is none other than the superpower Mu. It would seem that they are exporting these important weapons. We don't know why exactly they're exporting to Britain, though. But it's possible nonetheless they're being backed by Mu."

"So, a war by proxy… What impudence! That explains why Britain's diplomats were so cocksure before the war started. We need to verify if this is true. Summon Mu's ambassador! I will deal with him."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Mistress Remille, there is one more thing I want to report."

"What now!"

"Since we've all but confirmed Mu's involvement, in order to make sure we maintain aerial superiority, the military would like to secure the appropriate budget from the finance department in order to mass-produce wyvern overlords."

"I understand. However, if mass-producing overlords will really take that much money, the finance department may push back. Let me speak with them directly."

"Thank you very much."

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire Supreme Commander Arde's mansion**

Supreme Commander Arde was sitting on the bed in his mansion holding his head in his hands. There were multiple witness reports of flying machines, which basically confirmed Mu's involvement with Britain's military. To combat the aerial strength of Mu's state-of-the-art _Marin_, they had to invest in more wyvern overlords; as long as they had equal numbers, they could maintain aerial superiority.

The problem was their naval forces. There was a limit to the size of a cannon that could be loaded onto a ship-of-the-line. The cannons equipped on the Papaldia Empire's ships couldn't destroy the armor on Mu's warships. The reverse was not likewise true, though. If they wanted to install armor sufficient to withstand Mu's cannons, the ships would be too heavy to move using Tears of the Wind God to power their sails.

Arde didn't know how many of Mu's ships Britain had bought, but if they had even one it would be a major threat. This must be why Mu sent an observer to Britain for the previous battle, Arde thought.

"Dammit, Mu! Why are you siding with Britain…"

Arde kept worrying over the threat of Mu.

XXXXX  
Papaldia Empire, imperial palace

Emperor Ludius silently raged as he listened to the report. Knowing about this quirk whenever the emperor's mood soured, the messenger continued delivering the report while trembling.

"…Finally, the troops stationed in the Kingdom of Altarus were attacked and annihilated by the country of Britain. The Altarus governing board then surrendered to the native people of Altarus. As Princess Lumiess had declared to the world, the territory of Altarus regained its independence. Our other territories have now grown restless."

The Papaldia Empire controlled a lot of territories. The empire's absolute control was reliant on fear. That fear had to be preserved in order to maintain their overwhelming power, but it was starting to weaken.

"Bring the Kingdom of Altarus back under our control by any means necessary! We must show all the other territories what happens to them if they try to declare independence! If we fail, more territories will start rising up! The Kingdom of Altarus must absolutely be suppressed!"

"Yes, Your Grace!"

XXXXX

**United Kingdom, capital city London**

In a room in the Ministry of Defense, the British prime minister was receiving a briefing on the strategy being used for the war with the Papaldia Empire from both the Ministries of Defense and Foreign Affairs.

"I will now outline our strategy."

A projector was turned on, showing a map of the imperial capital Esthirant and the surrounding areas. A laser pointer was used to assist with the explanation. The Papaldia Empire was quite far from Britain, but it was very close to the Kingdom of Altarus.

"This relies on the modifications to Mu's airfield in the Kingdom of Altarus being completed for us to use as a military base, but…"

The pointer circled an area a bit north of Esthirant.

"There is a very large enemy base here. Fortunately for us, the Papaldia Empire has a tendency of building their forts and bases far from their cities. The fact that they concentrate all their forces in once place leads us to believe they're completely unfamiliar with our style of modern warfare. Papaldia has three of these large military bases; the one here appears to be the cornerstone of the capital's defenses.

"This base has a fair amount of aerial combat power; we've confirmed wyverns. In addition, at Esthirant's southern port, there are a few hundred ships-of-the-line anchored there. As expected of the famed conquerors of the Third Civilization, their fleet would probably make the nineteenth century ourselves in the 19th century quake in our boots."

"For the ships in the port, like before, simply using the same strategy will suffice. Only a single ship is needed to maximise propaganda broadcasts to both Palpadian and British citizens. To create fear within Palpadians, to understand that British victory, even if they revolted is inevitable. With dragon carriers sunk by our Eurofighter Typhoons and their Ship of the Lines sunk by our single Frigate or Destroyer, accompanied with Typhoons for air cover should suffice to completely decimate the Palpadian Navy."

Prime Minister Boris Johnson stared at the official, then questioned about the next part of the report. "What about their other bases?"

"Good question. We'll be using temporarily modified A400M Atlas C1's, C-17A Globemasters and C-130J Hercules, loaded with bombs. As we have already begun mass production of military hardware and materials for war, ammunition won't be an issue."

"To my understanding, aren't those… Transport aircraft?"

"Correct, but they can certainly be modified to be used as temporary bomber aircraft. As of right now, we lack bomber aircraft, hence we're required to use those for bombing raids."

"A total of 20 aircraft is planned to be used in the raid, to annihilate a base of that scale with conventional weapons, and that's not counting in multirole strike craft."

"I see, continue on."

"Our primary target is far enough from the imperial capital that we believe civilian casualties will be minimal."

"Very good. We wouldn't want to kill our future citizens of the Empire because of a bombing raid. As our future subjects, we should try our best to refrain from harming them."

"Yes sir, now as I was saying… After the capital's ground bases are all eliminated, the P3C bombing squadron will quickly change course and execute another bombing run on the ground base north of the industrial city of Duro. After that base is destroyed, we'll conduct raids on convoys towards the Empire with Attack Gunships. In the worse case scenario, we'll destroy the factories, as those factories will be valuable in reconstructing the Empire. As none of the Empire's weaponry can seem to harm our forces, our severe technological gap will allow us to swiftly defeat the Empire's forces in a forward confrontation… However in the case that urban warfare becomes too serious, we may have to deploy Project: Nancekuke."

"We should avoid using Nancekuke, for the public may not view it well. In any case, a job well done, Lady Mordaunt. Is there anything else left to report to me?"

"Yes, finally in the naval base in Duro, we'll send another Frigate to eliminate the fleet there. And that is all there is, Sir Johnson."

"Good, however in the future we will have to re-evaluate the Royal Air Force and Navy, along with the Army. How are developments coming up?"

"Currently, following Project _Exodus_ [1], we have put all of our shipyards at work with building new ships. We plan to triple the amount of carriers the Navy has and quadruple our Navy's strength, and add a Nuclear Reactor onto the new ones. We envision a blue water Navy similar to that of America. We currently already have the hulls laid down, as the first batch of, four Amphibous Transport docks, fifteen supply ships of various types for the auxiliary fleet, fifty amphibious invasion craft, Eight Daring-Class Destroyers and Twenty City-Class Frigates have already been completed. Commissioning and crew training will be soon. A further _forty four _Nuclear Submarines of both the Vanguard and Astute classes have been authorised to begin building with several which had their construction sped up [2], as our GDP has been increasing on an unprecedented rate."

"Mhm, what about the Royal Air Force and Army?"

"We have begun reverse engineering the F-35B Lightning II, and applying it's technologies to the Tempest. Our 5th Generation fight, no, 5.5 Generation fighter will be complete within three years. As for a large bomber fleet, various arms companies are working day and night to design a strategic bomber for mass-production. We'll have one by _five _years. As for fighter aircraft, our main fighter, the Eurofighter Typhoon has all of the ones stashed in reserve bought back into service, with a further 150 ordered and currently undergoing production. As for the Army, propaganda for an all volunteer army has spread, with wages and etc increased. Projections show that within a year we'll be able to increase the total personnel in the British Army to _300,000_. A total of _100,000 _FIST kits have been ordered as well. For our armoured forces, all reserve units have been bought back into service, with a further goal of increasing the current Armoured Divisions to three times the size for future ground war purposes."

And so, talk within the military about strengthening arms began, with various subjects such as Nuclear Weaponry development, Surface to Air Missiles, Surface to Surface Missiles, Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles, Anti Ship Missiles, numerous satellites such as Missile Satellites, Recon satellites, Space Stations and perhaps even the proposed German 'Sun Gun' being commissioned within Great Britain to establish it's new Empire. Such topics for Britain were now possible, with the advent of magic. The annexation of Palpadia was eagerly awaited by the defence minister, hoping magic could be used to develop technologies such as Anti Gravity devices. The British government even hoped to retrieve the famed 'Holy Mirishial Empire''s technology through a war.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

By the emperor's order, the Papaldia Empire was aiming to recapture the Kingdom of Altarus and once again turn it into imperial territory. At Esthirant's port, people ran about in a hurry to finish the necessary preparations. South of the capital, at the largest port in the Third Civilization, hundreds of ships-of-the-line were anchored there and having supplies loaded onto them.

Navy Vice-Admiral Balus watched the work proceed from the roof of one of the harbor facilities. Standing next to him was the strategist Matal, said to be the greatest mind in the empire.

"Matal, what are your thoughts on the upcoming battle?"

"Hmm, based on classic theory, we'll be attacking Altarus or whatever with an overwhelming advantage in numbers. However! Our true opponent is Britain. Based on our analysis, there's a very high possibility that they've imported weaponry from the superpower Mu. As we know, they routed the oversight army then annihilated our forces dispatched to the Kingdom of Fenn.

"These kinds of consecutive defeats have not happened since the Papaldia Empire was recognized as a superpower… in other words, these crushing losses are a historical event. Britain is powerful! We have no choice but to admit it! We don't know how many, or what variety, of Mu's weapons they have. In the air we can probably expect our wyvern overlords to come out on top, but the real question is going to be about the sea. If they have _La Kasami_-class warships, then… if we use standard naval warfare tactics, we'll probably lose."

"In that case, what should we do?"

"We have an incredible number of ships-of-the-line, so we could put those numbers to use somehow. Or we could try something primitive, like sending waves of wyverns to land directly on their ships and set fire on deck while the dragon knights invade the insides with guns."

"We would take losses with that tactic."

"You need to adapt already; this isn't an enemy we can fight then expect to make it out unblemished. However, if we press them with the empire's technology and resources, we can definitely win. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that this war will decide the empire's fate."

Balus had a far-off look on his face.

"After this battle, Britain will pay dearly for underestimating the empire. Prisoners of war will wish they had died after they taste what we have in store for them. People of Britain! You'll be facing the true might of the empire's main forces now!"

Navy Vice-Admiral Balus's spirit blazed intensely, even though he still had never laid eyes on Britain's navy.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, north of imperial capital Esthirant, military ground base**

The imperial capital Esthirant was the most elegant and splendorous city in the Third Civilization, a sponge that soaked up all the wealth of other countries. There was a military base north of the capital tasked with the country's defense, known as "the shield of the empire." It was manned by superior troops with the newest weapons, soldiers who did not lack in training or morale. It was home to the largest force in the Papaldia Empire, one whose total strength would undoubtedly be recognized as the strongest in the Third Civilization.

The empire, which believed Britain was using weapons from Mu, finally admitted that they were a strong enemy and began fortifying the base in order to absolutely prevent the capital from being invaded. Within the base, some land dragons were hauling magic cannons into orderly lines, others were being fitted with bullet-repelling armor, and the rest were participating in training. Soldiers were also running around and going through training exercises with sharp, practiced movements that reflected the ridiculous degree to which they had been polished.

Watching the preparations from a tower in the base, the Imperial Capital Defense Army Lieutenant General Mayga nodded in satisfaction before turning to the dragon knight captain.

"Look at this. There's so much military strength concentrated here. Even if we were to face the Holy Mirishial Empire, they could not take us down so easily."

"You may be right, but general! Our squadrons have also gotten a lot of promising rookies transferred in, take a look."

The dragon knight captain pointed to the sky, where the proud imperial capital aerial defense squadron was flying in formation. The mere sight of them was so majestic, so powerful that they would strike fear into the hearts of any enemy onlookers. Behind them, there was an even larger dragon flying after them. It was very fast, effortlessly closing in on the wyvern squadron.

"Ooh! So that's the wyvern overlord I've heard about! What amazing speed! It's undeniably faster than the wyvern lords!"

The wyvern overlord shot past the wyvern lords, the rulers of the skies that had been part of the main core of the empire's forces for a long time.

"The imperial capital aerial defense squadron will soon be comprised of only wyvern overlords!" the dragon knight captain boasted proudly.

"Ooh, how terrifying! To produce that many of them so quickly, His Grace is serious about this. With this much power, even if they attack us with a squadron of Mu's latest _Marin _fighter planes, they won't be be able to beat us. Nuwahahahaa!"

The shield of the empire carried on its war preparations and continued reinforcing the base.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

Department Head Elto hoped he was wrong, but, when he received the information, he was unfortunately proven right. He was now resigned to it. The Papaldia Empire was currently at war with Britain, and there were some Mu citizens living in the empire. The government of the Second Civilization superpower Mu suspended travel to the empire under the pretext of "because they have entered into a full-blown war with Britain" and ordered their citizens to evacuate. Upon receiving that order, those citizens living here began to leave one after another.

"So they're really… I see!" Elto muttered to himself in his office.

The superpower Papaldia Empire and the barbarian land of Britain. The two countries may have been at war, but there was no realistic threat to a superpower's home country. Rather, he could assert that telling their people to leave the empire was simply insanity. However, that was what Mu had done. Thinking about it, there was only one reason they would do this: they were completely backing Britain and trying to provoke the empire.

"They want a war between superpowers… Why would Mu go this far?!"

Remille was already aware that Mu's citizens were beginning to leave the country. Soon, Mu's ambassador would be arriving as per the empire's summons. He was looking forward to seeing how Remille would act, and what excuses the ambassador would give. Remille had taken charge of diplomatic issues, so Elto would be able to just sit back and watch the proceedings at his leisure. He felt like he was just working in human resources now.

XXXXX

Remille was waiting for Mu's ambassador in a small meeting room in the 1st foreign affairs department. Based on their intelligence, Mu's government used the war between the Papaldia Empire and Britain to order their citizens to evacuate from the empire, and now all of those citizens were forming long lines at the port to leave the country. They concluded that Mu issued the order because they were the ones that exported weapons to Britain. Otherwise, they could think of no other reason for an evacuation order out of a superpower's country due to a war between a superpower and a barbarian country.

Aside from Remille, the department head and all of the other department officials were also in the meeting room. It was almost time for Mu's ambassador to arrive.

_Knock knock_.

"The ambassador from the country of Mu is here."

"Enter."

The heavy door opened and Mu's ambassador, Mugei, walked in and took a seat.

Mugei surmised that the reason he was summoned was to ask why his country had issued an evacuation order after Papaldia had declared war on Britain. Mu didn't see the empire as an enemy. They weren't particularly close either, but they had a valuable relationship. The empire also must have realized how technologically advanced Britain was, so as long as he explained properly they should understand. No matter how much it hurt the empire's pride, he stressed that even he, Mu's ambassador, would have to temporarily leave the country. However…

There was one small thing that worried him. The empire had declared a genocidal war against Britain. If they truly were aware of Britain's strength and level of technology, he didn't think they would have ever done such a thing. He didn't want to believe it, but there was a possibility that they actually didn't realize how strong Britain was. No, that's far too implausible… if they weren't aware, then there was no possible way they could reasonably explain their losses to Britain.

Mu's ambassador Mugei brought his mind back into focus for the meeting with the empire.

"All right, let us begin the meeting."

With those words, the imperial noble Remille led off the discussion.

"I believe you are already aware that our country has entered into a state of war with the country of Britain. I would like to ask you to explain Mu's responses to that event."

"Yes, we know that the Papaldia Empire and Britain are at odds. We believe that the chances of this being a fierce war are high. To ensure the safety of Mu's citizens, our government has officially issued an evacuation order from your country. This order includes those working in our embassy. This measure was taken because it was judged that your capital may suffer an attack."

At this response, Remille's expression clouded over.

"Well, your cover is good. We've looked into it. Do you mind if we simply dispense with the act?"

"?"

Mugei was perplexed, unable to make sense of Remille's words.

"While engaged in battle with Britain, we have witness reports of flying machines. Please, let us speak plainly."

"…I'm afraid I have no idea what you're getting at here…"

"You have no idea? My goodness, what a sly fox Mu has sent over to us. I will repeat, we have witness reports of Britain using flying machines. The only country that builds flying machines is your country of Mu. Your weapons, that you've heretofore refused to export, have been exported to Britain. And now, the order to extract all Mu citizens from the capital. Even an utter moron can see what this means. Why did Mu sell their weapons to Britain?! And now, why are you warring with us?!"

As he shrank from Remille's verbal assault, Mugei was further disoriented by Papaldia's distorted reasoning.

"I believe you have committed a grave misunderstanding. Mu has not exported any weapons to Britain at all. Their country's machine technology severely outstrips ours."

"You're saying that an uncivilized barbarian country is more advanced than the Second Civilization's superpower?! How can I possibly believe that!"

"The information… about how their country was transported from another world, did you not know?"

Remille recalled reading a report where that was mentioned offhandedly. However, she was a realist, so she could not take a tall tale like that seriously.

"Transported from another world… Your country actually believes that?"

"We do, of course. Outside of Mu, it's considered a myth, but our history states that we too were transported from another world. It was clearly recorded twelve thousand years ago by the monarchy at the time. We have conducted a thorough investigation of the matter, and the results are that Britain was transported from our original world, and twelve thousand years ago they were allies of ours. At the time, we knew them as Yamuto, which became Yamato, then Yamataikoku, and now, after countless evolutions, they are now known as Britain."

Mugei took out numerous photographs from his briefcase.

"These are pictures of Britain's combat aircraft. And this one is a picture of our country's aircraft… Please compare them; our aircraft have propellers, machinery that generate wind, they look quite similar, but Britain's aircraft do not have propellers. Their speed as well, Britain's aircraft can apparently surpass the speed of sound. Our country does not have the technology to build these. We do not have anything of value to export to Britain; on the contrary, our side has demand for their products, _we_ actually want to import from _them_, though we are loathe to admit it."

Next, he took out pictures of skyscrapers and flourishing cities the likes of which they had never dreamed of.

"Here is a picture of Britain's capital, Tokyo. Before Britain was transported here, they were a country prone to earthquakes. All of these towering buildings were built such that they won't budge even an inch in the event of an earthquake."

The faces of everyone on the Papaldia Empire's side all at once became pale. Mugei continued giving his crash-course on Britain.

"Whether it's their military or their technology, Britain is far stronger, far more advanced than we are. To say they're even above the Holy Mirishial Empire wouldn't be a large stretch. This is the country that you've declared war on, that you've stated you will purge. But rather than you doing the purging, it is also entirely possible for your opponents to be the ones purging you.

"The government of Mu has a responsibility to protect our citizens; with the way things are developing, they have judged that there is a chance Esthirant will be turned into ash, and that's why they have ordered all Mu citizens to escape from the Papaldia Empire. My colleagues and I will be leaving soon as well. After the war, if there is still anything left, I will be returning. I sincerely pray that we will meet again."

They were stunned speechless… No one had any response to give. While the Papaldian side was still silent, the meeting concluded.

Afterwards, the officials all remained in the meeting room. If what Mu's ambassador said was true, then they had scorned an _ultra_-superpower country, provoked them, and massacred their citizens. Furthermore, the worst part was that they started a genocidal war with them. The words of a superpower's ambassador carried a lot of weight, and the shock had dazed everyone to the point of being unable to think.

"All right then, so what do we do now…" Remille mused.

"If everything Mu's ambassador told us is all be true, then there's a limit to what we _can_ do. Honestly, it would have been better for us if Mu _were_waging a war by proxy through Britain."

"Pfffhahahahah!" Remille suddenly started laughing. "This is the worst case scenario, the single possibility we could not accept! What a masterpiece! Huhaahahahahaaahaha!"

"M-Mistress Remille?!"

Elto was worried that Remille's had broken mentally. Thinking back, there were numerous opportunities to witness Britain's national power for themselves, but they wasted each and every one of them. The fact that the British didn't flaunt their power was also frustrating. Unfortunately, they couldn't take back their actions, and they couldn't turn back the clock.

The meeting in the Papaldia Empire's foreign affairs department stretched long into the night.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias, early morning**

The airfield that Mu built had been overhauled for use as a military base for Britain. The facility had been expanded, and there were now a large number of combat aircraft and modified bombers stationed there. The modified bombers were fully loaded with bombs within their storage. The modified bombers took off one after another, circling in the skies before forming up. The planes launched from the Kingdom of Altarus and the Principality of Kua Toine merged into a single fleet and set course for the empire. They were on their way to destroy their enemy.

The bombing formation consisted of twenty modified bombers of various transport planes, and they were all headed towards the imperial capital's military base.

XXXXX

[1]: Fake project, I made it up.

[2]: HMS Anson, Agincourt and Agamemon tl;dr, are completed and currently already undergoing testing and fitting out along with crew trials.

A/N: No, Britain's _fancy schmacy_ new and old weapons and equipment won't be used on Palpadia. This chapter mainly gives you a view on what shit I might pull outta my ass, so beware thot reader. In theory, the German Sun Gun is highly impractical, but with magic, who knows. **Cough Fallout Space Laser Cough**.

**Reviews: **

Guest: Haven't even started on that chapter, it's like 3 chapters away so…

GXS: It is, but don't forget about the flotilla nearby it, also the fact that it can just out run Palpadia's Navy. It literally can do whatever the fuck it wants, Palpadia's cannons can't harm it. Being boarded is the only threat… And well… uh… Idk

Guest: Yep lol

Maroon567: No

S31Tora: I blame Aiden. As for survivors, I think common sense dictates that readers should understand that it's only the perspective of the survivor. She's the only person _conscious_, or _still there_.

KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: yes

Ukonkirves: Ah shit, here we go again. Am planning to write a what if story about if the Chinese were teleported during the GVE war arc to this world, with Japan already here.

Ironmace7790: It's more like the start of the attacks on the main Palpadia homeland.

SEXYsushi: Glad I could be here. But for Human Rights violations, I have to say that as long as it's within national interests, it's within reason for a nation to ignore it. Cough Saudi cough. The original gate had a semblance of accuracy with what Japan would do. If it already had known it was an unstable fucking gate. As establishing a _friendly_ government to literally drain it's resources is the American strategy to fuck over the Middle East, as it logistically couldn't annex the country. But yes, I do agree that those who commanded the genocides of Japanese citizens, such as the King/Prince should've been shipped to Japan. The Japanese were highly unrealistic of their treatment of civilians, the _real_ JSDF in my POV, although I've never served in it, would honestly not treated them as well, for the sake of revenge.

They would not save natives from a fucking fire dragon and risk their equipment.

They would not allow a conditional surrender.

They would not allow a god damn demigod to be in their camp without being dissected. I'm very surprised at how the KGB hasn't obtained Rory yet, just use a fucking stun gun.

Most of all, I'm surprised the genuine heaven like treatment the POW's had, because it sounded like the time of their life. The Japanese most likely would've went around the loopholes of the treaty, especially with civilians calling for revenge, such as calling Saderans _not humans_. As they cough, aren't from earth (at least they didn't know), hence don't fucking qualify. I mean heck, put them to work as slave labour like the USSR did. The USSR did it to the Germans for revenge, like the Germans did to the Soviets, so why tf not?

BigBadAud666: lol yep

Nguyen Tien Dat Tom: There _is_ kinda a UN, just in the form of the very successful league of nations. The Japanese, should've realised that their civilians lives could improve if they steamrolled the world. The British won't just nuke GVE… ** Aiden for further spoilers.**

Kirov of the USSR: They didn't murder British civilians lol, in this story, there was 0 losses of anyone with the British passport.

Guest01: Thanks, and for your review, there's some messed up words due to copy and paste to stick to OG writing and plot line. As for why Sasuke, it's because they apparently had Japanese names in Qua-Toine.

Perseus12: wat


	14. Chapter 13: War, War Never Changes

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

Chapter 13: War, War Never Changes

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, Remille's mansion**

"U-Ugh! No! Stop! Stooooop!"

Remille woke up. She was in her room, her breathing ragged, her entire body covered in sweat. After that meeting with Mu's ambassador, she had seen the same nightmare countless times, the one where Britain's army ran roughshod all over the empire. They had the faces of the British people she had executed, the ones who had died by her order in the Kingdom of Fenn.

"Tch!"

Remille collapsed into her bed again, lying face down. She had really screwed this one up. She thought it was for the sake of the empire, so she had put everything into her work and pushed forward rashly. However, the result of that was… the empire's survival, barely hanging on by a thread.

Based on what Mu's ambassador said:

• Britain was far stronger than Mu.

• They may even surpass the Holy Mirishial Empire.

• There was a possibility that the imperial capital could be completely destroyed.

• Britain's combat aircraft could fly faster than sound.

She couldn't believe it! No matter what, she just couldn't believe any of it. But since they had already suffered devastating losses twice to Britain, it… was probably true. Combat aircraft that could surpass the speed of sound almost sounded like something from the ancient sorcerous empire… If they had equipment comparable to that mythical country, then, realistically, Papaldia had no chance of victory. Remille thought hard about a possible way to avoid battle, muttering to herself.

"We could gift them land, or divide up territory with them… does Britain want anything? Ah!"

With a start, Remille remembered what Ambassador Dominik had said: _Regarding the massacre in the Kingdom of Altarus, the Kingdom Fenn requests the extradition of criminal offenders and any related persons. You yourself are naturally included in the list, and the emperor is also an important witness, so please turn yourselves in! As for Great Britain's personal request, we are to completely annex Palpadia. _

"That can't happen… it won't happen! It absolutely will never happen!"

She herself was an imperial noble. Not only that, she was a noble from one of the world's five superpowers, and she would someday marry Emperor Ludius and become empress; they were going to conquer the world, and she would be its queen! How could she give that up just to appease some barbarians outside the civilized areas for killing a few hundred of Fenn's people! No, how could the Palpadia Empire be allowed to cease to exist because of such a such an unreasonable thing?!

"I will not allow myself to be captured by Fenn, the Empire will fight to the end!"

Remille was determined to struggle until the very end.

XXXXX

**Imperial capital Esthirant, imperial palace**

Emperor Ludius received a report from the 1st Foreign Affairs Department Head Elto.

"According to what Mu's ambassador told us, it's clear that the aircraft from the reports were developed in Britain. That concludes my report on Britain; we wish to ask for Your Grace's guidance on what should happen next."

Emperor Ludius stayed silent for a time. To Elto, having to wait quietly for this long was unbearable.

"Elto."

"Yes, Your Grace!"

"Do you fear Britain?"

"N…No, of course not! It's simply that, I am overwhelmed by this report."

"Elto, you have forgotten three things."

"What… May I ask what those are?"

"First, a defensive position is much easier to maintain than an offensive one. In the previous two battles, we were the attackers in the first, and we were completely unprepared in the second. The empire itself is fully prepared, surprise attacks will not work."

"Of course, Your Grace!"

"Second, Britain only spends less than ten percent of their gross national income on their military. Even if they were a large country, they could not support a large army with only that much investment. In all likelihood, even if their weapons are high-quality, they will not have very many of them."

"I… I believe your reasoning to be sound on that topic."

_Even still, our military suffered two enormous defeats to Britain! _Elto wanted to shout, but he swallowed his words.

"Third, even if our enemy were the Holy Mirishial Empire, we simply have no choice but to prevail. Our empire is meant to rule over the world, and this is our divine trial. In this battle with Britain, even if their main force is their navy, our ground forces are strong: they are equipped with the newest weaponry, they are well-trained, and they are at full strength! In addition, our new wyvern overlords have yet to see battle. What we sent to Altarus was our main navy. Even in the one-in-a-million chance they are defeated, there is no country in this world that can best our defending ground army."

"Ooh!"

Hearing Emperor Ludius's explanations, Elto felt enlightened. It was true that their main forces were still hale and hearty, and their ground army had only tangled with Britain's army a single time. With the empire's elite ground force on defense with the advantages from being in their home country, they couldn't even be outclassed by the Holy Mirishial Empire.

"You are absolutely right! Your Grace's wisdom is unparalleled!"

Department Head Elto prostrated himself before Emperor Ludius.

XXXXX

The 1st foreign affairs department and Remille was acting oddly. This strange behavior started after the meeting with Mu's ambassador, during which they were probably given information about Britain's actual power. Common sense dictated the obvious course of action, but considering that there were no large commotions around the 1st foreign affairs department, it appeared that Emperor Ludius and Remille were not planning to allow themselves to be extradited to Fenn as war criminals, and they surely wouldn't give up on Palpadia… Even at the cost of millions of lives.

XXXXX

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias**

Lumiess looked down on the capital from within the castle. No matter how many times she went over it in her head, the only explanation she could find for this situation was that a miracle occurred. She thought back.

Papaldia's ambassador had demanded that she be given over to him as a slave. At the same time, the king, her father, was pressed to transfer the rights to the core of the kingdom's economy, the Siltras magic gem mine, over to the empire. When the king refused to comply with these demands, the Papaldia Empire, a superpower, started a war with the Kingdom of Altarus. The Altaran navy was wiped out by the Papaldian navy, and, similarly, the elite Altaran ground army was wiped out by the imperial army.

By order of the king, Lumiess had escaped from the kingdom on a disguised merchant ship. Right when they ran out of food supplies, they were saved by a British ship just north of Rodenius and she found herself living in Britain.

Britain was a wondrous place. There were buildings that rose up far into the sky, there was the large-scale transportation and distribution system known as the "railroad," and there were cities that shined bright through the night. It was like living inside of a fairy tale.

However, the Papaldia Empire's evil influence even extended all the way to this country on the far eastern edge of the world. In the Kingdom of Fenn, the imperial army murdered scores of British tourists.

That was how the Papaldia Empire came to incur Britain's wrath.

The empire, which had trampled over the Kingdom of Altarus, got annihilated by the Royal Navy and Air Force, the name for their Navy and Air Force, and, unbelievably, Britain didn't even lose a single soldier in the effort.

When she heard the news, she prayed to God. If she were able to form an alliance with Britain, the imperial army could be driven out of the Kingdom of Altarus. That was the dream she envisioned. And it was envisioned now. Britain, hoping to also get something out of the war, requested for cheaper gem exports from Altarus, in return they would "just get rid of the imperial army occupying Altarus" or something absurd like that. Shortly afterwards, they actually did expel the empire's forces, and that was how she came to be standing in the castle at that moment. And now…

Princess Lumiess looked up. Beautiful, dazzling planes with the mark of the Royal Air Force painted on them were flying through the sky. The roars of the aircraft, the loud whir of turboprops and jet engines, the sheer number of them flying around, she could describe it in a single word as "incredible." The demonic Papaldia Empire and the demon-hunting army of the Queen: they were finally going to attack the empire itself. It would be a march of destruction.

Princess Lumiess and all the citizens of the Kingdom of Altarus watched the Royal Air Force's fleet of modified bombers and Eurofighter Typhoons with fierce hope in their hearts.

XXXXX

**Early morning**

The skies were clear and blue, and a cool wind blew. There was just a little light, and visibility was very good.

High in the sky about 300 kilometers south of the imperial capital Esthirant, they flew through the air, circling the area. On top of the airplanes, there were large disks slowly spinning. The RAF's E-7 AWACS were monitoring the imperial capital from an incredible distance utterly beyond the capabilities of the human eye. The E-7's disk-shaped radar, the AN/APY-2, makes six revolutions per minute, and the internal three-dimensional radar covers a radius of 800 kilometers at an altitude of 9000 meters. [1]

That radar detected twenty flying objects in the skies south of the imperial capital. This information was transmitted to all combat aircraft in real time. Flying ahead of the AWACS about 100 km north were ten arrow-shaped aircraft: air superiority fighters, the Eurofighter Typhoon. Trailing behind about 50 km were twenty Typhoons flying at subsonic speeds, fully loaded with munitions, whose target was the military base housing the empire's ground forces located north of the imperial capital.

The Typhoons would be performing the first attack on the empire. The difference in atmospheric pressure on the top and bottom of the main wings caused lines of white to appear in the wakes of the wingtips. They were sharing information in real time with the E-7 AWACS: in the southern skies of Esthirant, they knew to be wary of the force of twenty flying enemies.

_(I know it's just a warning, but usually we would just ignore them if there were so few.)_

The pilot was slightly amazed considering the empire's national power when he had confirmed his mission. The enemies were about 100 km out. The order came in clearly at the same time across every plane's radio.

**Commence attack, commence attack.**

The solid fuel was ignited on the Meteor Missiles installed on the Typhoon. The missiles, boasting a range of over 100 km, shot forward at Mach 4 with a loud boom, shooting forward to obliterate the wyvern overlords flying in the southern skies over the imperial capital.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, southern airspace**

Twenty wyvern overlords were on guard in the skies a bit south of the imperial capital Esthirant. They belonged to the 2nd squadron of the 18thdragon knight order. Squadron Leader Derius was talking to Pukrate, a veteran originally from the 1st squadron, via magic communications.

"Let's monitor that section of the sea over there as well."

"Sure, sounds good."

The wyvern overlord formation moved as though it were a single unit, showing off how well-trained they were.

"Squadron leader, about the enemy…"

"What is it?"

"According to the memo we got a few days ago, Britain would be using Mu's aircraft to fight us. But, you know, in the last two battles, I feel like our losses were way too high. When I asked the military top brass about it, they wouldn't give me a straight answer and told me to just refer to the memo. What are your thoughts, squadron leader?"

The empire's upper management, afraid of the military's morale taking a huge dive, decided to limit the distribution of information on Britain to only some of the military officers.

"It's true—I've heard that the top brass has been really tight-lipped about this war. It's clear they're hiding something, but I'm not sure exactly what. However, an enemy stronger than Mu, who else is there?"

"Other than the ancient sorcerous empire or the Holy Mirishial Empire, I guess there's no one else."

"By the way—"

"What the hell are those?!"

One of the sharp-eyed dragon knights interrupted their conversation. Every other dragon knight looked over in the direction that the one knight was pointing. They saw a number of specks in the clear blue sky. They were like crumbs that had been spilled on a clear, beautiful photograph. They quickly grew in size, though, which made it clear that they were some kind of flying object.

"T-They're fast! Evasive action!"

Derius yelled the order at preternatural speed owing to his intuition screaming "Danger!" when he saw those things coming at the dragon knight squad. The squadron of wyvern overlords dispersed, but the things also changed direction, continuing to pursue them.

"No… No way!"

The missiles, wrapped in shockwaves, chased the otherworld dragons. The air friction at the edge of the shockwaves heated up the air to high temperatures. Each of the twenty Meteor Missiles fired by the Typhoons found their designated wyvern overlord targets.

_BOBOBOOMBOBOOMBOBOOM!_

The dragon knights died without even letting out a single cry. The Papaldia Empire homeland had just become a battlefield for the first time since they had earned the title of "superpower." The entire city of Esthirant reverberated with the sounds of the explosions, the eerie noises totally inconsistent with its sense of peace. Some felt fear. Others wondered if the clock had begun to count down on their ruin. Citizens who were already awake, prompted by the explosions, looked up at the sky and saw the shocking scene play out before their eyes.

The wyverns belonging to the strongest defense force defending the imperial capital of the Papaldia Empire, a superpower, were plummeting from the sky like giant raindrops. Some drops were just wyvern heads, trunks, legs, wings, and other parts; some were bodies with the entire upper half missing, things that had ceased to be humans. It was a shower of meat and blood.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

All over the capital of Esthirant, screams could be heard from people unable to stand the gruesome sight. The residents began to chatter noisily, doors and windows opening everywhere. When they looked up into the sky, they saw ten somethings shaped like arrows zoom by at a speed they had never thought possible. Those things each spurted two flames behind them.

Immediately after that, a blast of sound assaulted them, loud enough to make them cover their ears. The glass in the buildings closest to those things shattered from the ensuing shockwave.

The residents were overcome with pure fear.

"What was that?! What were those?! What's happening?!"

The shockwaves from the Typhoons continued to echo throughout the imperial capital Esthirant while the residents were infected by terror.

XXXXX

Papaldia Empire, north of imperial capital Esthirant, military ground base

On the first floor of a gaudy stone building, magical technician Paie was tracking signals on the magic detector. Wyverns were the only flying creatures with high magic power; compared to humans, they were basically overflowing with magic. The magic detector was created to track magic power for anti-air defense purposes, but it could also be used for ground monitoring as well.

Currently, the detector only displayed friendly forces in the sky; there were no other creatures in the vicinity with high magic power.

"Hm? Did something just happen?"

Paie noticed that the friendly wyverns, which were previously flying in perfect lines, began to scatter in a disorderly fashion. Right when she was about to report the oddity to her boss, the twenty dots on the screen suddenly brightened, then disappeared. There was no other explanation for that phenomenon… They had been shot down! Paie immediately grabbed the magical communicator next to her and screamed into it.

"Emergency, emergency! A patrol of twenty dragon knights from the eighteenth dragon knight order, second squadron, in the southern skies over the capital have all disappeared from the detector! There is a high chance they were shot down! Third squadron on standby, you're cleared for urgent launch, go check the southern skies! Furthermore, there are no enemy responses on the detector; there's a high chance they're using aircraft!"

Right after Paie's order went out, the military ground base became lively with the sound of crashing and clamor. The ruckus immediately alerted everyone to the abnormal situation.

"All twenty signals are gone?!" Paie's boss exclaimed, his face changing color before her eyes as he stared at the detector screen.

"Yes sir; in a very short amount of time, each signal blinked out one after the other."

"Twenty! There were twenty of them up there! That's a sizable patrol squadron, and they were all the strongest dragons in the world, wyvern overlords! How could they be done in so quickly?!"

"But it's true! They all disappeared in the space of twenty seconds!"

"Are you sure it's not some kind of malfunction?!"

"That's out of the question!"

"Kh! What the hell are we fighting?!"

While the two were bickering in the communications room, the 3rd squadron was getting ready to take off having received their orders.

"The second squadron got taken out?! Dammit all! Make sure you're on alert when we get to their last known location, don't get distracted!"

With wings spread wide, the wyvern overlords began running, preparing to launch themselves into the air. Because this was an emergency situation, all the wyverns ran together in a single file.

"Enemy detected!" someone yelled into their magic communicator. The dragon knights all looked up into the sky.

"Wha—!"

The dragon knights, about to take off, heard the sound of back-to-back blasts from the short-range ASRAAM fired by the Typhoons.

XXXXX

After hearing the strange noise, Imperial Capital Defense Army Lieutenant General Mayga looked out the window. At that moment, one of his men stumbled into the room without knocking.

"Lieutenant General Mayga! All signals have been lost for the eighteenth dragon knight order, second squadron! Please come to the war room at once!"

"I'll be right there."

Mayga quickly walked over to the war room next door. As soon as he entered, he received a report.

"Just now, we lost the signals from the second squadron, which was patrolling the southern skies over Esthirant, on the magic detector. On that detector, right before the signals disappeared, a large light appeared, so the probability that they were shot down is very high. Right now, the third squadron is preparing for emergency deployment."

The subordinate pointed out the window. As ordered earlier, the 3rdsquadron's wyvern overlords were on the runway, just about ready to start their takeoff run.

"These enemies… how strong are they…?" Mayga mumbled.

"What are those?!" someone yelled suddenly.

Seconds later, numerous arrows of light slammed right into the dragon knight squadron running down the runway. All the arrows flew true and hit each member of the 3rd squadron, turning them into lifeless pieces of flesh before Mayga's eyes.

"!"

He was so surprised he couldn't find his voice, but then some kind of aircraft passed by with tremendous speed, spewing flames out their rears. They could feel the shockwaves… There were probably ten of the aircraft. They suddenly began to ascend into the sky at an unbelievable speed, quickly disappearing from sight.

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—!_

The base's emergency alarm began to howl, stirring the people in the base who began running about frantically.

"Everyone hurry and get ready for combat! All dragon knight squadrons, anyone who can launch, launch!" Lieutenant General Mayga roared.

XXXXX

**Imperial capital Esthirant**

The capital's residents were all talking about the explosions that went off earlier.

"What was that just now?!"

"I saw the dragon knights over in the south get butchered! All I know is the empire just got attacked by someone!"

"Who attacked? It couldn't have been Britain, could it?"

"No way! They're just some barbarians outside the civilized areas blowing smoke. The Papaldia Empire is a superpower and the strongest country in the Third Civilization, there's obviously no way they could attack our capital!"

"Then, who exactly did it?"

"Another superpower, or… I don't really think so, but maybe the ancient sorcerous empire?"

"Now that's just silly…"

The citizens' conversation was drowned out by the thunderous roar that suddenly blared. Twenty Typhoons carrying bombs flew overhead at the super-low altitude of 50 meters at subsonic speeds, pilots were informed by High Command to do this for future propaganda purposes over future British territories.

"W-W-W-What are those?!"

Some people were so shocked they couldn't move, while others ran around panicked; the city fell into a panic. The Typhoons which had invaded the capital's airspace turned to climb into the sky, dropping bombs as they rose. The guided bombs soared through the air, drawing a parabola as they fell, flying towards their targets.

_HYUUUUUuuuuu…!_

Numerous shrill whistles cut through the air. Even though they had never heard a noise like it before, the people who did hear it instinctively felt their senses of danger ring out.

After dropping the bombs, the Typhoons let out another thunderous boom, releasing a giant flame as they climbed into the sky and disappeared from sight.

XXXXX

**Western imperial capital, military ground base**

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu!_

"What is that?! What's that noise?!" Lieutenant General Mayga bellowed upon hearing the unsettling sound. There weren't just one or two of the them, but a bunch of things making that racket. Mayga looked out the window. Right then…

A blinding light…  
Countless flashes…  
Detonations that tore apart his ears…

The bombs dropped by the Typhoons targeted to hit the wyvern runway and entire military base complex, hit. Relentless explosions, one after another. The windows shattered from the explosions, shards of glass plunging right into Mayga's eyes.

"GAAAAAAAH! MY EYES! MY EYEEEEEES!"

He clapped his hands over his eyes, writhing on the ground in intense pain. Mayga had temporarily panicked from the pain, but forced himself to come back to his senses.

"Situation report! Someone tell me what's going on!"

Blood flowed freely from the Lieutenant General's eyes; he knew instantly that his sight was lost. However, he had not lost his ability to lead.

"Those explosions were caused by bombs dropped from the sky, we believe. Currently, the runway is on fire, we cannot confirm the extent of the damage just yet," one of the officers stated.

"Bombs from the sky?! Unbelievable… what terrifying power!"

While the Papaldia Empire did have bombs, they didn't have any bombs that could be dropped by wyverns. The flying dragons couldn't fly with too heavy a load. They could shoot fire blasts from the sky as supporting fire, but there had been no precedent for dropping bombs out of the sky. All the people in the room were shocked.

"The smoke is clearing up."

Wind helped to blow away the smoke obscuring the runway.

"Wha—! N-Now we can't…!"

"What is it?! Tell me what you see!"

The base was littered with giant holes, like those on the moon; the runway that appeared behind the smoke was completely unusable.

"The… The runway has been totally destroyed. We can't launch any more dragon knights now!"

It was a disastrous report. Mayga felt himself succumbing to despair upon hearing it.

"The-Then… What do we do about the capital?! Do we have no other options?!"

"There are none. We could gather all of our wyvern overlords, but without a way for them to take off, there's no point. As of now, we have lost control of the airspace over the capital."

Lieutenant General Mayga and all the other officers present had completely lost all hope.

XXXXX

**Imperial capital Esthirant**

"Hey! Look!"

Some agitated residents were pointing to the north. But, with no prompting needed, the people were already looking in the direction of the massive explosions. Enormous, never-before-seen billows of flame were blossoming over the military ground base. No words were said; they all just stood there sweating. Some women were crying at the sight. Unfortunately, they then heard something that brought on even more fear.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

Where was it coming from? There were a lot of them; they made a noise like a deep growling.

"Now what's happening?!"

"Over there, it's from there!"

Someone with good eyesight pointed to the south.

"AH—!"

"NOOOOOO!"

There were many more of them than before. Big, white machines, descending from the heavens. White clouds trailed behind them, and they made that deep rumbling noise that so terrified the people. They were a lot slower than the previous machines as well, so much so that the residents thought they were be teased by them traveling at such a cruel, leisurely pace. Their slowness, size, and quantity engendered untold dread in the citizens of Papaldia.

"Are those dragons?!"

The formation of Modified British bombers flew over the capital, accompanied by an escort of eight Typhoons. There were twenty planes in total; the vapor trails left behind by the passing aircraft completely changed how the sky looked over Esthirant. The Papaldia Empire had no way of repelling them. The people of the empire could do nothing but watch as their destruction crept closer and closer.

XXXXX

"We will reach the drop point soon."

They saw a flourishing otherworld city beneath them. A hegemonic culture drunk on its own arrogance. To Britain, they were a country that had no qualms with calling for genocide, including civilians, so there was no need to show them any mercy. However, these pilots were originally only sent on transport missions; they could never have imagined that they would ever be bombing someone.

"Three… two… one… release!"

The RAF's bombing wing reached the drop point as planned and, with the objective of incinerating the imperial capital's northern military base, let fly countless guided bombs, towards military base.

XXXXX

"The enemy! The enemy is invading!" the Imperial Capital Defense Army officers screamed.

With the destruction of the runway, all of their wyvern overlords were now grounded. They had no weapons that could reach the enemies at their altitude, so there was nothing they could do.

"Those aircraft are huge! And there are so many of them, too!"

"What are they doing?!"

Everyone in the base was looking up at the sky.

"Hm?!"

"Th-Those are—!"

"Some kind of black things are falling!"

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

It was the same sound made by the weapons that destroyed the runway earlier.

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

There were a lot more of the noises than before as well.

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

Everyone's eyes opened wide at the sight. There were dozens of enemy aircraft dropping an abnormally large number of the black objects.

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

The number of shrill sounds was increasing exponentially.

"They're the high-powered bombs from before!"

"A rain of bombs is coming!"

"Take cover—! Take cover—!"

"Damn it! There are too many of them, where can we possibly run?!"

The base devolved into chaos, but the bombs didn't wait for their curses.

The explosions were endless. The bursts of light were blinding. The blasts surpassed the height of a building dozens of stories high. Everything in the base was covered in clouds of smokes from the explosions—yet they continued. As if spitting spitefully on this level of trauma, fierce flames raged across the base ad infinitum.

After dropping all their bombs, the bombing wing returned back to the Airbase in Altarus.

XXXXX

The RAF's MQ-9 Reaper drone flew towards the military ground base north of the imperial capital to survey the results of the attack run. If the damage inflicted was insufficient, they would call in a second attack.

The reconnaissance drones confirmed the damage from high up in the sky. Using a camera to monitor the results, there were no longer any standing structures, and what was previously a base was now just a field of craters with no moving objects. They confirmed the base's complete annihilation.

"Enemy base has been eliminated. Follow-up attack is not necessary."

The reconnaissance drone's controllers gave in their report, then flew off, back to the base in the Kingdom of Altarus.

The Papaldia Empire's Imperial Capital Defense large-scale military base had its runway destroyed by the British Tranche-1 multirole fighters, then was wiped off the face of the planet by the RAF's bombing wing without any vestiges remaining.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, southern seas**

It stormed forward through the waves. There was a single ship, heading north. The Royal Navy's lead destroyer, the HMS Daring was coming for the Papaldia Empire's main naval force docked at the large port on the south side of the imperial capital Esthirant.

XXXXX

Imperial Capital Defense Army magical technician Paie regained consciousness. She was a bit alarmed at how much pain her body was in, but she thought hard, grasping at the threads of her memory. After they had heard those shrill noises, that sounded like flutes, she had been blown off her feet, hitting someone else, then she blacked out. Then she remembered hearing what sounded like the building collapsing. The Imperial Capital Defense Army's base had been attacked by Britain. Much to her misfortune, one of the bombs hit the building she was in.

"Light!"

When she looked up, she saw a bit of light shining down. Her body hurt, but it could also move. She didn't think any bones were broken.

"All right!"

She concentrated, then tried to put some strength into lifting the rubble on top of her. It moved a little!

"Someone, help!"

There should still be a lot of people in the base… so if she yelled, someone should come running… however, no one responded.

"…Ah, I see."

They were probably wary of the enemy's second attack and running around frantically, hoping to repel it.

"Ur… gh!"

Paie put as much strength as she could into her entire body. There had to be a crack or a hole somewhere that she could use to get outside. With a ripping noise, her clothes rubbed against the bricks, tearing in various places. Once she got out, she'd probably draw looks from everyone and get embarrassed, but her life was paramount.

"Just a bit mo… yes!"

She got out! Then she looked around.

"N-No way!"

All she saw was the destroyed wreckage of buildings, the ruins of what once used to be a military base. Nothing else moved aside from her.

"How did… How did this…"

The superpower Papaldia Empire's strongest fortification, with its dominant ground army, its proud land dragons with their unparalleled offensive power, its magic cannon squad capable of suppressing entire countries, its wyvern overlords that ruled the skies… it was all gone, vanished without a trace.

She didn't know what could possibly have done this such a sturdy, reinforced base. Magical technician Paie could only stand there, shocked silent, as she took in the horrifying scene.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, Remille's mansion**

Remille was lying on her back on the bed in her room, her comforter wrapped over her body. She was remembering what happened earlier.

She had woken up from a horrible dream. That had put her in a bad mood, so, to change things up, she had gone out onto the balcony. The sky was a clear blue, the morning breeze felt a bit chilly against her skin, and little birds were warbling. She took a deep breath… it felt extraordinarily good. When she looked to the south, she saw the Imperial Capital Defense Army's wyvern overlords flying in formation, monitoring the skies over the capital. They looked so powerful, so proud, that she couldn't help thinking _how fitting of the Papaldia Empire's, a superpower's, main forces_.

"Maybe I was overthinking things…"

Perhaps she allowed herself to be swayed by the words of Mu's ambassador. There were no shortcomings with regards to the wyvern overlord's aerial combat capabilities; they could even defend against Mu's latest weapons. No matter who their enemies were, even if they came from another world, the empire wouldn't be destroyed so easily.

Those were Remille's thoughts as she gazed at those majestic wyvern overlords.

"Hm?"

All of a sudden, the dragon knight formation broke up, each one speeding up and spreading out in a different direction.

"Are they doing some kind of training exercise?"

The dispersed dragons were suddenly engulfed in smoke. After a slight lag came the loud booms.

"Ahhh!"

Letting out a rather feminine scream, Remille leaned forward, her eyes glued to the sky. She couldn't tear herself away from the sight of the shredded dragon knight order, pieces falling to the ground like rain.

"Is it Britain?! Is Britain attacking?!"

Sweat poured out of every pore in her body. Then she realized.

_(It can't be! Am I… quivering? Me?!)_

Her hands, clutching the balcony's banister, were shaking; she looked down and her legs were clearly trembling as well. Then, arrow-shaped somethings flew by at tremendous speed. She had never seen anything move so fast in her life, and the baseless confidence she had built up earlier, the thought that "Our dragon knight order couldn't possibly lose," was smashed into pieces.

Shortly afterwards, the sound from the shockwaves reached her, as well as the sight of arrows of light heading for the military base.

"No, that's the Imperial Capital Defense Army's base!"

After the sound of the enormous explosions passed, the ground base's highest level alarm began to sound. Remille realized that the imperial capital had just been attacked and intended to make her way to the 1stforeign affairs department, but her legs were shaking so much that she couldn't even move.

_HYUUUuuu…_

Right then, a piercing noise came from the sky, and Britain's aircraft disappeared into the clouds with a thunderclap. It seemed that more aircraft had joined the offensive.

There were more explosions, then smoke started to surge up from the military base. Another large explosion. There would probably be many casualties. Then…

_RRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

There was a very low humming noise, and more aircraft with enormous wings appeared… there must have been more than fifty of them, descending on the capital. The aircraft earlier were much smaller, but the bombs they dropped were already this destructive.

"Gh! What am I supposed to do!"

Each large aircraft dropped a preposterous number of bombs… It was literally a shower of bombs.

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

The sound of Britain's bombs dropping out of the sky drummed up fear, then the military base erupted in intense flames. They had probably taken incredible damage. Remille sank down and hugged her knees. She couldn't stop shaking.

She was in a position of responsibility; she had to get to the 1st foreign affairs department as soon as possible. But the Britainese army had just dealt out an act of crushing violence on the empire, and, in truth, she herself had caused it.

_(Britain… Britain is furious, they must be looking for me…)_

The more that thought revolved in her head, the more stricken with fear she became, and the less she could move. The city was filled with unsettling clamor, and she could hear angry cries from people all over. Remille somehow crawled back to her room and dragged herself into her bed.

"Mistress Remille! Mistress Remille!"

Someone banged on the door calling for her, knocking her out of her reverie.

"Mistress Remille!"

There's no way she could allow the family maid to see her like this.

"I'm coming!"

Remille steeled herself mentally and stood up. Still shaking profusely, she came to stand in front of the door.

"What is it!" she asked through the door.

"An urgent request has come for you to contact the first foreign affairs department."

"I understand. I will head out as soon as I've changed!"

She had absolutely no idea what they could do next. Her mind was completely occupied with fear of Britain.

XXXXX

[1]: Not sure about this, do search up if you want.

A/N:

Reviews:

The Reader: Maybe, in anycase, that book comes in the far future.

Lex: UK wants to annex Palpadia, they wouldn't give Palpadia an excuse to halt it's offensive (Naval). As for Kyeos, why use him when one, Palpadia itself is just one of the 73 territories the UK has to govern over? Using Kyeos isn't beneficial, as that'd make civilians from the other 72 territories Palpadia had conquered against you.

IronMace7790: Power Projection. Strategic bombers are needed for conventional warfare too, missiles are expensive. The Nazi 'Sun Gun', is something you can search up on Wikipedia, idk how it looks like either, but from what I know it's a giant ass magnifying glass.

T: No u

SEXYSushi: Remille in the light novel loses her mind a bit, but she still keeps her pride up until the very end. She'll be shipped to Britain for propaganda purposes, and then finally executed in a cruel way (Similar to Ancient Chinese traditions), in Fenn. Which is her and the entire imperial family of Palpadia, their heads of important departments, etc important people being marched through the streets of the capital with people throwing shit at them, followed by an execution.

GREAT CELESTIAL DRAGON: I blame Aiden

KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: Very pacifist

StringofRandomNumber: I blame Aiden

S31Tora: I blame aiden, some mistakes. As for Yamato, **boi I dunno ancient history**.

Maroon567: **yeet**

JB6156: I don't work in MI6, and no Palpadia didn't have common sense as dictated in the novels. And thanks ;).


	15. Chapter 14: Who Rules The Waves?

Summoning Japan doesn't belong to me but it's author: みのろう

Credit also to the translator, MobofDeer.

Though if it did, I would change the story a lot, like I'm doing here. But several formats I will still follow, such as the bullet point format he used to point out stuff.

(And yes, that's because I'm lazy)

I would also like to ask everyone to read the actual version, (Search up Summoning Japan), so one day we may get an actual anime for it!

Summary: In Summoning Japan, the novel, the pacifist Japan was summoned to the world where they could've easily ruled over. However, due to their pacifist selves, they denied the notion and remained peaceful. In another world, what if Britain was summoned? What would Britannia do to those whom threatened her?

XXXXX

Chapter 14: Who rules the waves?

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, southern coast**

The sea bustled with ships as a third of the main force of the Papaldia Empire's imperial navy was spreading out. Each ship was one kilometer away from any other ships, presenting a gigantic front line. If any enemy ships pierced that line, they would be assaulted from all sides by several imperial ships. Even if they had the same quality and quantity of ships, they would never be able to defeat every line of ships. This formation was conceived using the concept of attrition; with their overwhelming number of ships, even against long-range cannons, the formation would guarantee that their side would be dealing damage to the enemy.

For a Third Civilization country, with the quality and quantity of ships that they had, for the superpower Papaldia Empire who had continued to outperform any other country, using this strategy at all was a disgrace. However, their enemy was strong. They could no longer afford to look down on them.

Arkaon, admiral of the 3rd fleet, was on board the _Dios_, one of only three 150-gun ships-of-the-line in the empire, looking out to sea. The enemy fleet would probably be coming for the imperial navy's headquarters.

"I have an update," called a communications operator. Because he sounded rather flustered, the other officers all turned to see what he had to say.

"The Imperial Capital Defense Army's ground base has been destroyed by Britain's aircraft. Based on that report, headquarters is commanding us to declare the highest alert to our fleet. They are also dispatching both the first and second fleets from Esthirant port."

"My… My word!"

"This is the first time in history that our entire imperial navy is being deployed."

"But… the imperial capital has been attacked!"

All of the officers on the bridge expressed their astonishment.

"There is an extremely high possibility that Britain's fleet will invade next. Triple the number of scouting wyverns!"

"Yes sir!"

Wyverns from the 3rd fleet's dragon carriers flooded the clear blue skies, flapping their wings to catch the wind. It was a powerful, exalting sight. Admiral Arkaon smoldered with animosity at the incoming British forces.

XXXXX

The HMS _Diamond_ was sailing north. She had located the enemy fleet on radar, they believed they knew the position of their carriers, and, using satellite imagery, they already previously identified the enemy's naval base.

"What an amazing number of ships. They've got an interesting formation, too. I think this'll be the first time in Britain's history for this many ships to be facing a singular one of ours… Ever since the Opium war," Captain Harrington mumbled.

The enemy carrier flotilla was located about 120 km northeast of the escort fleet; they were already within anti-ship missile range. The radar showed that a large number of flying objects just flew up into the air from the carrier flotilla.

"All right! Fire anti-ship missiles, target the enemy carrier flotilla! Let's show these bastards what we've got!"

The missile tubes installed on the ships were slanted upwards; inside one of the tubes on each ship, solid-fuel was ignited, generating smoke that flowed into the air. The missiles launched with a loud bang. Three rounds Eight, eight and Eighth Harpoons, total Twenty Four Harpoon missiles accelerated through the air using their first-stage rocket boosters. After achieving sufficient acceleration, the rocket boosters detached and the missiles switched over to turbojet propulsion. At a low-altitude speed surpassing 1,000 km/h, the missiles made a beeline for the enemy carrier flotilla.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, main navy forces, 3rd fleet, the skies about 50 km south of the dragon carrier flotilla**

Dragon knight Rakami was riding his wyvern lord on patrol when he felt that something was off about the sea. He concentrated all his nerves into figuring out the discrepancy.

"What the hell are those?!"

He then noticed a large number of arrow-shaped objects flying low at extremely high speeds.

"Patrol squad to rear admiral! I've spotted unidentified objects traveling at high speed toward the dragon carrier flotilla! More than twenty of them! Be on alert! I repeat…!"

**Understood, can you intercept them?**

"I can't! They're already past me! They're too fast, pursuit is impossible!"

**Understood.**

The connection cut out. Rakami veered south to instead try to find the enemy.

XXXXX

_UUUUUUU—!_

The alarm for the highest level alert went off within the dragon carrier flotilla.

"All dragons launch!"

Wyvern lords, the empire's air force, flooded into the sky from each dragon carrier, forming into squadrons higher up. The 20 dragon carriers were each transporting 12 knights, so in total there were 240 dragon knights flitting about in the sky, evacuating from the ships. The dragon knights all faced the direction of the magical communication that called in the report, preparing to shoot their fire blasts. The extremely-fast unknown objects were most likely an offensive action from the British navy, so they prepared to intercept it.

"I bet there's never been this many dragons sent to defend against a mysterious attack in all of history," Rear Admiral Bhan muttered while watching the dragon knights take off.

"Probably not. Let's go watch what this enemy can do," responded Amoll confidently. He was the strategist for the dragon carrier flotilla.

"Oh? Looks like they've started."

He could faintly make out the flashes of light from the fire blasts being shot out as numerous commands of "Fire!" came in from the magical communicator. Over 200 knights from the elite dragon knight order were shooting fire blasts; watching from far away, the consecutive bursts of flame sparkled brilliantly like something out of a fairy tale.

Amoll the strategist spread his arms out wide and began delivering a rather pretentious speech.

"Rear Admiral Bhan, feast your eyes on this beautiful sight. The brilliant lights, the devastating firepower being released! Hahah, with this battle, we have already surpassed the limits of man. This is truly a battle of divinities! Having taken this many fire blasts, there is no doubt that our unknown, flying assailants have departed from this realm of existence."

Even more fire blasts were being fired.

"Reporting!" a magical technician suddenly yelled. "All of the dragon knight order's fire blasts missed! There was not a single hit! The flying objects are still heading for the flotilla, unharmed! There are twenty-five of them!"

"Wh… What…? That's, that's not possible!" Amoll stuttered.

One of the anti-ship missiles that was skimming over the ocean suddenly swerved up and plunged into the ship neighboring the rear admiral's ship, the _Abys_, at an angle. With a blinding flash… the explosion that consumed the _Abys_ was several times larger than the ship itself. Milliseconds later, the sound of the blast reverberated across the surface of the ocean.

"Hiiiiiiiih!" shrieked Amoll, the pitch of his exclamation conveying his terror.

There was nothing left of the _Abys_; it was like it had evaporated from the sea. Everyone was shocked… no one could say a thing.

"…Dragon carrier _Abys_, lost," the magical technician whispered hoarsely into the communicator.

_BAM!_

The deathly-quiet bridge jumped at the sound of something slamming into a table. Rear Admiral Bhan's fist was now stained with blood.

"Im… Impossible… Those damn…! Order all dragon knights on standby in the air to go south! If they find the enemy, all squadrons are to attack as they see fit!"

"Yes sir!"

The orders were relayed to the dragon knight order.

"Dragon carrier _Gargaon_ lost! Dragon carrier _Sirene_ lost!"

The enemy's assault continued to sink ship after ship with each and every hit.

"Grah! So this is it."

Rear Admiral Bhan saw the enemy arrow flying towards his ship. The arrow pierced the ship. Bhan departed from this world along with a fierce burst of light.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, main navy forces, 3rd fleet, flagship **_Dios_

In the bridge of the flagship _Dios_, the 3rd fleet's Admiral Arkaon glared out to sea before him. Any minute now, they would engage with Britain's navy. He just had that hunch.

"Reporting!" a magical technician called out.

"What?"

"Our third fleet's dragon carriers were just attacked by unidentified objects and annihilated! Two hundred and fifty dragon knights were launched prior to that and have headed south. Their orders are to search for and eliminate any enemies they find."

"Wh… What?!"

"That can't be! The dragon carrier flotilla is even further behind our main forces here! There's no way an attack could reach them!"

Various words of shock rang out across the bridge, the officers expressing their disbelief. Admiral Arkaon raised a hand, silencing the room.

"This means that the enemy has a weapon capable of precise, long-range attacks," he explained firmly. "However, instead of challenging our ships-of-the-line directly, they aimed for the most important core of our navy, our dragon carriers… That's proof that there is a limit on the number of long-range attacks they can perform. Don't panic."

At Admiral Arkaon's calm analysis, the officers on the bridge, who were on the verge of being overcome with panic, regained their cool.

"Report from the ship-of-the-line _Addis_!" the magical technician continued. "They've spotted a fleet about forty kilometers ahead! Number of ships unknown!"

"Hoh, they've found them!" Arkaon raised his hand again and made a declaration. "All ships, battle arrangement one! The dragon knight order is a bit further away, but tell them to attack as well! Maintain this fleet formation. Head for the enemy fleet at top speed! We'll attack them in waves from the air and from the sea!"

"Yes sir!"

The orders were relayed precisely to all other ships.

"It's a good thing the dragon knights were already in the air… In all of history, no one has ever dealt with a simultaneous aerial and naval attack on this scale before. Can you withstand it, Britain?" Admiral Arkaon asked out loud, his eyes focused on the sea before them.

XXXXX

**HMS Diamond and Escorting **_80th Carrier Squadron_ [1]

An order was given from the HMS Diamond, as soon as they were within ten kilometres of the enemy ships.

"Commence attack! In accordance with each ship's range, attack in sequence! All Carrier borne Aircraft, launch to our position now!"

The 127mm single-mounted rapid-fire gun installed on the front of the _Diamond_ began to move. The FCS calculated the enemy ship's relative speed, the flight speed of the shell, trajectory, and predicted the point of impact, then made adjustments to the gun barrel's angle and positioning pointing up into the sky.

"Begin firing main gun!"

A moment later, the gun roared and a shell flew at the the Papaldia Empire imperial navy 3rd fleet ship-of-the-line _Addis_.

Meanwhile, eighteen F-35B Lightning IIs lifted off from the Aircraft Carrier _HMS Queen Elizabeth_. Flying towards the HMS Diamond as Air Cover, these aircraft were about to face the Palpadian Dragon Knight order.

Later on, the world would come to know of the country Great Britain as simply "powerful," and the naval battle that was about to begin would be memorialised in history books as _The Naval Battle of Esthirant_.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, main navy forces, 3rd fleet, ship-of-the-line **_Addis_

"The enemy has fired their cannon!"

Even though they were still 20 km away from the enemy ship, Britain's warship fired on them. The captain turned to the commander.

"They're still that far away from us but they fired their cannons… for what purpose? Is it a show of force?"

"I can't understand it at all. Even if their cannons have a longer range than ours, we're clearly still too far out."

They felt a slight sense of foreboding. It was a feeling they had never had before on any battlefield, a gut feeling of imminent death.

"Hard to starboard! Just in case, we should take evasive action!"

At the captain's order, the ship-of-the-line _Addis_ languidly changed orientation. Suddenly, the ship shook violently.

There was an explosion. Various debris rained down on the captain and commander, including some human parts mixed in.

"Damage to the rear hull! There's a breach near the waterline!"

A large hole had opened up on the left side of the _Addis_'s hull, quickly taking in water.

"This… This is bad!"

The _Addis_ began to tilt, having suddenly been flooded with water.

"It can't hold! Abandon sh…"

The captain's words were drowned out by a burst of light and noise. Inside the capsizing ship, a large number of explosives were set off, inducing an explosion that erased the empire's ship-of-the-line _Addis_ from existence.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd fleet, flagship **_Dios_

"Ship-of-the-line _Addis_ lost! We've… analyzed the enemy ship's attack! They have a range of over ten kilometers, and they hit us with only a single attack!"

"W… wwww… what was that?! Ten kilometers?! They have a cannon range of over ten kilometers?! That's five times our range… Plus they hit one of our ships in only one shot?! If we wanted to hit a moving target, we'd have to fire a hundred times at a distance of two kilometers!"

"Their accuracy at ten kilometers surpasses ours at two kilometers with a hundred attacks. So what happens when we're within two kilometers? In any case, we shouldn't jump to conclusions after just one attack."

"The enemy's cannon has enough power to sink a ship-of-the-line with only a single attack. They may simply have far more firepower than we can possibly imagine!"

The officers were shocked at the enemy's might, and they began to feel hopeless at their far superior capabilities. While they were discussing, another three ships-of-the-line had been sunk with only a single attack each.

"Our dragon knights will arrive above the enemy ships any second now."

"We're counting on you…"

Admiral Arkaon placed all his hopes on the dragon knights' assault.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd fleet, dragon knight order**

"I found them!"

Having received direction from 3rd fleet command, the 250-strong dragon knight order spotted a fleet above the horizon. Having never seen anything so big or fast, they were completely stressed out. The enemy fleet was unconcerned with the fact that they were around 20 km away from the empire's fleet and fired their cannons, sinking a friendly ship. They didn't even use that "arrow of light" that was reportedly extraordinarily fast and precise.

The dragon knight order could no longer return. Their dragon carriers had all been sunk. Once they exhausted their wyvern lords, they would have to splashdown in the ocean. Dragon Knight-Commander Dyros prepared himself.

"All units charge! Wipe out the British navy!"

"GRAAAAAAAAH!"

As the knight order rushed towards the British Ship, he heard cries over his magic communicator.

"Incoming enemies! It's those 'planes'! There's eighteen! They're shooting us down!"

Dyros looked up at the sky as he saw eighteen F-35 Lightning II's, diving down towards them as they fired their auto cannons, ripping apart his knight order.

_Even if they can win us eventually… If we outnumber them and overwhelm them… And sink that ship… We can claim victory!_

Resolute in his order for a Zerg rush, Dyros yelled out as he charged his wyvern lord towards the singular British ship.

"For the Emperor!"

As the Wyvern Order rushed towards the single British ship, F-35B Lightning II's downed their Wyverns at a seemingly impossible rate, with just it's auto cannon.

The dragon knights all dispersed high into the sky. The supersonic planes closed the distance in the blink of an eye, shooting down the dragon riders flying behind Dyros at an angle impossible for the dragon riders to retaliate, with bullets of light, shredding the riders and the wyverns into chunks of flesh.

"Dammit, they're too fast! We can't avoid them!"

"Shit! Shit!"

Various curses flowed out of the magical communicator. The dragon knight order had been hurtling towards the enemy ship at over 300 km/h, but they felt like snails that couldn't even get into fire blast range. However, Dyros was faced with an even more disastrous situation.

Whilst by the time they had reached firing blast range, only twenty five wyvern lords had been left. The F-35B Lightning II's too, had left. They had run out of ammunition and had to return to the carrier.

"This is our chance men… To bring these monsters down, to save Palpadia. For the emperor! We march forward, behind is defeat!"

Even if the disaster was about to begin, Dyros had to do his duty as a soldier to Palpadia, serving the emperor.

The Phalanx CIWS from the HMS Diamond shot out, as if it was a beam of light, with 75 rounds a second firing out. It was as if it was a disintegration ray, it simply locked onto a target and kept rotating until it was downed, then it'd stop firing and locate another.

The remaining twenty five Wyvern Lords were being slaughtered like animals.

"Fuck! You fucking monsters!"

How could this happen… They were the dragon knight order, said to be the apple of the military's eye, belonging to the glorious Papaldia Empire, a superpower. At one time, it was rumored that they had even single-handedly obliterated seven armies, and they were feared as the strongest aerial fleet in the Third Civilization. Those fearsome dragons were right now being swatted by the British navy like flies. War buddies with whom he survived countless battles, comrades who shared the joys and sorrows of strict training, close friends he had known since he was young, their lives were all being squashed as if mocking the work they put into their lives.

A mess of blood and muscle fell from the sky like rain.

"DAMMIT ALLLLLLL!"

Multiple rounds of the Phalanx CIWS's 20mm rounds hit Dragon Knight-Commander Dyros second later, and his awareness blinked out into nothingness, as blood spilled out from the holes made from the bullets within his body.

XXXXX

**Flagship Dios**

"The… The dragon knight order has been annihilated. No damage to the enemy fleet."

The bridge was quiet. Everyone had fallen into despair. They were beginning to realize they had no hands to play.

"Ships-of-the-line _Martus_, _Regeel_, and _Kamio_ have been lost, _Tarrus_ has been hit…"

The only voice that continued to lifelessly break the silence was that of the communications technician. Even the 3rd fleet's Admiral Arkaon, a venerable war veteran, was speechless, sweat slowly accumulating on his brow.

The operation that imperial strategist Matal conceived would have been effective if they were fighting against Mu. However, this enemy had 100% accuracy and the firepower to sink a whole ship with just one shot of a cannon; they were basically cheating. This strategy became completely pointless, and their ships just kept sinking.

The enemy had a range of over 20 km, 100% accuracy, and their reloading speed was godly. In order to get in magic cannon range, they would have to travel at top speed for over 40 minutes. Factoring in the enemy's own speed, that time would obviously go down, but he wasn't naïve enough to believe things on the battlefield would go the way he wanted; avoiding cannon fire that accurate for 40 minutes was impossible.

"…Damn it!"

Arkaon steeled himself. After all, the empire's main naval forces were the last bastion standing between Britain and the empire; there would be hell to pay if any imperial forces were to surrender or retreat. From the start, they never had any choice but to plow forward.

"All forces, charge at these invaders, these British! We'll show them how stubborn the imperial navy is!"

Magic gems on every ship sparkled. Wind summoned with the Tears of the Wind God filled sails, and the fleet rushed towards the enemy's giant ships at maximum speed. Unfortunately, their ships continued being destroyed.

The British escort fleet, in a single file, sailed right into the sparse, spread-out imperial formation like they were skewering it. The escort flotillas traveled 10 km into the imperial formation, demolishing and sinking every ship along the way, leaving wreckage drifting in their wake. The 3rd fleet was completely without hope.

"British Ship, our warship will face you head on!"

The Papaldia Empire's 3rd fleet flagship, the super-F class 150-gun ship-of-the-line _Dios_, sailed right at the British Destroyer, _Diamond_. They had gotten within 10 km of each other.

"Admiral, we need to adjust course to port and get some distance from the British fleet! We cannot lose command from the flagship!" one of the officers pleaded to Arkaon.

"Nay! Maintain our current course, the flagship cannot turn aside!"

"B-But!"

"Enemy ship's main cannon is aiming at us!"

"Admiral! Please, hurry and change course!"

"I will not!" Arkaon roared.

Right then, the lookout shrieked a report. "We're taking enemy fire!"

Everyone tensed up.

"The shell is coming! Hard to port!" the captain yelled, and the helmsman worked the ship's wheel. The ship began to turn at an excruciatingly slow rate.

A flash—  
The sound of an explosion—

The ship rocked violently. Arkaon stumbled wildly, crashing into a pillar, causing fresh blood to flow freely from his forehead.

"Damage report!"

"Damage to the starboard hull! Fires have broken out! We're taking in water from the breach!"

The _Dios_ clearly began to lose speed, and the ship's body slowly began to tilt. Inside the ship, gunpowder spilled all over the floor, and other objects on top of it. This ignited the gunpowder, causing a fire to light straight into the ship's magazine. The explosive pressure pierced through the ceiling and the topmost deck, creating a gigantic pillar of flame. The Papaldia Empire 3rd fleet's flagship, the _Dios_, split in half and sunk into the ocean.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, navy headquarters**

Vice-Admiral Balus was looking out at the port. Ships were constantly leaving; pretty soon, the entire 1st and 2nd fleets will have set sail. It was reported that the 3rd fleet had already engaged with Britain's ship.

The navy's leadership were gathered in a strategy meeting room, poring over a nautical chart. The empire's greatest mind, Matal, was also among them. As reports on the progress of the battle kept coming in, Matal became less and less able to hide his frustration. He could never have imagined this difference in ship capabilities. The Papaldia Empire and Britain, a superpower and an uncivilized country; there should have been an insurmountable gap between their fleets' abilities.

"…The third fleet flagship, the _Dios_, has been sunk."

Silence.

"All right!" With a decisive exclamation, Matal began to speak. "Vice-Admiral! Have both the first and second fleets cluster together as close as possible and charge straight at the British navy! I don't think they should be _that_ far above our ships. Luckily, Britain only dispatched a single ship. In order to defeat them, we just need to crush them with numbers."

"…I'll permit it."

At Vice-Admiral Balus's order, the empire's 1st and 2nd fleets formed into a tight group and headed to intercept the British navy.

XXXXX

**Royal Navy, Guided Missile Destroyer, **_Diamond_

The bridge was receiving moment-by-moment updates about the state of the naval battlefield. Currently, the operation was proceeding smoothly. However, the number of ships currently departing from the enemy country's port made enough of a threat to cause some consternation. When they heard what formation the enemy fleet took, all the officers became tense.

"They've adopted a close order formation! But still, there are too many enemy units on our current course!"

The flotillas had already plunged into the enemy's spread-out formation like a spear, so no matter where they went there would be enemies. In spite of that, a dense cluster of enemies now appeared, intent on wiping them out.

"With the HMS Queen Elizabeth's helicopters, we can attack ships outside of our main gun range, opening the way for us… And if we require assistance, the Air support from the HMS Queen Elizabeth will bail us out, however that'll be a loss on our initial objective… So to help save on ammo, we'll only fire at ships in front of us, any ships coming in from the sides we'll ignore unless they're within six kilometers. Focus on enemies in our way and keep going forward!" Captain Harrington decided.

"B-But, that's much too risky."

"With all these enemy ships spread out like this, the only way to press them hard is to destroy their core."

The discussion kept going back and forth. Other officers chimed in as well.

"I think we should sink all of their ships first, then go for their headquarters."

"The enemy's expanded way too much, that's not gonna work. Even if they can only go twelve knots."

"We should still sink as many as we can."

The officers continued debating strategy.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, ocean area 150 km south of navy headquarters**

The HMS _Diamond_ kept sinking more and more ships in the empire's fleet. The only sound on the ocean's surface was the constant thunder of cannon fire, and each blast corresponded to another imperial ship being sunk. The HMS _Queen Elizabeth's _Attack helicopters roamed the skies, increasing the frequency of attacks from outside of the range of the empire's ships. They used anti-tank missiles and rockets to set fire to enemy ships-of-the-line.

However, these were brave men.

Even though they knew that every blast meant hundreds of soldiers and sailors were dying, they courageously stood tall and continued forward. They truly were the guardians of the Papaldia Empire, heroically carrying out their final orders. The ocean was littered with the wreckage of the empire's ships.

"Enemy naval headquarters are now within missile range."

"Prepare three missiles, fire when ready!"

The sound of fuel flaring up was accompanied by flames as the Harpoons on the _Diamond_ were fired.

XXXXX

**Papaldia Empire, navy headquarters' port**

Cyrgaya, hired as a temporary worker, was cleaning around the port.

"Hey, you! You dropped trash over there! Cleaning is easy and simple, so make sure you're actually cleaning!"

"I'm sorry."

Cyrgaya continued to work through the verbal abuse from the low-rank soldiers. Pathetic. As he was now, he was just pathetic. He gazed up at the Papaldia Empire's navy headquarters.

"That guy… he's got it made."

He felt his eyes tear up as he thought back to the class reunion the other day. Balus had showed up, revealing that he was a top officer in the imperial navy. During their student days, he and Balus were rivals. Their grades and physical training were nearly the same, he was just behind a little bit. That small difference from back when they were students accumulated over time and became immense. Now, it was the difference between the sun and the moon, heaven and earth, a god and an insect, that was what he felt.

Cyrgaya remembered Vice-Admiral Balus's words when the topic of dying in battle had come up:

_"Hahaha! There's no way a vice-admiral from a superpower who never sees action in the front lines would die in battle. If it were to happen for any reason other than being assassinated, in my death throes, I would be lamenting the destruction of the Papaldia Empire itself."_

"Someone who has everything in his grasp, and someone who let it all fall through his fingers…"

He grieved over the absurdity of life.

Suddenly overcome with a strange sensation, Cyrgaya looked out to sea; he had very good vision.

"?! What is that…?"

Skimming over the ocean, there were three objects closing in at an extreme speed. They passed right in front of him, heading towards the navy headquarters. He somehow understood that the empire was being attacked.

Vice-Admiral Balus may have been his rival, but he was also a good friend. He was proud of his friend.

Cyrgaya looked at the navy headquarters, concerned about Balus, and felt the need to yell out.

"Balus!"

In the next instant, the anti-ship missiles reached the building and generated a blinding flash and a deafening roar.

The solemn, majestic navy headquarters and all its fancy decorations were consumed in an intense conflagration. Although at first it appeared to withstand the explosion, the building then crumbled to pieces, leaving no trace behind. The Papaldia Empire, who ruled other countries with fear, had one of the symbols of that fear, its navy headquarters, destroyed, and the sound of that destruction reverberated across all of Esthirant.

With this, the Papaldia Empire had lost all ability to command its naval fleet.

XXXXX

_Boom… boom… boom…_

The sounds of battle, which sounded like magic cannons being fired, could be heard from Esthirant. Aside from the few people who ventured out to see what was going on, all the residents returned to their homes, locked the door, closed the windows, and huddled together, shivering with fear from the attack on the ground base earlier.

Those who witnessed the navy headquarters at the port collapse into rubble were struck dumb.

Cyrgaya looked out to sea.

The sounds of battle were steadily, unmistakably getting closer and closer to the port. The source of those sounds then appeared over the horizon. Gray, large, fast.

With every blast of the enemy cannon, another friendly ship sank.

"Shit! Those monsters are here!"

Cyrgaya froze. Nearby, the soldiers at the port ran around panicked, trying to operate the cannons installed on the port that were facing out to sea. Cyrgaya understood the threat these enemies posed and slapped his legs frantically, finally getting them to move. He ran, past the barracks, past the ammunition depot, past the all-important gun battery. He ran away from the port, got up onto high ground, then turned to watch.

The enemy's volley hit the gun battery numerous times in a row, turning it into a giant bonfire. Then, after the ammunition depot was hit, the entire port was enveloped in explosions and black smoke.

"Damn it! Damn it! We're completely helpless!"

The Royal Navy's attack on the enemy port resulted in the complete destruction of the navy headquarters, the weapons storage facilities, and the barracks. Of the Papaldia Empire's main naval forces, 550 ships were sunk with 50 ships still at large, including all but 12 dragon carriers outside of the port explosion.

Due to this attack, the Third Civilization's superpower, the Papaldia Empire, had to consider its navy completely neutralized.

XXXXX

**Imperial capital Esthirant, imperial palace**

"We shall now begin the morning emergency meeting."

This meeting regarding the nation's crisis had no formal structure, it was simply a venue to exchange raw information. Everyone had a grim expression; there wasn't even a hint of a smile on any face. Attending the meeting were the country's top management officials, from Emperor Ludius on down. This included Remille, 1st Department Head Elto, 2nd Department Head Rius, and newly promoted 3rd Department Head Sirzech.

The meeting to decide the future of the empire, as well as determine countermeasures against Britain, was starting.

XXXXX

[1]: This squadron doesn't exist IRL, but it's based off the famous squadron from the Battle of Athens, the 80th Squadron, where one of Britain's aces of the Battle of Britain resided in. Hence, I have no idea how much a Carrier squadron actually has, so I'll just go with 18.

A/N: Updates going to be much, much slower now. For one, I'm writing more OG content due to Chapter 16 onwards being the ground invasion of Palpadia, and for those of you who are interested in progress, it's about a quarter done. Also, IBDP's starting for me, so yeah.

Reviews:

Guest: Patience young one, I blame Aiden btw

ClassicYuu: I don't know jackshit about ancient history. For all I know Yamato could be in the Atlantic, I honestly don't know… It might be similar to the large af Mongol empire.

T: I blame Aiden

JB6156: Don't see why the British would want to harm their future city, honestly I see them pursuing a way to kill people without damaging the area as a whole, or keeping it at a minimum.

S31Tora: Aiden is Aiden

AntiNegro9: Can't access that.

Guest: In the future intermission chapters as I wait for MobofDeer's translations.

BigBadAud666: No Napalm is used.

IronMace7790: Ask Aiden


End file.
